The Children of the Future
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: The children of the future accidentally ended up in the past, and now they need to find each other and find a way home. Let's hope they don't screw anything up while they're here. Summary sucks I know. Crossover elements exists. Natsu x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**I shouldn't be making more stories since I should focus on the ones I'm working on, but I need to get this out of my head. Anyway, so here's a new thing, cause why not. This will have crossover elements.**

 **Summary: Children of the future accidentally come to the past, and they need to find a way home. They also need to make sure that they don't screw everything up, which is hard since they are separated from each other and their all morons so expect something to go wrong. Natsu x harem (harems are for fun, people shouldn't actually have harems.)**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter one: Separated**

A man around the age of seventeen began to wake up. After rubbing his head to make the headache go away, he got up from the ground, and now we can get a better look at him.

The male looked around average height with a lean kind of body, his hair is both spiky and messy ( **Like Natsu's hair after the one year time skip** ), had onyx colored eyes, and he appears to be wearing some sort of armor as well with a unique sword on his back. He pretty much looked liked Natsu, but the differences aside from the clothing and messier hair, was that his hair was green, and his skin was a bit pale compared to most people as well.

After pulling himself together, he looked around to see two women getting up as well. The first woman had pink colored hair with a few strands of red in it that went to her neck, and she was wearing white pants and a silver colored shirt that hugged her well impressive figure that would make most females get jealous, and was also wearing metal gloves with a sword on her back as well.

The other female had white hair that went to her upper back, and she was wearing dark blue jeans and was wearing a white shirt that also hugged her impressive figure. Unlike the other two, she had dark green markings on her arms and on the side of her face. She doesn't have a weapon on her like the others did.

After the three got up, they saw each other.

"Maria, Hara, are you two okay?" The green haired male asked his two sisters.

"Ow… uh yeah, I think I am." The white haired woman Hara replied as she tried to pull herself together.

"Why did it feel like I was run over by a fel beast?" The pink and red haired woman Maria questioned as she got up from the ground. "Tiron, what happened?" Maria asked her now named brother.

"I don't know, all I remember was that we were with the others trying to close a massive Legion portal. After that, everything went black." Tiron informed them as they all recovered from whatever happened.

"Where are the others?" Hara questioned as she looked around for the rest of her brothers and sisters only to find that it was only the three of them.

"I don't know, they have to be around here somewhere though." Tiron told the two. "If we were caught in that, then they must have as well, so they should be fine. But I have no idea where we are." He concluded as they found themselves in a forest of some kind.

"We need to find them." Maria told the two. "Then we'll figure out our next move." She finished, as the other two agreed with her.

After making sure everything was in order, they headed in a direction, hoping to find someplace to properly rest or a place familiar to them.

'ELSEWHERE'

"Ow, my head." A brown haired male begin to wake up as he got up. He looked like he was wearing some sort of special gear for sneaking around. He had spiky and wild brown hair, and had brown eyes as well, and he had a lean kind of body. The most unusually thing about him though was that he had cat ears sticking out of his head, and he had a cat tail as well.

After getting up and making sure he was alright, the looked around to find himself on his own in an open field of sorts.

"Hello? Anyone here?" The male called out, but getting no answer as he felt the wind. "Argh, that's just great." He spoke in an annoyed tone.

The cat like male then checked his bag and pulled out a now broken communicator.

"Darn it, how am I supposed to contact the others? I can't sense them so no use trying use my telepathy to call them." The brown haired man told himself as he make sure nothing was missing. "Well, no use staying here like an idiot. Hopefully I can find a town or something."

With a goal in mind, he headed in a direction in hopes to find a place so he could figure where he was at.

'WITH FAIRY TAIL'

The guild was as rowdy as usually. People were fighting, people were drinking, and people were just having a blast. Of course to anyone not from the guild or used to it, they would have labeled this chaos. Currently Lucy, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, and Erza were at the bar talking. Well, most of them were, Erza was eating her strawberry cheesecake.

"So how was your mission Lucy?" Mira asked the blonde mage as she was cleaning a mug.

"It went well; we got the money without destroying too much this time. The dark guild wasn't even a challenge though." Lucy answered the demon take over mage.

"I bet Natsu didn't like having no challenge am I right?" Lisanna asked her, who nodded to her question.

"Yeah, that's Natsu for you." She and Lisanna looked at the fire dragon slayer who was currently fighting Gray.

"So you have enough money for you're rent then?" Levy asked Lucy.

"Yup, I shouldn't have to worry about that for a while." The celestial wizard answered the script mage.

"What did you say ice stripper?!" Natsu shouted at Gray as they head butted each other.

"You heard me flame brain!" Gray shouted as he launched an ice attack that Natsu dodge. However, the ice attack went ahead and hit the cheesecake that Erza was eating, causing most of the guild to freeze in fear.

"M-My cake." Erza stuttered as she saw her precious dessert get destroyed by Gray's attack.

Next thing anyone knew was that she stood up with rage in her eyes as she laid her eyes on the two culprits who ruined her cake.

"Here we go again." Lucy sighed as she watched Erza about to beat Natsu and Gray to the ground, ignoring their pleas.

However, before she could pulverize them, a weird green portal of sorts opened in the middle of the guild, catching everyone off guard as it was causing energy to fling all over the place, causing chaos.

"What the heck?!" Everyone shouted as the green portal suddenly caused smoke to fill the guild as it seemed to imploded on itself.

Everyone was coughing as the smoke faded away.

"Is everyone all right?" Makarov asked them as he was checking on Mira as they all replied that they were okay.

However, as the smoke completely cleared, they noticed three people where the weird green thing was before.

"Ow…" One of them spoke as they all got up, oblivious to the guild around them.

"That hurt a lot, what happened?" One of them spoke as he got up. This male wasn't wearing a shirt and was only wearing dark pants with armored boots and gloves. He had dark brown spiky hair and had dark green markings on his body. He also had what looked like a bunch of small barrels on his belt as well, and he had black colored eyes.

"How should I know?" The other male spoke with some sort of echo in his voice. This male only had a weird armor covering his entire body, so they couldn't get exact details of what he looks like (He's wearing the Conqueror's Darkruned Battlegear from WoW). They could see two glowing blue eyes from his helmet though, and he had a massive sword on his back as well.

"Guys please be quiet. You're too loud." The only female of the three spoke as she got up, rubbing her eyes as if she was sleeping. She was wearing clothes that were similar to Lucy's, though instead of blue, they were pink, as they hugged her body, showing off her figure. She also was wearing armored boots and gloves. She also had long pink hair that went to her upper back and she had brown colored eyes. She had gold keys on her waist as well.

"Well sorry that we were loud, it wasn't like we were hit by some unknown force!" The armored one shouted at the pink haired woman, who didn't seem as tired now.

"That doesn't mean you need to get worked up Daron!" She shouted at the armored male now named Daron.

"Shut up Layla!" Daron shouted at the pink haired woman now named Layla.

"You shut up!" She shouted back.

"Uh guys?" The third member of the three spoke, in hopes of getting his brother's and sister's attention, but to no valid. "Guys." He spoke again a bit louder, still they argued. "GUYS!" He shouted, finally getting their attention.

"WHAT GARAD?!" the two shouted at the now named Garad.

"We're not alone." He pointed out as he grabbed one of the barrels on his waist and drank it.

The other two looked around and have finally noticed that they were being watched by the guild. The two were shocked by who was looking at them. They turned to Garad, as he drank another small barrel.

"Yeah, we're around people. So good job making you all look stupid." He spoke as he looked around the guild, only to himself freeze as he looked at a couple of certain people.

The others were confused as to why their brother suddenly froze like that as they looked around only to notice a couple of certain people as well.

"Are you all alright?" Makarov spoke to them after they quiet down.

The three then fainted.

 **So that's it so far. I haven't shown all the people from the future yet. I need help with names though for the rest of them.**

 **Here's the Natsu harem and their kid(s) next to them. The question marks will be those who don't have names yet. If you could provide names, that would be very helpful.**

 **Natsu/Erza: Maria**

 **Natsu/Mirajane: Hara**

 **Natsu/Hisui: Tiron**

 **Natsu/Millianna: ?(He appeared in this chapter, but haven't figured out a name for him yet.)**

 **Natsu/Lucy: Layla**

 **Natsu/Cana: Garad**

 **Natsu/Lisanna: Daron**

 **Natsu/Juvia: ?**

 **Natsu/Kinana: ? and ? (Twins)**

 **Natsu/Cosmos: ?**

 **Natsu/Kamika: ?**

 **Natsu/Kagura: ?**

 **Natsu/Brandish: ?**

 **Natsu/Irene: ?**

 **Natsu/Meredy: ?**

 **Natsu/Sayla: ?**

 **Natsu/Yukino: ?**

 **Okay, that's a lot of names to come up with. So if you could suggest names, that would be very helpful thank you.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I have nothing better to do, here's another chapter for this story. I want to address something first though.**

 **As many of you have notice, you all saw that Lucy is in the harem as well. While I'm not a fan of NaLu myself, I didn't see a problem with Lucy being with Natsu since he will also be with the other girls. However I know that some people out there just can't stand Lucy due to the infinite amount of NaLu that's out there drowning the other Natsu pairings. But I don't see a problem with Lucy with Natsu if it's in a harem, so that's why I added her. I actually don't hate Lucy, it's more because of the fans (most of them, not all of them.) of NaLu is why I don't bother with it, that and the fact there's too much of it. But hey, if you can't stand Lucy being with Natsu in a harem, and you don't want to read this story anymore because of it, well I can't stop you.**

 **When I make something, I go with the expectation that people would hate it, not like it. Instead of being "I hope people like this." I'm usually like "I wonder how much hate I'll get for this abomination.". Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Again, if you can help come up with names for the future children that would be very helpful thank you.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Two: In the past**

"Man, people can be rude these days huh?" A spiky and messy red haired male pointed out as he defeated a bunch of bandits that tried to rob him. "Though, with the Legion and all of that, I figured that bandits weren't a problem anymore." The red haired male finished as he walked away from the beaten up bandits.

The red haired male had a lean type of body, looked around seventeen years old, and was wearing a dark blue jacket with fur edges on it. His eyes were onyx colored. He was wearing a white shirt underneath the jacket. The male also was wearing gray gym type shorts that go down below his knees. He also was wearing slippers on his feet. All in all, he looked like the laid back type of person. However, this was why the bandits attack him, thinking him to be an easy target, now they were on the read behind him beaten and unconscious.

Anyway, the red haired male was currently walking on a road, hoping to find some clue where he was, as he didn't recognize where he was. It was only a while later did he stumble upon a rather big town.

As he walked through it, he couldn't help but wonder where the others were at. He hoped that they weren't in trouble. As he wandered, his stomach growled for hunger.

"Heh, I guess I should find something to eat." He figured as he looked for the nearest restaurant to eat at. After searching for a bit, he managed to find one suitable for him.

After getting something to eat, he headed to find a place to stay for the night. As he wandered the streets of the town, he saw a group of kids bothering one young kid who seemed to about to cry.

"What's wrong crybaby? Are you going to cry like the baby you are?" One of the older kids mocked the tiny child, unaware of the approaching red haired male behind them.

"Come on, cry for mommy!" Another of the older kids mocked the small kid.

"*Ahem*" The red haired male got the kids attentions. "Is there a reason you're picking on this kid?"

"This doesn't concern you. Go away, we're having fun." The third older kid told him as they turned back to the crying kid. However, they all felt something as they turned back around to the red haired male, only to be scared as they saw the raw power coming off of him.

"Fun huh? That's weird, because all I see are a bunch of brats picking on an innocent youth. I suggest you scram, unless you want to have a bad time?" The red haired male threatened them with a sadistic grin.

This of course causes the group of the older kids to run away in fear. After they were out of sight, the power went away as he checked on the tiny child.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" He asked him with a soft tone as the crying child looked at him.

"N-No, I'm lost." The small kid admitted to him.

"Lost huh?" The red haired male replied as he motion for the kid to follow. "Come on, we'll find you're parents."

"Really?" The kid questioned with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, let's go." The red haired male told the small kid as they looked around the town to find the kids parents. After a while, the red haired male heard shouting.

"TIMMY!" The two turn to see a woman and a man running toward them, as the small child ran to them as well.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" He shouted as they hug him, relieved that he was alright.

"Well, looks like my jobs done." The red haired male told himself as he began to walk away. However, the parents wanted to thank the man who helped find their child.

"Thank you for helping my son sir." The dad of the kid thanked the red haired male.

"It's no problem," The red haired male replied to them.

"May we ask what your name is?" The mother asked him, wanting to know who helped her son.

The red haired male gave them a smile. "The name's Sans, Sans Dragneel."

'AT FAIRY TAIL'

Garad woke up to find himself in a bed of sorts. Looking around, he saw Daron and Layla in beds as well. If he could guess right, they were in an infirmary of sorts. After making sure nothing was wrong, he got out of the bed.

' _Where did the other people go?_ ' He wondered as he remembered they were some people and those who looked like younger versions of their parents. ' _Oh yeah, I need to think for a moment here. We ended up away from the other at an unknown location, and there are younger versions of our parents and a few others I know of here. Maybe… this is the-._ ' His trail of though was lost when he smelled something, and it smelled like…

"Alcohol!" Garad shouted with glee as he darted out of the infirmary.

In the main hall of the guild, they were discussing about the three people who appeared.

"When do you think they will wake up?" Levy asked the others.

"I don't know Levy, what I want to know is who they are." Makarov replied to the script mage. "They clearly appeared from whatever that green energy portal was."

"I hope they'll be alright though." Mira was worried about the three. After fainting like that cause them all to be worried.

"It weird though," Gajeel spoke, getting their attention. "For some reason, they smell familiar, yet at the same time they smell unfamiliar as well."

"Yeah I have noticed that as well." Wendy agreed with her fellow dragon slayer.

"What do you think Natsu?" Erza asked the fire dragon slayer, however he wasn't paying attention to the conversation as he was focus looking at the stairs where the three people were.

Natsu couldn't explain it, but for some reason those three felt familiar to him. When they simply fainted, he was beyond worried. He didn't know why, but he felt like as if he needed to make sure they were okay. All of this was confusing for the fire dragon slayer.

"Natsu!"

Natsu was snapped out of his thoughts when the others shouted at him.

"Huh? What?" He questioned.

"Are you okay, you were dosing off for a moment there?" Cana asked him.

Before he could answer, they all heard what sounded like running from upstairs.

"What's that sound?" Happy questioned.

As soon as the blue exceed said that, Garad came running down from the stairs and tackled the barrel of alcohol that was next to Cana, catching her and the others by surprise.

"Alcohol! I missed you my favorite drink!" He spoke, as he then proceeded to drink the whole thing in a few seconds. "Ah, that hit the spot." Garad finished as he smiled, showing he was satisfied.

The others were shocked by what they witness. They didn't think this guy could drink that much aside from Cana and a few other people. Garad noticed the stares he was getting.

"What? This is the greatest drink ever, so of course I'm going to drink it. As my mother once said, Alcohol is a gift of the gods themselves, and we shouldn't let it go to waste." He replied, getting almost everyone to sweat drop.

"Exactly!" Cana agreed with the dark brown haired male.

"Of course you would agree with him." Lucy told her as she and everyone sweat dropped from her agreeing with him.

"I don't see why you think that drink is so great." Everyone turned to see the armored male walking down the stairs; it appears he woke up as well. "Honestly, soda is healthier than that. At least you don't go crazy when you drink too much of it and don't wake up as if your brain was put in a blender." Daron finished as he approach the table that Garad was on.

"Oh please, I don't get drunk." Garad responded back as he drank from another barrel.

"You're right, it makes you more stupid." Daron told him, getting the dark brown haired male annoyed.

"I'm going to ignore that." He responded as he finished drinking another barrel.

"Whatever," Daron replied back as sat down, "Can I get something to drink please?" he asked Mira.

"Yeah, no problem." She answered as she went to get him a drink.

Daron looked around the guild, and then thought to himself, ' _I was right, so we're in the past. That's just great._ ' He finished thinking sarcastically.

"Are you okay?" Lisanna asked him, noticing that he seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom-*Cough* I mean, miss." Daron answered her, noticing the look he was getting from Garad, since he almost spilled out something that he shouldn't say as Mira returned with a drink for him.

"Excuse me, "Makarov spoke, getting the two's attention. "I'm glad that you're feeling better, but may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Daron." Daron answered him.

"I'm Garad." Garod answer as well, "And the woman upstairs is Layla."

"Layla?" Lucy questioned, ' _That's the same name as my mother._ ' She thought to herself.

"Yeah, when she was born, she was name after her mother's mothers." Garad answered for her.

"Anyway, can I have some food?" Daron asked.

Before anyone could answer, a pink blur came running down from the stairs, slamming into Daron sending him flying into a wall.

"Did someone say food?!" Layla questioned as she looked around for the greatness she calls food.

"Of course that would wake her up." Garad deadpanned as he saw his sister looking around for something to eat.

"You moron!" Daron shouted at her as he got back up from the collision. "Watch where you're going!"

"Okay, sorry Daron." Layla replied back as Daron sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just not in a good mood right now." He informed her.

"It's all right, so can I get food now?" she asked innocently, getting everyone to sweat drop from her question.

"Can I get some food too?" Natsu asked, getting them to sweat dropped even more.

 **Remember, if you can come up names for the other future children that would be great thank you.**

 **Here's the Natsu harem with their kid(s) next to them so you know whose kid is who. The question marks are for those who don't have names yet.**

 **Natsu/Erza: Maria**

 **Natsu/Mirajane: Hara**

 **Natsu/Hisui: Tiron**

 **Natsu/Millianna: ?**

 **Natsu/Lucy: Layla**

 **Natsu/Cana: Garad**

 **Natsu/Lisanna: Daron**

 **Natsu/Juvia: ?**

 **Natsu/Kinana: ? and ? (Twins)**

 **Natsu/Yukino: ?**

 **Natsu/Irene: Sans**

 **Natsu/Brandish: ?**

 **Natsu/Cosmos: ?**

 **Natsu/Kamika: ?**

 **Natsu/Meredy: ?**

 **Natsu/Sayla: ?**

 **Natsu/Kagura: ?**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, since I'm bored, here's another chapter for this story, because for some reason I need to get this stuff out of my head.**

 **To help with going up for names, I will put what gender the kids are to help you all as someone pointed out.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: The powers they wield**

"Layla, stop eating everything like an animal!" Daron shouted at his sister as Layla was gobbling up her food.

"Flamebrain, you stop eating everything as well!" Gray shouted at Natsu who was also eating his food as if it was the last thing on earth.

However, the two ignored them as they continued eating their food. The others, except Daron and Garad, were shock by seeing Layla eating everything as well. She seemed like the type of person who was elegant and well manner when it came to food. However, this was proven false as she was eating like a wild animal like Natsu.

"Layla, you're eating like dad. Be a lady." Daron scolded her, who didn't care what her brother said.

"But that's boring! Besides, dad always told me to be myself, so I am." Layla countered as she ate more.

"That doesn't mean you should eat like a pig." Daron pointed out, but she ignored him again. "Ah forget it." Daron gave up as he ate his food, but well more mannered than his sister.

"May I ask where you all came from?" Makarov asked them, getting their attention. Garad was the one who answered him.

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but my mom and dad love each other very much. And they express that through a thing called-."

"We don't mean in existence!" Lucy cut him off, as she and the others were feeling embarrassed by where he was going, while Daron and Layla simply face palmed due to their brothers words.

"Actually, I want to hear more about that." Wakaba asked with a perverted grin, which was met with a metal fist, sending him into a wall.

"No perverted things!" Erza shouted at the Wakaba imprinted hole in the wall. The three future people could only sweat dropped as they all thought, _'You're one to talk'_.

"We meant where do you all live? Are you all apart of a guild?" The red haired woman asked them. The three looked at each other before turning back to Erza.

"Well, we live on Earthland." Layla replied, getting them all to fall over anime style.

"We mean what place on Earthland do you live?!" Gajeel shouted at them.

"Uh… that's complicated." Daron answered as he looked back to his food, getting the guild confused.

"Complicated how?" Natsu asked.

"Well…" Daron then sighed. "Look, we're not really in position to tell you that, as we ourselves have no idea how we ended up here. But what I do know is that we aren't the only ones caught up in whatever it was that sent us here."

"Wait, you mean there are more of you out there?" Laxus asked them from the second floor.

"Yeah, our other brothers and sisters." Daron answered them.

"Oh yeah, the others." Layla remembered that they were caught in whatever it was as well.

"I forgot about them." Garad spoke.

"How could you two forget about the others?!" Daron shouted at them. The other two merely shrugged as Daron face palmed at their stupidity.

The guild could only sweat dropped from the sight.

"Is there anyway we can help?" Levy asked the three of them.

"We could use you're help to find them. But we'll understand if you don't want to." Daron assured them.

"Nonsense!" Natsu spoke up, "You need help, so of course we're going to help you!"

"Natsu's right, we will help you." Erza told them, as the rest of the guild agreed with them as well.

The three couldn't help but smile and feel grateful as the guild agreed to help them.

"By the way, what kind of magic do you all use?" Gray asked them, getting Garad and Daron to tense. The guild noticed it though. Before they could ask though, Layla spoke up.

"I can summon things." Layla told them, getting their attention, and ignoring the looks of her two brothers that screamed, ' _What are you doing?!_ '.

"What kind of things?" Mira asked her.

Layla grinned; that for some reasoned reminded them of Natsu's grins. "Let me show you." She told them as she got up from her seat.

"Layla what are you doing?" Daron questioned her, doesn't she realized that they might suspect something?

Layla didn't answer as she grabbed one of the gold keys from her waist. Before anyone, especially Lucy, could question her about the gold key, she began to summon something.

"Open: Gate of the Light Warrior!" She shouted as the gold key glowed brightly, shinning the entire guild hall in it's light.

 _We are warriors,_

 _Born from the light!_

 _An army for freedom,_

 _Defenders of life!_

After the light died down, and whatever that voice was disappeared, standing in front of Layla was a person wearing some sorts of armor that covered his entire body (It's the Judgment armor from WoW). He also had a rather large sword on his back. All in all, he looked intimidating. The person then turned to Layla.

"Hello my lady. Is there anything you needed of me?" He questioned.

"Nothing much Judgment, I wanted to show this guild some of my powers that's all." Layla told him, all while Daron and Garad were shouting profanities at her in their heads. Judgment looked around at the guild, noticing certain people that looked younger, then looked back at Layla, who gave him a look that mean ' _I will explain later._ '. Understanding the situation, he turned back to the shocked guild.

"Greetings everyone! My name is Judgment. And before you all ask, yes it was I who was singing those verses earlier." Judgment told them.

"W-What…" Lucy was the most shocked. She thought there were only 13 gold keys, yet there was another one right in front of her. Why didn't Loke or the other spirits tell her about this?

"Whoa, another celestial spirit! That's so cool!" Natsu exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"What can you do?" Gray asked the spirit.

"Glad that you asked," Judgment answered the ice mage, who was only in his pants by the way. "I am a master of melee combat and wield the powers of the light itself. In a sense, I'm like a paladin of sorts."

The others didn't know what a paladin was, but they were still fascinated by this. Lucy wanted to know why Loke didn't tell her anything about this? Luc grabbed Loke's key and summon him as well.

Layla, Daron, and Garad then froze when they saw Lucy summoning Loke. Clearly they would realize something was off now.

"Good going Layla!" Daron angrily whispered to her so only she and Garad could her him.

After Loke was summoned, he immediately went to Lucy.

"You need anything Lucy?" He questioned as the others watched and as the three future people began to sweat like crazy, all while Judgment didn't seem affected by whats going on.

"Yeah Loke, how come you didn't tell me there were more gold keys?" Lucy asked him while pointed at Judgment, who was looking around. Loke turned around to see the other celestial spirit.

"Who are you?" he questioned, getting the guild to be surprise that he didn't know who he was.

"Oh, hello there Loke. I'm Judgment, it's nice to meet you." He told him while giving Loke a handshake.

"Wait, Loke, you don't know who this is?" Lucy wanted to make sure she heard right.

"Lucy, I never seen him before. And I think the celestial king would have told us if there were more gold keys." The lion spirit replied.

"Of course you haven't heard of us." Judgment told him, "The reason I exist without you're knowledge is because I come from… a different time period of the celestial world."

"Huh?" Everyone was confused by what he meant.

"Okay, Judgment, you can go now!" Layla told him in a hurry tone.

"Aright my lady. I shall see you later." Judgment told her as he vanished.

Before Loka could question about the spirit, the sight of Layla made him go gaga again.

"Hello there beautiful, what's your name?" Loke asked in a flirty tone.

Before Layla could smack him, Garad punched him with a fire flamed fist, sending Loke into a table.

"Don't flirt with my sister perverted spirit!" Garad shouted at him, before noticing all the stares he was getting from the guild.

"Was that fire dragon slaying magic?" Natsu asked him in shocked.

Garad froze; Layla was sweating from nervousness, and Daron simply face palmed, again.

'ELSEWHERE'

A blue spiky haired male was currently walking through a town that he wasn't familiar with. He was wearing blue gym shorts and was wearing a gray colored shirt. He also had armored gloves and armored boots as well. After looking around the town, he found a store.

"Hm… maybe I can get some supplies here." He figured as he entered the store. After looking around a bit, he didn't see anything that could help him. He did saw a calendar of sorts, deciding wanting to know what day it was, since it's been a while since he arrived wherever he is, he looked at the calendar. When he saw the date and year, he froze.

"W-What?" He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, before looking again. It still said the same date and year. "T-Then that means…" His eyes widen as he realized where and when he was, and if he guessed right, the others were here as well.

"Well… crud."

'WITH SANS'

"So this is Magnolia huh?" Sans looked down at the town below. "I always wondered what it looked like. So this is where dad and some of my moms lived before it was destroyed, before..." He cut that trail of thought when he saw the guild hall in the center of the city, and managed to sense a few of his brothers and sisters there. "Welp, no use standing here. I'll go get them and then we'll find the others." He finished as he began to enter the town. "I wonder what kind of food they have here."

 **Here's the Natsu harem and their kid(s) next to them so you know whose kid is who. I will add what gender they are so you can help think of names for them better.**

 **Natsu/Erza: Maria (female)**

 **Natsu/Mirajane: Hara (female)**

 **Natsu/Hisui: Tiron (male)**

 **Natsu/Millianna: ? (male)**

 **Natsu/Lucy: Layla (female)**

 **Natsu/Cana: Garad (male)**

 **Natsu/Lisanna: Daron (male)**

 **Natsu/Yukino: ? (female)**

 **Natsu/Irene: Sans (male)**

 **Natsu/Juvia: ? (male)**

 **Natsu/Kagura: ? (female)**

 **Natsu/Kinana: ? and ? (Twins, a male and a female)**

 **Natsu/Brandish: ? (female)**

 **Natsu/Kamika: ? (male)**

 **Natsu/Cosmos: ? (female)**

 **Natsu/Meredy: ? (female)**

 **Natsu/Sayla: ? (male)**

 **Here they are, if you can come up with names that would be great thank you.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since I have the time, here's another chapter of this.**

 **Also… someone figured out what's happening in the future. I thought I would be the only one who would know what the Legion was, but someone figured it out. This makes me happy for some reason, I guess it shows that I'm not the only here who knows about WoW. Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Four: Sans screws everything up**

The guild was silent as they witness Garad used fire dragon slayer magic. It couldn't have been any other kind of fire magic, it felt and looked like fire of the dragon slaying magic that Natsu uses.

As for the three people of the future, they were shaking nervously right now for fear of being suspected for something. But of you ask Daron, Layla blew it the moment she summoned Judgment.

"Was that fire dragon slayer magic?" Natsu asked once more. He was surprise that there were more dragon slayers, even more surprise that there was another fire dragon slayer as well.

"Uh…" Garad couldn't believe that they could tell what kind of magic he used. "Would you believe me if I told you that I have a dragon slaying lacrima in me?" He questioned them.

"For some reason, no I would not believe you." Natsu replied to him.

"Darn." Garad spoke, getting Daron and Layla to fall down anime style on their faces.

"If you're a dragon slayer, then the other two must be as well." Gajeel pointed out, as he too was surprise that there was another dragon slayer here. "You said that they were your brother and sisters, so that means you all were raised by a dragon or something right?"

"I wasn't raise by a dragon." Garad responded. "I inherent it and taught by my dad. Also, Layla and Daron aren't dragon slayers."

"Stop talking Garad!" Daron shouted at him. ' _Why am I the only one who's not screwing things up?!_ ' He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry! They keep asking me, and I'm freaking out right how so DON'T BLAME ME!" Garad shouted at his brother. "Ugh… I need a drink." Garad spoke as he went to grab another barrel of alcohol and proceeded to drink it.

"Hang on, if you weren't raise by a dragon, and you don't have a lacrama, then you're dad must be a dragon slayer himself then right?" Wendy asked him.

"It doesn't matter! Please drop it!" Daron shouted at the guild. Before anyone else could speak again, another voice was heard that was unfamiliar to the guild, but familiar to the future three.

"Man, it hasn't been a day and already you getting into trouble." A familiar red haired to the three spoke as he walked into the guild.

"Sans!" The three shouted, happy that one of their brothers was safe, and happy that he found them. The Fairy Tail guild was confused as to who Sans was, but with the way the three reacted to him, he must be one of their brothers.

"Is he one of your brothers?" Elfman asked them.

"That's right," Sans spoke to the Strauss sibling,"I'm Sans, Sans Dragneel."

The moment he said that, silence filled the guild hall, as Daron, Layla, and Garad looked at Sans in horror by what he just did. Natsu was the first to speak.

"Uh… what do you mean your last name is Dragneel?" Natsu wanted to make sure he heard him right.

"Just like what I said." Sans responded to him. "I'm from the future, and me and the other three are your kids."

"SANS!" The three shouted at him.

"What?" He asked them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT? YOU JUST SPILLED SOMETHING THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE TOLD!" Daron shouted at him, completely loosing his cool.

"Relax, he doesn't look that affected." Sans pointed out.

*THUD*

The four turn to see Natsu had fainted from the news.

"Well… at least the rest aren't affected that much." Sans told his brothers and sister.

*THUD*

The four looked around to see everyone fainted from the news, well everyone except Asuka, who was just confused to what's going on.

"Well… I guess they all couldn't handle the truth." Sans told the three, who merely looked at him with an annoyed glare.

"Really Sans? You make a joke about that truth quote?" Layla asked him.

"Yup." Was his only reply.

"Uh… I'm confuse, why did mommy and daddy and everyone else fainted?" Asuka asked as she went to them.

The four looked down at Asuka, as Sans spoke to her.

"Hey Asuke, I'm sure they were caught by surprise that's all." He replied to her as he looked at her again. "Man, were you really this tiny?"

"Sans!" Daron shouted at him, "Just shut up already!" Daron couldn't believe that Sans just walked right in and told everyone the truth, so you couldn't blame him for being a bit angry right now.

"What? You have to admit that seeing one of the strongest people in the world as a tiny child is surprising when you see it yourself." Sans replied to him, as Asuka looked on in more confusing.

'ELSEWHERE'

"Okay, where the heck am I?" The brown haired cat-like male questioned himself as he walked through the town he was in. It didn't make much sense to him, as he didn't remember there were places like this still unaffected by the Legion. But what also confused him was that there were barely any guards to protect the town in case another attack happens. The few guards he did seen didn't look like the guards he knows, the armor and weapons they wielded was much more weak and pathetic.

"So what's going on?" Everything wasn't adding up to the cat-like male. He was too busy thinking he didn't pay attention to what was in front of him.

On the other side of the sidewalk, two familiar Mermaid Heel mages were walking back to their guild. These mages were Millianna and Kagura.

"I'm hungry." Millianna told her friend.

"We're almost to the guild, so it wouldn't be much longer." Kagura told her. They were both on their way back from a rather boring mission. They were too busy talking to each other that they didn't noticed someone about to bump into them.

*BAM*

"OW!" Both Millianna and the cat-like male shouted as they ran into each other as they fell down.

"Millianna!" Kagura went to make sure her friend was okay, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." The cat like woman replied to her.

"Ow… sorry about that." The brown haired male spoke, but as soon as he saw who he bumped into, he froze.

As the two female looked as to who apologize, they saw a brown haired male who honestly looked like a male version of Millianna with a few differences. Millianna herself was surprise to see another cat-like person, but they realized that he looked as if he saw something that he shouldn't have been.

"Are you alright?" Millianna asked him, who was too busy thinking to answer her.

' _Mom?! Why does she and my other mom look younger than they should?_ ' He screamed to himself in his head, as all of a sudden he put everything together. The way that the guards were different, why everyone looked fine, why his mom and other mom look younger than they should. ' _I'm in the (BEEP)ing past._ '

"Excuse me, we said are you alright?" Kagura asked the male in front of her.

The cat-like male answered her by fainting.

'BACK AT FAIRY TAIL'

Everyone had begun to wake up from the shock they just heard. After getting their thoughts together, they saw the four from the future looking at them while Sans as playing a card game with Asuka, since they were bored.

"Oh, you're up." Layla spoke, getting Sans and Asuka's attention. "You guys were out for a while." She pointed out, as Sans lost to Asuka for the fifth time in their card game.

"So it's true then?" Natsu asked them, getting them attention, "You're my kids from the future?"

"Well, no use hiding it now." Daron spoke, "Yes, we are you're kids from the future."

"Hang on a minute!" Gray shouted, "How on Earthland could Natsu have kids?! What idiot would want to get with this idiot?!" The ice mage couldn't believe that some one would want to have kids with Natsu, let alone be with him.

Unknown to the ice mage and most of the guild, a couple of females were glaring at the ice mage, as did the four future kids and Natsu. However, Sans noticed the look of hurt on Natsu's face when the ice mage said that.

"What is it to you?" Sans spoke, getting everyone's attention. "You make it sound like as if it's impossible. Well it's not, so shut up." He finished.

"Alright everyone, calm down." Erza told them, before turning to the four again. "Uh… may I ask who the mother is?" She asked, knowing that everyone wants to know, that and she was hoping that she was the mom because... well it should be obvious.

Daron, Layla, and Garad looked at each other, debating if they should tell them. Sans however, decided to plainly say it.

"Well, you haven't met MY mother yet, but you know their mothers." He replied to them as the other three glared at Sans, again.

'Wait," Levy spoke, "You're making it seem like you all have different mothers." She noticed.

Sans merely smiled at them, as the realization hit in, causing Natsu to faint, again. Luckily, no once else did this time.

"WHAT?!" Most of the guild shouted.

"Why does Natsu get with multiple women?!" They shouted, mainly the perverted men, causing the four to glare at them.

"Because dad loves our mothers, as our mothers love our dad. Something most of you might not be familiar with." Sans told them.

"Sans?" Daron asked him, as he seemed to notice his brother acting rather coldly to some of the guild members here.

Before Sans could reply to him, Loke asked them something.

"So is that why I'm unfamiliar with the gold keys you have, Layla?" The lion spirit asked her.

"Yeah, you see, a… thing… happens in the future, where more gold keys and spirits were created. So that's why you weren't familiar to them." She somewhat told them the truth, just not the whole thing. Luckily, no one seemed to question her about it.

"As much as I would like to talk, there's still the matter of where our other brothers and sisters are." Garad spoke as he drank another barrel of alcohol.

"Oh yeah, we said we would help you… wait…" Makarov then realized something. If these were the kids of Natsu, and there were more of them out there… Makarov then wondered to himself how Natsu could have more kids from different women.

"Where do we begin to look? Even though I would like to know who exactly the mothers are who got with the fire headed moron, we need a place to look." Laxus pointed out.

Everyone began to think of a way, until an idea came to Daron.

"I know who can help us!" He shouted as went to grab Natsu, who was still unconscious by the way, and prepared to head out of the guild. "Come on!"

"Wait, where are we going?" Mira asked them.

"We're heading to Crocus!"

 **Here is the Natsu harem and their kid(s) next to them so you know whose kid is who. I will put the gender of them so you can help come up with better name for them.**

 **Natsu/Erza: Maria (female)**

 **Natsu/Mirajane: Hara (female)**

 **Natsu/Hisui: Tiron (male)**

 **Natsu/Millianna: ? (male)**

 **Natsu/Lucy: Layla (female)**

 **Natsu/Cana: Garad (male)**

 **Natsu/Lisanna: Daron (male)**

 **Natsu/Juvia: ? (male)**

 **Natsu/Kinana ? and ? (twins, both male and female)**

 **Natsu/Yukino: ? (female)**

 **Natsu/Irene: Sans (male)**

 **Natsu/Kagura: ? (female)**

 **Natsu/Brandish: ? (female)**

 **Natsu/Kamika: ? (male)**

 **Natsu/Cosmos: ? (female)**

 **Natsu/Meredy: ? (female)**

 **Natsu/Sayla: ? (male)**

 **Again, if you could come up with names for them that would be very helpful thank you.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, here's another chapter, cause why not. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter five: Meeting up in Crocus**

"Okay, where is the exit to this stupid forest?!" Maria shouted as she cut down another tree that was in her way.

After the three woke up, they began to search for a way out of this forest in hopes to find a town. So far, they weren't having any luck so far, and it was getting on Maria's nerves.

"Maria, you don't have to cut down every tree in sight you know." Hara pointed out as she watched her sister cut down yet another tree in front of her.

"There just trees, there's no big deal." Maria responded to her.

' _Tell that to Rose._ ' Tiron thought to himself as he watches his sister cutting down more trees in front of her, think about what his other nature loving sister would react if she saw this.

Eventually they founded what looked like an exit out of the forest. Not wasting any seconds, Maria and Hara darted toward it, as Tiron walked to it. When they finally got out of the forest, they saw something that shocked them.

"I-Is that…?" Tiron spoke in surprise.

"B-But how?" Hara questioned as they all look on.

What they saw was the city of Crocus in the distance. They were surprise by the sight of the large city.

"Old Crocus?" Tiron wondered as they kept looking on to the city which they thought was destroyed.

"How? It was destroyed during the first Legion invasion!" Maria spoke as she too was confused. The city was annihilated when they were all children, so how was it here?

"…I'm getting the weirdest feeling that we may not be in our time anymore." Tiron spoke, getting his two sister's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Maria asked.

"Well… only one way to find out." Hara spoke as she began to head toward the city, as the other two followed.

'WITH FAIRY TAIL'

"Man, I forgot that dad was affected by transportation back then." Layla spoke to herself as she saw Natsu trying not to barf as they rode on the train.

After Daron announced that he knew where to get help, the future kids and some of the Fairy Tail guild got onto the train that was heading to Crocus. Currently, Natsu, Gajeel and even Laxus were feeling awful.

"How come you're not affected by the train Garad?" Erza, who was on the other side of the train, asked the drinking male as he drank one of his barrels.

Garad merely grinned at her. "It's a secret." Was all he said as he went to drink another barrel he had with him.

"By the way, Daron, who's at Crocus that could help us?" Garad asked his brother who was sitting across from him, as he didn't know who Daron knew in this time that could help them find the others.

"Who do you think lives in Crocus?" Daron asked him.

"Is it someone important?" Layla asked him, who was sitting next to him.

"Oh my gosh… *Sigh* you'll see when we get there." Daron responded to them, not wanting to deal with their stupidity right now as they couldn't figure out who was there. Since no one else is listening, he motioned them to lean in closer so only the three of them could hear as he wanted to ask them something. "Have you guys noticed that Sans was acting a bit cold to the members we don't know?" He questioned them as he wondered if they noticed as well.

"Huh… now that you mentioned it, he did seem to act rather mean to them." Layla recalled as Sans got on the members who they didn't know about how they reacted about Natsu and their mothers.

"Maybe he was just in a bad mood. I mean, I was a bit mad when they were talking about our dad and mothers like that as well." Garad told them as he looked to see Sans sitting across from Romeo and Wendy.

"I guess." Daron replied, but he couldn't help but feel that there was more to that.

As they finished talking, Sans was looking outside of the window of the train. He was currently thinking about seeing Old Crocus again, the place that they were all born at, before its destruction.

"Hey Sans?" Wendy asked him, getting his attention.

"Yeah, what is it Wendy?" he asked the woman who would in a sense become his aunt in his time.

"What is the future like, if you don't mind asking?" Romeo asked the questioned that was on Wendy's mind.

Sans stiff for a moment, before speaking, "Well… I don't think it's my place to tell you. But I will say that we still have problems in out time, but the worst of it had passed though."

"Wait, did something happen?" The sky dragon slayer asked him.

"Like I said, I can't tell you. However, I will say that the two of you," Sans leaned in toward them, "Are going to become strong, just like you both dreamed of to be."

"Really?" The two of them responded to him.

"Yup, and the both you found love as well, what do I mean by that, you'll have to see for yourself." Sans told them, getting Romeo and Wendy confused by what he meant.

"W-When will this end?" Natsu managed to speak as he tried his best not to throw up.

"Natsu, come here for a moment." Erza told him as he went to her as he tried to not barf, again.

"Here, lay down." Erza told him as she grabbed his head and put it on her lap. "Does that feel better?"

Due to his position, no one could see the blush on his face. "Y-Yeah, thanks Erza." He told her as he closed his eyes.

Erza merely smiled as she put her hand in his hair, getting glares from a few females of the guild, but she didn't notice.

'LATER AT CROCUS'

"Freedom!" Natsu shouted as they got off them train.

"Oh shut up flamebrain!" Gray shouted at him as they all got off the train, who then got slapped in the back of the head by Sans.

"Let him be dude, you don't have to bring him down all the time." Sans told him as he walked by him.

"Okay, so Daron who are we getting help from here?" Laxus asked him.

"Oh for crying out loud, you guys seriously don't know who we're going to see?!" Daron shouted at all of them, as they all nodded.

"*Sigh*, we're going to see the princess you morons." He told them.

"THE PRINCESS?!" They all shouted.

"Yeah, she's a princess, at least in this time, so she has the ability to help us find the others. Being loyalty has its perks." Daron told them as he turned to Layla and Garad. "You two should know that as well."

"Oh yeah." The two replied as they watched Daron face palm at them.

"So Hisui becomes queen in the future?" Lucy asks him.

"Well, she becomes one of the queens." He replied as they walked through the streets of the busy city.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Mira asked as they turned the corner of a building, but before Daron could answer her…

*BAM*

"OW!" Sans and another voice shouted as they landed on the ground. It appears that Sans bumped into someone when they made the turn. As Sans looked to see who he bumped into, he saw Tiron on the ground with Maria and Hara behind him.

"Tiron, Maria, Hara!" He shouted, as the other three noticed who they bumped into as well.

"Sans!" As they said that, they noticed Garad, Layla, and Daron, but didn't notice the rest of the group with them. "Garad, Layla, Daron!"

As the other three future kids heard their names, they noticed who they ran into as well.

"Guys!" They shouted as they ran to them.

"Are those…?" Freed trailed off as he and the others noticed the three newcomers. Seeing how the others were treating them, they must be more of their brothers and sisters, which then means more of Natsu's kids.

As the three newcomers looked behind their brothers and sisters, they noticed certain people that surprised them. Before thinking, Maria and Hara spoke.

"Mom?!" They shouted in surprise as they pointed at Erza and Mirajane.

This of course got everyone to be silence by what they just heard. Erza and Mira were both shocked the most. If the two females in front of them were their kids, and Sans said that they were Natsu's kids, then that must mean…

*THUD*

Natsu, Erza and Mira fainted as the others looked at them in surprise.

"Man, dad likes to faint a lot does he?" Sans questioned as he looked at the now fainted fire dragon slayer.

"…Oops." Maria and Hara spoke as Tiron and Daron face palmed at them.

'LATER'

After waiting for the three to wake up, and before answering any questions that they may want, they decided to get something to eat. Sans remembered a place that was here as he took them to a place he liked to eat.

"Really Sans, we're eating here?" Hara asked him as they were in front of a place called Amici's.

"Yup." Sans replied as they entered the restaurant.

After being brought to different tables, with one table having Natsu, Daron, Tiron, Maira, Hara, Layla, Garad, Lucy, Erza, and Mira. Another table having Sans, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Laxus, Elfman, Evergreen, Bixslow, and Freed. And another table having Lisanna, Cana, Kinana, Wendy, Romeo, Azlack, Bisca, Asuka, Happy, Juvia, and Carla.

"This place looks nice." Juvia told the others at her table as they looked at their menues.

"I want pizza." Asuka spoke, getting everyone at her table to sweat drop at the child.

"Okay, we'll get that then." Azlack told her, getting her to be happy.

Meanwhile at the first table, the others were in an awkward silent due to what happened earlier. Natsu was trying to avoid being seen by putting his face in his menu, as Erza and Mira were trying to find a way to speak without sounded like idiots.

"Uh… so you two are Natsu's, Erza's, and Mira's kids?" Lucy asked Maria and Hara.

"Yeah, that's right." Maria replied to the celestial wizard. "Though I'm surprise you're not freaking out about being Layla's mom."

Everyone at her table froze, as Natsu was shaking more from that revelation and blushing madly, but was still trying to hide behind the menu. Layla looked at Maria in shocked as Lucy was surprised from hearing that. Seeing their reactions, Maria realized what she did.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were told that! Please hit me!" She told them in a hurried tone.

"No one's going to hit you Maria." Garad spoke as he turned to Natsu. "And stop hiding behind the menu dad."

"…Please shut up." Was all Natsu said as he wished he could vanish from the planet right now from embarrassment.

"Okay, since that's out of the bag, can we know who the mothers of the others are?" Mira asked them, though she was still getting over the fact that she ends up having a kid with Natsu, which to her is a dream come true.

The others looked at each other before sighing.

"Okay fine, and get that menu out of your face dad." Tiron told him as he took the menu from him, leaving the fire dragon slayer's blushing face for them to see.

"Can you please not? I don't want to die from embarrassment." Natsu told them, getting Lucy, Erza, and Mira to giggle from his reaction despite their own embarrassment as well.

"Cana's my mom." Garad plainly told them, getting them to look at him in shocked.

"Lisanna's my mom." Daron decided it was no use hiding it anymore as they turned to him.

"I'm just going to say that you're all about to meet my mom." Tiron told them, as they figured out who the mother was.

"…I need to use the restroom." Natsu stood up as he went to the bathroom.

"*Sigh* I'll go talk to him." Daron told them, realizing that Natsu was probably going through some troubling mind set right now as he headed to the restroom as well.

"Hisui's your mom?" Lucy asked Tiron, who nodded.

After this happened, the second table was finishing ordering their food as they decided to get some answers from Sans.

"Hey Sans, If you don't mind us asking, what is Fairy Tail like in the future?" Gray asked him.

Sans merely smiles at him, "Honestly, I don't think I can tell you that. Don't want to spoil anything do I?"

"Oh come on, at least tell us something." Gajeel asked him.

"Do we become stronger?" Levy asked the future son of Natsu.

"Heh… I'll tell you something. Just be glad that my dad, our moms, and a few others we know care about you right now. Cause if they didn't…" Sans trailed off as he closed his eyes.

The others on the table were confused by what he meant.

"Cause if they didn't… what?" Elfman questioned.

"Heh, Cause if they didn't care about you right now…" Sans then opened his eyes, but what the others saw shocked them. His eyes were glowing a dark green colored that honestly scared them, even Laxus.

"… **YOU'D BE DEAD WHERE YOU STAND!"** Sans spoke to them in a demonic voice, that completely shocked and horrified them.

"Sans what's going on?" Tiron asked him as he heard something from their table. Sans turned to him as his eyes were normal now.

"Nothing, we're just joking around." Sans told him as he turned to them with a normal smile, even though they were a bit shocked by his sudden change.

' _Sans_.' Tiron thought to himself as he knew what Sans was doing, as he knows why Sans's acting the way he is. But honestly, he couldn't blame him.

 **Here is the Natsu harem with their kid(s) next to them so you know whose kid is who. I appreciate the names you all suggested, I have figured out some names, but not all of them, so keep suggesting thank you.**

 **Natsu/Erza: Maria (female)**

 **Natsu/Mirajane: Hara (female)**

 **Natsu/Millianna: Tom (male)**

 **Natsu/Hisui: Tiron (male)**

 **Natsu/Lucy: Layla (female)**

 **Natsu/Cana: Garad (male)**

 **Natsu/Juvia: ? (male)**

 **Natsu/Lisanna: Daron (male)**

 **Natsu/Kinana: ? and ? (twins, male and female)**

 **Natsu/Irene: Sans (male)**

 **Natsu/Brandish: ? (female)**

 **Natsu/Cosmos: Rose (female)**

 **Natsu/Kamika: ? (male)**

 **Natsu/Kagura: ? (female)**

 **Natsu/Meredy ? (female)**

 **Natsu/Sayla: ? (male)**

 **Natsu/Yukino: ? (female)**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Have another chapter cause I felt like it. Don't worry, the reason why Sans acted the way he did will be explain eventually. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter six: Family**

Daron followed Natsu into the restroom, as he saw him standing in front of the restroom mirror, thinking about something. Daron was glad that it was only them in here right now.

"Dad?" He spoke, getting Natsu's attention.

"Huh? Oh, hey Daron." Natsu replied to him in a quiet tone, getting the future son of Natsu to raise his eyebrows, though you can't tell because of the helmet.

"Is there something bothering you?" He asked the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu sighed before speaking, "I'm just… trying to adjust to all of this that's all. It's a lot to take in you know?"

"I guess that's understandable." Daron answered him, "It's not everyday your kids from the future appear and tell you that you're going to have multiple kids with multiple women in the future." Daron told him as he watched natsu's face go red. "Of course, you already love them don't you?"

"Huh?" Natsu looked at him with a giant blush. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean exactly what I mean. You already love them, our mothers. I remember you telling us when we were kids that the moment you saw them you fell in love with them." Daron replied as he watched Natsu's face go even redder, if that was possible.

"...I-Is it true?" Natsu asked him.

"Is what true?" Daron asked him, as the future son of Natsu didn't understand what Natsu meant.

"T-That I get with them? T-That they feel the same way?" Natsu was getting and feeling more nervous as he spoke to Daron.

Daron smiles at his younger dad before speaking once again. "Yeah, otherwise we wouldn't be here right?"

"A-Are you sure?" Natsu asked him again, causing Daron to be worried. Natsu was sounding very scared for some reason.

"Yes I'm sure. Why would you think otherwise?" Daron asked him, only to be shocked when he saw tears threatening to spill from Natsu's eyes.

"I-I mean… h-how could they love me? I'm the idiot in the guild that everyone laughs at." Natsu spoke while trying to hold back the tears that threaten to spill. Before Daron could speak again, Natsu continued. "I'm the one who's loud and obnoxious. I'm the one who can't get a single job right without out screwing up by breaking something!" Natsu's voice was getting louder as he went on, all while Daron was shocked from what he was hearing from him. "I'm the one who eats like a filthy pig! I'm the one who looks like a complete moron! I'm the one who everyone likes to make fun of! I'm the one who-!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Daron shouted at him, getting Natsu to widen his tear stained eyes in shock from his outburst. "How could you think of yourself like that?!" Daron couldn't believe that his dad felt this way, everything he said wasn't true!

Natsu could only stare wide eye as Daron went on.

"You're not perfect I get it, no one's is perfect! But everything you said is NOT true at all! Do you have any idea how much people care about you?! Do you have any idea how much our mothers love you?! They were willing to throw away their lives for you, just like how you would for them! Look at me father; I already threw my like away once to save you!" Daron shouted at Natsu.

The last thing Daron said though confused Natsu. What did he mean by that?

"W-What do you mean you already threw your life away once?" The fire dragon slayer asked Daron.

Daron decided to tell him, "You really think I was always like this? I didn't used to have blue glowing eyes, My skin didn't use to be so pale, though you can't tell because of my armor. And do you really think that my voice was always this echo like?"

Natsu was surprised, if he wasn't always liked this, then what happened? Figuring what Natsu was thinking of, Daron spoke once again.

"It was during a mission to shutting down a large Legion portal, they did something to you that threatened to kill you. I did the only think I knew to save your life; I managed to get you out of the way as I took the attack that was meant for you!"

"H-How did you survive?" Natsu asked him.

"…I didn't."

Natsu was shocked by that information, he died to save him? But then, how was he here alive.

"How am I alive now, was because those… monsters… brought me back to be some sort of agent of the undead, a death knight they called it. But my will was too strong for them to control, and I managed to get away and reunite with you all." Daron finished his tale as Natsu was shocked that all of that happened to him.

"My point in telling you this father was that I was willing to throw away my life to protect you. You are loved father. We love you, our moms love you, a lot of people truly care about you. If I have to sacrifice myself to save you again, I would."

Natsu was shocked by what he heard; they were willing to do all of that for him? Tears began to form, but not from sadness though. The dragon slayer lunged at Daron, holding him in a hug as he sobbed. Daron, who was shocked by the sudden movement, allowed Natsu to do what he wanted. After a few moments, Natsu let go as he wipe the tears away.

"…I'm going to admit that was a bit awkward considering you are my dad after all." Daron spoke, getting Natsu to slightly chuckle.

"Thank you." Natsu told him.

"For what?" Daron asked him.

"For telling me all that. I-It helped a lot." Natsu answered him, before continuing, "And for what you did for me." He finished as he was referring to when Daron told him about his sacrifice.

Daron smiled at him, "Father, for you, I would give my life a thousand times. Now come on, let's get back to the others to get something to eat."

"Yeah." Natsu responded as they began to head back to the others.

"…Of course I'm sure you're still embarrassed though about you being with our moms am I right?"

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted at him with a blush on his face, as Daron simply laughed, glad that Natsu was feeling better now.

'AT MERMAID HEEL'

"Ugh…" The cat-like male managed to get out as he woke up from his shocked of finding out that he was in the past. After making sure his head wasn't spinning, he looked around to see himself in an infirmary of sorts.

"Oh, you're awake." The cat-like male turned to see Millianna and Kagura on the side of the bed he was on.

"You gave us a scare when you just fainted like that." Millianna told him as he looked at them in surprise. "I'm Millianna, and this is Kagura. What's your name?"

"Uh… Tom." The now named Tom told them as he looked at them. "…Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary of Mermaid Heel. Normally, we don't allow males here, but we couldn't just leave you like that either, so we brought you here." Kagura told him.

"Mermaid Heel? Didn't that place disbanded for… oh yeah, I'm in the past." Tom spoke in a quiet tone, before widening his eyes. "Wait, I'm actually in the past?!" He shouted as he was freaking out now, getting the two females to be surprised by his claims and outburst.

"Wait, you're from the future?" Kagura questioned with suspicion. He didn't seem to be lying, but it was still questionable.

"What's the future like?" Millianna asked him.

"Hang on mom; I'm too busy freaking out right now." Tom told her before he went back to freaking out, that was until he realized what he said.

"…What?" Both female questioned as they heard him say that.

"Uh… *Sigh* no use trying to cover it up." Tom spoke as he turned to see Millianna. "…Hi mom."

*THUD*

Millianna fainted as Kagura looked at Tom in shocked.

' _Why do I have a feeling that a lot more people have been fainting recently?_ ' Tom thought to himself as he watched Kagura trying to wake Millianna up.

'ELSEWHERE'

"H-How is this possible?!" A guard shouted in horror.

"Ajeel was beaten like nothing!" Another guard shouted as they saw one the Spriggan 12 defeated on the ground.

In front of the defeated form of Ajeel stood a woman in a dark purple jacket and was also wearing white pants as she was wielding a katana like blade in her hand. She was also wearing armored boots and armored gauntlets. She had dark purple hair with a few strands of pink in it as it went down to her back (Her hair style is similar to Kagura's but a bit longer). She also had black colored eyes. This woman was named Nagura, the future daughter of Natsu and Kagura.

"Hmph… that wasn't even a challenge. What do you think Rebecca?" Nagura turned to her sister… who was ignoring everything as she sat at an outside bar drinking a mango drink.

"Mmm… this is so good!" Rebecca exclaimed as she drank another one. Rebecca was a woman with short light green hair though it was also a bit spiky as well. She was wearing a coat with fur edges that covered her back. Completing the clothing she's wearing a pink shirt and dark green pants with armored boots and armored gauntlets. Her skin was a bit pale compared to most people, and she had green colored eyes. This was Rebecca, the future daughter of Natsu and Brandish, and she was enjoying herself with mango drinks.

"Rebecca! Haven't you been watching?!" Nagura shouted at her, getting her attention.

"I'm sorry what? I was too busy drinking my mango drink." Rebecca responded as she drank more of it as she squirms with happiness from the taste. This of course got on Nagura's nerves.

"You mean you weren't paying attention?!" She couldn't believe that her sister didn't notice her fight, and instead chose to pay attention to mango drinks.

"…Do you want a mango drink?" Rebecca offered her.

"…"

"…No?"

Nagura grabbed the drink she had offered and drank it. After finishing it, she grabbed Rebecca as they headed into the city they were in.

"Wait! I didn't finish my mango drink!" Rebecca shouted in protest.

"You probably had plenty of them, now let's go!" Nagura told her as she dragged her sister away from the mango stand.

After the two left, the guards went to make sure Ajeel was alright.

"We must warn the Emperor about them!" The captain of the guards told the others.

"Yes Sir!" The others agree as they picked up the wounded body of Ajeel.

 **I thank you all for the suggestions of the names, it really helped a lot. Keep it up. Here's the Natsu harem and their kid(s) so you know whose kid is who. I'm only going to put the genders next to those whose names haven't been revealed yet or have appeared yet, since those who already appeared in the story you would know the genders then.**

 **Natsu/Erza: Maria**

 **Natsu/Mirajane: Hara**

 **Natsu/Hisui: Tiron**

 **Natsu/Millianna: Tom**

 **Natsu/Lucy: Layla**

 **Natsu/Cana: Garad**

 **Natsu/Lisanna: Daron**

 **Natsu/Irene: Sans**

 **Natsu/Brandish: Rebecca**

 **Natsu/Kagura: Nagura**

 **Natsu/Cosmos: Rose (female)**

 **Natsu/Kamika: ? (male)**

 **Natsu/Kinana: ? and ? (twins, male and female)**

 **Natsu/Yukino: ? (female)**

 **Natsu/Meredy: ? (female)**

 **Natsu/Sayla: ? (male)**

 **Natsu/Juvia: ? (male)**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, have another chapter because I have nothing better to do. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seven: Revelation**

"There you are what took you so long?" Lucy asked Natsu and Daron as they returned to the table.

"Sorry about that." Natsu apologized to them.

"I had to use the restroom as well." Daron replied to them.

"Good thing our waiter didn't come back yet, we wouldn't know what you two would have wanted to order." Erza responded to them.

Natsu and Daron simply looked at each other before grinning, wanting to keep their talk to themselves, as the others were simply confused.

Some time had passed since then, and everyone had ordered and finished their food. Everyone then got ready to head out, well everyone except Sans, who didn't get up.

"Sans, aren't you coming?" Garad asked him.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll meet you there." Was his only reply as he drank from his root beer.

The future kids could only sweat drop, as they know that Sans likes Amici's a lot. If you asked them, they would say he has an obsession with this place. The others were confused, why did Sans wanted them to go on without him?

Seeing the others confusion, Sans spoke, "I just like Amici's." as he continued to drink his root beer.

The others looked at each other before agreeing with him. Wendy though, wanted to ask Sans about something since the others would be gone.

"Wendy, aren't you coming?" Carla asked the sky dragon slayer.

"I'll be with you all in a minute, I want to ask Sans something real quick." She told the white exceed. Trusting the blue haired girl, Carla then went with the others as Wendy sat down next to Sans,

"Sans?" Wendy spoke, getting his attention.

"Yeah Wendy? Why aren't you with the others?" Sans asked the blue haired girl of Fairy Tail.

"I want to ask you…" Wendy took a breath before continuing, "Why did you threaten the others?"

Sans froze as he was about to drink again, then turned to Wendy with a soft smile. "Heh, I guess you heard that then? I guess it must be due to your enhance dragon hearing right?"

"Yeah, so why did you do that?" Wendy wanted to know why one of Natsu's kids from the future would say something like that to her guild mates.

"…*Sigh* alright kid, I'll tell you." Sans spoke, "But promise me that you will NOT tell anyone else. Only a few of my brothers and sisters are aware of the truth, and I don't want you to do anything about this, understood?" Sans asked her in a serious tone, which honestly cause Wendy to shake a little from his tone, but she nodded her head in agreement.

"Tell me, what is Fairy Tail?" Sans asked her, getting Wendy confused, but answered anyway.

"Well, Fairy Tail is a magic guild. Fairy Tail is a place that anyone, regardless of their past are welcome with open arms. They are someone who you can rely on and trust. They are… family, and they would do anything to keep anyone happy." Wendy answered with a soft smile as the good memories of the guild flooded her mind.

Sans chuckled, "Then that should apply to anyone then right?" he asked, as Wendy answered him with a yes. "Heh, than they clearly thought that my father was an exception."

If Wendy wasn't confused before, she is now. What did he mean by that? The sky dragon slayer didn't need to ask as Sans spoke once more.

"What we were originally told, when we were kids when we asked them about their life before us, our parents told us that dad and some of our mothers were apart of a guild called Fairy Tail. They told us that they left the guild because they were chosen to be apart of the Fiore kingdom army. That they had no choice but to leave their "precious" guild for their new duties." Sans let out a hollow chuckled, "However, me and a few of my brothers and sisters were more curious about this guild. When we asked our mothers to tell us more about their former guild, they decided to tell us the truth. They would tell us as long as we don't tell anyone else, even father."

Wendy was listening very closely as Sans went on. She was curious by what he was about to tell. However, she wasn't expecting what Sans told her.

"The truth is that Natsu, our father wasn't loved by that "family" guild. Apparently, our father being himself and wanting to be loved was a crime to them. Everyday, they would bring our father down, making him feel like as if he was a mistake. They made him feel as if no one would ever love him." Sans voice was getting louder and angrier as he went on, "Then one day, they finally decided to show their true colors. After a mission that my father went on with two of our mothers, they got on him about destroying more things during the job. They made it sound like if all of Fairy Tail's mistakes and problem came because of him. And then they did it."

"W-What did they do?" Wendy asked him in a quiet tone, as she couldn't believe that all of that actually happens.

"They kicked him out of the guild. Dad's so called "family" threw him out as if he was a piece of garbage." Sans eyes began to glow dark green again. "Our father did everything for them. Even when they hurt him, he still tried to make everyone happy, even if it meant loosing his happiness, even if it he had to lose his life for them. But how do they repay him? By making him feel like a worthless piece of trash, and kicking him out of the only place he called home!"

Sans was now by this point giving off an unknown dark green aura, making everyone in the restaurant to stare at him in shock, and Wendy was shocked by both the raw _demonic_ power he was emitting, and of what he had told her. How could the guild do that to him? She would never do that to him!

Sans opened his mouth again to speak, "I now fully understand it as I see how the guild acts toward him. If I had my way, they would already be **DEAD!** " He finished with a demonic tone, as he then took deep breaths as the raw power went away, and his eyes went back to normal. He then turn to Wendy, who was eye widen in shock by what he revealed to her. "However, not everyone agreed with the guild. Our mothers, and a few others, including you Wendy, were horrified by what the others wanted. But in the end, our father left, and our mothers followed."

Wendy was shocked by what she was told, but was also glad that she didn't agree with what the others wanted. Then she realized that Sans told her that only Natsu and the ones who become his mothers left. "B-But what about the others who also cared about Natsu?"

"Dad told you and the others to stay in the guild. He didn't want all of you to leave the place that was still kind to you." Sans then finished his root beer, "Eventually, you and the others who still stuck with him followed after… _They_ … appeared, at least those who survived." Sans finished, as he was referring to the Legion.

Wendy was more confused now. She got answers, but she also got more questions. Who appeared? And what did he mean by those who survived?

"You have more questions I can tell. However, I think that's all you need to know about the future. Just promise me something else," Sans turned to Wendy, "That you and the others who cared about my father become stronger. Promise me that you will stay by their side."

"I promise!" Wendy answered him. She was still shocked that the guild would do something like that to Natsu, but she would stick by his and the others side.

"Thanks Wendy, now come on, let's get to the others." Sans told her as he stood up and headed out of the restaurant, with Wendy right behind him.

'ELSEWHERE'

"Angelica, stop eating everything!" The blue spiky haired male shouted at his sister, who he recently managed to run into earlier. They were currently eating at a restaurant outside, and his sister was eating everything as if she was worried if it would all disappear.

"I'm hungry though Yuge!" The woman named Angelica responded to her brother that she managed to find. She had short silver hair and was wearing gray colored jeans and a white shirt that hugged her impressive figure, and she had a few golden keys on her waist. She also was wearing armored boots and armored gauntlets as well. She had brown colored eyes as well. She's the daughter of Natsu and Yukino, and her blue haired brother was Yuge, the son of Natsu and Juvia.

"That doesn't mean you need to hog everything for yourself!" Yuge shouted once again at her, who replied by sticking her tongue at him.

Not so far from the two of them, three people, well five if you count the two exceeds that are with them, from the town's guild were arguing about something. Well, two of them were, the other three were trying to calm them down to no valid. These were Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Lector, and Frosch of the Sabertooth guild.

"Can you two please calm down?" Yukino tried to calm them down, but was failing miserably.

"You took the food that was meant for me!" Sting shouted at the shadow dragon slayer, who he was butting heads with.

"Your food?! It was mine from the beginning!" Rogue shouted back at the light dragon slayer.

"This isn't going anywhere." Lector spoke.

"Frosch thinks so too." Frosch was being Frosch as usual.

"Guys, you're attracting people." Yukino told them as she noticed people were looking their way, wondering what was going on.

However, she went unheard as Sting then unleash a light dragon roar at rogue who dodge it… but then headed straight where Angelica and Yuge, who were unaware what was heading their way. That is until the light dragon roar collided with their table, destroying it and their food, as they had looks of shock by what happened.

"Oops." Both dragon slayers spoke as they saw Sting's attack landed.

"M-My F-Food!" Angelica spoke with anime tears going down her face, same with Yuge. But then rage took her as immediately stood up. "WHO DID THAT?!" She looked around, eventually setting her sights on the Sabertooth mages. "WAS IT YOU?! YOU HAD THE GUTS TO TAKE MY FOOD FROM ME?!"

"Whoa, Angelica calm down." Yuge tried to calm his sister down. It didn't work as he saw her sister marching toward the group of mages, who for some reason looked familiar to the blue haired male.

"We're sorry!" The twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth tried to reason with the angry female.

"You killed my food!" Angelica shouted, ignoring her brother's "You can't kill food!" words, as she grabbed one of her gold keys, surprising the Sabertooth mages, especially Yukino.

"Is that a gold key?" Yukino whispered to herself. She thought they were only 13 gold keys, but she couldn't finish her thoughts as Angelica used the gold key she wielded.

"Open: Gate of the Astral Hammer!" She shouted as the key glowed as the area they were all in was enveloped in a blue light.

 _Legend of the Astral Hammer!_

 _Forge in the heart of celestial fire!_

 _Legend of the Astral Hammer!_

 _Minuscule goblin, impractical swords!_

 _Legend of the Astral Hammer!_

 _Powered by lasers entwined in a star!_

 _Legend of the Astral Hammer!_

 _Crystal Enchantment of steel!_

As the light died down and whatever those words were stopped, a figured with gray-blue like skin appeared, wearing torn dark colored pants and was wearing a black colored jacket with a white shirt underneath it, which also looked torn. He was also wearing bracers with spikes on them, and had metal boots. He also had long dark blue hair and blue colored eyes. All in all, he looked like a metal rock star, except instead of a guitar, he had a giant hammer, which is constantly envelope in blue fire.

"You called Angelica? Anyone needed to be shown my awesomeness?!" The spirit asked his master.

"Those people over there killed my food! Make them pay Asmer!" Angelica told the spirit. ' _You think he would stop singing every time I summon him, but apparently not._ ' She also thought to herself.

"You can't kill food!" Yuge shouted at them, but his words went unheard.

"I understand, I shall see to it that they shall!" Asmer then turned to the Sabertooth mages, who were surprise by the spirit. "You have taken my master's food from her, and for that you shall feel the might of the Astral Hammer!"

The twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth could only gulp as the spirit charged at them. Before he made contact though, he suddenly stops. This of course got everyone confused. The reason he stopped was because he saw the younger version of his previous master, before he was given to Angelica.

"Yukino?!" Asmer shouted from shocked, getting everyone to turn to her. That's when Angelica saw her all well.

"MOM?!" She shouted, this of course got the Sabertooth mages quiet.

"…What?" Yukino questioned.

"MOM?!" The dragon slayers and exceeds shouted in shock. Since when was Yukino a mother?

*THUD*

Yukino couldn't take any of this as she fainted.

 **Was that enjoyable? Sans has revealed why he acts toward the guild the way he does. Here is the Natsu harem with their kid(s) next to them, so you know whose kid is who.**

 **Natsu/Erza: Maria**

 **Natsu/Mirajane: Hara**

 **Natsu/Hisui: Tiron**

 **Natsu/Millianna: Tom**

 **Natsu/Lucy: Layla**

 **Natsu/Cana: Garad**

 **Natsu/Juvia: Yuge**

 **Natsu/Lisanna: Daron**

 **Natsu/Brandish: Rebecca**

 **Natsu/Kagura: Nagura**

 **Natsu/Yukino: Angelica**

 **Natsu/Irene: Sans**

 **Natsu/Cosmos: Rose (female)**

 **Natsu/Kamika: ? (male)**

 **Natsu/Kinana: ? and ? (twins, male and female)**

 **Natsu/Meredy: ? (female)**

 **Natsu/Sayla: ? (male)**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Since I have nothing better to do, have another chapter. And as someone was wondering, of course Happy stayed by Natsu's side in the future. Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eight: Twins of the Void**

Gildarts was having a good day, at least he think he was. Earlier he stumbled upon a small village, which was being attack by a giant monster of sorts. So being the good but destructive guy he was, he destroyed the monster… as well as some of the nearby forest, but he's sure they didn't care about that. Once he took care of the creature, he was rewarded with a bunch of food. So a good day it was.

Currently with the Fairy Tail ace, he was simply going through a forest right now. He decided that he had been away from the guild for a while, so he's now on his way to head back to them.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Gildarts told himself as he looked to the sky. "I wonder how my sweet Cana's doing." He thought with a smile, wondering how his daughter is doing back at the guild.

If only he knew what was going on.

Anyway, he was currently minding his own business, when all of a sudden a bunch of bandits appeared, surrounding him.

"Well look what we have here boys?" One of them spoke to the others.

"A person all alone." Another one replied.

"Give us everything you have and maybe we'll go easy on you." A different one told the mage.

Gildarts simply laughed, getting on the bandits nerves.

"What's so funny?!" They shouted at him.

"The fact that all of you think you can hurt me. Don't you even know who I am?" The crash mage asked them.

"No, cause we don't care. Get him!" The one who Gildarts guess is the leader commanded the other bandits. Gildarts simply sighed before getting ready to take care of them.

However, before he or the bandits could do anything, all of a sudden giant purple tendrils came from the ground and enveloping the bandits, rendering them unable to move.

"What the?!" The bandits shouted in shock as Gildarts looked on confused by what's going on.

Then a dark purple beam came from behind the mage, passing through him as it collided with one of the bandits, but it send out some kind of mini shock wave, hitting the others bandits as well. However, what shocked Gildarts was that attack killed the bandits, as the tendrils went away, allowing their dead bodies to hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" A voice came from behind the Fairy Tail mage, causing him to turn around to see two people.

One of them was a male with spiky and messy dark purple hair, and had green eyes. He was wearing a purple shirt and black pants. The male also was wearing armored gauntlets and armored boots as well. He also had dark purple markings on his arms and the sides of his face.

The other was a female with dark purple colored hair that went to her upper back, and she had onyx colored eyes. She was wearing a black shirt and purple pants that hugged her impressive figure. She also wears armored gauntlets and armored boots. The female also had dark purple markings on her arms and the sides of her face.

Gildarts looked at them a bit longer before speaking, "Yeah, I couldn't have taken care of them myself. Though you didn't need to kill them." He pointed out, though he wasn't angry that they did that, when he himself had killed before.

"Well, we figure we'd help you out anyway Gildarts." The female responded to him.

"How do you know me?" The crash mage asked them, as there was a difference between being known as the ace of Fairy Tail and knowing his actual name.

"Well…" The male spoke, rubbing his head. "Would you believe me if we told you that we're from the future?"

"…Huh?"

'LATER'

"So let me get this straight," Gildarts began to speak after the two finished telling him about their predicament. "You two and a bunch of your other brothers and sisters were caught up in something that sent you all here, but you're all separated from the others?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it." They answered him.

"What are your names by the way?" The ace of Fairy Tail asked the two.

"I am Uriel." The male now known as Uriel answered.

"And I am Ariel." The female now known as Ariel also answered.

"Alright then, by the way, "Gildarts leaned toward them. "Do you know my daughter Cana in your time?" The mage asked them as he wondered what Cana was like in the future.

"You mean one of our moms?" Ariel asked him.

Silence took place after she said that, as her twin brother face palmed at what his twin sister just said. Realizing what she said, she put her hands over her mouth.

"...What?" Gildarts wanted to make sure he heard that right. What did they mean by his daughter bring one of their mothers?

"Uh… *Sigh*, Okay fine I'll explain." Uriel told the crash mage.

'ONE EXPLANATION LATER'

Gildarts was currently frozen by what he was told. So these kids are Natsu's and Kinana's kids, but Natsu got with other females as well, including his precious daughter, and then Natsu had kids with them, which then explain why these two also referred Cana as one of their mothers.

"Uh… are you alright?" Ariel asked the orange haired man as he simply stood frozen.

*THUD*

Gildarts answered her by fainting. The two could only stare at their grandfather, yes grandfather's fainted form.

"…I don't think he's the only one who doing this." Uriel spoke, getting Ariel confused.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, call it a hunch."

'MEANWHILE AT ALVAREZ'

"Would you quit moping about the stinking mango drink?" Nagura asked her sister as they walked through the giant city they were in. Rebecca was still complaining about the mango drink she had earlier, and it was getting on Nagura's nerves.

"But it was so good! You didn't let me finished it!" Rebecca responded while anime tears were streaming down her face as they kept walking.

"You probably had like a ton of them!" Nagura shouted at her.

"They were delicious though!" Rebecca replied.

"Ugh… why is most of our family addicted to food of some kind?" Nagura questioned to herself about their families love for food.

Before any of them could speak again, they noticed a bunch of Alvarez guards heading their way until they stopped right in front of them.

"What's going on?" Nagura wondered.

"Oh," Rebecca began to speak, "maybe since you defeated that one guy, they going to honor us because of our power. They'll probably treat us like royalty considering…"

'TWO SECONDS LATER'

Nagura and Rebecca found themselves in a cage as they were being transported by the guards that arrested them. They were on their way to the palace in the center of the city,

"…Treat us like loyalty huh?" Nagura responded to her sister sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Rebecca responded as she was drinking a mango drink.

"Wait… where did you get that?" Nagura questioned.

Noticing her sister's hesitation, Nagura took the bag that she had with her and looked to see mini sized mango drinks filled her bag. Realizing that Rebecca must have bought more and shrunk them with her magic, she then glared at the light green haired woman.

"…What?"

"YOU HAD MORE OF THESE THE ENTIRE TIME?!" Nagura shouted at her. If she had more why did she keep complaining about the one she didn't finish?!

"Uh… yes." Rebecca replied, getting Nagura to intensely glare at her.

As this was happening, in the main throne room stood the rest of the Spriggan 12, along with the Zeref himself on his throne. After being let known about two individuals that easily defeated one of the Spirggan 12, this of course got his attention. Luckily, a bunch of guards managed to arrest them, and were bringing the two to him.

As Zeref himself was in thought, the other Spriggen 12 were simply talking about what happened, all while a few of them making fun of Ajeel who was still injured.

"It's surprising that two unknown individuals managed to defeat the "might" Ajeel." Dimaria mocked the other Spriggan.

"Shut up!" Ajeel shouted at her.

"Still, it's interesting that there are others aside from us that powerful running amok." August pondered as he simply wondered how two people powerful enough to rival the Spriggan 12 weren't heard of until now.

"I don't really care." Brandish told them as she didn't wanted to be here right now. She simply wanted to relax in her room, maybe have a bath as well.

"It's still interesting to say the least." Irene responded as she looked at the big doors, waiting for the two that were arrested to be brought to them.

"I believe that we'll get our answers soon." Jacob spoke.

As he finished, the doors opened to reveal the guards bringing the two women in the cage with them.

"Here they are your majesty!" The guards replied to Zeref, getting him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Thank you, you can let them out." Zeref told them as he wanted to meet and talk to the two.

The guards were a bit hesitant, not wanting anything bad happen to their emperor if the two decided to do something, but listen none of the less as they opened the cage and motioned for Nagura and Rebecca to leave. Nagura began to exit, as she didn't want to cause any more trouble for herself and her sister right now.

"Come on Rebecca." Nagura told her sister.

"But I just got comfortable." Rebecca replied to her sister while not moving an inch.

"Come on!" Nagura shouted at her.

Rebecca pouted as she got up and got out of the cage. The two now stood before Zeref and the Spriggen 12. Nagura recognized a few of them, but decided to not say anything that could cause trouble. Zeref was about to speak, but Rebecca decided to screw up everything.

"Hi Uncle Zeref!" She responded, this of course cause Zeref to widen his eyes in surprise, as well as getting the other Spriggan 12 to look surprise as well. Nagura wanted to strangle Rebecca at that moment.

"Uh, I'm sorry what?" Zeref asked them.

"We're your nieces from the future!" Rebecca told him.

"Rebecca shut up!" Nagura shouted at her sister, who completely ignored her as she looked around.

"If you're here, than that must mean…" Rebecca looked around to see her mother and Sans's mother.

"Hi mom and other mom!" Rebecca greeted her mom, Brandish, and her other mom, Irene.

This if course, gets them eye widen as the rest looked in surprise. Zeref himself was also surprise; these two were from the future, and if they were calling him uncle, than that must mean these are Natsu's future kids. Though he was also surprise when the light green haired woman called Brandish her mom and called Irene her other mom, even though he didn't know what she meant by that.

Nagura wanted nothing more than to hit Rebecca for spilling everything that she shouldn't have told. Before she could shout at her sister…

*THUD*

Everyone saw that Brandish fainted with a shocked expression on her face, while Irene simply stood there with a shock expression. At least she didn't faint at least.

 **Here is the Natsu harem with their kid(s) next to them, so you know whose kid is who. I only need two names now, since I have figured out the names for others. Thank you for your help with that, all I need is names for those who still have question marks.**

 **Natsu/Erza: Maria**

 **Natsu/Mirajane: Hara**

 **Natsu/Hisui: Tiron**

 **Natsu/Millianna: Tom**

 **Natsu/Lucy: Layla**

 **Natsu/Juvia: Yuge**

 **Natsu/Kinana: Uriel and Ariel**

 **Natsu/Lisanna: Daron**

 **Natsu/Cana: Garad**

 **Natsu/Kagura: Nagura**

 **Natsu/Irene: Sans**

 **Natsu/Brandish: Rebecca**

 **Natsu/Yukino: Angelica**

 **Natsu/Cosmos: Rose (female)**

 **Natsu/Kamika: ? (male)**

 **Natsu/Meredy: ? (female)**

 **Natsu/Sayla: Azazel (male)**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. For those who are American like myself happy 4** **th** **of July- pass that already actually… darn it.**

 **Anyway, have another chapter from me, since you all like this a lot. I should probably say something though, for those who want me to add more to the harem, I apologize but no more women will be added to the harem. I apologize, but that's the case. I probably should have told this in an earlier chapter, but I keep forgetting.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nine: Royalty and showdown**

"Are we there yet?" Layla and Garad asked the others for the fifth time, which was getting on the others nerves.

"Yes we're almost there. Now shut up." Tiron responded to them in an annoyed tone as they made their way to the palace.

"Man, those two are annoying just like Natsu." Gray whispered to Gajeel, getting him to laugh. Though that laughter immediately died down as they sense Sans behind him as they felt his energy.

"I'm sorry, what were you two saying about my dad and my brother and sister?" Sans asked them with a creepy smile.

"Nothing!" The two responded.

"Good." Sans replied as he walked past the two, causing them to sigh from relief that they were fine.

After Sans and Wendy caught up with the others, they were almost at the entrance to the palace. After a few more minutes of walking, they were right in front of the doors to the palace. Before they could enter though, they were stopped by two guards in front of the door.

"Halt! What business do you have here?" One of the guards asked them.

Erza stood in front of the others to speak, "We are here to see the Royal family." She answered them.

The two guards looked at each other. They recognized most of these mages as the Fairy Tail guild that won the Grand Magic Games and helped save the city from the dragon attack, though they were skeptical about letting them in. After thinking for a moment, they came up with a solution.

"Alright, I'll alert the Royal family, you stay here." The other guard told his fellow guard and the others as he went into the palace to let the Royal family know about visitors.

"Man, these guards don't look tough at all." Maria spoke.

"Yeah, they're really not." Mirajane replied to the future daughter of Natsu and Erza. As she finished, she turned to the woman that would be her daughter with Natsu, who saw her mother looking at her. Mira turned away before Hara could question her about her staring.

A few minutes later, the guard returned to the others.

"You are permitted to enter, but be respectful or else you'll be removed from the palace." The guard warned them, who understood.

After that was over with, the group entered the palace as they made their way to the throne room. As they made their way through, some of the others wanted to ask the future kids something.

"Hey Garad," Cana began to ask him.

"Yeah?" Garad replied back to the card mage.

"May I ask who your mother is?" Cana wanted to know as she and the others only know Maria's and Hara's mothers.

Before Garad could answer her, they realized that they were almost to the throne room.

Meanwhile as they were approaching the throne room, King Toma, Princess Hisui, and Arcadios were waiting for the Fairy Tail guild to arrive. Kamika and Cosmos of the Garou knights were also present, while the rest of the knights were currently on a mission elsewhere.

"I wonder why the guild would come to visit us." Arcadios wondered as he couldn't think of a reason why the most destructive guild in Fiore would simply wanted to see them without a reason.

"I'm sure they have a good reason to appear to us." Toma told the knight.

Hisui was currently wondering why the guild would come to them as well. If they were in need of some assistance about something, then it must be important if they are coming to them. Of course, the main reason why Hisui allowed them to enter was because she was told that Natsu was also here. The thought of the pink haired mage caused a tiny blush to appear on her face, luckily nobody noticed it.

As she finished thinking, they all noticed the guild has arrived. Though they were confused by a couple of people they never saw before. They simply guessed that they were new members of the guild.

"Your majesty." Erza spoke as she and most of the others bowed to the king.

"Sup!" Natsu, Layla, Garad, and Sans, simply replied casually.

"Show some respect you idiots!" Laxus shouted at them, causing them to jump at his sudden shouting. Not wanting to cause more trouble, they then bowed themselves. Tiron, Daron, Maria, and Hara could only sigh as they watch their family being force to do something they didn't like.

"No, it's alright." Toma replied as they all stood up. "Now, what brings you to the palace?" The small king questioned. Before anyone could answer his question though…

"Wow, you don't look as bald as you do in our time." Sans pointed out.

"SANS!" The other kids of the future shouted at him.

"What?"

"Can't you just shut up?!" Daron shouted at him.

"No." Sans replied with a smile, causing a few of them to get cross vein marks to appear on them, symbolizing their rage.

"Uh… what do you mean in your time?" Toma questioned, as the others stopped themselves from attacking Sans out of anger.

"Allow us to explain your majesty." Lucy told the Royal family, who agreed.

'ONE SHORT EXPLANATION LATER'

The Royal family and the two Garou knights were surprised by what they were told. The people they didn't recognize came from the future, and now they need help with finding their brothers and sisters.

"And that's why we were hoping you can help us in some way. Being royalty and all, you could do something to help us." Mirajane finished explaining. Of course they left out the part about these future people being Natsu's kids and with some of them being their mothers.

Toma and Hisui were currently thinking about the situation. This was just like with the eclipse gate with the future Rogue and the dragons of the past, the only difference is that they came back through a different method. Knowing that their brothers and sisters could be all over Fiore, they could understand why they would come to their aid.

"Alright, we will help you." Toma answered them, causing them to smile.

"Really?" They spoke, as they were happy that the Royal familt agreed to help them.

"Sweet!" Natsu shouted in excitement, glad that they were going to help them. This of course causes some of the females, including Hisui, Kamika, and Cosmos, to giggle at his excitement. All of a sudden, multiple growls came from Natsu and the future kids, causing everyone to sweat drop. "Heh… I guess I'm hungry."

"Same here." The future kids also replied.

"But we just ate not that long ago!" Gray and Gajeel shouted at him.

"I know, let's all go to Amici's." Sans suggested.

"We just went there!" Tiron shouted at him.

"What, I always go to Amici's when I'm in a good or bad mood." Sans responded to the green haired male.

"But you go to Amici's everyday!" Hara pointed out.

Sans merely smiled at them, getting on Hara's nerves.

"Don't worry," Toma spoke, getting their attention, "I can get the cooks here to make you all something."

"Really?" They questioned, wanting to make sure they heard him right.

"Do you have strawberry cheesecake?" Erza asked them, getting the others to sweat drop again from the red haired woman's love for her cheesecake.

"Of course." Hisui answered her.

"Yes!" She shouted in glee.

"Then come on, I'll lead you all to the kitchen." Arcadios told them as he motion for them to follow. Hisui then told them that she was coming as she too was hungry. Cosmos and Kamika also followed the others. As they headed to their destination, Elfman wanted to ask the future kids something.

"Hey, I'm curious, which one of you is the strongest?" Elfman asked them, getting them to stop moving to answer her question.

"Well I'm the strongest of course." Tiron answered, this though didn't settle well for Sans.

"Uh, I'm the strongest thank you very much." Sans replied, getting Tiron to turn to him.

"No Sans, I'm the strongest out of all of us." Tiron responded to the red haired male. Before Sans could reply, Maria decided to throw her two cents in.

"Guys, I'm the strongest out of all of us." Maria told them with confidence.

Three then began to glare at each other, getting the others to look at them in confusion.

"Is that a challenge?" Sans told them as he suddenly was giving off a huge amount of demonic energy.

"What if it is?" Tiron replied to him, as the green haired male also began to give off a huge amount of demonic power.

"You two thinking what I'm thinking?" Maria asked them as she too was giving off huge magical power, though her power didn't feel demonic compared to the other two.

"Are we going to fight? I want to fight!" Layla spoke as she too gave off a large amount of demonic energy.

"Count me in as well!" Hara replied as she gave off huge amount of magical energy as well, but like Maria it didn't felt demonic like the other three.

Everyone else, except for the other future kids, was shocked and surprise by the huge power coming off of the five of them. They were also surprise and confused by the demonic energy they sensed from them.

"Guys, can we eat first before you five get started?" Daron questioned them. He didn't care about being the strongest out of his siblings, but he didn't want them to do anything stupid because of it.

"Yeah, I want to get my alcohol before you all decide to go all out on each other." Garad told them as he grabbed one of his small barrels on his waist and proceeded to drink it.

The five powered down as they agreed with the others to get something to eat first. The others were simply surprised by the huge power they were all giving off. Though Natsu felt proud a little bit. Knowing that his kids become strong gave him a happy feeling. They all continued to head to the kitchen to get something to eat.

 **Here's the Natsu harem with their kid(s) next to them, so you know whose kid is who. I thank you for the name suggesting, just need two more names, then all of them will be revealed.**

 **Natsu/Erza: Maria**

 **Natsu/Mirajane: Hara**

 **Natsu/Lucy: Layla**

 **Natsu/Kinana: Urial and Ariel**

 **Natsu/Cana: Garad**

 **Natsu/Juvia: Yuge**

 **Natsu/Lisanna: Daron**

 **Natsu/Hisui: Tiron**

 **Natsu/Millianna: Tom**

 **Natsu/Kagura: Nagura**

 **Natsu/Yukino: Angelica**

 **Natsu/Irene: Sans**

 **Natsu/Brandish: Rebecca**

 **Natsu/Cosmos: Rose (female)**

 **Natsu/Kamika: ? (male)**

 **Natsu/Meredy: ? (female)**

 **Natsu/Sayla: Azazel (male)**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**What's up what's down people? Have another chapter, cause why not. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Just to let you all know, the Natsu/E.N.D thing in this story is going to be different than what you may think. This is probably spoiling it, but I'll allow it. As you all know, or not, most things I do contain crossover elements, which also includes how E.N.D was created in most of my stories. Instead of simply using his own magic, Zeref used a different source of energy and magic called fel energy. I will explain this to those who don't know what it is in a future chapter, but right now let's focus on this.**

 **Because of this different power, E.N.D isn't like the other etherious demons or natural demons of Earthland like the ones on Galuna Island. Due to the fel energy/magic originally comes from the demons of the Burning Legion (Like I said, I'll explain what these are in a future chapter), this in a sense makes Natsu/E.N.D more of a demon of the Legion than a demon like the ones on Earthland. Thus, in a sense, E.N.D isn't an etherious despite being called one. I'm sure this is all confusing as I'm not good at explaining things, but hopefully you all get the basic idea of it, maybe.**

 **Also, I'll let you all know that all of Natsu's kid have demonic powers, it's just not all of them use it as their primary power, if that made any sense. You'll eventually see what I mean. Anyway, on to the story.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ten: Five way showdown**

After they decided to get something to eat, the others decided to watch Sans, Tiron, Maria, Layla, and Hara as the five of them wanted to fight. Daron and Garad weren't interested in their fight, so they decided to stay out of it. Hisui thought it would be a good idea to use the stadium that the Grand Magic Games used for their fight. Everyone was excited in a sense, they get to see how strong Natsu's future kids will be. They were confused when they sensed demonic aura's coming from a few of them, as they don't know why they gave off that kind of energy. However, they got the feeling that they would find out eventually.

After a while of walking, and putting up with Sans constant jokes, which got on Hara's nerves, they finally arrived at the stadium. As everyone else got into the seats in the stadium, the five who will be fighting entered the arena.

"Hey Daron, who do you think will win?" Wendy asked the future son of Natsu and Lisanna.

"All of us are pretty close to being the same on power and strength. However, from past experiences, I think either Sans or Tiron will become the victor." Daron replied to the sky dragon slayer.

"I don't know Daron," Garad began to speak; "It has been a while since we all had a match against each other. Honestly, I don't know who will win if you ask me." The dark brown spiky haired male finished as he drank another of his small barrels.

"I'm curious what kind of powers they wield." Freed wondered, getting the others attention. "For what we currently know, Layla has celestial magic, but we don't know what kind of magic the others have."

"Celestial magic isn't the only thing Layla knows." Garad told them.

"She knows other abilities as well?" Lucy asked him.

"Yeah, you'll see." Daron answered them as the all turned back to the arena.

"I'm curious about the green haired man," King Toma spoke, "For some reason he reminds me of Hisui when I look at him."

Hisui remained quite, as she too felt that Tiron reminded her of herself for reasons unknown.

"I can explain that." Garad told them.

Since the Royal family wanted to know, they allowed him to explain. Garad went to each of them and whispered the reason to them. Now they had different reactions, Toma face warped into one of shock, and Hisui face went completely red with embarrassment.

"W-What?! Y-You mean T-Tiron is my… my…?" Hisui was stuttering at this point.

"Yup, and guess who's our dad is." Garad motioned for her to look where he was looking at, which was at Natsu, who was waiting for the fight to begin.

*THUD*

Everyone turned to see Hisui and Toma passed out onto the ground.

"Your majesty!" Arcadios yelled in shocked as he, Kamika, and Cosmos went to make sure the king and princess were alright.

"What happened?" Elfman questioned.

"Oh, I just told them that Tiron is Natsu's and Hisui's son." Garad plainly told them.

Natsu face went red with embarrassment, even though he, Erza, Mira, and Lucy were already told that, it was still embarrassing for the fire dragon slayer. The others went wide eyed by what he said.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted.

*THUD*

Everyone looked to see Arcadios also fainted from the news.

"Man, everyone's dropping like flies." Garad responded as he drank another of his small barrels.

As this was happening, the five down below in the arena were getting ready to fight.

"You know, you guys don't have to fight. You can just admit I'm the strongest so I don't pulverize you into the ground." Sans told his brothers and sisters.

"Oh please, in your dreams Sans." Hara replied with a smirk.

"Are we ready to begin?" Maria asked them, "And by that I mean are you ready to get beaten?"

"Ready to fight, yes. Getting beaten, no. I'm going to win!" Layla responded with determination.

"Then shall we start?" Tiron asked them as he pulled out his sword ( **I forgot to mention, the armor and sword he wears and wield is the same armor and sword Anduin Lothar has from the Warcraft Movie** ).

Before anyone could say anything, Sans all of a sudden created two giant floating dragon heads made of green fire. This of course gets the others in the seats attention, after Hisui, Toma, and Arcadios woke up.

"Go." Sans simply spoke as the green fire dragon heads began to head straight toward Tiron.

As they got close to him, they then unleash a laser of pure green fire. Luckily, Tiron managed to dodge them. The dragon heads then headed toward Maria, but before they could do anything Maria suddenly glowed.

"RE-QUIP: Heaven's wheel armor!" The light went down to reveal Maria in the Heavens wheel armor, as she then slashed the dragon heads, destroying them. Hara all of a sudden appeared and managed to hit Maria with a fire dragon fist, sending her to the ground. Maria managed to get back up and dodge before Hara could land another hit on her. Before they could do anything else, a bright light was seen behind them.

"OPEN: Gate of the Light Warrior!" Layla summoned Judgment who appeared before her.

"Hello my lady. Is there anything you need?" Judgment asked her.

"We're fighting Sans, Maria, Hara, and Tiron. Let's show them what we're made of!" Layla told the spirit.

"Understood my lady." Judgment then dashed toward Tiron, who blocked it with his sword, and then the two began fighting with their blades, unable to get a hit on the other. Seeing that she and Judgment will need more help, she then lit her hands in a dark energy of sorts. This of course gets the others attention.

"Wait is she-?" Tiron couldn't finished as she finished her other summon.

"SUMMON: Infernal!" Layla shouted as all of a sudden a giant rock creature on fel fire appeared next to her. "Go help Judgment!" She commanded as the infernal roared and changed at Tiron.

Meanwhile the others at the stands were surprise by what they were seeing.

"What is that thing?" Miajane questioned.

"That is an infernal." Daron responded.

"An infernal? What's that?" Natsu asked the death knight.

"An infernal is a kind of demonic construct that is perfect for fighting and tearing down enemies. Warlocks like Layla can summon infernals as a minion to aid them, though the ones warlocks summon are usually smaller than any other infernal." Daron explained.

"Warlock? What kind of mage is that?" Gray asked him.

"Yeah… about that…" Daron trailed off, getting everyone confused.

Meanwhile during the battle below, Tiron was currently fighting off both Judgment and the infernal. Maria and Hara were currently battling each other as well. Layla was then all of a sudden lifted up in the air, as she noticed Sans using his psychic ability on her. Before she could react, Sans threw her into the ground. Sans then summoned two more giant fel fire dragon heads as the two heads launched another laser of fel fire at the pink haired woman. They collided with Layla, but she managed to get back up no problem. Sans looked around to see the others still fighting.

"Okay, you know what? Let's not hold back anymore." Sans told Layla.

"Huh?" Layla replied confused, until Sans was suddenly envelope in fel fire, getting everyone else attention.

As the fel fire died down, everyone saw giant demonic wings coming from his back. He looked a bit taller and a bit more buffer as well, with his skin being a bit darker. Huge demonic horns came out of his head. Where his feet were hooves were there instead. Green marking was present on his body, and his eyes were completely glowing dark green. His shirt and jacket was gone, as his shorts were replaced with armored pants. This was Sans demon form. ( **It's basically like the havoc demon form for demon hunters in the upcoming Legion expansion** )

The others at the stands were shock by what they were seeing.

"What the heck did he turn into?!" They all shouted.

"That… is his demon form." Daron told them as he looked at the battle below.

"Demon form?" Natsu questioned.

"How did he get something like that?" Erza asked Daron.

"We all have demon forms, either it be something like that or the other demon form." Garad spoke.

"What are you talking about? Why would all of you have DEMON forms? I would understand if it was some type of takeover magic, but I get the feeling that's not the case here is it?" Laxus questioned.

"That's… something we can't explain." Daron told them as he looked away from them.

Before they could question Daron and Garad further, they turned back to the battle below them.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Maria shouted at Sans.

"Heh, I'm bored, I just want to finish this quickly." Sans replied with a demonic tone in his voice.

"Alright then, if you're going to use your demon form, then so will I!" Tiron shouted as he too was suddenly enveloped in fel fire, before it died down to reveal Tiron in his demon form similar to Sans.

"My lady, do I fight on?" Judgment asked Layla, who was grinning.

"Of course Judgment, but if you can't handle anymore, feel free to stop fighting." Layla replied to him as she too turned into her demon form, which was similar to Sans and Tiron, the difference is that she has an armored chest plate that covers her breasts.

"Alright then, so that's how you want to fight? Then bring it!" Maria and Hara shouted as they were enveloped in fel fire, until it died down to reveal a different kind of demon form. They all had rocks sticking out of their arms, rocks coming out of their shoulders, some rocks sticking out of the sides of their legs, and giant rocks sticking out of their backs to act as wings. They also had giant demonic horns coming out of their heads. Green markings appeared on their bodies as well, as they also were wearing leather chest pieces to cover their breasts, and were also wearing armored pants as well. They skin was a bit darker, and their eyes were glowing dark green. ( **This is basically the vengeance demon form for demon hunters in the upcoming Legion expansion** )

The sky had turn dark and green due to the amount of demonic energy they were giving off. As the others watched from the stands, the five charged at each other once more.

'ELSEWHERE'

"Hey Marcel! Look what I bought!" A long and messy pink haired woman told her brother as she holds up an apron of sorts. This woman was wearing a white shirt and green shorts that hugged her impressive figure. She had onyx colored eyes and was also wearing armored gauntlets and boots. She also had a flower bracelet on her left wrist. This was Rose, the future daughter of Natsu and Cosmos. Currently, Rose and her brother Marcel and her other sister, Ruby, were in a town of sorts. "I know, it's amazing. There's no need to be jealous. I am beautiful, I know." Rose then giggled.

Marcel was simply fishing in the town's river that flowed through it as he listened to his sister. Marcel had messy black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black vest that allowed people to see his chest, and was wearing white pants, and sandals. He also had dark green markings on his arms, chest and on the sides of his face. This was Marcel, the future son of Natsu and Kamika.

"It doesn't matter what you wear, you still look like a fat piece of crud." Marcel plainly told her as he kept on fishing without looking at her.

Rose had her head down as she muttered a small "Aw" in defeat. She always tried to make Marcel jealous, simply because she wanted to be the most awesome kid of her brothers and sisters, but sadly Marcel crushes her hopes and dreams so easily.

"Hey guys!" The two turn to see Ruby running to them. Ruby had long pink haired that went to her bottom back. She was wearing a dark pink shirt and dark blue shorts that hugged her impressive body. She had red eyes and was also wearing armored gauntlets and armored boots. This was Ruby, the future daughter of Natsu and Meredy. "I managed to find a hotel for us to stay for the night." She told them.

"Great!" Rose told her, "I can't wait to be in a nice comfy bed again!" She finished as she couldn't wait to sleep in something comfortable again.

"That's good." Marcel replied as he continued to fish.

 **I finally done it, they all have names now! Thank you all for the suggestions, which helped a lot. I'm sorry if the fighting wasn't that good, I'm not good at stuff like that. Anyway, here is the Natsu harem with their kid(s) next to them so you know whose kid is who.**

 **Natsu/Erza: Maria**

 **Natsu/Mirajane: Hara**

 **Natsu/Hisui: Tiron**

 **Natsu/Lucy: Layla**

 **Natsu/Cana: Garad**

 **Natsu/Lisanna: Daron**

 **Natsu/Kinana: Urial and Ariel**

 **Natsu/Juvia: Yuge**

 **Natsu/Yukino: Angelica**

 **Natsu/Millianna: Tom**

 **Natsu/Kagura: Nagura**

 **Natsu/Brandish: Rebecca**

 **Natsu/Irene: Sans**

 **Natsu/Cosmos: Rose**

 **Natsu/Kamika: Marcel**

 **Natsu/Meredy: Ruby**

 **Natsu/Sayla: Azazel (male)**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, it's me again. Here's another chapter because I had nothing better to do. All the kids name shave been revealed, but remember that Azazel has yet to make an appearance, but hopefully he'll show up soon. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eleven: Meeting Crime Sorciere**

"Ahhh… this is great." Ruby replied as she lay down on her bed. After Marcel was done fishing, they headed to the hotel Ruby managed to find. Currently, Ruby was relaxing on her bed, Rose was making them lunch with the fish Marcel caught, and Marcel was simply chilling on the couch.

"Hey Rose, are you almost done?" Marcel asked his sister who was just finishing up the cooked fish along with a few others things she made. She was currently wearing the apron she bought, because she liked it even if Marcel thought it looked dumb.

"Yup, just finishing it up." She replied as she then put their food on the table, "here you all go, bon appetite!" She finished as she sat down.

"Sweet!" Ruby exclaimed with glee as she appeared into the living and kitchen room of their hotel room and proceeded to sit down as well. Marcel then sat down as well as the three began to eat.

"Ah, delicious as always Rose." Ruby told her.

"Aw, you're too kind." Rose allowed her sister to praise her, as Marcel rolled his eyes at his nature loving sister.

"So what's the plan on finding the others?" Marcel asked them as they were eating.

"I don't' really know," Ruby answered her brother, "I mean, we don't know where to start."

"I guess that's a good point." Marcel admitted as he finished up his lunch.

"We could ask around if anyone has seen our brothers and sisters." Rose suggested to the other two.

"I guess that's the only thing to do right now. Hopefully we can find some clue as to where they could be." Ruby agreed with her sister.

"Let's just hope they aren't getting into trouble." Marcel told them, knowing that their brothers and sisters could get into who knows what kind of problems as the others nodded in agreement.

After they have finished up their lunch, and simply relaxing a bit as well, they headed out of the hotel.

"Alright, time to find the others!" Rose exclaimed as they began their search once more.

'ONE HOUR LATER'

"This totally sucks!" Rose cried out in frustration as they walked back to their hotel.

For the past hour, the three of them have asked the townspeople if they have seen or heard of their brothers or sisters. They got a whole lot of neither. Needless to say, it was getting on their nerves.

"You would think, due to how our brothers and sisters act, at least one person would have heard of them, but no!" Ruby was also frustrated.

"*Sigh* Will you both calm down?" Marcel asked his sisters as they continued to speak their frustration.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the town, two cloaked people could be seen as they looked around. These were Jellal and Meredy, the only two members of the independent guild Crime Sorciere.

"Jellal, are you sure you felt something off here?" Meredy asked the blue haired man.

"I know I felt something Meredy, and whatever it is, it's in this town." Jellal responded to the pink haired woman.

Meredy simply listen as the two continued to search for whatever Jellal sensed that was here. As they got closer to a hotel, they both felt something.

"Meredy, do you feel that?" Jellal wanted to make sure she too could feel what he was feeling.

"Yeah, I feel it. It's faint, but I feel it." She replied as she also felt the tiny bits of _demonic_ energy in the air.

"Weird, why would something like that be here?" Jellal questioned as they looked around. Eventually, the two saw a group of three people heading toward the hotel, when they got closer, that's when they felt the energy getting closer.

"Is it coming off of them?" Meredy wondered as they noticed the group, who didn't noticed that they were being looked at.

"Let's go." Jellal told her as they made their way to the three, who were unaware that they were being approached.

"Okay, how about we'll rest for the rest of the day, then we'll head out of this town?" Marcel suggested to the other two.

"I guess that's the only thing we can do right now." Ruby replied as Rose nodded in agreement.

All of a sudden, two cloaked figures appeared in front of them, causing them to stop walking.

"Excuse us, but may we talk to you three?" Jellal spoke.

"Uh… that depends, who are you?" Marcel questioned, as he and his sisters were wary of these two. If they try anything…

"That is none of your concerned." Meredy spoke, causing Ruby's eyes to widen a little bit, recognizing the voice somewhat.

"Wait a minute…" Ruby began to speak, getting all four's attention. With speed that Jellal and Meredy couldn't track, Ruby pulled the hood of the cloak off of Meredy, thus showing herself to them. "MOM?!" Ruby shouted in shock before she realized what she shouted out.

"…What?" Meredy spoke wide eyed but in a quiet tone.

"WHAT?!" Jellal on the other hand shouted in shocked. What did that woman mean by that?

"Wait a minute, if you're here then…" She turned to looked at Jellal, and with great speed like before, took off Jellal's hood as well. "Uncle Jellal!"

Marcel and Rose were surprise that Ruby managed to tell that these two were the younger versions of one of their moms and one of their uncles, even if he isn't actually related in a way.

*THUD*

Both mages of Crime Sorciere fainted from the pink haired woman's words with shocked expressions, mostly Meredy though.

"Oh… oops." Ruby spoke, getting Rose to sweat drop and causing Marcel to face palm.

'AT ALVAREZ'

"So let me understand this," Zeref spoke to Nagura, one of his two future nieces, "You two and your other brothers and sisters, and in a sense my future nieces and nephews, got accidentally sent back to this time, and are now separated. Am I missing anything else?" The dark wizard finished.

"No, that pretty much sums it up." Nagura responded to him. As she talks to her uncle, Rebecca was talking to Brandish and Irene, as the other Spriggans got on her nerves.

"So… you're my daughter from the future?" Brandish was still trying to make sense of all of this.

"Yup!" Rebecca answered her.

"So… I get with a guy who also has other lovers as well?" Brandish wanted to make sure she got that part right.

"Yeah, but don't worry, dad loves you and all of our other moms, even you other mom." Rebecca replied to both Brandish and Irene. "You told us when we were young that when you first saw dad, and when dad saw you, you fell for him the moment you saw him." She finished with a smile.

The two women were surprise from that, and blush a little by that revelation. They guess they would have to wait to meet the future's girl's dad to see if this was all true.

"I have another question for you," Zeref asked Nagura, who was curious by what he wanted to ask. "How am I still around in your time?" He asked her, as the dark wizard wanted to know why Natsu hasn't killed him in the future yet.

Nagura smiled, knowing why Zeref asked that questioned, "All I'm going to say is that you also get a happy ending uncle." She told him, causing him to be confused by what she meant. However, he will simply take her word for it.

"My lord, "Irene spoke up, getting their attention, "May I ask how are we going to help them get back to their other siblings?" The red haired woman asked her emperor. As much as she wants to know more about what the future was like, and of this one guy that she apparently falls for, she knows that the two future girls want to find the rest of the brothers and sisters as quickly as they could.

"Well, unless I'm mistaken, the rest of them would have probably ended up in Fiore of the Ishgar continent." Zeref replied as he turned to Brandish and Irene. "I want you two to accompany Nagura and Rebecca to Fiore and help them find their siblings." He ordered.

"Understood your majesty." Irene responded.

"I understand, emperor." Brandish told him, as she drank one of the mango drinks Rebecca had with her.

"…Why do I get the feeling you just want those two to meet dad now?" Nagura whispered to her uncle, who simply smiled.

"Maybe I do, I'm just glad that Natsu will eventually has a family to live for." He told her, glad that his little brother gets a happy life with a family, even if that family may be very complicated.

Nagura smiled, "Like I said uncle, you too will get a happy ending." She told him. ' _As happy as you can in the state of our world is currently in at leas_ t.' She thought to herself.

 **Here's the Natsu harem and their kid(s) next to them so you know whose kid is who.**

 **Natsu/Erza: Maria**

 **Natsu/Mirajane: Hara**

 **Natsu/Hisui: Tiron**

 **Natsu/Lucy: Layla**

 **Natsu/Cana: Garad**

 **Natsu/Lisanna: Daron**

 **Natsu/Juvia: Yuge**

 **Natsu/Kinana: Urial and Ariel**

 **Natsu/Millianna: Tom**

 **Natsu/Kagura: Nagura**

 **Natsu/Yukino: Angelica**

 **Natsu/Irene: Sans**

 **Natsu/Brandish: Rebecca**

 **Natsu/Cosmos: Rose**

 **Natsu/Kamika: Marcel**

 **Natsu/Meredy: Ruby**

 **Natsu/Sayla: Azazel (male)**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sup everyone, it's a me again. I bring you another chapter. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twelve: The Legion is here**

A woman was currently running through the forest in order to get away. She has long black hair wearing a kimono, but it looks damaged as she was loosing her stamina from running. The weird thing about her is that she has two golden horns sticking out of her head. This is Sayla, one of the nine demon gates of Tartaros. Currently, she was running while injured, and was holding some sort of book as if her life depended on it. The book had the word E.N.D on it.

As she thought that she managed to get away, a group of weird, monstrous distorted hound creatures came from the bushes behind. These creatures were known as felhounds, and they were giving chase to the etherious. Leading the felhounds was a tall fel lord. The fel lord had a giant axe looking weapon, and wore one armored shoulder pad, and had armored gloves, leggings, boots, a helmet, but still showed its face. It also had tall metal spikes coming out its back.

"No where to run mortal," The fel lord spoke to Sayla as the felhounds surrounded her. "Hand us the book, and we'll give you a swift death! Resist and you'll end up like the rest of your kind!" The tall demon warned the black haired woman.

Sayla could only glare at the fel lord as she holds on to the book tighter, refusing to give up the book of her kind's master. Even if she perishes, she will never give the book of E.N.D to… whatever these things were.

"I would rather die than give you our master!" Sayla shouted, as the felhounds came closer to her.

"Hmph, you chose your fate. Felhounds strike!" The fel hounds then move in for the kill, as Sayla closed her eyes for what was about to happened.

*SLASH*

Hearing a noise, Sayla opened her eyes to see the felhounds fall dead before her. This also confused the fel lord.

"What?" The fel lord questioned, as a figure then appeared in front of Sayla.

The figure had black spiky and messy hair, and had pale like skin. He wore armored leggings, armored boots, and armored gauntlets. The male also was wearing a black colored shirt, with an unknown symbol on the upper right chest of the shirt. He also had purple eyes, and had markings on his arms, body, and on the sides of his face, thought you can't see most of them due to his armor and clothing. Coming out of his head were two dark golden horns as well. On the side of his waist, showed a metal long sword covered in some sort of green flame. This was Azazel, the future son of Natsu and Sayla.

"Well, it appears that we're not the only ones who arrived here," The fel lord spoke at Azazel, who simply stared at the demon. "If you're here to die, than allow me to have the honor of ending you." The fel lord finished speaking as the demon began to walk toward Azazel.

All of a sudden, with quick speed, Azazel strike at the fel lord, appearing behind him as he put his sword away. As he does this, the Fel lord drops dead behind him.

Knowing that they were safe for now, he heads toward Sayla, who was watching him with caution. She didn't know who this person was, but even if he did help her, she didn't know if she could trust him. Feeling his energy, she noticed that he was a demon, but it was also different from herself and the other etherious. It felt more like what those creatures that attacked them gave off.

"Relax," Azazel spoke, "I'm not going to hurt you." The black haired male told her.

"Who are you, and why are you giving off the same kind of demonic energy like those monsters you killed?" Sayla demanded.

"That would be due to my father, who you happen to have one of his halves in your grip." Azazel responded in a calm voice.

Sayla eyes widen by his words. What did he mean by that? It was almost as if he's claiming that E.N.D is his father, but that can't be right! E.N.D is still sealed in the book!

"I will explain everything, but we need to get you medical care to treat those wounds." The male told her as he approached her.

"Why should I trust you?" The female demon wanted to know why she should put her trust in this stranger.

The demon male chuckled, "Well, isn't it right for a mother to believe their son in times like this?"

Sayla was shocked from his words, what on Earthland did he mean by that? Did he just, in a sense, call her mom?

"Like I said, I will explain everything. But we need to get you somewhere safe before more of them show up." He warned her.

"I demand an answer now! What do you mean by your words?" Sayla wanted to know. She had already lost her guild to those creatures, so she refuses to be kept in the dark about something that may explain why Tartaros was destroyed by those other kinds of demons.

"*Sigh* Well, there's no easy way to break this," Azazel began to say, before speaking once more. "But I come from the future, and you're my mom."

Sayla eyes went wide. This demon in front of her is her son? And he came from the future? Hang on, she remembered him saying that one of his father's halves were in her arms. So does that mean…

*THUD*

All of this was too much for the female demon to bear, that and the fact that she was also injured, so she fainted.

"Well, it's better than nothing I guess." Azazel spoke as he picked up Sayla, and grabbed the book of E.N.D. Then he took off with the female demon and his father's other half with him.

' _I_ _need to find the others, and we need to hurry! We weren't the only one sent back to this time!_ ' Azazel thought to himself as he quickens his speed, knowing that the past was now in danger because of them.

'AT THE RUINS OF TARTAROS'

A massive lizard like creature with giant wings was overlooking his forces as they search for anything valuable in the ruins of this place. The giant lizard creature had six powerful limbs, being four legs and two arms. The creature also had two giant tusks coming from the sides of its mouth. It was wielding a double bladed polearm. This creature was known as an Annihilan, also known as pit lords. This one pit lord was named Agarzol, the leading demon of the forces here.

"Sir," A fel guard approached the pit lord, "The group we sent after the survivor have been destroyed. One of our scouts has noticed one of the world's princes have killed them and escape with the survivor, along with the book." The demon told the massive pit lord.

"BAH!" Agarzol responded, "Let them be for now. With a world ripe for the taking, we can worry about them later." The pit lord responded as it looked at a pack of felhounds devouring some of the corpses of the demons of tartaros.

"They can run all they can; this world will fall to the Legion!" Agarzol then turned to some of the mortal forces he had. "You all, if my memory serves right, the power source of that Mavis woman should still exist here. Find it and return it to me." Agarzol commanded, "With its power, we'll be able to open a massive portal for more of the Legion to come through."

"Yes master!" The group listens as they mounted up on the fel bats as they took off.

"This world, like so many others, will fall to the might of the Legion!" Agarzol then laughed, as the brutal demon's laughter was heard throughout the ruins of the demon guild.

'ELSEWHERE'

"I'll admit, this is a lot to take in." Kagura responded to Tom as they sat at a table.

After Millianna recovered from fainting from the fact that Tom was her son from the future, they went down to the rest of the female guild so Tom can explain his situation. When he told Kagura that she too had a daughter, and that both Kagura and Millianna get with his father Natsu, they both fainted again, much to the rest of the female's guild amusement. After waiting for them to wake up, he then finished his predicament to all of them.

"Yeah, but I think I understand." Millianna spoke as she looked at Tom. "So… we actually get with Natsu?"

"For the tenth time mom, yes you do." The brown haired male answered the cat like woman.

"But there are also others?" Kagura asked him, who replied with a yes.

"Well, honestly," Millianna spoke again, "As long as I'm with Natsu, I don't really care if there are others." She finished with a blush.

"…Yeah." Kagura replied with a blush as well.

"*Ahem*," Tom coughed, getting the two out of their thoughts; "Anyway, I need help to find my brothers and sisters. Are you willing to help me?"

"Of course we'll help you!" Millianna replied, "Not only are you my son, but I also want to know what your brothers and sisters are like."

"Millianna is right; we never turn down anyone who needs help. And I also want to meet your siblings as well." Kagura told him, as she also wanted to see what her daughter was like.

Tom merely smiled, "Thank you."

'It's no problem," Millianna told him, as she went to him, "I'm so glad that my future son grows to be so adorable as well!" She finished as she pinched Tom's cheeks.

"MOM!" Tom shouted in embarrassment, getting the female guild to laugh.

'AT SABERTOOTH'

"Are you serious?!" The rest of the guild shouted in surprise as they were told about Angelica and Yuge's situation.

After Yukino recovered from her fainting, and after the two future kids explain their problem with them, the three Sabertooth mages decided to aid the two to help find their siblings. When they got to the guild and told them of their situation, they were shocked to say the least.

"I can't believe that Yukino gets with Natsu and has a kid with him." Rufus spoke.

"I'm right here you know!" Angelica shouted at the blonde male, making him jump from her shouting.

"So are you all going to help us find their brothers and sisters?" Sting asked the rest of the guild.

"Of course we'll help; it still doesn't make it less shocking though." Orga replied.

Yukino was silent through the entire discussing, as she was still embarrassed from finding out that she gets with Natsu, and the fact that their daughter is near her. Yuge noticing her embarrassment went to her.

"Are you okay? You're not going to faint again are you?" Yuge questioned the celestial mage, getting her attention.

"What? Oh no, I won't faint again, hopefully. But it's still a lot to take in." She told the blue haired male.

"Don't worry, I get the feeling you're not the only one." Yuge told her as he watches her sister, who wanted something to eat again.

"If you say so." Yukino replied as they discuss their move.

 **Alright, the Burning Legion has made their appearance. The enemy is here, and now it's time for an explanation.**

 **Alright, so for those who have no idea what the heck the Burning Legion is, it's basically an innumerable army of demons, infernals, and corrupted races bent on conquering and destroying all things. Since infernals are demonic constructs, they are classified as demons, and usually any corrupted race that joins the Legion are also classified as demons, so pretty much the Burning Legion is basically an army of demons from another dimension/outer space.**

 **These demons can wield the power of fel magic/energy. These are demonic in nature, and are usually destructive and corruption as well. Of course, this doesn't mean that anyone who uses it is evil, as good guys have also wielded fel magic/energy that are good. Due to the fel magic/energy coming from the Burning Legion, this is why E.N.D, who in most if not all my stories is created with the use of fel, is more of a demon of the Twisting Nether than a demon like the etherious or any natural demons on Earthland like the ones of Galuna Island.**

 **I hope I managed to explain this properly, as I'm not good at explaining things, but hopefully you all got the basic idea of it.**

 **See you next time, whenever that will be.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright I'm back again with another chapter for you all to look at. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: A simply talk**

"Ow…" Layla spoke as she was wrapped up in bandages in some areas. "Why do Sans and Tiron have to fight so seriously?" She finished as she drank some water that she was given.

The match between the five pretty much ended in a tie between Sans and Tiron, who weren't as damaged as Layla, Maria, and Hara were. Maria was also wrapped up in some bandages as well, as she was eating some strawberry cheesecake next to her younger mother Erza. Hara had bandages as well, and was simply glaring at the now sleeping Sans, as he did the most damage on her. Tiron was simply looking at some maps that he was given by the guards. They and everyone else were currently at the palace. King Toma had also went back to his room, figuring that Hisui, Arcadios, and the two Garou Knights can watch over the others.

"When Sans said he wanted to finish the fight quickly, I didn't think he would be so serious." Hara replied as she looked at her sister.

"I thought your battle was still amazing." Mira told them as she made sure her future daughter had anything she needed.

"I thought it was awesome!" Natsu exclaimed as he was at a table with Erza, Maria, Tiron, and a few others.

"Where did you all learn to be so strong?" Laxus asked the future kids.

"We train, duh." Garad responded as he was next to Cana drinking some barrels of alcohol.

"What kind of training did you all do to get that powerful?" Gray asked the drinking male.

"We simply trained, there wasn't anything special about it." Tiron spoke as he looked up from the maps he was looing at, "Besides, we didn't even go all out."

"HUH?!" Everyone that wasn't the future siblings were surprise by the green haired male's statement.

"Well, yeah. Not only would we actually go all out and truly hurt each other, but we also didn't want to destroy the city." Tiron replied as if that kind of strength and power was natural.

'IN SANS'S DREAM'

 _Sans…_

 _Those new socks you bought…_

 _Their evil…_

 _Socks are evil…_

'END OF SANS'S DREAM'

Sans suddenly awoke with a confuse face, though no one noticed as they were still shocked from what Tiron just told them.

"What…" Sans began to speak with confusion due to his dream, "The (beep)?"

Everyone turned to see Sans awake.

"Oh Sans, you're awake. How was your nap?" Daron asked his brother, as Sans made his way to them.

"It was good, had a weird dream though." The red haired male admitted as he took a seat next to Natsu. "So what were you all talking about?"

"I was telling them about how we were still holding back during our fight." Tiron told his brother.

"Oh, yeah that's true." Sans replied.

"How did you all get that powerful?" Gajeel asked the future siblings, "You must have gotten some special training from something." The iron dragon slayer wanted to know how Natsu's future kids could get that powerful.

"We simply trained with our parents and friends, that's all." Maria spoke as she finished her cheesecake.

"We trained you?" Erza asked her future daughter.

"Of course," Daron answered, getting them to look at him. "It was only natural that our parents would train us. Of course some of our uncles and aunts trained us as well."

"Your aunts and uncles?" Hisui questioned.

"Well yeah, most of them aren't actually related to us in a way, but we still consider them as our uncles and aunts." Daron answered.

The others simply wondered who they considered as uncles and aunts. Cana then remembered something since they were talking about family about them.

"I have a question," The card mage began to say, getting everyone's attention, "Since we're talking about you're family, who are your mothers? We know that Maria's mom is Erza, Hara's mom is Mira, and Tiron's mom is Hisui, but what about the rest of you?" She finished asking.

They all look each other; as Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Mira were already told who their mothers were, well except for Sans's mother. Lucy then went to Cana, and whispered something in her ear. Once she was done, Cana's eyes went widen as she then looked at Garad. Knowing what Lucy told Cana, he simply wave at his mother.

*THUD*

Everyone saw Cana simply fainted on the table she and Garad were on.

"…You think they would get us to this by now." Garad spoke as he drank another barrel.

"Lucy, what did you tell Cana?" Lisanna asked the blonde.

"Oh, I just told her that Garad was her son." She replied to them.

"WHAT?!" Everyone except for those who already knew shouted in shocked, as they all turn to Natsu, who was blushing from the embarrassment.

"What the heck Natsu?! Why do you have a kid with Cana?!" Elfman shouted at the fire dragon slayer.

"I guess when you think about it, we should have guessed due to how Garad acts." Lisanna figured out, realizing the similarities between Garad and Cana. "Okay, but what about your mother Daron?" The youngest Strauss sibling asked the death knight.

Before Daron could answer her, Mira went to her sister and whispered something. Once she was done, Lisanna's eyes widen as well as she looked at Daron again, who was now looking away from her stare.

*THUD*

Lisanna couldn't handle it as she too had fainted.

"Why does everyone faint when they hear something shocking?" Layla wondered as she looked her fainted mothers.

"Let me guess, Lisanna your mom right? That's why she fainted right?" Alzack asked Daron, who replied with a nod.

"OH COME ON!" Some of them shouted, as they couldn't believe that Natsu is getting all of these girls.

"What about you Layla, who's your mom?" Gray asked the pink haired woman, who simply pointed at Lucy.

"SERIOUSLY?!" A bunch of them shouted again, all while Natsu's face was getting redder, even though he, Lucy, Erza, and Mira knew all of that already, it didn't stop him from feeling embarrassed. Even though the other girls were also embarrassed, they managed to hide it better.

"Okay fine, what about you Sans? Who's your mother?" Erza asked the red haired male.

"Well, like I said, you haven't met her yet, but I don't see the harm in telling you her name." Sans replied as he continued, "My mother's name is Irene."

' _Irene, where have I heard that name before?_ ' Hisui thought to herself as Sans said that name.

"Who's that?" Gray asked Sans.

"You will have to see for yourselves." Sans simply told them.

"Is she hot?" Bickslow asked him, which was a mistake as he was sent into a wall by an angry looking Sans, who eyes were glowing dark green again.

"Don't talk about my mother like that." Was his only words as his eyes went back to normal.

"I guess we have to wait before we can meet her then." Levy spoke; as she too was shocked from all of this information they were told.

"I don't get it!" Gray began to speak, "Why does flamebrain get these girls? Are you sure you all weren't some drunk accident or something?!" The ice mage just couldn't believe that anyone in their right mind would want to have children with the fire dragon slayer, let alone want to be with him.

"Gray-Sama, isn't that a bit mean?" Even Juvia thought that Gray's words were a bit harsh.

"What does that mean stripper?!" Natsu shouted at the ice mage.

"It's exactly what I mean, you idiot! You always cause problems and are a pain most if not all the time! Why would ANYONE in the world want to be with someone like you?!" Gray shouted back at the fire dragon slayer, which cause him to be shocked by the ice mage's words.

"Gray that's enough!" Erza shouted at him with one of her famous stares. It hurt her that Gray would say something like that to Natsu, the man she loved, and apparently have a kid with. Honestly, Erza didn't care if Natsu got with others, as long as she was with him, then she would be happy.

"Actually, Gray's got a point," The red haired woman, along with a few others, including Cana and Lisanna, who woke up from their shock to hear Gray shout his words, turn to see Laxus was the one to speak, "Natsu does usually cause a lot of trouble. I don't see how you all could willingly want to have a kid with someone like him."

"Stop talking about our father like that!" All the future kids, except for Sans, who only glared at the lighting dragon slayer, yelled at Laxus.

"Gray and Laxus might be on to something," This time it was Elfman who spoke, "Are you sure you all weren't drunk or something? It isn't manly to get drunk then get my sisters and anyone else pregnant because of it."

"Elfman…" Mira and Lisanna couldn't believe that their own brother would think like that.

"They were not drunk!" Daron shouted at them, "What's wrong with us simply existing?!"

"I'm sure your mothers love you, but I don't think they would actually be happy being with Natsu." Freed spoke.

"Since Natsu is your father, I'm sure they had no choice but to stay with him. If given the chance, I'm sure they would take all of you away from that idiot." Gajeel also threw in his two cents.

"Guys, what's wrong if they end up and have kids with Natsu?" Bisca couldn't believe that some of their guild mates would think like this.

"Yeah guys, I'm sure in the future they truly love each other if they wanted kids." Alzack also agreed with his wife, as Asuka didn't understand what was going on, though she didn't like it.

"I have to agree with the others on this one," Even Levy was against the idea about the other girls being with Natsu willingly. "I don't really see how anyone could handle him due to his destructiveness and all of that."

Lucy couldn't believe that even her best friend would think that. What's wrong if she and some others wanted to be with Natsu?

Wendy could only watch as she remembered what Sans told her. Was this was he meant? She couldn't believe that this was the same guild she saw as family. She looked to see a bunch of others agreeing with Gray and Laxus. Only the others girls, the future kids, Romeo, Happy, Carla, Alzack, Bisca, and little Asuka didn't agree with the others. Even Juvia was against what Gray said about Natsu. Hisui, Cosmos, Kamika, and Arcadios didn't participate in the arguing, but they couldn't believe that some of Natsu's guild would talk and think about him like that. Even Arcadios couldn't believe it, while he sees Natsu as an idiot; he can also see that the dragon slayer was also a hero, so he couldn't see why the others would argue like this.

Kinana could only look on as they all argue, before the purple hair woman turned to see what Natsu was thinking about all of this. However, she gasps a little, as she saw there were tears in his eyes. Sans heard the gasp, as he also saw the tears in Natsu's eyes that were threatening to spill.

"Dad?" He spoke, getting everyone's attention, as they all turn to see the state Natsu was in.

Before anyone could say a word, Natsu bolted out of the room, ignoring anyone who called out to him in worry.

"LOOK WHAT YOU ALL DID!" Erza shouted at the others in rage as she took off after him.

Lucy, Mira, Lisanna, Cana, and Kinana could only glare as they went after Natsu, hoping to find him.

"He will be fine." Gray simply spoke without a care, "He can handle something like that."

Juvia could only look at Gray, once again shocked by his and the others lack of sympathy as she also went out to find the fire dragon slayer.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Tiron shouted at them, before turning to help the others find his father, as the rest of the future kids followed suit, except for Sans, whose hair was covering his eyes.

"Arcadios, I'm going to find Natsu." Hisui told him as she took off as well, before he could say anything, Cosmos and Kamika told him that they would watch her, as they went to follow the princess and help find Natsu as well.

"Why are they so worried?" Laxus wondered, "Natsu can handle some mere words-."

"You know, it's a beautiful day outside," The others turn to see Sans speak, though his hair still covered his eyes. "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these… people like you…"

Sans lift his head so they can see his eyes, which shocked them as what they saw. Both of his eyes were completely black, as if his eyes were removed from their eye sockets.

" ** _SHOULD BE BURNING IN THE TWISTING NETHER_**." Sans finished with a completely demonic voice.

Next thing they knew, giant fel fire dragon heads appeared and fired at the ones who hurt his father.

They hurt his father, they cross the line, and Sans will show no mercy on their souls.

 **Well… that took a sad turn. Honestly I wasn't planning on this happening, it just… happened. Uh… see you all next time then… whenever that will be.**

 **Natsu/Erza: Maria**

 **Natsu/Mirajane: Hara**

 **Natsu/Hisui: Tiron**

 **Natsu/Lucy: Layla**

 **Natsu/Cana: Garad**

 **Natsu/Juvia: Yuge**

 **Natsu/Lisanna: Daron**

 **Natsu/Kinana: Urial and Ariel**

 **Natsu/Kagura: Nagura**

 **Natsu/Millianna: Tom**

 **Natsu/Yukino: Angelica**

 **Natsu/Irene: Sans**

 **Natsu/Brandish: Rebecca**

 **Natsu/Cosmos: Rose**

 **Natsu/Kamika: Marcel**

 **Natsu/Meredy: Ruby**

 **Natsu/Sayla: Azazel**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys it's me again. Uh… I wasn't expecting the last chapter to take a sad turn, I was simply writing it when I realized… yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fourteen: You are loved**

"Dad! Where are you?" Daron called out as he and his siblings tried to find his father through the streets of Crocus.

"Excuse me; have you seen anyone with pink spiky hair by chance?" Layla asked some passengers, who unfortunately were unable to help them.

After Natsu bolted out of the room and out of the palace, they and the others were trying their best to find the fire dragon slayer. The future kids couldn't believe that their father's guild would talk about him like that, and right in front of him none of the less.

"Why?" Daron spoke again, getting the other's attention, "Why would they say those things about him? It doesn't make sense! Our parents told us how much that guild cared about them! So why is this happening?!" The future son of Natsu and Lisanna couldn't figure out why this was happening? Did they somehow alter the timeline or something?

"I don't know, but we can worry about that later, we need to find father!" Maria told the others.

Tiron was simply silent, which caught Garad's attention.

"Are you okay Tiron?" Garad asked the green haired male, "You haven't said a word since we left the palace."

"…So our mothers were right." Tiron spoke in a quiet tone.

"Huh? What do you mean Tiron?" Hara asked him, "Do you know something we don't?"

"It's nothing." Tiron told them, but then he felt a sword pointing at his neck by Daron.

"Tiron, you know something that relates to this don't you?" Daron wanted to know if Tiron may have an idea why their father's guild acted the way they did. "We have the right to know."

"…Once we find the rest of our brothers and sisters, I will explain." Tiron told the death knight, "But right now we need to find our dad."

"…Fine." Daron agreed, although reluctantly as he wanted to know now, as he put his sword away.

They began to look for their father once more, hoping the others were having a better time than they were.

'WITH MIRA'

"Natsu!" Mira called out, hoping to find any sign of the pink haired dragon slayer. She was very worried when he just darted out with tears like that. She wanted to go back to the palace to teach the others a lesson, but right now she knew Natsu needed them right now.

"Where could he be?" The white haired woman wondered, where would Natsu run off to in Crocus? Where is a place that no body would be right now?

Mira then realized as she looked at the stadium in the distance. No one would be there, so maybe that's where he ran off to? Mira decided to take that chance as she then started to head toward the stadium.

After a few short while, she managed to get to the stadium. But if Natsu is here, where would he be?

' _Maybe he's in one of the rooms here in the stadium?_ ' Mira could only guess, as she didn't even know if he was at the stadium at all.

She thought that the best place to start would be in the rooms in the higher sections of the stadium. She started to check the rooms after she managed to arrive. Eventually though, when she approach the room that was use as an infirmary for them during the Grand Magic Games, she heard a noise coming from the other side of the door. Approaching it, she realized it was Natsu, and he was crying.

Not wasting any time, she opened the door, and saw Natsu was sitting down near a wall, with his kneels pulled up to his chest. Hearing the door open, Natsu looked up to see Mira staring at him.

"Natsu?" Mira spoke in a quiet tone.

"M-Mira?" Natsu managed to speak, though his voice sounded a bit sore due to his constant crying. "W-What are you doing here?"

"We came looking for you silly." Mira told him, hoping to lighten the mood.

"W-Why?" The fire dragon slayer asked her, surprising her by his question.

"What do you mean why? We were worried about you." She answered him as she approached him.

"Y-You were?" Natsu wanted to make sure he heard her right.

"Of course we were, why would you think otherwise?" Mira asked him as she kneels down to him.

"I-I don't know…" Natsu replied, "I-I figured… figured…" More tears were forming in his eyes as he went on. "I figured… you wouldn't have cared." He finished, causing Mira's eyes to widen from what he said.

"Wouldn't cared? Natsu of course we care! What made you think that we didn't?" Mira asked him, though her voice rose a little.

"B-Because of what t-they said." Natsu managed to get out.

Mira simply was surprise, he thought that she and the others would agree with what the rest of their guild said about them?

"Natsu, none of what they said was true. You know that." She told him, it hurt her seeing Natsu so sad and down.

"BUT THEY'RE RIGHT!" Natsu suddenly shouted, startling Mira. Seeing what he just did made Natsu feel even worse. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…" Natsu couldn't go on as he began to cry again.

Next thing he knew though was that he was enveloped in a hug by Mira, surprising him.

"Natsu, they were not right. Don't you dare think that anything they had said was true. Anyone would be lucky to be with you. Yeah you may cause trouble, but everyone does, no one's perfect. You're fine the way you are Natsu." She told him.

"B-But-!"

"No Natsu, there's no excuse about what I said. You're fine the way you are. I know there are plenty of people who care about you, who love you Natsu. I do."

"W-What do you mean by-?" Natsu couldn't finish as Mira suddenly put her lips on his.

Natsu was frozen for a moment, before returning the kiss back again. Mira was kissing him. One of the girls he loves is kissing him! They stayed like that for a minute before they pulled away.

"Mira…" Natsu trailed off.

"Natsu, I don't care if you do end up having other lovers. I love you Natsu, and no matter what, I will never leave you." She told him with one her smile.

More tears began to form in Natsu's eyes, but not tears of sadness, no these were tears of joy. He then hugged the white haired woman, who gladly returned the hug.

"Let's go find the others, okay Natsu?" She asked him.

"Y-yeah, Natsu agreed as they left the room, all while holding hands.

'WITH THE OTHERS'

"Where could he be?" Erza questioned as she and the others ran into each other.

"You guys didn't find any clues to where he could have run off to?" Garad asked the others.

"We couldn't find anything." Juvia replied.

"What about you guys?" Lisanna asked the future kids.

"Why would we ask you if we found something?" Hara replied back.

"Guys!" They all turned to see Mira approaching them, and she had Natsu!

"Natsu!"

"Dad!"

Erza immediately ran to Natsu, wrapping him into a hug, surprising him.

"Where were you? We were worried!" She told him as he refused to let go.

"I'm sorry Erza, I didn't mean to make you all worry." The pink haired fire dragon slayer replied to the red haired woman in a soft tone.

"Are you alright dad?" Tiron asked him.

"Yeah," Natsu spoke as he looked at Mira, "I'm better now thanks to Mira." He finished as Mira simply smiled at him.

Before anyone could say anything else…

*BOOM*

Everyone turn to see a giant fel fire beam shooting out of the palace. They were shocked by the raw power they felt coming from it.

"What was that?!" Cosmos asked in shocked, as she and the others were worried if something bad was happening.

"Sans…" Tiron spoke, getting everyone's attention.

"What's Sans doing?" Hisui asked her future son.

"Come on, we got to stop him before he does something stupid!" Tiron told them as he charged toward the palace, as the others followed suit.

'WITH SANS'

Sans was merely looking down at the beaten forms of the ones who hurt his father. He managed to blast them out of the palace into the streets of Crocus. They were bleeding a lot, but that didn't stop Sans from his constant assault.

Gajeel managed to get back up and charged at him, but the future son of Natsu and Irene simply dodge easily, as he then use his physic power to lift and slam the iron dragon slayer into the ground repeatedly.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted in a worried tone, as Sans turned his attention toward her. He then threw Gajeel on the ground as Sans unleashed another fel fire dragon head that headed toward the script mage as it unleashed another fel fire beam at her, landing direct hit on her as she screamed in pain.

Sans then turned to the beaten form of Laxus, Gray, and Elfman.

' _Sans, promise me something,_ ' The voice of his mothers filled his head as he remembered something. ' _Promise me, that no matter what, you will protect everyone, even those who may be guilty of anything, can you do this?_ '

"…I'm sorry mother," Sans spoke to himself in a quiet tone, "This is why I don't make any promises." He finished as he summoned more fel fire dragon heads around him as they poised at the three and the others that hurt his father.

"Today, you all have been judged," Sans told the group that lay defeated before him as they looked up at him, "I truly hoped that you all weren't as bad as I've seen. But now I see that you hearts are dead and cold. No matter what I could do, you will never change. I am the vengeance, I am retribution, and people like you should not exist." The fel fire dragon heads began to charge up their attack. "I know that you won't be missed." The fel fire dragons then fired at the Fairy Tail members.

However, before they could hit their targets, something managed to block all the attacks. The smokes died down to reveal that Tiron managed to block them.

"Tiron! What are you doing?" Sans questioned the green haired male.

"What am I doing?! What are you doing?! What makes you think that this will solve anything?!" Tiron shouted at him as the others managed to arrive. They were surprise to see the state that they were in.

"If I end them now, then father will never feel the pain that they have inflicted on him for all these years. And once I'm finished with these ones, I'll take care of the others pieces of trash back at that guildhall as well!" Sans replied as his left eye began to glow a dark green color as his right eye went completely black.

"Sans, if you do this, what's makes you any better than those who allied with the Legion? What's makes you any different than the Legion itself?! Tiron shouted at him.

"…Tiron, you and I know better that sometimes you need to be a monster to fight monsters. Daron knows this better than anyone." Sans spoke as Daron simply knew that he was talking about him being a death knight. "Now moved!"

"Sans! That's enough!" Natsu spoke, as he was all of a sudden as in front of him, surprising him. "Stand down."

"But father! After what they have done to you?!" Sans responded back.

"Sans, I know what they did was wrong, but that doesn't mean they deserve death. Please Sans, for me?" Natsu asked him. Sans glared at his younger father.

"…Fine." Sans told him as the fel fire dragon heads vanished, "But I'm only doing this because you said so father." Sans finished as his eyes went back to normal. "Don't expect me to forgive them though."

"I'm not asking you too Sans." Natsu replied, as a bunch of guards began to appear and take the injured guild members to get some medical aid. "But where are the others?" Natsu asked him as he was referring to those who didn't hurt him.

"They're still in the palace, I warmed them not to interfere." Sans told him, "Well, I'm going to Amici's. If you need me, I'll be there." Sans told his father as he began to leave.

"Man, I didn't think Sans would go that far." Garad spoke as they headed to where Natsu and Tiron were.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay dad?" Tiron once again asked Natsu.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks to Mira."

"How did she help?" Tiron asked him, who then began to blush.

"Uh… you know…" Natsu stuttered.

"…You're together now aren't you?" The green haired male asked him, who nodded with a yes.

"WHAT?!" The other females shouted as they turn to see Mira simply smiling and blushing.

Not wanting to be left behind, Erza then marched toward Natsu, grabbed him by his scarf, and proceeded to kiss him. This sudden action caught Natsu and everyone else off guard. After a moment had passed as Erza pulled away with a blush on her face.

"W-Were together now too, understand?" She told him with a nervous tone.

*THUD*

Natsu simply fainted from the sudden loving he got from the red haired woman, though his face was covered with a giant blush.

"Did they have to do that in front of us?" Maria questioned as she and her siblings looked away from her mother's sudden kiss with her father.

' _I wish I could be that blunt._ " Some of the other females thought to themselves as they watch Mira tease Erza, who was now shouting at the white haired woman in embarrassment.

 **Okay, that's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry if the whole comforting and romance wasn't that good or rushed, I'm not very good at this kind of stuff. Anyway, see you next time, whenever that will be.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, hello. It's me again, coming at you with another chapter. So sit back, delete all Jerza fanfics and enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Battle at Magnolia**

"So this is Magnolia huh?" Brandish questioned, as she, Irene, and the two future daughters arrived outside the town of the Fairy Tail guild. Nagura and Rebecca figured that the best place to start to find their siblings is to look at the guild that some of their parents used to be apart of.

"That's what the map says." Nagura replied, "We have never actually been to this place before."

"I'm hungry." Rebecca told the group.

"We just ate! How could you be hungry?!" Nagura shouted at her sister, who simply shrugged.

Irene could only smile at the two's bickering. Brandish herself found it funny herself. Eventually, they headed into the town.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Magnolia, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Lector, Frosch, Angelica, and Yuge had also arrived in the town. The mages of Sabertooth thought it would be a good idea to head to the Fairy Tail guild first in order to find Angelica's and Yuge's brothers and sisters.

"We're almost there." Rogue told the others, "Hopefully, there's a chance that they know what's going on as well."

"I hope they have good food there, because I'm hungry." Angelica replied to the others.

"But we just finished eating not that long ago." Yuge pointed out.

"So? I'm hungry, and that's all you need to know." The silver haired woman responded with a casual tone, causing the blue haired male to sweat drop

"She acts like Natsu a lot." Lector pointed out.

"Frosch thinks so too." Frosch was being himself.

Yukino right now was feeling nervous. What if Natsu was at the guild right now? The Sabertooth celestial mage was still trying to deal with all of this, and if she sees him like this with their future daughter, she didn't know if she could stop herself from passing out again from all of this.

"We should be close." Sting told the others.

"Well let's hurry then!" Angelica exclaimed as she went ahead and turned around the corner of one of the buildings.

*BAM*

"OW!" She and another voice shouted as the others went to the silver haired woman to make sure she's alright. When they looked up to see who they ran into, the Sabertooth mages didn't know. However, Angelica and Yuge did.

"Rebecca!" The two shouted, getting the light green hair woman's attention.

"Angelica! Yuge!" She exclaimed with joy in her tone.

"Rebecca!" The group turn to see Nagura, Brandish, and Irene run up to them, "Stop running off like that-!" She stopped when she noticed the other two siblings. "Angelica! Yuge!"

"Nagura! You're both here!" The future son and daughter of Natsu, Juvia, and Yukino exclaimed once again, happy that they managed to find two of their siblings.

The others watched as the future siblings were glad that they found each other. Of course they knew that the others were still missing, but they were still glad that they managed to find each other at least.

"Who are you though?" Sting asked Brandish and Irene, getting the rest's attention. They decided the best thing was to introduce themselves to them.

"My name's Irene." The red haired woman replied to them.

"My name is Brandish." Brandish told them as well. "May I ask who are you all?"

"I am Sting, and this is my pal Lector." The light dragon slayer answered.

"I am Rogue, and this is Frosch." The shadow dragon slayer replied.

"My name is Yukino." The silver haired celestial wizard told the two women.

"I'm assuming you all are helping to find these four's siblings as well?" Brandish asked the Sabertooth mages.

"That's correct." Yukino replied to the green haired woman.

"Is she one of your mothers as well?" Irene asked the four future siblings, making the Sabertooth mages freeze from her question. What did she mean as well?

"Hang on; don't tell me you two are mothers of these kids as well?" Sting asked them. They were told that there were other mothers as well, but if these two were also mothers of Natsu's future kids, then these two beautiful women end up with the fire dragon slayer as well.

"…I'm assuming that your silver haired friend is a mother of one of these kids I take it?" Irene asked him, "And to answer your question, yes, Brandish and I apparently have kids with their father."

"That's right," Angelica spoke, getting their attention, "Yukino's my mom."

Yukino could only blush with embarrassment when her future daughter said that. The silver haired woman wasn't used to all of this yet.

"Maybe we should head to the Fairy Tail guild now?" Yuge suggested to the others. "Standing here isn't going to get us anywhere."

"I agree Yuge, "Nagura replied, glad that one of her siblings wasn't a complete food addict moron, "We should head to the guild."

So after that was dealt with, they all headed toward the Fairy Tail guild once more. Though Sting and Rogue still couldn't believe that Natsu eventually ends up with these two women, as their exceeds could only sigh at their friends still surprised faces.

'AT FAIRY TAIL'

Since most of the members were currently at Crocus, trying to help the future kids of Natsu help find their siblings, the guild was pretty quiet right now. Makarov was kind of glad that there was finally some peace in the guild hall right now. Of course, the tiny guild master knew that once his brats came back the peace and quiet will end, especially thanks to a certain fire dragon slayer. However, right now he was content.

*BAM*

' _Spoke too soon!_ ' The guild master thought to himself as he and the others heard the doors to the guild open. However, instead of his brats, Sabertooth, along with a group he didn't recognize entered the guildhall instead. Of course, he and the other perverts of the guildhall began to have nosebleeds when they saw Brandish and Irene.

"This is the guildhall?" Nagura questioned as they entered the building.

"Yup!" Sting replied with a smile.

"Why is hardly anyone here?" Brandish asked when she noticed the building didn't looked as crowded as she thought it would.

"I don't know." Rogue responded as he too noticed that Natsu, Gajeel, and most of everyone weren't here.

"Hello there." Makarov after getting over his nosebleed, went up to the group. "Is there something you all need? And may I ask who are the others?" The guild master asked them.

"Where's Natsu?" Yukino asked the guild.

"Natsu and the others went to Crocus." Macao spoke, making them all turn toward him, "You won't believe this, but apparently Natsu's kids from the future appeared, and now they trying to help them find their other siblings."

"Wait, some of the others were here?" Yuge, Nagura, Rebecca, and Angelica asked them, causing the Fairy Tail guild to simply stare at them.

"Wait; are you four Natsu's future kids as well?" Laki questioned, as the four nodded.

"Okay, but who are the two ladies right here?" Wakaba asked as he pointed at Irene and Brandish.

"My name is Irene, and this is Brandish." Irene told them.

"They and Yukino are our mothers!" Rebecca responded to the Fairy Tail guild.

"Stop blurting out like that!" Nagura shouted at Rebecca as a veins appeared on the future daughter of Natsu and Kagura's head. Yuge and Angelica could merely sweat drop at the two.

"Good thing I'm not like that." Angelica spoke, getting both Yuge and Nagura to look at her with a deadpanned look. "…What?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" The guild shouted in shock.

"Why does Natsu get all the hot ones?!" Macao and Wakaba shouted in union as anime tears went down their face.

Irene, Brandish, and Yukino didn't like the way the perverts were talking about them like that, and the future kids and the twin dragon slayers didn't like how they talked about them like that either. However, before they could do anything…

*BOOM*

The sudden noise of an explosion caught them by surprise, as they heard screaming from outside the guild hall. Not wasting any time, they all headed out only to see the city under siege by people with dark armor as they rode these weird giant bat like monster creatures from the skies, as some of them were attacking from the air.

"What's going on?!" Makarov shouted in worry as he saw people in trouble. However, the future kids knew who these were.

"Well, look what we have here," They all turned to see a more armored person on a bigger fel bat speaking to them from the air. Judging from his armor and his fel bat, they guess that he was the one leading the attack. "It appears more of the royalty of Earthland also ended up in the past. No matter, hand over Fairy Heart, and maybe we'll give you a quick, painless death!"

' _Fairy Heart?! How do they know about that?!_ ' Makarov thought to himself in shock, though the others didn't know what the invaders were talking about. However, the future kids do.

"We won't allow you to have it!" Yuge shouted at the armored forces, "How did you monsters ended up here?!"

"HAH! You weren't the only ones caught in that explosion. You were fighting us remember, of course we would be sent here as well. DESTROY THEM!" The leader of the invaders commanded as more of the fel bats and their riders charged at them.

"Quick, get the innocent people to safety!" Nagura commanded the Fairy Tail guild, as she and her siblings got ready to fight. "We'll handle these monsters!" She finished as the future kids charged at the invaders.

"Brandish, we're going to aid them to repel the attackers!" Irene told the green haired woman, who agreed as she charged toward the attackers in another part of the city. The red haired woman then turned to the Fairy Tail guild. "You heard her! Find any survivors and get them to a safe point!" She commanded as she then headed toward the battle.

"…You heard them, find any one that's still alive!" Makarov told the rest of the guild.

"What about you master?" Macao questioned.

"Don't worry about me! Save as many as you all can!" Makarov told them as the small guild master went toward the battle himself.

"Come on guys! We need top help them!" Sting told Rogue and Yukino. "Lector, Frosch, you guys go with the rest of the guild. Stay safe okay?"

"We will. You show these bad guys whose boss!" Lector replied, as the exceeds went with the rest of the Fairy Tail guild. The three Sabertooth mages then charged toward different parts of the city to stop the attackers.

 **Alright, that's that for this chapter. Hope you liked it. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi hello, it's me again. Here's another chapter for you all to like or hate. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Fight for Magnolia**

"AH!" One of the fel bat riders cried out as Nagura impaled them with her sword, before slashing the fel bat itself as it collapse into the ground.

"Why are there so many of them?" She questioned herself as she noticed that no matter how much they killed, their numbers won't end. She didn't remember that they were this many when they were all sent to the past.

A water attack went behind her, hitting a fel bat that attempted to strike at her, sending it into a building. Nagura turned around to see the now dead fel bat, as she looked the other way to see Yuge.

"Keep an eye on your surroundings Nagura." He told her as he went to the other parts of the city to fend of the invaders. Nagura simply nodded as she continued her assault on the fel bats and their riders.

On another side of Magnolia, Rebecca was with Brandish as they were killing more fel bats and their riders. Like Nagura, they noticed how endless these attackers were. It didn't make sense to Rebecca, as she remembered that there weren't this many of them when they faced them before being sent to the past.

"When will they end?" Brandish questioned as she killed a group of fel bats and riders. She could just go all out, but she knows that the city itself would be destroyed by her magic. She wasn't known as the country demolisher for nothing.

"Watch out!" Rebecca shouted as she unleashed a wave of her magic at a fel bat rider, killing them instantly before they could get to Brandish. The green haired Spriggan looked at Rebecca.

"Thanks." She told her as they continued their counter attack.

"No problem mom!" Rebecca responded back as she struck down more fel bats and their riders, causing Brandish to feel a bit embarrassed. She wasn't used to the whole their kids coming from the future thing yet, so cut her some slack.

On another side of Magnolia, Irene, alongside Sting, Rogue, Yukino, and Angelica were fighting off the attackers as well. Angelica didn't summon any spirits as she wanted to fight herself, as she possesses fire dragon slayer magic. Irene was trying her best to fight off the invaders, but also hold back since she knows she could accidentally destroy the city if she didn't. The red haired woman also knows that the future kids were holding back as well, since she could feel their power being restricted.

"This isn't going anywhere!" Sting shouted as he struck down another rider, as Angelica proceeds to kill the rider. "Their numbers aren't ending!" The light dragon slayer finished as he fought another fel bat.

"We need to do something, or else we'll be overrun!" Rogue also yelled out as she fought against multiple fel bats and their riders.

As much as they all hated it, the shadow dragon slayer was right. No matter how strong they are, if they don't do something, they'll be overrun. No matter how powerful you are, the more you fight, the more magic you run out of, and the numbers will simply take them over.

"I will take the battle into the air!" Irene told them as she flew into the air, as multiple fel bats and riders chased after her.

"We need more help!" Angelica replied to the others as she grabbed one of her keys. "Though… this might cause problems, but right now we need his help!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Yukino asked her future daughter, who didn't respond as she began to summon the spirit she had in mind.

"Open: Gate of the Crazed!" The silver haired woman shouted as the key gave off a bright light.

Standing on front of her was a man with wild light blonde hair, and was only wearing torn up brown shorts. He had markings on his body, and was wearing leather gloves and leather boots. He also had goggles on his forehead, and he had a crazed smile as he turn to see Angelica.

"You called for me?" The spirit asked Angelica.

"Yes Boom! We're under attack by allies of the Legion! Show them what you're made of!" The silver haired woman told the spirit, who then proceed to show a big smile.

"YEAH! Time for them to go BOOM!" Boom shouted as bombs appeared in his hands as he charged at a group of fel bats and their riders.

"…I can see why you said crazed now." Rogue responded seeing the spirit's psychotic nature.

Currently with Makarov, he was fighting in another part of the Magnolia, close to the guild hall. The leader of the attack was simply watching him as the small guild master fought on.

"You look a bit tired old man! Could it be your age is getting to you?" The leader of the fel bat riders mocked as Makarov turned to see him on his fel bat in the air.

"You won't get away with this monster!" The guild master shouted as he took down another fel bat.

"You taking us down? HAH! You don't even have the guts to kill us! Even now you simply keep the fel bats and the other riders alive! But don't you see?" The leader asked him as the riders and fel bats Makarov defeat simply got back up. "We won't be simply defeated. You can not stop us! We are Legion!" The leader shouted as the other fel bats and their riders charge once more at Makarov.

Before they could get to the small guild master though, a giant magic beam came from nowhere, vaporizing the fel bats and riders. The leader and Makarov turn to see Irene with her staff out.

"Well well well, there's a face I somewhat recognize." The leader spoke to the red haired woman.

"I'm assuming you know me in your time?" Irene asked him.

"You are right. I remember that it was you who cause most of the fel bat riders to perish during the main invasion. Our masters weren't please with our failure. But if I kill you now, then you won't exist in the future. Thus, it will be one less problem to worry about." The leader answered as he jumped off the fel bat and onto the ground. "NOW DIE!"

The leader then charge at Irene with a giant axe covered with fel fire. He swung at the woman, who managed to dodge as the red haired woman then unleashed another beam of magic at the fel infused leader, who was unable to dodge the attack. Despite the damage, he managed to get back up. He then unleashes fire based attacks from his hands, as Irene simply managed to dodge them once more. This was getting on the fel bat rider leader's nerves. He roars as he charges at Irene once more, but with more fury and speed than before. Irene still managed to keep dodging, but it was clear she was having more trouble now. After dodging once more, she then proceeds to kick him on the side of his head with her leg, making him stumble a bit. Before he could recover, Irene once again unleashed another beam of magic, sending him into the guild hall. Before he could get back up, Irene then launch a downward kick at him, sending him and her through the ground. They landed on the ground again, but this time they were in Fairy Heart's chamber.

"So that's Fairy Heart huh?" Irene question as she saw the giant crystal with Mavis's body in it.

The leader then got back up, and saw the power source they were after right behind him. He then smirks, before turning toward Irene.

"You're doomed now mortal. Fairy Heart's power belongs to the Legion. It will fuel our portals for the invasion of this world once more." The fel bat rider leader responded to the red haired woman.

"Please, save the threats. I know you can't use its power now." Irene told him with a smirk. However, the smirk disappeared as the leader then laughed.

"You don't know anything. All can be corrupted; even the purest things will bow to the Legion!" The fel bat rider leader then turned toward Fairy Heart and then unleashed some sort of dark green energy at the crystal, causing Irene to widen her eyes in shock at his sudden actions. Before she could react, the sudden fel magic being poured into Fairy Heart caused a shockwave, making Irene cover her face with her arms.

Fairy Heart began to change, loosing its yellow like color into a more glowing green color, and the magic that was once pure, began to feel more demonic. Luckily, the body of Mavis herself seemed unaffected.

The fel bat rider leader then drew forth the power of the now demonic Fairy Heart, as its new energy flowed through his veins. His body then began to change. As he screamed from the pain, he began to grow bigger and taller. His muscles got buffer, but spikes began to come out of his arms, legs, back, and shoulders. The leader of the fel bat riders's teeth grew bigger and more menacing as well. His fingers became claws, his skin turned darker, and most of his armor fell apart due to the sudden change. What was once a person was now simply a monster. He then turned toward Irene, who was shocked by the transformation of both Fairy Heart and of the fel bat rider leader.

" **NOW… DIE!** " He roared as with great speed, managed to grab Irene and threw her out of the chamber, sending her back to the surface.

Irene found herself back in the under siege city. Before she could do anything else, the leader of the fel bat riders then came from the ground, and slammed his fist into her, but before she could be sent flying, he managed to grab her leg. The powered leader then slammed Irene into the ground multiple times, causing her to cry out in pain.

Before the leader could do anything else, a water fist slammed into his head, causing him to stumble and drop Irene. Irene, though injured, manages to see Yuge standing in front of her.

"Are you alright?" the blue haired male asked her.

"Y-Yeah, it will take more than that to defeat me." She told him as she managed to stand back up.

The two then noticed that the leader managed to steady himself as he let out another roar at the two mages. The two looked at each other, knowing that they need to take this monster down before he could cause more destruction. Yuge then transformed into his Havoc demon form, surprising Irene before she got over it, and then the two charged once more at the monster form of the fel bat rider leader.

 **Alright, things are getting intense. At least I think it's intense. What do you guys think? See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone, it's me again. Coming at you with another chapter. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Just to let you know, I need to let you all know something after this chapter is done.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Magnolia battle Concludes**

The now monstrous form of the leader of the attack then charges at Yuge and Irene. Yuge in his havoc demon form flies around him and proceeds to strike at the leader's back. Irene followed up by unleashes a bunch of small magical beams toward the front of the leader. He cried out in rage as he charged at Irene. The fel bat rider leader hits her with his giant fist, sending her flying into a building. Yuge then unleashed a dark green beam attack from his eyes, making the fel bat rider leader stumble into a building as well. With a howl of rage, the leader got back up and unleashes a giant roar of fel energy at Yuge, hitting him as he hits the ground. Yuge manages to get back up, and Irene recovers from being thrown into the building.

"This is getting nowhere." Yuge pointed out, "His body's too tough for simple attacks. If we don't find a way to take him down soon, we'll be too exhausted to do anything."

"But what else can we do?" Irene questioned him, as the red haired woman couldn't see a way that they could defeat him another way.

The leader of the fel bat riders were about to continue his attack once more, but then a flame attack hits him in the face. Before he could recover, explosions of bombs hit him in the back. The assault didn't stop as a light and shadow dragon roar hit the leader as well, causing him to fall down. He couldn't get back up as a blast of another unseen attack hit him once more, sending him crashing into another building.

Yuge and Irene looked to see the others have arrived except for Nagura and Makarov.

"You look like you need some help." Rebecca responded to the two injured mages.

"Where's Makarov and Nagura?" Yuge asked his siblings and the other mages.

"They are trying to clear out the rest of the invaders." Brandish answered the blue haired male.

Before anyone could say anything else, a roar was heard as the monstrous form of the fel bat rider leader got back up. He looked furious now.

" **YOU… WILL… PAY!** " He shouted as he was envelope in some sort of dark green aura.

"Oh, that doesn't look good." Angelica pointed out, getting the others to look at her with a "You think?" look.

The powered up monstrous form of the leader then charged once more toward the others. Rebecca entered her vengeance demon form, surprising the others that weren't her siblings, and charge head on toward the enemy. Rebecca then unleashed a fury of fel fire cover fist at the leader, making him yelled out in pain. Before he could react, Sting, Rogue, and Angelica unleash their dragon roars at the fel bat rider leader. Boom then threw a bunch on bombs at him, causing him to cry out in rage once more. Irene, Brandish, and Yuge then unleash a massive attack at him, sending him into more buildings.

"He's still getting back up!" Yukino warned them as the fel bat rider leader got back up, but it was clear he was injured. The leader then looks at them with a look of rage.

" **IF I'M GOING TO DIE… I'M TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME!** " The leader then all of a sudden began to glow as raw energy was forming around him.

"What is he doing?!" Sting shouted out as the light dragon slayer noticed the area around the leader of the attack was getting brighter and more unstable.

"He's going to take us and the city down with him!" Yuge managed to figure it out as the others widen their eyes. Was he basically going to blow himself up?

However, before anything else could happen…

*SLASH*

Nagura appeared and slashed her sword at the leader as she speed passed him. The unstable energy and his aura disappeared as his chest and back burst with dark red blood. He then fell to his knees.

" **N-NO… I… FAILED…** " He spoke his final words as his upper body then fell to the ground as his lower body fell backwards. The two halves of what was once the fel bat rider leader were now on the ground, gushing out blood.

Nagura simply then put her sword back on her waist, as she then made her way to the others.

"You guys alright?" The future daughter of Natsu and Kagura asked the others.

"…You just like to show off don't you?" Yuge asked her as he and Rebecca exited their demon forms.

"I wouldn't have been able to finish him if you all didn't weaken him." She admitted to them.

"Was that all of them?" Rebecca asked her sister.

"There's still a few left, but I think Makarov is taking care of them." Nagura answered.

Before they could say anything else, they heard an explosion near the guild hall. They all turned to see the giant fel bat the leader was on earlier carrying the now demonic Fairy Heart as a few other fel bats and their rider were around it as they opened a portal.

"Fairy Heart!" The future kids shouted out in worry.

"What is that?" Rogue questioned, as he, Sting, and Yukino never seen something like that before.

Irene didn't waste anytime as she flew and dashed herself toward the remains of the invaders to get Fairy Heart back. Before she could do anything else however, One of the fel bat riders unleash an explosion, causing her to shield her eyes from the sudden smoke and blast. When she saw the smoke cleared, the portal was closed. They got away with Fairy Heart.

"Dang it!" The red haired woman shouted in frustration as she landed back onto the ground. The others ran toward her.

"They got away." Nagura spoke with worry.

They heard a cough near then, as they turn to see Makarov getting up from some rubble.

"Makarov!" They shouted as they headed to him.

"Are you alright?" Sting asked the small guild master.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He then grew concern, "But they got away with Fairy Heart. How did they even know about it?" The guild master didn't know how this enemy found out about Fairy Tail's biggest secret.

"What is Fairy Heart?" Yukino asked him, before Makarov could answer though, Yuge spoke.

"Fairy Heart holds the body of our aunt, Mavis. The artifact itself is said to hold so much magic power, it's consider to be infinite. However, it isn't infinite as others believed it. That doesn't chance the fact that Fairy Heart could be used to do almost anything, and in the Legion's case, open a massive gateway for more of the Legion to come through." The future son of Natsu and Juvia explained to the others.

"What is this Legion you keep talking about?" Irene asked him.

"We will explain later," Nagura spoke, "Right now, we need to help the others find any survivors, and find our other brothers and sisters before it's too late."

"Right." Yuge, Angelica, and Rebecca agreed with their sister, as the other simply nodded.

They began to look for any other survivors in the damaged city of Magnolia.

'ELSEWHERE'

Sayla began to wake up, and she found herself in some sort of bed. She was confused at first, before the memories from before came back. Tartaros being destroyed, being chased by some of those weird demons, and being found by that one demon who claims to be her son.

"Oh, you're awake." Sayla heard a voice next to her, and saw Azazel next to her bed on a chair. "I was staring to get worried."

"…Where are we?" The female demon asked her future son.

"We're currently at a hospital in a town I managed to find." Azazel informed her, who looked a bit surprised.

"You brought me to a place of humans?" She asked him in disgust, though she flinches when Azazel glared at her.

"Listen mother, if it weren't for the humans here, you would have ended up in worse condition. So I suggested you be more grateful." The future son of Natsu and Sayla told her. He knew that his mother told him that she used to hate humans, but he hoped it wouldn't be this bad.

Sayla simply looked away, before looking back at him. "Those monsters… those things that destroyed my guild, who or what are they?" She asked him.

"Those were demons of a force called the Burning Legion. And believe me when I say this, that the ones who are here are simply a small group, nothing more." Azazel informed her.

"So there are more of them than what's here then?" Sayla wanted to make sure, as Azazel nodded. "But how is that possible, even before the rest of Tartaros fell, we managed to take down plenty of them. But you're saying that the numbers we killed didn't matter?" She asked him in a stressed voice.

"In a sense, any demon we kill here doesn't matter." Azazel told her, getting her to be surprise. "The demons of the Burning Legion come from something called the Twisting Nether, and every demon we kill simply reforms in there. The only thing we really can do is buy us time and hope to stop them from coming back to attack out world. Our research states that the only way to permanently kill a demon of the Legion is to strike it down in the Twisting Nether itself, or kill a demon in an area that is vastly saturated with demonic magic. Those are the only ways we know, but we believe there are other ways as well." Azazel told her.

"So the ones we kill will simply come back." Sayla figured out, as a wave of sadness filled her. How are they supposed to beat something like that?

"Don't worry." Azazel spoke again, getting her attention. "They can reform in the Nether, but we believe for some of the more powerful demons it takes longer to reform. Not to mention that they still need to find a way to get to our world as well. The only thing we can do is stop them from entering our world once more."

"…So what do you plan to do then?" Sayla asked him.

"Once you're better, we're going to find the rest of my brothers and sisters, and find a way to stop the Legion." He told her.

"We?" She once again asked him.

"Yes, we. You're my mother after all, and I know that you can change for the better. We're going to find my siblings, and were going to find a way to stop the Legion and find a way home." Azazel told her.

Sayla sighed, it's not like she has much of a choice now does she?

"Alright, fine." Sayla replied to him, getting him to smile.

"Good, now rest up. I'll be getting food." Azazel informed her as he went to leave the room, leaving Sayla in her thoughts.

Alright, there goes that chapter. I need to tell you all something though.

 **Starting next week, I won't be able to update as much as I used too. Due to my older brother coming back to live with us while he goes to college, and as sometime during or beginning of August or September, I will have to work on my school as well. However, don't think this means I will abandon anything. I refuse to give up on my stories, and I hope to finish and keep doing more.**

 **So while it might be hard for me to update, I will still do my best to do so. I'm very happy that you all like my stories, and as cliché it is I never thought I would get this far. I hope you all still stick around, I won' be dead, but I don't think I will be able to update as much as usual, but I will still try. Once again, thank you all for liking my cringe worthy stuff, and I hope you all continue to enjoy.**

 **See you all later, whenever that will be.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, Hello. It's me again with another chapter. Someone pointed out that for some reason my last chapter wasn't appearing for them, though it was working just fine with me. I re-uploaded it, so is it better now? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Also, something happens you might hate me for, you'll see what I mean.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Demons in hiding**

Sans was currently ay Amici's at the moment. Due to what happened earlier, he wanted to try to lift his mood up, and what better way to do that than to go to his favorite restaurant? Anyway, the future son of Natsu and Irene was currently simply in thought, so he didn't noticed someone coming up behind him.

"Sans?" A female voice was heard, and Sans turned to see Juvia right behind him. The red haired male was surprise to see the water mage here.

"Hey Juvia, what's bring you here?" Sans asked her, as she takes a seat next to him. Juvia looked a bit nervous about something, before speaking.

"Juvia has a question… about the future. Juvia needs to know this." The rain woman asked him.

"…It depends on what you want to ask." The red haired male responded to her.

"Does… does Juvia end up with Gray?" She asked him, making his eyebrows rise up, as she didn't even add the 'Sama' part. The male then realized that due to the events earlier, she wanted to know if they would despite what happened. At least that's what Sans thinks.

"*Sigh* I'll be honest Juvia, no, you don't." The red haired male admitted as he looked at her. Though to his surprise, Juvia didn't look sad by that revelation, she looked more confused if anything else. "Is there a certain reason why you are asking?"

"Well… it's just Juvia couldn't believe that Gray would say such mean things to Natsu like that." Juvia admitted to Sans, as she went on, "But… for some reason, when I saw Natsu so sad, I felt sad as well. I felt like I wanted to make sure he was alright. It's confusing." Juvia explained to Sans, before the future kid realize what she was dealing with. Sans then let out a small laugh, getting on her nerves. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just… well, I see no harm in telling you." Sans then looked at Juvia before speaking again. "Juvia, I'm just going to say this plainly, you get with my dad." This of course gets Juvia to blush like crazy.

"What?!" Juvia semi shouted, since they were in a restaurant after all. "I-I get w-with Natsu?" She managed to ask in an embarrass voice.

"Yup," Sans answered her as he went on, "I remember you all telling us how you fell in love with our dad. For you Juvia, you told us how ever since you met him, you had this feeling inside of you. However, you pushed it down due to you loving someone else at the time." Sans began to explain, and Juvia realized that he was talking about Gray being the someone else. "As time went on though, that small feeling about Natsu began to grow, and grow. Eventually, you wanted to be near and around Natsu more than the other guy you loved, which I'm assuming is Gray. Then one day, you realized that you were in love with Natsu, instead of Gray. Eventually, you, along with our other mothers, told him how you felt toward him, and he returned the feelings." Sans finished, as he took a sip from his drink.

Juvia was simply shocked by what the red haired male told her. He was right though, ever since she met Natsu, she had that weird feeling, but simply ignored it for her love for Gray. But now, was she really in love with the ice mage? After seeing the ice mage talk like that about Natsu, she didn't know if that was the case anymore. The water mage will also admit that the weird feeling for Natsu did grow. This was so confusing for the rain woman.

"It's alright Juvia," Sans spoke again, getting her attention. "I know it must be confusing, but don't think about it too much right now. Take all the time you need." The red haired male assured her.

"Thanks for telling me this Sans." Juvia thanked him, even though her face was still red due to knowing that she gets with Natsu, and possibly ended up having a kid with him. She then stand up, "We should head back to the others, I'm sure Natsu and your siblings want to talk to you."

Sans merely sighed before speaking, "Yeah, you're probably right." As much as he didn't want to deal with a lecture, which he knows he's going to get, he figured might as well get it over with.

So after paying for the food, the red haired male and the rain woman then headed out to get back to the others.

'AT THE PALACE'

"What's up with Natsu?" Alzack questioned as he and the others saw the fire dragon slayer's face all red with embarrassed as he sat at one of the table, as Erza and Mira sat next to him.

"Oh, both of out moms got together with him." Both Maria and Hara explained, getting those who weren't there to see it surprised, but due to all the recent events, they really shouldn't.

"Oh, well congratulations then you three!" Wendy told them, getting the two gilrs next to him to blush as well.

"Thanks Wendy." Erza and Mira thanked her. Natsu thanked her too, but he was so embarrassed still, so it only came out as a small whisper, luckily due to Wendy's dragon enhance hearing, she heard it.

"So when will the other girls get with him?" Bisca asked with a grin, getting the other girls who were present to blush.

"CAN YOU NOT?!" They shouted at the green haired woman, getting her and Alzack to laugh at their reaction.

"Are all of you alright?" Hisui asked the future kids, well except for Garad, since he was in an intense card game with Asuka, who was winning, by a lot.

"Yeah, we're fine," Daron answered her, "I'm still mad by what the others said about our father."

Everyone, except for Garad and Asuka, due to them being focus on their card game, frown a little due to what the rest of their guild that was here said about the fire dragon slayer.

"It's fine," Natsu spoke, getting everyone's attention. "You all didn't agree with them, and that makes me happy." He told them.

"We're glad that you're happy." Mira replied to him as she kissed his cheek, making him blush once again.

"So what's the plan now?" Kamika asked.

"Once we wait for Sans and Juvia to get back here, we can begin to look for our brothers and sisters." Tiron answered, as he was looking at some maps.

The other's agreed with Tiron's plan. Before anything else can happen though…

*BOOM*

Everyone turned to hear an explosion in the other room. Worried that someone might have gotten hurt, they all ran into the throne room. They saw the throne appeared to be destroyed, as the guards there were simply surprised by the sudden action.

"What happened?!" Arcadios questioned the guards.

"We don't know, it just suddenly went boom!" One of the guards replied to the knight.

"Why would something like that happen?" Garad questioned as he and Asuka went with them to check it out.

As they were so focus on what happened, they didn't noticed one of the guards approaching behind Bisca and Alzack. Sensing danger, Daron and Tiron turned around to see the guard suddenly have two green like weapons in his hands.

"GUYS BEHIND YOU!" They shouted, getting everyone to turn at them as they proceed to dash to the guard. However, as Bisca and Alzack turned around…

*SLASH*

Everyone froze as the weapons plunged into the married couple, as their bodies fell to the floor, lifeless on the ground. It was taking everyone's mind to process what just happened. However, the daughter of the two parents was the first to speaj.

"M-Mommy? D-Daddy?" Asuke was beginning to tear up due to not seeing her parents reacting.

"Heh heh heh, foolish mortals." The guard spoke before all of a sudden a bright light appeared, and the where the guard once stood was a creature that was a bit taller than Elfman. It had giant wings coming out of its back, and was wearing armored shoulders, and armored gauntlets, but the hands were uncovered, allowing its claws to be seen. It also had an armored waist and leggings, with a piece of cloth handing from the bottom of the waist armor. The creature also had hooves instead of feet, and it had horns sticking out of its head. Its skin was of a gray color. This is one of the Nathrezim, or dreadlords, of the Burning Legion. "A simple distraction is all that is needed to strike down any foe, and you played yourselves well." The dreadlord mocked, as the other's realized that two of their friends were killed.

"YOU MONSTER!" Erza charged at the demon, though it managed to dodge by jumping back further a bit.

Due to the demon being away from Bisca's and Alzack's corpses, Asuka immediately ran to the bodies, trying to believe that they were still alive as tears went down her face.

"M-Mommy, D-Daddy, p-please wake up!" Asuke cried as she tried to get a reaction out of the bodies, but to no valid.

"HOW ARE YOU HERE?!" The future kids shouted at the dreadlord, as they didn't know how it was possible that a demon of the Legion was here. The dreadlord simply laughed.

"Foolish children, you were fighting us remember? Of course we too would be caught up by the explosion and sent to the past." The demon then smirked, "But everything's coming together. Already we have claimed Fairy Heart, and once we get that traitorous dark mage, more of our forces will come to claim this world." The dreadlord then laughed, causing them to widen their eyes by what the demon told them.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Mira shouted as she and everyone else got ready to fight. Natsu was simply frozen still, with his hair covering his expression.

"Heh," The dreadlord taunted, "I would like to see you try-"

*BAM*

With great speed, Natsu slammed his fire covered fist into the demon's face, sending him flying through the hallway. Everyone was surprised as well to see Natsu's sudden speed and reaction. The demon got back up, and glared at the fire dragon slayer, who had tears streaming down his face. Fire was all around him as he charged at the dreadlord once more.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Natsu shouted as he approached the dreadlord, who charged at the dragon slayer.

 **I killed them! I killed Bisca and Alzack! I made Asuka an orphan! I'm such a horrible person, but this doesn't bother me at all.**

… **Man, I am a horrible person.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it, or not. See you all later, whenever that will be.**


	19. Chapter 19

***Fire surrounds me as I laugh at the sadness and shockness from the audience's reaction to Bisca's and Alzack's death.***

 **Yes, you're despair only makes me stronger! HAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON!**

 **But anyway, here's another chapter. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Demon unleashed**

The people of Crocus were simply enjoying themselves as they went on their usual lives. Aside from what happened with Sans and some members of Fairy Tail earlier, everything seems to be fine.

*BOOM*

That ended as the dreadlord was launched out of the palace into the streets of the capital city, making everyone turned from what they were doing to go in shock as they see some sort of creature emerging from the ground. Before anyone else could do anything, Natsu suddenly appeared and slammed into the dreadlord once more, sending the demon farther into the city.

"Impressive," The dreadlord spoke as he got back up. "Even now you prove that you have great strength, but that won't get you far." He replied to the fire dragon slayer who was approaching him once more.

"When I'm done with you, there will be nothing left of you. Right now, it's just you and me, no distractions." Natsu replied with anger as his fists became covered in flames.

The dreadlord simply smirked as he lifted up his hand and unleashed some sort of shadow bolt toward the side of him, destroying a couple of buildings and killing a couple of people as everyone else screamed in fear. Needless to say, Natsu's eyes widened in horror from what he just witnessed.

"Correction, we are in a highly populated city with easily destructible buildings and fragile mortal lives. There are MANY distractions." The dreadlord corrected the pink haired male as the demon smirked, enraging the dragon slayer.

"EVERYONE, GET OUT OF HERE!" Natsu shouted to the people of Crocus as he once again charged into the demon, unleashing an uppercut that sends the dreadlord into the air. Natsu then got into the air as he used fire from his feet to send himself in the air toward the dreadlord once more.

The guards around snapped out of their shock and proceed to help evacuated the civilians of the city. Currently with the others, at least those who went after the dreadlord and Natsu, they managed to arrive at the scene, seeing the people of the city being evacuated to safety.

"Where's dad?" Layla questioned in worried as she couldn't spot Natsu or the demon.

"I don't know." Lucy answered her future daughter as some of them proceeded to help with the evacuation.

"What's going on?!" They all turned to see Sans and Juvia running to them, as the two also noticed the destruction around them.

"Sans! Juvia!" They called out as the two got to them.

"What's happening?" Juvia questioned as she noticed the area around them is damaged.

"A dreadlord appeared that's what!" Daron managed to reply to them, getting Sans to widen his eyes in shock.

"A dreadlord? Here? How's that possible?!" Sans questioned in surprised and anger, as he realized that a demon of the Burning Legion was somehow here.

"We apparently weren't the only ones who were sent back in this time." The death knight replied to the red haired male.

"What's a dreadlord?" Juvia questioned, "And where is it?"

"We don't know, Natsu engaged it into a fight, but I don't know where they are right now." Erza answered the blue haired woman, "We don't even know how this creature even got here."

"That's the problem with dreadlords," Tiron spoke as most of the people were being sent to the palace for safety, getting their attention. "At least an infernal has the courtesy of announcing its presence." The green haired male began to explain to them, "Dreadlords like to manipulate and deceive, turning nation against nation, family against family, they are one of the more dangerous kinds of demons of the Legion."

Before anyone could question anything else, an explosion was heard above them, as they saw Natsu engaged in aerial combat with the dreadlord. The demon then slams Natsu with his fists, sending the dragon slayer down to the ground. Before any of the others could react, Natsu then unleashed a fire dragon roar at the dreadlord, causing him to cry out in pain from the attack.

"This monster's mine!" Natsu shouted at them, "Get the people to safety!" Natsu left no room for argument as he once again charged at the dreadlord on his own. The two began to fight away from the others into the city.

"You heard him; we must help evacuate the civilians!" Mira told everyone.

"We can't just leave him to fight the dreadlord alone!" Sans responded in anger at the thought of leaving his dad to fight the demon alone.

"Natsu can handle it, I know he can." Lisanna replied to the red haired male with confidence. "This is Natsu we're talking about, have faith in him." She told him.

"Mother's right Sans," Daron told his brother, making Lisanna blush as she wasn't used to the fact that she gets to have a kid with Natsu. "I know father can hold out for a bit longer. Once we evacuate the civilians, we will be able to aid him."

Sans reluctantly agreed, as he began to help the others get the people of Crocus to the palace where it's safe.

Back with Natsu, he was once again sent to the ground by the dreadlord. The dreadlord unleashed more shadow bolts at the fire dragon slayer, who managed to get back up and dodged them, getting close enough to unleash a fire dragon iron fist at the demon multiple times.

"I'm surprise that you're willing to fight this long and this much for those mortals." The dreadlord spoke to the Fairy Tail mage.

"Of course I will!" Natsu replied in anger, "I will stop you from hurting anymore lives you monster!" Natsu shouted as he threw a punch at the demon, who managed to block it with his hand.

"I'm a monster? You make it seem like I'm the only one of us that is a monster. We're more alike than you know." The dreadlord who then proceeds to throw a punch toward Natsu, who was unable to block it as he was sent a few feet away from the demon.

"ALIKE?! HOW ARE WE ALIKE?!" Natsu shouted back in rage, as if he was anything like this dreadlord!

"Tell me then, how did you think you ended up with Igneel?" The dreadlord began to question him, making his eyes widen when the demon spoke Igneel's name.

"You know about Igneel?" Natsu questioned him in shocked.

"Of course, we know everything about you." The dreadlord answered him, "The Legion sees all. You were given to the fire dragon king of this world by that traitorous black mage who thought he could get away with his betrayal."

"Given?" Natsu was confused now, "What are you talking about? Igneel found me in the woods when I was a child!" The pink haired male replied in anger, as if he would believe that this demon knew about him more than he did himself.

"A simple lie that the dragon came up with. You see, you had a life before this one." The dreadlord began, "The black mage traitor, the one named Zeref, had a younger brother who perished due to both an illness, and due to a dragon attack. Fate can be cruel to the weak. Driven by the only thought to bring his brother back, he would go on to create the R-System, also known as the Tower of Heaven and the Eclipse Gate." The dreadlord explained.

"What does all that have to do with me?!" Natsu shouted in protest, as the fire dragon slayer didn't understand how any of this was meant for him. While he was surprised that Zeref had a younger brother, his anger at the dreadlord overtook his curiosity about that.

"Because YOU were, or are, the younger brother of Zeref Dragneel." The dreadlord answered him with a smirk.

All of a sudden Natsu froze from hearing that. He was Zeref's younger brother? No… that can't be true! There was no way Zeref, the darkest mage in history was his brother!

"You think I'm lying, well then allow me to finish," The dreadlord began to talk once more. "Due to his meddling with life and death on this world, the gods of this planet cursed him with his black magic and immortality. It was in his weakest moment, WE appeared before him. We told him that we would give him the power to bring you back, as long as he swears loyalty to the Legion, and conquer and destroy this world for us. However, he planned to simply end his own life and end the life on this world for himself, not us. But with the fel energy we gave him, he went on to bring you back as the most powerful demon of this world, even surpassing himself and that dragon king of this world called Acnologia. You were known as E.N.D." The dreadlord finished as he watched as Natsu couldn't believe that all of that was true.

"N-No… y-you're lying! It's not true! IT'S NOT TRUE!" Natsu yelled out in denial as he unleashed a fire dragon roar once more at the dreadlord, who simply moved to the side to dodge it. The sky all of a sudden was slowly becoming more dark and green as it also began to thunder.

"I think you know it's true. How else does you're kids wield demonic power and have those demon forms? They are part demon as they inherited it from you." The demon then walked toward the now horrified Natsu, "But you can be use of us. Even now, due to my presence, the demonic energies I give off is reacting to your seal, weakening it as we speak. How else could you have lasted so long against me?" The dreadlord then held out his hand. "You can live on; no longer will you have to keep fighting for the mortals who hurt you. You saw it yourself how they thought about you. Serve us, and you will have more power, and you can finally be free from their torment." The dreadlord finished as it waited for Natsu to agree. However, before anything else could happen…

*SLASH*

"AUGH!" The demon cried out in pain as two blades struck him, sending him to the ground.

Natsu got out of his shock and horror from what he was told as he saw both Erza and his future daughter Maria with their swords with them. Needless to say, the two were enraged at the demon.

"You dare to interfere?!" The dreadlord shouted as it got back up from the ground.

"…You think this would change anything?" Erza spoke quietly, as she all of a sudden charged at the demon while swinging her sword at the dreadlord. "You think that this would make me hate him?!" Erza increased her speed of the demon, who was surprised by the red haired woman's abilities to keep up. "I don't care if he is a demon! I will NEVER abandon him!" She managed to hit the demon once more who cried out in pain once again.

"Have you been listening this whole time mortal?" The dreadlord couldn't believe that this woman and one of the royalties of the world in the future would dare to stop him.

"Erza…" Natsu trailed off as his and Erza's future daughter joined in on the attack.

"Father was never a monster like you!" Maria then charged at the demon as well and began to attack. "Even when he was whole, he was no different than he is now! He was always a hero; he saved many lives even all those years ago! You will not trick him like you tried to do once before!" Maria shouted as she continued to unleash more strikes against the demon.

Natsu was now shedding tears now, but they were of happiness. Even now, the ones he love and his future kids showed him that they cared about him still. He was also happy to know that even as E.N.D, he still did what he could to save people.

"You… Will pay for this mortals!" The dreadlord then lifted his arm to prepare for an attack, but then found his arm wrapped by a whip. He looked behind him to see Lucy stopping him from continuing his assault.

"Hurry guys!" The blonde shouted to Erza and Maria, as they then continued to unleashed more strikes at the dreadlord who yelled out in pain once again as he was once again sent to the ground.

Before they could continue their assault, the dreadlord roared in fury as he grabbed the whip on his arm and pulled Lucy to him as he slammed his arm into her, sending her into a building as she cried out in pain.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted in fear as he saw one of the women he loved got hurt.

The dreadlord wasn't done, as he then unleashed a point blanked shadow bolt at Erza, making her cry out in pain as she too was sent flying into a building.

"ERZA!" Natsu once again shouted in fear, as he then charged at the dreadlord, who managed to unleash another shadow bolt at him, sending him into the ground.

Maria attacked the dreadlord once more, however the demon then grabbed the woman with both of his hands. Maria tried to get out of the demon's hold, but to no valid.

"Die… DIE!" The dreadlord began to crush Maria with his hands as she cried out in pain as blood began to come out of her. "Yes… YES! NOW YOU WILL DIE!" The dreadlord shouted with a twisted grin as he continued to crush the life out of Maria who could only scream in agony as the demon laughed.

*BAM*

The dreadlord founded himself crashing into a building. As he got up, he saw Maria on the ground greatly injured, and saw Natsu enveloped in fire. However, the fire began to turn into a dark green color. Erza, Lucy, and Maria, who could barely stay awake now, saw the figure in the dark green flames began to change.

All of a sudden, a huge pillar of dark green fire shot in the air as the ground beneath Natsu began to break and charred. The ground also began to shake uncontrollably. It caught everyone in the city and around to be affected by this and wondered what was happening.

Outside the palace, the others and the future kids looked to see the dark green pillar of flame shooting into the sky.

"What's happening?" Wendy questioned in worry as they all had no choice but to watch the sight as the ground began to shake.

The future children sensed the power and realized what was happening. They could only smile as they charged toward the pillar of fel fire, as the others followed.

Eventually, the ground stopped shaking, and the pillar of fire dissipated, but the sky was still dark and green as it continued to thunder. Where Natsu once stood, he now had giant demonic wings coming out of his back, and had demonic horns coming out of his head as well. Hooves had taken the place of his feet. He had green markings on his body and face. Natsu was whole again.

Natsu looked at himself, as all the memories from the past flooded back to him. Just like Maria said, he was never a monster, even back then he still did the right thing and saved many lives. He couldn't focus on these memories now as he had a dreadlord to kill. The demon then turned to the dreadlord, who got back up.

"You hurt the women I love…" Natsu began to speak with a demonic tone, "You hurt one of my children… and you hurt innocent people…" As Natsu spoke, Erza and Lucy managed to get to Maria to make sure she was okay. They simply looked on as the man Erza and Lucy loved and the man that was Maria's father charged at the dreadlord once more.

" **I WILL END THIS NOW!** " Natsu roared in fury as he slammed his fist into the dreadlord. This fight ends now.

 **Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, or not, it's really up to you. Natsu and the dreadlord's fight ends next time, so see you then, whenever that will be.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi again, here's another chapter of this story. Reason why is because I felt like it. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty: A new family**

"Amazing…" Lucy spoke as she, Erza, and Maria looked on to see Natsu wrecking the dreadlord.

Natsu unleashed another barrage of fel fire fists against the dreadlord, who could only yell out in pain. Natsu didn't let up the attack as he then unleash a torrent of fel fire toward the other demon, sending him into the buildings. Not a moment later, the injured demon then flew toward Natsu, slamming his fists into his face. Unfortunately for the dreadlord, it didn't do anything but get Natsu angrier. Natsu retaliated by grabbing the dreadlord by its horns and threw him into the air, unleashing another torrent of fel fire at the other demon, causing impact as smoke filled the air. The dreadlord then fell to the ground.

Hearing something heading to them, Erza, Lucy, and Maria turned to see most of the others heading toward them.

"Maria!" The other siblings cried out in worry as they saw their sister injured as they ran toward her.

"Are you alright?" Sans asked her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Maria assured them.

"Is that Natsu?" Cosmos questioned in shocked as she saw the pink haired male's new form. The others, except for the future kids, were also surprised by Natsu's new demonic form.

"Cool, Dad's got his demon form and powers back!" Garad shouted in excitement as they looked on as Natsu continued to pummel the dreadlord.

"What do you mean?" Romeo asked the future son of Natsu and Cana.

"Well, what he means is that even though Dad was always a demon, he nevered had access to his demon form and powers." Sans spoke, getting their attention. "I'm guessing the natural demonic energies the dreadlord gave off weakened and destroyed the seal."

"Wait, Natsu's a demon?" Wendy asked the red haired male.

"Yeah, we ourselves are also half demon, well except for Azazel." Tiron explained to the blue haired mage. "So in a sense, we are hybrids. How else did you think we have our demon forms and powers?"

"Wait, is this Azazel one of your siblings?" Kamika asked the green haired male, who nodded. "What do you mean by except for him?"

"Uh…" Tiron didn't know if he should tell them that one of his mothers is also a demon.

Before anyone else could ask anything else, they heard a roar of pain coming from the dreadlord. They looked to see Natsu tore one of the demons arms off, allowing the demon's demon blood to pour from the wound. Before the demon could do anything else, Natsu then punched the dreadlord with a fel fire fist, going through the demon's chest.

"You… you…" The dreadlord tried to speak to Natsu. "You… and everything you love… will perish in the end…" The dreadlord then smirked. "We… are Legion… we cannot be… stopped…" The dreadlord then all of a sudden disintegrated, leaving only its chest piece the only thing left of it as it fell to the floor.

"…We'll simply keep fighting on then." Was Natsu's only reply as he looked at what was left of the dreadlord. Fel fire enveloped Natsu before instantly going away, leaving Natsu back in his normal self as he collapse on his knees in exhaustion.

"Natsu!" The others called out, as Lucy and Erza ran to him to make sure he's alright.

"Are you alright Natsu?" Erza asked him as she and Lucy got him onto his feet.

Natsu simply grinned at them, "Yeah, just exhausted. Are you all okay?" He asked both the women and his daughter, who with the others ran to him to make sure he's okay.

"We'll be fine Dad." Maria replied to him with a smile.

"That's good to hear." Natsu responded with a smile.

"We were worried about you." Lucy told him, before continuing, "And Natsu, no matter if you're demon or not, we still love you." The blonde replied as she kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"I guess Mira and Erza aren't the only ones with Natsu now." Happy pointed out, if it weren't for all that just happened, he would have teased them by now.

"Let's get back to the palace," Natsu began to tell them, "There's still someone in pain." Natsu told them, as they realized that the fire dragon slayer was talking about Asuka.

Eventually after a few minutes, they managed to arrive back at the palace. The civilians who were sent there for protection were beginning to head out with a bunch of guards, as they need to start repairing the damage done to the city by the dreadlord's attack.

As they got back to the main throne room, they saw Hisui and Kinana trying to comfort Asuka as the bodies of Bisca and Alzack were being taken away. The green hair princess and purple hair barmaid looked up to see the others had returned.

"Are you all alright?" Kinana asked them as Natsu managed to approach them.

"Yeah, the dreadlord is dead." Natsu replied to them, as they were glad that the threat was gone, for now.

"T-The m-monster i-is g-gone?" Asuka managed to ask with tearful eyes as she still hugged to Hisui.

"Yeah," Natsu spoke softly as he bend his knees to look at her, "The monster is dead, and your parents have been avenged. It's all okay now."

Asuka simply looked at the dragon slayer, before letting go of Hisui and running to Natsu, hugging him. Natsu was a bit surprised by the action, before hugging the little girl back. Asuka simply could only mutter a small "Thank you" as she cried into Natsu's chest. Natsu then picked her up and hold her as he got back on his feet.

"What do we do now?" Hara asked the others. They all knew that the Legion is here, and that they need to find their siblings if they are to stop them. But they have no idea what to do at this moment.

"I don't know," Cana answered the future daughter of Natsu and Mira, "What will we do about Asuka?" The card mage questioned, both of her parents are dead, so who would take her in and care for her?

Before anyone could say anything else, Natsu spoke, "I'll take care of her." Natsu told them all, making them all look at him in surprised.

"Natsu, are you sure about that?" Erza wanted to make sure if Natsu was willing to do that much for the little girl. After all, taking care of a child is one of the biggest responsibilities anyone could ever have.

"I'm positive Erza, and I know I will have all of you to help me out. I mean, I must have done a good job since my future kids are this awesome already." Natsu assured the red haired woman, as the future siblings could only grin from the praise they got from their father.

"R-Really?" Natsu looked down to see Asuka looked at him with hope in her eyes. "Y-You w-would take c-care of me?"

Natsu smiled softly once more as he assured the little girl in his arms. "Yes Asuka, I may not be Bisca or Alzack, but I will do my best to take care of you. That's a promise."

Asuka, while still sad and in tears due to her parents death, managed to give a big smile to the dragon slayer as she hugged him once more, thanking him as Natsu simply hugged her back. This scene made everyone there smile.

All of a sudden, a lacrima that Arcadios had began to glow, signifying that someone was trying to get into contact with them. Arcadios then answered the lacrima, getting the others attention.

"Hello?" Arcadios began to speak, "Who is this-?"

"ABOUT (BEEP)ING TIME SOMEONE PICKED UP!" A shout was heard from the device, startling everyone from the sudden shouting. "WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET IN CONTACT LIKE A HUNDRED TIMES ALREADY!" The voice from the lacrima continued to shout. No one knew who this was, except for the future kids.

"Nagura?" Sans responded as he took the device from Arcadios, when he indeed saw it was Nagura who contacted them.

"Sans? Thank goodness, so the guild was right about some of you at Crocus?" Nagura's voice came from the communication device.

"Yeah, some of the others are here as well. We're with dad and some of our mothers." The red haired male answered. "Is any of the others with you?"

"Yeah, Yuge, Rebecca, and Angelica are with me. We're currently at Magnolia, which by the way was ATTACK BY THE LEGION'S ALLIES!" She shouted in anger at the end, getting everyone to widen their eyes by the news.

"Magnolia was attacked?" The Fairy Tail mages asked in worry, hoping that the guild was alright.

"Huh? Who was that?" She asked when she heard other voices.

"Well, I did say we were with dad and some of our mothers and aunts and uncles. I'll give the lacrima to dad." Sans then threw the device at Natsu, who managed to grab it despite holding Asuka.

"Hello?" Natsu spoke to the lacrima.

"Dad?" Nagura somewhat recognized the voice.

Everyone simply listen on, as they waited to see what happens next.

"Uh… yeah, that's me." Natsu managed to respond. Due to everything that happened already, he wasn't too surprised by this right now.

"Is mom there?" Nagura asked him, making him and the others wondered who Nagura's mother was.

"No Nagura, Kagura isn't here." Sans told her, getting everyone to look at the red haired male in shock by that information.

"What?" Sans asked them.

*THUD*

Everyone looked to see Natsu fainted again from knowing that he gets with Kagura and has a kid with her as well. Luckily, Asuka was okay as she got down before Sans told them that.

"…I guess he's not used to all of this yet." Garad replied, as he picked up the lacrime.

"What happened?" Nagura asked as she heard a thud noise.

"Don't worry about it; just tell us what happened at Magnolia." Tiron told her sister through the communication device, as everyone listen in on what happened.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi people, it's me again with another chapter for you all to either like or hate. It's really up to you. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty one: We need to meet up**

"Hey, Uncle Jellal." Rose began to speak to the blue haired male in front of her.

After the two Crime Sorciere mages woke up from their shock, the future siblings managed to explain them about their situation. Both Jellal and Meredy were a bit surprised that all three of these kids were Natsu's future children, and the fact that they all have different mothers made the two faint once more. So after waiting for them to get back up again, Jellal figured the best course of action was to head to the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia. Currently they were on a train heading to the city where the guild resided in. Marcel, Rose, and Ruby were all one sitting on one side, while Meredy and Jellal were sitting on the other side.

"Yes Rose?" The blue haired mage asked the woman in front of him.

"The you of our time had always said that you used to be really sad and emo-like all the time when you were younger…"

' _Emo?_ ' Jellal thought in confusion. Did his future self really thought himself as emo? Meredy laughed a little bit from this.

"So I figured I would say some happy things to help cheer you up." Rose explained to Jellal as she proceeded. "Peace, Tranquility, trees…" Meredy smiled a little, seeing how one of Natsu's future kids was trying to cheer her guild mate up. She had to admit, Jellal is usually sad nowadays.

"And I will tell terrible things to bring you back down," Marcel spoke as he went on, "Smallpox, homicide, snails crawling out of your mouth…"

"…This is strangely working," Jellal admitted, "I can feel it even out."

"Great, keep going guys!" Ruby told her sister and brother as they went on.

"Breathing." Rose continued.

"Snails crawling out of your mouth." Marcel also continued.

"Nature."

"Snails crawling out of your mouth."

"Flowers."

"Snails crawling out of your eye sockets."

"Country music!" Rose finished happily.

"Country music." Marcel finished darkly.

The two siblings then turned to each other, while Jellal and Meredy wondered what country music was.

"Uh, guys?" Ruby asked the two, but they ignored her as they began to argue.

"You disgusting son of a gun." Rose told her brother.

"Me disgusting?! Who the heck listens to country music?!" Marcel responded back.

"The people who aren't ten years old that's what." Rose explained.

"Oh please, country music is boring and lame. Metal music is where it's at." Marcel countered.

"Metal?! How's that garbage great?! That what only emo people listen too!" The pink haired woman shouted.

"You take that back!" The black haired male yelled at his sister.

"Guys, calm down." Meredy told two of her sort of future kids.

"Yeah guys, it's not that big of a deal." Ruby tried to get her two siblings to calm down. Both Rose and Marcel then turned toward Ruby.

"Ruby, which kind of music is better. Country is better right?" Rose asked her.

"Metal! You better say Metal or so help me; I will burn your eyes out!" Marcel threatened.

"Uh…" Seeing no way out of this, Ruby decided to be truthful." I actually like Jazz actually."

The other two stared at their sister, as Jellal and Meredy simply looked at the three siblings. They can surely tell that these are definitely Natsu's kids. Though they have never heard of these kinds of music that they mentioned before.

"…Jazz?" Rose spoke in disbelief.

"GET HER!" Marcel shouted.

"Wait what?" Ruby questioned.

In the other carts of the train, people could hear something happening in the cart where the others were in. Since the five mages have a whole train cart to themselves, Rose and Marcel were able to chase Ruby, who was trying to get away from them. Jellal could only sweat drop at the sight.

"They are sure full of energy right Meredy?" Jellal asked his guild mate. Not getting an answer, the blue haired male turned to his side only to see the pink haired woman not there. Turning back to the siblings, he saw Meredy chasing after the future kids, trying to calm them all down. Jellal couldn't take it as he burst out laughing at the chaos.

'AT CROCUS'

Some time had pass since the others got into contact with Nagura. Natsu managed to wake up to hear the rest of what happened. Makarov also managed to talk to them through the lacrima. The guild master became both shocked and sad when told that Bisca and Alzack were killed by the dreadlord. Eventually though, they all agreed that they need to meet up and find the rest of Natsu's future kids if they are going to stop this Legion threat. The closest place that they could meet up is Margaret Town, where Lamia Scale is located.

"Princess, are you sure that going with them is a good idea?" Arcadios asked the green haired princess. The knight knows that Cosmos and Kamika and the Fairy Tail mages can protect her, but he wanted to make sure if Hisui is really okay with this.

"Don't worry Arcadios, I know I'm in good hands. I need you here to protect my father and the city in case it comes under attack again. Can I trust you with this?" She asked the knight.

"I promise on my life your highness!" Arcadios answered the princess as he saluted. "But may I ask about the injured Fairy Tail members that Sans fought earlier?"

"They can stay here and meet up with us then they are better." Erza answered him as he was right behind him. She hasn't forgiven them for what they said about Natsu, but she knows that they are still part of her guild. "What are you going to do with Bisca's and Alzack's bodies?" The red haired woman wanted to know what will become of their deceased guild mates.

"We're will plan a burial for them at Crocus's cemetery. Though with the situation right now, I don't think doing it now is the best time right now." Arcadios explained his reasoning. Erza seemed contented with that.

"Alright, so are we ready to head out?" Tiron asked everyone as they proceeded to leave the palace to head to Margaret town.

"Aye sir!" The future kids replied to their brother. The only simply laughed as they saw the future kids act like Happy for a moment.

"Ready to go Asuka?" Natsu asked the little girl who he was holding.

"Yeah!" She managed to reply with a smile. This of course causes Natsu to grin, glad that even though she was still getting over her parents death, she was doing her best to keep being happy.

"Let's go everyone!" Sans told them as they, after saying their goodbyes to the King and Arcadios, headed to the train to leave Crocus, and to find the rest of Natsu's future children.

'AT MARGARET TOWN'

"So this is the town where a few of our uncles and aunts came from?" Tom spoke as he, Kagura, and Millianna got off the train. "For some reason I was expecting it to look really different." The brown haired male admitted.

"What uncles and aunts live here?" Kagura asked the future son of Natsu and Millianna, guessing that these uncles and aunts were from Lamia Scale.

"Well, there's aunt Chelia to name one." Tom told them, "And also Uncle Lyon as well."

"So you consider them as uncles and aunts, but their not actually related to you right?" Millianna asked her future son, who replied with a nod.

"Well, maybe it's best if we go see if we can get their help." Kagura suggested. "They can help us find your other brothers and sisters." The sword woman explained. Of course, she really wants to know what her daughter looks like.

"I guess that's a good idea." Tom agreed with one of his mothers.

"Let's go then!" Millianna exclaimed as they all headed toward the guild. Unknown to them, the others are on their way as well. However, something else was heading their way, and it wasn't good.

'NOT FAR FROM MARGARET TOWN'

"So… I can sense on of the world's royalty is there, and I sense more of them approaching as well." A Fel Lord spoke as it and its forces looked toward the outskirts of the town. "A perfect opportunity to wipe them out." The Fel Lord had a wicked grin as it turned to his forces. "Prepared to attack! They will fall to the Legion!"

The Fel Lord's forces let out a roar as they prepared to strike at the city once the rest of the mortals arrived.

'WITH GILDARTS, URIEL AND ARIAL'

"We should be approaching a town soon." Uriel guessed as he looked at the map he was currently looking at. The three mages were still in a forest of some kind.

"That's good to hear." Gildarts liked the sound of being near a town, which meant more food. Gildarts then grinned, "I can't wait to see my precious Cana again. I wonder what her and Natsu's kid is like? Maybe they will be just like me!" He finished happily at the thought that one of his grandchildren will be just like him.

"Even in the past, he's still the same." Arial spoke about their grandfather as they continued through the forest, as her twin brother nodded in agreement.

Some time had passed, and they finally arrived in a small town of sorts. It wasn't anything to fancy, but it wasn't old and run down either. All in all, it was a nice simply town.

"Alright, let's see if we can find a place to eat." Ariel suggested to the others. Before Uriel and Gildarts could answer…

"Uriel! Ariel! Is that you?" A voice got their attention as they turned around to see Azazel and Sayla. Gildarts didn't know who they were, but the twins sure did.

"Azazel!" The purple haired twins shouted in joy as they ran to him, glad that they managed to find one of their siblings.

"So these are two more of your siblings?" Sayla asked her future son, as she figured since the way he recognized them. The black haired male turned back to his younger mother.

"Correct, this is Uriel and Arial." He introduced his brother and sister to the female demon. All of a sudden, Gildarts was right in front of Azazel.

"Another grandkid!" He shouted in happiness, "Are you Cana's kid?" The orange haired male wanted to know if this was his daughter's child.

"Uh… no, I'm Sayla's kid." Azazel explained to him as he pointed at said female demon. Gildarts had a big smile on his face now.

"Whoa, she's gorgeous!" The Fairy Tail ace then had anime tears coming down his face. "I'm so proud of Natsu for getting hot women!"

Both Sayla and the future kids were annoyed by that. They didn't like how anyone would say something about their moms like that in front of them. Gildarts then realized something.

"Wait, why do you have horns?" The crash mage asked the female demon, as he figured that having horns wasn't normal for people. Come to think of it, Azazel also has horns as well.

"I will explain, but can we explain over lunch? I'm kind of hungry." Azazel admitted as his stomach growled in agreement.

"Sure, we were planning to get food as well. Let's go!" Gildarts exclaimed as he went on to find themselves a restaurant. Sayla could only follow them as she didn't really have any other choice. Besides, she was curious about these other kids and mothers that apparently end up with their father and her apparently lover.

 **All right, there's that chapter. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi, hello, it's me again with another chapter for all of you to look at, and then you decide if it's okay or if it needs to die in a fire. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Two: Margaret Town**

"We arrived!" Garad shouted as they got off the train. "So this is Margaret Town? It looks different than what I imagined." The future son of Natsu and Cana admitted as he looked around.

"I'm surprised that you didn't get motion sickness Natsu." Erza told the pink haired dragon slayer as he and Asuka got off the train.

"Yeah I know, I'm surprised as well." Natsu replied to the red haired woman with a smile, glad that he no longer needs to suffer on that blasted train.

"It's because you're a demon dad," Sans spoke, getting his attention. "Your demon heritage prevents the side effects of your dragon slaying magic from happening. This is how someone like Garad didn't get motion sickness, due to being part demon." The red haired male explained to his younger dad.

"Oh, well that explains it then." Lisanna spoke, "But how does that work?"

"I don't know." Sans admitted, getting them to sweat drop at his answer.

"Anyway," Tiron began to speak, getting everyone's attention, "We should see if the others have arrived here." The green haired male finished as he looked around.

"That's a good idea." Mira agreed with the future son of Natsu and Hisui. "Maybe we should see if we can get Lamia Scale to help us out." The white haired barmaid suggested to the others. They need all the help they can get if they are to find the rest of Natsu's future kids.

"Good plan mom." Hara agreed with her younger mother.

"Let's go then!" Layla shouted as she started to head into the town. As the others began to follow, Asuka stopped moving, getting their attention.

"What's wrong Asuka?" Natsu asked the little girl.

"My shoe's untied." Asuke told them, getting them to sweat dropped.

"Don't worry Asuka, I got this." Natsu assured her as he bent down to try to tie her shoes, keyword tried.

"Natsu, are you having trouble there?" Lucy asked the pink haired male, who was struggling to tie the little girl's shoes.

"N-No," Natsu replied to them, getting them to stare at him with a deadpanned stare. "Yes." Natsu admitted, getting them to simply sigh. "Hey Sans, can you tie her shoes for me?" Natsu called to the red haired male, who was looking around the town.

Sans slowly turned to them with a nervous grin, before speaking, "…Why do you think I always wear slippers?" This of course makes everyone, including his siblings, fall down anime style.

"You got to be kidding me!" Daron shouted as the future son of Natsu and Lisanna got back up. "I'll take care of it." The death knight spoke as he went to tie Asuka's shoes.

"Thank you." She thanked him, getting him to smile.

"No problem." Daron told her.

"Come on, let's go already!" Both Layla and Garad exclaimed as they proceed to take off, but they weren't paying attention as they slammed into Natsu, which somehow send him flying into the town as he yelled out.

"DAD!"

"NATSU!"

Everyone then charged into the town hoping to make sure the fire dragon slayer was okay. One bystander saw this and simply shook their head.

"Sigh* People these days." The bystander spoke as they went on with their life.

Currently in the town, the others that were at Magnolia managed to arrive thanks to Yuge and Nagura, who used their Havoc demon forms to take them and the others here.

"I'm still not used to the fact that you guys have demon forms and powers." Sting admitted as they landed.

"That was pretty fast as well." Brandish spoke, as it didn't take them long too arrived in Margaret Town.

"Do you think the others have arrived here already?" Angelica asked as she looked around the town.

"Well, there's only one way to find out- why do I hear screaming?" Irene wondered as she and the others were hearing someone shouting.

"I don't know," Rogue spoke, "Though for some reason it sounds an awful lot like-."

*BAM*

The shadow dragon slayer couldn't finished as the next thing they knew a familiar pink haired dragon slayer fell right in front of them as Natsu's face planted into the ground.

"Ow…" Natsu moaned out from the pain as he tried to get back up.

"Natsu?" Yukino asked him, surprised to see the guy she loved in front of them.

"Dad?" The four future siblings spoke in confusion, getting Brandish and Irene to look at them.

' _So this is the guy we end up with?_ ' They both thought to themselves. However, when Natsu lifted his head up to look at the ones who called his name, his and the two women eyes locked on to each other.

For Natsu, his face immediately was overcome by a huge blush at the sight of the two women, and his heart was beating a lot faster and felt like two love arrows stuck his already arrowed filled heart. This is what Natsu always felt and did when meeting the women he loves, thus signifying that the pink haired idiot had already fallen for both Brandish and Irene.

As for the two women, their faces also were overcome by a blush, as their hearts began to beat faster. They also began to have a warm feeling inside of them.

' _W-What is this feeling?_ ' Both Brandish and Irene thought to themselves. Was this what Rebecca meant when she said that they fell for her dad when they first saw him? They couldn't dwell on this as Sting called out to Natsu once again, getting him and the two women to snap out of their trance.

"Huh?" Natsu spoke, managing to get up.

"Natsu, why did you fall out of the sky?" Sting asked once more since the fire dragon slayer wasn't paying attention the first time. Before Natsu could answer the light dragon slayer…

"NATSU/DAD!" Multiple shouts were heard behind them as they turned around to see the others had arrived. They stopped when they saw the others.

"Who are they?" Kinana asked, but the future siblings ran to each other.

"Guys!" They all shouted at each other in joy, glad that they managed to find each other. The others simply smiled at them, glad that they managed to reunite with more of their siblings. Though the group that came from Crocus didn't know who the mothers of the three were, the only one they know is that one of them is Natsu's and Kagura's kid.

"That's a lot of siblings." Brandish spoke, as the light green haired woman didn't expect this many future kids. Just how many women did her Natsu- she meant just Natsu got with? Though as she and the others were focus on that, they didn't noticed Irene looking at a certain red haired woman.

' _Is that… no it couldn't be._ ' Irene thought to herself as she saw Erza. However, Irene's attention then turned to the other siblings.

"So what are your names?" Happy asked the four siblings that were with the two Spriggans and Sabertooth mages.

"My name is Yuge." The blue haired male introduced himself.

"I'm Angelica!" The silver haired women shouted happily.

"Nagura's my name." Nagura answered them.

"And I'm Rebecca!" The future daughter of Natsu and Brandish exclaimed with a smile.

"Yuge reminds me of Juvia for some reason." Cana spoke as she looked at the blue haired male. Before Yuge could say anything though, Sans decided to speak.

"Oh, that's because Yuge is her and dad's kid." Sans pointed out.

"WHAT?!" Almost everyone shouted by that information.

*THUD*

They turned to see both Natsu and Juvia fainted from that news.

"Why do they keep doing that?" Maria questioned as she looked at the fainted form of her dad and one of her mothers.

"Gee, I wonder why." Daron replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Who are you two though?" Erza asked both Brandish and Irene, who realized that Erza didn't recognized her. Both Rebecca and Sans decided to tell the red haired woman of Fairy Tail.

"That's my mom Brandish!" Rebecca exclaimed happily, making Brandish blush as she still wasn't used to all of this.

"And that's my mom Irene." Sans told everyone, as Irene eyes widen from that information.

"W-Wait! Y-Your m-my…?" Irene was a bit shocked from that information, and wanted to make sure she heard the red haired male right.

"Yup, I'm your son. The name's Sans." Sans told his younger mother.

*THUD*

It appears even Irene couldn't handle it as she too fainted like Natsu and Juvia.

"Is their like some sort of fainting disease going around or something?" Sans asked as he looked at the fainted form of his parents.

'LATER'

Eventually, after Natsu, Juvia, and Irene woke up, they figured the best thing was to head to Lamia Scale to get their help. Currently they were right outside the guild.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rebecca told them, "Let's go in!"

"Alright, slow down Rebecca." Nagura told her sister. The others could see that Rebecca was defiantly Natsu's daughter, and fore Irene, she could see that she was defiantly Brandish's daughter. Irene looked at Natsu and Sans before they entered the guild hall, getting everyone in Lamia scale's attention. However, they noticed that they weren't the only ones at the guild, as Fairy Tail and Sabertooth recognized two certain female wizards from Mermaid Heel, and the future siblings also noticed one of their brothers were here as well.

"Man, why is everyone coming into our guild today?" Lyon spoke as he looked from his talk with Kagura to see some members of Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, and a few others he didn't recognized enter Lamia Scale.

"TOM!" The future siblings shouted as they ran to the cat-like male, who was surprised to already be reunited with most of his brothers and sisters.

"GUYS!" Tom shouted back in a happy tone, glad to see that his siblings were okay.

"We just got here and already we founded another of their brothers." Erza spoke, as she figured it would be a lot harder to located her and Natsu's future children. She then headed to both Kagura and Millianna. "I see you are aware of what's going on then?"

"Yeah, and I'm guessing that you also apparently end up with Natsu and having a kid with him as well?" Kagura questioned as Erza nodded. The red haired woman then pointed to where her future kid was. The sword woman from Mermaid Heel then saw Nagura, and went to her.

Seeing one of their mothers headed toward them they looked as Kagura stopped and looked at Nagura.

"Uh… is their something wrong?" Nagura asked her younger mother, who all of a sudden the hugged the future daughter.

"SO CUTE!" Kagura shouted in a manner that was unlike of her was she proceeded to go on, making Nagura embarrassed from the way her mother was talking and acting.

"Wendy, it's good to see you again." Chelia told her sky dragon slaying friend as they went to each other.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you as well Chelia." Wendy replied to the sky god slayer.

"WHY IS THERE SO MANY PEOPLE HERE?!" Toby shouted.

"You don't need to yell." Yuka told his fellow guild mate.

"So Tom," Lucy began to speak, getting everyone's attention, "Judging by your looks, I'm guessing you are Natsu's and Millanna's kid?" The blonde figured.

"Yup!" Tom answered her, getting Natsu to blush, knowing that he too ends up with Millianna. He looked like he was about to faint, but before he could do that…

*BOOM*

An explosion caught everyone's attention, as they heard people's screaming outside the guildhall. Not wasting any time, they exited the building only to be greeted by the sight of demons attacking and destroying the town.

"What?!" Lyon shouted as he saw his and his guild's hometown being torn apart by these monsters.

"Everyone! We must stop them!" Erza shouted as she charged into a direction of the town.

"Yuge, Tom, Hara, Layla, Maria, find any survivors you can and get them to safety!" Daron shouted as he also charged in a direction to fight the Legion.

"Lector! You go with them!" Sting told his exceed companion as the light dragon slayer also headed toward the demons. Rogue also told Frosch to do the same as the shadow dragon slayer charged into battle.

"Wendy, Chelia, Romeo, Happy, Carla, you guys go with them and help with saving any survivors!" Mira told them as she took off to fight.

"Asuka, you go with them!" Natsu told the little girl, who nodded as Natsu and everyone who wasn't told to find and protect any survivors took off in different directions into the town to fend of the demons.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. Things are getting more intense, unless you think otherwise; it's really up to you. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sup people, it's me again with another chapter for this story. I see that a few of you are still on the fact about me killing Bisca and Azlack. Don't worry, there "shouldn't" be any more deaths, trust me.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Three: Attack on Margaret Town**

"Princess, we need to get you to safety!" Kamika told Hisui, as they along with Cosmos and Kinana were trying to get to safety as the others would deal with the demons and save any survivors.

"We need to get outside the town!" Kinana replied as they continued to run through the ruins. However, they were intercepted by two winged figures with molten armored, horns, and cloven feet. One of them was an orange colored, while the other was blue colored. They both wielded giant blazing green swords as they approached the four women. These demons were known as Doomguards.

Cosmos and Kamika got ready to defend Hisui and Kinana, but then a dark green blast hit one of the doomguards, killing it as the other was struck down by a giant fel beam. The four women turned to see that it was Daron and Sans who killed the two demons.

"Come on!" Daron told them as they tried to get out of the under siege town.

Currently, with the group who were trying to find any survivors, they were desperately looking for anyone in any destroyed buildings as they hold off any demons that attacked them. So far, they couldn't find any survivors as they continued to search through the town turned battle zone.

"There has to be some people still alive right?!" Hara shouted as she struck down a fel guard.

"We're trying!" Wendy shouted back as she and Tom searched through the rubble of a house.

"We need more help!" Layla shouted as her hands glow a dark green. "SUMMON: Doomguard!" The pink haired woman shouted as a doomguard that was a bit bigger than her appeared next to her. Layla commanded it to shoot down the fel bats that were in the air. The doomguard then proceeded to unleash shadow bolts at the fel bats in the air as they continued to search for any survivors. Layla realizes that they need more help. Grabbing one of her gold keys, she summoned Judgement.

"What's going on my lady?" Judgment questioned, until he saw the demons everywhere. Understanding the situation he spoke once more, "I understand, I will help whatever I can!"

As the group continued to fight against any demon that they came across, a doomguard unleashed a breath of fel fire toward Chelia, who was unaware as she fought off a fel guard.

"CHELIA WATCH OUT!" Romeo shouted as he tackled her out of the way, getting her surprise by his action until she saw the attack past them. "Are you alright?" He asked her as she got over her shocked.

"Y-Yeah." She replied as they got up. Tom managed to strike down the doomguard that tried to kill Chelia.

"We got to keep moving!" Yuge shouted as he was in his Havoc demon form, striking down a couple more fel guards and doomguards. The others understood as they continued on to find any survivors.

In another part of the town, Natsu and the rest were trying to take down as many demons as they can. No matter how many they struck down, their numbers simply wouldn't end.

"There's so many of them!" Erza shouted as she fought off an infernal.

"Don't give up!" Nagura shouted as she cut a fel guard in half. "We need to keep fighting!" She finished as she struck down another demon.

"Why are there so many?" Rebecca shouted as she entered her Vengeance demon form, striking down a good amount of demons. "There weren't this many of them when we were sent to the past!" The future daughter of Natsu and Brandish shouted as she continued to fight.

"We'll worry about that later! Just take them out!" Tiron shouted as he plunge his sword into a fel bat.

"Keep fighting everyone!" Lyon shouted as he unleashed an ice attack on a group of fel guards.

"Don't worry!" Sherry shouted as she took down a fel bat. "With the power of love, we can do anything-!" She couldn't finish as a fel guard plunge its spear into her from behind.

"SHERRY!" Lyon and the other members of Lamia Scale shouted in shock and worry as her body fell to the ground. With rage filling him, Lyon unleashed a massive ice attack, killing a good amount of demons before he and a few other members of Lamia Scale ran to her. Unfortunately, when they check to see if she was still alive, they couldn't feel a pulse, signifying that she's dead.

"NO!" Toby shouted in sadness, as Lyon's face warped into one of rage.

"Those monsters… THEY WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Lyon shouted as he charged into battle once more. A few other members of Lamia Scale tried to get Sherry's body to safety.

Everyone continued to keep on fighting until a massive fel lord appeared as it walked toward them. This is the fel lord who is leading the attack.

"That's… one big fel lord." Angelica pointed out as it approached them.

"So… the royalty of this world are here once again, trying to stop us." The fel lord spoke. "It won't matter; you will die here like so many others have." The demon finished as the others glared at the demon.

"I'm assuming you're the one who's leading the attack?" Natsu questioned it as Natsu got ready to fight once again.

"You are correct, I am Thur'zal, and you will fall." Thur'zal spoke as it suddenly threw his giant axe at them. They managed to dodge it, but one wasn't so lucky. Yuka was unable to react as the giant axe collided, basically almost splitting his entire body into two as the axe crashed into the ground behind of what remained of Lamia Scale's anti-mage. This of course shocked and horrified everyone, as Thur'zal simply laughed as he jumped toward where his axe was, picking it back up.

"YOU MONSTER!" Natsu shouted as the fire dragon slayer entered his E.N.D form, surprising everyone who hasn't seen it yet. Natsu then charged toward the fel lord, slamming his face into the giant demon's face. To the pink haired demon's shock, it didn't seem to do much as Thur'zal simply retaliated by punching Natsu into a nearby building.

"Natsu!" The others shouted as Angelica unleashed a fire dragon roar toward the fel lord, making him stumble back.

Toby then charged toward the demon, wanting to avenge two of his fallen guild mates as he unleashed his claws. However, it only annoyed the fel lord as the demon grabbed Toby.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?! YOU WANT A-!" Toby tried to taunt the demon, but couldn't finish as the giant fel lord used his other hand to grab his upper body, covering his head as well.

"No… I want two!" Thur'zal shouted as in an instance, he ripped the mage into two, killing Toby instantly as the demon dropped the two halves of the Lamia Scale mage to the ground as blood poured out from the two halves. Before the demon could gloat, both Kagura and Nagura attacked the fel lord with their swords.

"ARGH!" Thur'zal yelled out as he was caught off guard by the two's attack. Before the demon could recover, Natsu appeared once again as the pink haired male unleashed a point blank fel fire roar at his chest, sending the demon back a bit.

"I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO END ANY MORE LIVES!" Natsu shouted as he continued his assault on the fel lord. Tiron joined in as he entered his Havoc demon form, striking Thur'zal with his fel powered fists. The fel lord managed to hit Tiron and Natsu, sending both of them back from him. However, Thur'zal couldn't do anything else as a massive beam of magic hit him in the back, courtesy of Irene. Brandish then threw a few pebbles at the demon, before using her magic to turn them into massive stones, hurting the demon even more.

"You can't win Thur'zal, give up while you can." Mira told the demon as they surrounded him.

The fel lord simply looks at them in anger. "You mortals will fall, just as countless worlds have fallen before us. You can never win! We are endless! WE ARE LEGION!" Thur'zal roared as he unleashed some sort of wave attack against with his axe, blowing everyone back as they cried out in pain.

The fel lord charged at Natsu, proceeding to strike the pink haired demon down, but Erza blocked it with her sword. As the fel lord was too busy trying to break through the red haired woman's defenses, Juvia unleashed a water attack at him, making him stumble back a little. Thur'zal unleashed another wave attack from his axe, hitting Juvia as she shouted in pain. All of a sudden, two massive fel fire beams collided into the demon's back, making him shout in pain. Everyone looked to see Sans with two fel fire dragon heads around him.

"You all look like you need some help." Sans told them as he sent the two fel fire dragon heads toward the fel lord as they unleashed more fel fire means at the demon, who managed to dodge this time as Thur'zal threw his axe at Sans, who managed to dodged. Thur'zal grabbed his axe again as he sent more energy waves from his axe toward the red haired male, who managed to keep dodging, getting on the demon's nerves. Since he was too focus on Sans, he wasn't prepared when Natsu, Irene, and Mira unleashed each of their range attacks, hitting the demon, making him cry out in pain and rage. The fel lord got back up, but then both Kagura and Nagura then charged at Thur'zal, striking him with both of their swords once more. The fel lord was getting angrier.

"Is that all you got?" Cana mocked the demon, who then let out a roar as a bunch of demons charged at the others. The others had to fend themselves against the seemly endless number of demons. However, before the fel lord could do anything else.

"HEY UGLY!" A voice called out to the fel lord, getting everyone's attention as all of a sudden, a fire and lighting roar collided with Thur'zal, getting the giant demon to yell in pain once again. Everyone turned to see someone covered in fire and lighting. The future kids realized who it was.

"Marcel!" They shouted in joy as they saw another of their brothers, who was in a fire and lighting form as he landed next to Sans and Natsu.

"It's good to see you again." Sans told him, as Natsu simply looked at Marcel. Looks like another of their brothers managed to find them.

"Well, we arrived in Magnolia only to find that you all came here. Looks like it's a good thing we got here just in time." Marcel spoke.

"We?" Nagura questioned her brother, when all of a sudden giant plant roots came from the ground, hitting the giant fel lord as he once again yelled from being attack. Next thing they knew, Rose appeared as well as she landed next to Erza and Mira.

"Rose!" The other future kids shouted at Rose arrival. The others figured this was another of their sisters, and in a sense another of Natsu's future kids. The fel lord was about to strike once more until a fire covered foot kicked the demon, as he holds his head due to the pain. Landing on the ground was Ruby, as she was the one who kicked the fel lord.

"Ruby!" They also shouted, glad that another of their sisters also arrived. Before they could say anything, two figures that Fairy Tail recognized arrived.

"Meredy, Jellal." Both Natsu and Erza spoke as the two Crime Sorciere mages turned to see them.

"Thank goodness, you all are okay." Jellal spoke as the two were glad that they were okay.

"Looks like you guys are getting overwhelmed." Meredy pointed out as she saw everyone scattered around the town, fighting off the demons.

"So… more of you have decided to show up." Thur'zal spoke as he got back up. "No matter, you will die!" The fel lord roared as he charged at them.

"Bring it on then demon!" Natsu shouted, as he and everyone else charged toward the giant fel lord.

 **I lied. More people died.**

 **Now that I think about it, for a story labeled as a Romance and Humor story, there are sure a lot of serious moments, and death. Should I change the Humor genre to something else? Let me know.**

 **Now, you might be wondering, why would I kill more people? Because I am the author, and a horrible person.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi people, it's me again with another chapter for you all to either like or hate. I'm surprised that you guys weren't too bothered with me killing those three characters last chapter.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Four: Margaret Town battle concluded**

"Hurry everyone!" Tom shouted at the others as they tried to make their way through the destroyed ruins of Margaret Town. So far, they couldn't find any survivors, which only worsen the mood they all had as they fought off the demons.

"We got to keep searching!" Wendy replied to them, refusing to give up. Before they could get ahead, multiple infernals appeared and surrounded them.

"Just how many are there?!" Hara shouted as he prepared her fire dragon slaying magic.

"Just take them down!" Maria told them as they all got ready to fight the infernals.

However, before the infernals could attack, multiple pillars of earth appeared and slammed into the demons, destroying them instantly. The group was confused until a certain earth mage of Lamia Scale showed up from behind the now destroyed infernals.

"Jura!" Chelia shouted in happiness, glad that Jura had return from his mission just in time.

"Chelia! What's going on? What are these things?" Jura asked her. He just goes on one mission, and then everything breaks lose. The earth wizard saint then noticed a few Fairy Tail wizards with her as well as some people he never seen before. Before he could ask who they were, or before Chelia could respond to him, more demons appeared and surrounded them.

"We'll explain later, right now we need to take these monsters down and find any survivors!" Yuge told the bald mage, who understood as they continued to fight the demons as well as search for any survivors.

Currently with Natsu and the others, they continued their assault on the massive fel lord. Thur'zal once again unleashed another wave of energy from his axe toward the wizards, who were unable to dodge it. Natsu got back up and charged at the demon, unleashing blow after blow of fel fire fists, causing the fel lord to yell out in pain. Erza then equied her heaven's wheel armor, summoned and unleashed a bunch of swords at Thur'zal, hitting him once more. Sans unleashed more fel fire beams from his fel fire dragon heads at the demon, as Irene also fired a massive magical beam toward the demon, who couldn't dodge it as the attacks send him into a nearby building. As Thur'zal got back up, Mira in her take over Satan form unleashed a blast of dark magic at the fel lord. Garad also unleashed a fire dragon roar as well, as the two attacks collided with the demon once more. With a roar of fury, Thur'zal slammed the ground with his axe as spiked pillars of corrupted earth came from the ground below the others. Luckily, they managed to dodge the attack as Sting and Rogue entered dragon force as they did a unison raid against the fel lord, once again making him fall to the ground.

"NO! I refuse to accepted defeat! YOU WILL DIE!" Thur'zal shouted in rage as he got back up to attack once more. However, Rose summoned a bunch of plants as they immobilized the giant fel lord, who could only roar in anger.

"Hurry! Strike him down now!" Rose shouted as Tiron, in his Havoc demon form, flew into the air as he dropped down onto the demon, plunging his sword into the demon's throat as Thur'zal's blood spilled out as he fell to the ground.

'I… will… return." Was his final words as the demon breathed its last breath.

"Is it dead?" Cana asked as she and some of the others watched the body, waiting to see if was actually down for the count.

"Yeah…" Natsu spoke as a giant smile took hold on his face. "WE WON!" The fire dragon slayer shouted as everyone also cheered. Seeing their leader fall in battle, any remaining demons managed to teleport out of the ruined town. Figuring the best to do right now, was to head back to the Lamia Scale guild hall to regroup as Natsu exited his E.N.D form. Eventually, they managed to arrive at the damaged guild hall, luckily it was still intact.

"We showed those demons whose boss!" Angelica replied as they entered the guild hall.

"Yeah, but not without casualties." Marcel spoke, as they all frown as they realized that what the black haired male said was true. The only body they could recover was Sherry's, as Toby's and Yuka's bodies weren't exactly in one piece.

"If only we were more prepared…" They all turned to see Daron with Hisui, Cosmos, Kamika, and Kinana as they were at the bar. The future son of Natsu and Lisanna continued. "If we were more aware, more cautious, we could have prevented their deaths!"

"There was no way we could have known that the Legion would have attacked here Daron." Tiron told his brother. "None of us could have known."

"He's right, you don't need to bring yourself down." Lisanna told her future son. Daron could only smile softly at her words.

"Thanks mother." Daron told her, getting her and Natsu to blush, as they still weren't used to all of this yet. Before anyone could say anything further…

"SHERRY!" Everyone turned to see Chelia running into the guild as the others came in behind her. The pink haired female turned to see Sherry's body laid on the ground as she ran to her cousin's body, hoping that he was alright. "Please… please tell me she's going to be alright!" Chelia asked the others as tears went down her face. Seeing their down faces, she knew that her cousin was no longer with them. The pink haired female could only cry as she holds onto the body of Sherry, as both Wendy and Romeo went to her to try to comfort her. Jura could only grip his hands as he saw what those demons have done.

"Those monsters…" Lyon began to speak as he turned to the future children. "Just what were they? What is this "Legion" that threatens us?" Lyon asked them, as he must know what they were dealing with.

"Look," Sans began to speak," Once we find the rest of our siblings, we can tell you-."

"NO! I DEMAND AN ANSWER NOW!" Lyon shouted, getting everyone to look at him. "THEY JUST DESTROYED OUR TOWN, KILLED THREE OF OUR FRIENDS, AND KILLED EVERYONE IN THE TOWN! DON'T TELL ME TO WAIT!" Lyon finished as Sans was a bit surprised by his outburst.

"…The Burning Legion is an army of demons." Sans began to speak, getting everyone's attention. "To our knowledge, they come from a dimension that exists outside the physical universe known as the Twisting Nether. However, we have seen that some demons came from the physical universe that were once normal races before being turned into demons. We don't know who the true leaders of the Burning Legion are, but it doesn't change the fact that they have destroyed countless worlds, and they seek to do the same to our world as well." Sans explained to everyone, getting them shocked from that information.

"Countless worlds?" Brandish asked, if this Legion managed to do that, then what's stopping them from destroying their world?

"Yeah, but they need a way to get here though." It was Daron who spoke this time. "That's why I think they need Fairy Heart, in order to open a portal large enough for their forces to come through. Trust me when I say this that the numbers that we had faced so far are nothing compared to what they are capable of."

Everyone was simply shocked from that information. They couldn't believe that this was the kind of threat they were facing.

"Well then, we just need to stop them then." Natsu replied with a smirk. "If they think they can just come here and take our home, then their sorely mistaken!" Natsu finished.

"Natsu's right." Mira spoke as she went up to the pink haired demon. "We won't let them succeed. We will stop them, I know we can." She finished with a smile. The others were feeling a bit better about themselves.

"If we going to avenge everyone that had fallen to those monsters, then we'll gladly fight to the very end!" Jura spoke as everyone else also agreed.

"By the way," Kamika began to speak, getting their attention, "Who are the new siblings?" The black haired woman asked as she looked at Rose, Ruby, and Marcel. Before anyone could answer her, Rose decided to introduce them.

"I'm Rose, and that's Ruby and Marcel." The pink haired female answered, getting Marcel to be glad that she didn't say anything stupid… which Rose proceeded to do. "I'm Cosmos's kid, and Marcel's your kid, and Ruby's Meredy's kid."

Silence took over mostly everyone as they then proceeded to shout.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted, as a massive blush took hold of Natsu, Cosmos, and Kamika, who wasn't expecting that.

"Wait, you mean Natsu gets with those three as well?" Happy asked the future daughter of Natsu and Cosmos, who replied with a yup.

*THUD*

Everyone saw that Natsu, Cosmos, and Kamika fainted on the spot due to the information being revealed.

"…Are they ever going to stop doing that?" Sans asked as he looked at his fainted dad and two of his mothers.

"I don't think so." Nagura responded as she too looked at the fainted forms of her parents.

Before anyone could say anything, a lacrima on Irene began to glow, signifying that someone was trying to get into contact with her. Picking it up, Irene answered.

"Hello?" The red haired woman spoke.

"Irene!" The voice sounded like August, and he sounded hurt. "Something dire has happened! A massive creature appeared from nowhere… and he took the emperor!"

 **Well, that happened. Looks like the Legion has both Fairy Heart and Zeref now. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, but hopefully this makes up for the wait.**

 **I also want to thank you guys for enjoying this story so much, as I never thought any story I would make would be well liked so much. I'm also glad that my OCs (The future children) are enjoyable as well, as someone pointed out, though I need to make sure I don't screw that up. Hopefully I won't though.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Five: Rest**

Everyone was surprised when they heard the words coming from the person on the other end of the lacrima. Irene, Brandish, and the future children were shocked and horrified as well. Natsu, Cosmos, and Kamika managed to wake up to hear what's happening.

"What do you mean something took the emperor?!" Irene shouted at the lacrima, as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"We were caught by surprised." August replied through the device as he went on, "The city came under siege by some weird creatures I have never seen before in my life. We managed to hold them off, but a massive one got the drop on us, knocked out the Emperor, and then took off with him! The blasted creatures then simply retreated!" August explained to Irene, and the others who managed to hear everything the old wizard told them.

' _Uncle Zeref was taken by them?!_ ' The future children thought to themselves in shock, worried about their uncle.

"Why didn't you stop it from taking him?" Brandish questioned as she took the lacrima from the red haired woman.

"What part of 'caught by surprised' didn't you get?" August responded, before continuing. "Listen, you need to find him and rescue him. The rest of us here can't risk of leaving in case another attack happens. You must find the Emperor!" August finished as the lacrima was cut off.

Everyone was silent, as the information was processing through their brains.

"…Man life just hates us doesn't it?" Sans simply asked as the others finally processed what happened.

"SANS YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Both Daron and Marcel shouted at the red haired male.

"Why do the demons need Uncle Zeref for?" Layla questioned, as almost everyone turned toward the future daughter of Natsu and Lucy.

"What do you mean by Uncle Zeref?" Lyon asked the pink haired female, hoping she wasn't talking about the dark wizard Zeref and was talking about someone who just happened to be named Zeref as well.

"Oh Zeref is our Uncle." Rebecca replied to the ice mage.

"Can't you guys just keep quit for like five minutes?!" Nagura shouted at Rebecca and Layla, as everyone who didn't' know that widen their eyes in shock.

"They're not going to shut up." Daron pointed out, giving up on the fact that his brothers and sisters are perfectly fine exposing information that SHOULD be kept hidden.

"WHAT?!" Everyone who didn't know that shouted in surprised.

"Come on guys, maybe Zeref became good in the future?" Natsu guessed, since Zeref is his brother after all.

"Yeah, he did." Tom spoke as he went to his younger dad. "He always, what you and our moms would say, 'Spoil us', but I don't think he does that that much." The future son of Natsu and Millianna told the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Tom, he gave us a massive warship as a present when we were like five." Maria pointed out.

"And we loved it." Tom countered.

"He gave you all what?" Erza questioned the future kids. _'Did they say a warship as a present? Who gives children a warship as a present?'_ The red haired woman thought to herself, and she couldn't believe that her future self would allow that.

"A warship, and one time when he visited us, he gave us tons of candy." Rose also spoke, getting them to turn their attention to her. "It was great; he was like the best Uncle."

"Well… he doesn't sound bad anymore in your time then." Hisui managed to tell them, as she was getting over the fact that the black mage is their kids Uncle.

"Enough guys, we need to make a plan to find our remaining brothers and sisters and then find and save Zeref!" Yuge told the others, getting their attention.

"Yuge's right." Garad spoke, as he drank another small barrel he had on him, "But how do we do that? We don't know where to look?"

"We need to look at our options and decide what out next best course of action is, and then we'll go from there." Mira told the others.

"That seems like the best move." Juvia agreed with the white haired barmaid.

Everyone in the guild hall also agreed, and began to discuss their next move.

'LATER AT NIGHT'

At this time, mostly everyone was asleep by now. The Lamia Scale guildhall had plenty of rooms for everyone to stay in, so everyone figured they would set out by tomorrow.

Hisui woke up however, as the urge to get something to drink appeared. So carefully, not wanting to wake anyone in her room up, which holds Sans, Tiron, Erza, Juvia, Cosmos, Kamika, and herself, she headed to the kitchen to get some water. Luckily, there was a living area and kitchen outside the room she was sleeping in, so she didn't need to go down all the way down to the Guildhall itself.

As she was about to head back to her room, she noticed the doors to a balcony was open. She got a bit closer, and she saw Natsu simply on the balcony, looking at the sky.

"Natsu?" The green haired princess called out in a quiet tone, getting the fire dragon slayer's attention.

"Oh, hey Hisui. Did I wake you?" Natsu asked her as she went next to him.

"No, I woke up on my own." Hisui replied to the pink haired male. "May I ask what you're doing up at this hour?" She asked him.

"Just have a lot on my mind right now that's all." Natsu answered to the Fiore princess.

"I guess that's reasonable." Hisui understood, "With all that's happen, I guess I can understand." The green haired woman turned to look at the door where she and the others slept in. "They look a lot like you." She suddenly spoke, getting Natsu to be confused.

"Huh?" Natsu replied as he didn't understand what she meant by that.

"The kids from the future, they all look a lot like you." She explained.

"Oh, well, I guess they do." Natsu smiled as he turned to her, "They also look like their mothers as well."

"It makes me happy," Hisui began to speak, "Knowing that they grow to be such kind people."

"You're not bothered by it?" Natsu asked her, getting her confused.

"Bothered by what?" The green haired princess of Fiore questioned the pink haired male.

"You're not bothered by the fact I end up having kids with multiple women, including you?" Natsu once again asked her.

"Honestly, not really. Because I know you're not the kind of person who would put one over the other. I know you would do anything to make any of us happy." Hisui explained to the pink haired male, causing him to blush from her words.

"Oh, well, of course I would do anything to keep you all happy." Natsu managed to reply despite the blush on his face. Hisui couldn't help but giggle at his nervousness.

"I'm glad to hear that." Hisui told him, before she kissed his cheek, causing him to blush even more, if that was even possible.

"So… does this mean we're-?"

"Yup." Hisui told him, before giving him a quick hug, before she proceeded to head back to her room. "See you in the morning Natsu, love you." She casually told him as she entered her room, leaving a blushing Natsu.

The pink haired put his hand to where she kissed him, and couldn't help but smile happily, another of the girls he loves feels the same way. With a good mood, and a giant blush, he proceeded to head back to his own room as well to get some rest.

'ESLEWHERE'

"So let me get this right." Gildarts began to speak to the other three future children and Sayla. "Natsu, the kid I see as a son, is apparently the most powerful demon of our world, and Sayla right there is also a demon, and you all are part demon as well?" The crash mage finished as he looked at them. They were currently at a hotel that they managed to find for the night.

"That sums it about right, though I'm full demon due to me being the son of two demons and not just one." Azazel explained to the ace of Fairy Tail.

"…This doesn't bother me as much as I thought." Gildarts admitted. "But hey, being a demon doesn't make anyone automatically bad. Natsu is still Natsu, and you guys seem like good people as well."

"Calling me good is a bit of a stretch." Sayla replied as she was simply looking at a book that she had with her.

"So do we have any idea what our next plan is?" Arial asked her two brothers, her grandfather, and one of her mothers.

"I was thinking simply heading back to my guild." Gildarts told them. "That way, it will be easier to find the others." Gildarts explained, before continuing, "I can't wait to see my baby girl again!" Gildarts finished with a giant smile as he entered his room.

"Yeah, he's still the same, even in the past." Urial could only say as he went to his own room as well. "See you guys in the morning."

"Good night everyone." Arial told them all as she entered her own room as well.

"Mother, are you heading that way too?" Azazel asked Sayla, who simply looked at him.

"I will shortly." Sayla told him, who seemed content with that answer.

"Alright then, good night mom." Azazel replied as he entered his own room.

Sayla simply sighed as she went back to reading her book. All of this was still too much to process, so she figure reading would help calm her down.

Unknown to them and the town, something was heading their way. On the outskirts of town, you could see a giant mechanical demonic machine heading its way toward the unsuspecting town.

 **Alright then, there's that chapter. Looks like they just can't catch a break can they? Sorry if the whole thing between Natsu and Hisui was meh, I'm not good at that kind of stuff. Anyway, see you next time, whenever that will be.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Greetings people, it's me once more with another chapter for you all, where you all will ask yourself, why am I reading this when I can read something better? What will my friends think? And most importantly, will my family disown me for reading this?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Six: Attack on Fel Reaver**

 _You will die when you leave this place. There is nothing left of your world._

 _You have already lost._

 _You will rest in Ny'alotha._

Green eyes opened wide as Urial sat up from his bed in his room. Looking around, he sighed in relief as he put his hand on his head.

"Those voices again…" Urial quietly spoke to himself in order to not wake any of the others in the hotel room. Looking out of his window, he noticed it was still in the middle of the night. Getting out of the bed, he proceeded to head into the main room. As he exited, he noticed Arial leaving her room as well. The twin sister then noticed Urial awake as well.

"Did you hear them again as well?" Arial asked her brother who simply nodded.

"Yeah," Urial answered his sister as they headed into the main room of their hotel room. "It's been a while since we last heard them."

"I was hoping they would finally go away." Arial replied to Urial, who could only frown at her words.

As long as they remembered, maybe when the two discovered their powers when they were kids, they have heard these voices, almost like whispers. It can arrange from telling them that they would die, or telling them to do something horrible, such as killing their family and friends. The two were tired of it, but even after all these years, the voices are still present in their minds. No one else knows about this, not even their parents, as they didn't want to worry them about this.

As they enter the main room, they noticed Sayla asleep on the chair that she was at when they went to sleep.

"I guess she was too tired to get to her room." Arial assumed, as her brother nodded as he went to get them some water from the fridge.

"How do you think the others are doing right now?" Urial asked his twin sister, as he gave her the water.

"Knowing them, either they are doing okay or are doing something stupid." Arial replied to her brother, who could only chuckle at her words.

"Yeah, you're probably right." The dark purple hair male replied as he set his water down.

However, before they could continue further, they thought they felt a small tremor before it went away. But then it got louder, the water in their cups were moving around as well due to the tremor. It was getting louder, and the ground was shaking a bit more as well.

"What the heck?" Urial questioned as it continued on, getting louder and the shaking got more, well shaky.

"What going on?" Arial was confused as the tremor continued. The shaking happened to wake up Sayla, who opened her eyes slowly as she was still tired.

"What's with the noise?" She asked, getting the others attention.

Before they could answer her, the shaking got even worse, and it got even louder. This happened to wake up Gildarts and Azazel, who exited their rooms as they were both tired and confused by all the noise.

"What are you guys doing?" Gildarts asked the others, thinking that they might be the ones doing all that noise that ruined his precious sleep.

"What's with the noise and shaking?" Azazel also asked his brother, sister, and mother.

Right before they could reply…

*VRRROOOOOOM*

While Gildarts and Sayla were confused by that noise, the future kids froze in fear. This of course got the Fairy Tail Ace and former Tartaros demon confused.

"What's wrong?" Sayla asked the three.

"W-Was that a…?" Arial began to ask, as the others slowly nodded.

Then, without warning, a giant dark metal claw broke through the wall, tearing it all down, revealing the others to the outside, and the giant demonic mechanical giant as well.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Gildarts shouted in shock.

"IT'S A FEL REAVER!" Azazel shouted back as the Fel Reaver looked at the group, before it swung it's entire arm at them.

In response, Gildarts slammed his own fist into the demonic machine's fist as well, causing a shockwave which destroyed their hotel room, sending the Fel Reaver stumbling back a little. As the others watched, they heard the screaming of the rest of the hotel's residents, as well as screaming from the people in the town as well.

"Urial, Arial, mother, evacuate the people from the hotel and from the town! Gildarts and I will hold it off!" Azazel told the others. Before they could reply, Azazel grabbed his sword and dashed out of the hotel and charged toward the Fel Reaver, who let out another roar.

"Well, this just got interesting." Gildarts simply spoke as he too dashed out of the hotel to fight the giant demonic machine.

"Come on! You heard them!" Arial told her brother and Sayla as they proceeded to help out with the evacuation. Sayla simply looked back at the fight really quick.

"…Be careful." She whispered, even though she knew that her future son and Gildarts couldn't hear her, as she then headed with the twins.

Currently outside in the town, Azazel charged toward the Fel Reaver with his sword in his hands. The demonic machine swung its arm at him, but the future son of Natsu and Sayla managed to dodged, as he managed to swing his sword toward the Fel Reaver's chest, hitting it. Before Azazel could react, the mechanical demonic giant slammed its giant fist into the black haired male, sending him flying into the town and slamming into a building.

As the Fel Reaver approached Azazel once again, Gildarts appeared and unleashed a wave of crash magic at the machine as it made impact, making the Fel Reaver stumbled back once again. Not letting up the attack, Gildarts then charged toward the demonic machines legs, and proceeded to unleash a crash magic fist at one of them. While it didn't destroy it, the Fel Reaver stumbled to the ground. Before Gildarts could do anything else, the mechanical demonic giant slammed its fist into the ground, which caused a massive fel explosion, sending Gildarts back a little. As the smoke cleared, the Fel Reaver was back on its feet, and proceeded to try and slam its foot on Gildarts. The crash mage managed to move out of the way before it could make impact.

Since the Fel Reaver was too focus on the Fairy Tail mage, it didn't noticed the roar of fel fire heading its way, which then collided with the demonic machine which let out another roar as it got damaged. Azazel, not letting up the attack, entered his vengeance demon form and brought down his sword on the Fel Reaver, managing to cause damaged on the demonic machines right arm. Gildarts followed up with a massive blast of crash magic, sending it to the ground as well as falling on a few buildings. Then, to both Gildarts and Azazel's surprised, the Fel Reaver managed to get back up, and then, despite its giant size, managed to dash into the two, slamming its massive body into the Fairy Tail mage and the future son of Natsu and Sayla. This caused the two to be sent flying into more buildings. Getting back up, the two looked around; glad that no one was around when they landed. The Fel Reaver began to approach the two once more.

Before it could get to them however, a massive void beam slammed into its leg, making it fall to the ground again. Both Gildarts and Azazel saw both Urial and Arial heading their way.

"You guys look like you might need some help." Urial replied to the two.

"What about the evacuation? Where's mother?" Azazel questioned them.

"She told us that she would handle the evacuation and take care of the people's safety. Besides, like we said…" Arial began to speak, and then they all saw the Fel Reaver getting back up. "You look like you might need some help."

"Well then, let's go!" Gildarts shouted as the four charged once more at the demonic mechanical giant.

The Fel Reaver let out another roar as it charged at them as well. Gildarts unleashed another wave of crash magic at the demonic machine, causing it to stumble once more slightly. Not relenting on the attack, Azazel then unleashed another fel fire roar at the upper body of the Fel Reaver, hitting it. The Fel Reaver retaliated by swinging its arm at Azazel, which collided on target, sending him back into another building. Urial then released a beam of void energy at the demonic machine's back, getting a direct hit. This however, caused the Fel Reaver to turn around and swung its leg at him, hitting the twin as he was sent flying into another group of buildings. Arial then charged at the Fel Reaver's left arm, and unleashed a barrage of void magic covered fists at her target. The mechanical demonic giant then slammed its head into her, causing her to go flying into the ground. Gildarts, unleashing more of his magic, then charged at the Fel Reaver's right shoulder, and with a might shout, slammed his fist into it, causing an explosion, which resulted in the Fel Reaver's right arm falling off it's body.

"It's almost down! Let's finish this!" Gildarts shouted to the others, who managed to get back up.

Azazel, still in his vengeance demon form, then charged at the damaged Fel Reaver, and with a might shout, slashed his sword at the mechanical demonic giant's left shoulder as he dashed by. The result was the left arm falling off the Fel Reaver's body, causing it to roar once more.

"Urial! Arial! Do it now!" Azazel shouted at the twins.

The two twins began to gather enough void magic, and both of them combining the attack, unleash the massive blast of void energy toward the Fel Reaver, colliding in its chest before it went right through the mechanical demonic giant, leaving a massive hole in its chest as demon blood poured from the wound. The Fel Reaver roared one final time before it finally collapsed. Luckily, the others got out of the way in a hurry as they didn't want to get squished by the falling Fel Reaver's body.

With the four taking deep breaths, they all grinned.

"We showed it whose boss." Arial told the others, as they couldn't help but smile.

"Thank goodness, you're all alright." Sayla's voice as heard as they saw her and the town's people safe and sound. She then headed to Azazel, who exited out of his vengeance demon form, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I've been through worst." Azazel assured her.

"We're fine too." Urial, Arial, and Gildarts also told the woman, who simply smiled.

"That's good to hear." Sayla replied.

The group couldn't help but smile, but that went away when the townspeople began to speak.

"O-Our town…" One random person began to speak.

"It's ruined!" Another shouted.

The others simply looked around, and saw that most of the town as indeed, in ruins. They looked back at the people, who began to look angry.

"Why didn't you lead it away from our town?!" Another random person shouted at the three future kids, the Fairy Tail Ace, and the female demon.

"W-Wait a minute! It's not like we were trying to ruin your town!" Arial tried to calm the townspeople down, which didn't work.

"Let's get them!" Another person shouted, with the rest of the people shouted in agreement.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Gildarts began to tell the others, before he bolted shouting "RUN!"

The others did just that as they tried to get away from the angry mob.

"Hey, this reminds me of some of the stories our parents used to tell us." Urial told the others as they ran.

"Shut up and keep running!" Azazel shouted at his brother.

Sayla heard this as they run, and for some reason, she couldn't help but laugh with a giant smile on her face as they ran from the furious mob.

 **All right, there's that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, or not, it's up to you really. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**"In every world, in every future, the Burning Legion strode, invincible, unstoppable, dooming the universe to eternal darkness in its wake. Behind it all, he saw the looming demonic figures of its leaders: Archimonde**_ _ **—who was believed dead by so many—Kil'jaeden, and above all others,**_ _ **Sargeras**_ _ **the fallen**_ _ **titan**_ _ **, once sworn to guard the universe, now bent on destroying it."**_

— **The** **demon hunter** **Vandel** **, glimpsing the nature of the Burning Legion in a vision.**

 _ **The**_ _ **Burning Legion**_ _ **is a vast, innumerable army of**_ _ **demons**_ _ **,**_ _ **infernals**_ _ **, and corrupted races who seek to destroy any trace of life in the universe. They have thrice invaded**_ _ **Azeroth**_ _ **, and were only beaten back at a terrible cost. Much of Azeroth's history — including the First, Second, and Third War — were due to the Legion's influence. It can be said that the Legion is Azeroth's nemesis; it corrupted the orcs who then invaded Azeroth, created the**_ _ **Lich King**_ _ **and is the source of most of Azeroth's scars. It should also be noted that Azeroth is the only known planet that they have ever failed to conquer.**_

 _ **The Legion's mission is to utterly destroy the life in the universe to purge the**_ _ **void lords**_ _ **' possible taint. The Legion transcends a near infinity of universes**_ _ **and destroys their possible worlds. – Wowpedia**_

 **Oh, hello there. I didn't notice you guys. (That's a lie, I noticed you all since you guys read this story… despite my confusion.)**

 **I was just putting some information about the Burning Legion, since someone pointed out that they were still a bit confuse about what the Burning Legion actually is. So I put the above here to help with that. I may put more info in future chapters, to help you, the readers, understand the Legion better, since I don't think you guys would like it if I simply told you to go look them up yourselves.**

 **Anyway, hope the above helps about that. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven: Morning**

Black onyx colored eyes opened to the light coming out of the window near him. Sans simply yawned and stretch as he got out of the bed. Looking around, the red haired male noticed a few of his mothers still sleeping, though he noticed Tiron isn't in his bed.

' _He must have woken up earlier._ ' Sans thought to himself, as he slowly left the warmth and comfort of his bed.

Leaving the room, making sure not to wake the others up, he decided to head to the main guild hall of Lamia Scale, or at least what was left of it. The future son of Natsu and Irene found it funny that the rooms they were sleeping in weren't damaged from the demon's attack. After arriving in the main hall, he saw the rest of his brothers and sister awake as well. Tiron, Daron, Yuge, Tom, and Marcel looked like they were discussing about their next move. Angelica, Rebecca, Layla, and Ruby were talking about something he didn't understood. Sans figured it was simply girl stuff. Garad was drinking some alcohol from a barrel, so that's nothing new. Maria and Hara were simply discussing about the recent events, and Sans can't say he blamed them. Nagura was simply meditating, about what though who knows. Last but not least Rose was simply humming to herself as she ate her breakfast. Sans decided to see what most of his brothers were doing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sans asked them, making his presence known to them as they looked to see the red haired male walking towards them.

"Oh, you're awake Sans. That's surprisingly considering how much you usually sleep." Daron replied back, making Sans to simply grin at his brother's words.

"Did you sleep well?" Tom asked his brother, as he wanted to make sure if he got a good amount of sleep.

"Yup, I slept like a log." The red haired male replied to them. "How long have you guys been up?"

"Not too long." Tiron replied as he looked over a map that he had, "I would say only around ten minutes before you woke up."

"I see." Sans simply replied. "So what are you guys doing?"

"We're discussing what our next move should be," Yuge replied to his older brother, even though they were only a few months apart, "We don't know where the Legion may be hiding, and we don't know where they would be keeping Fairy Heart and Uncle Zeref."

"Well it's not like they would just be on the map now would they?" Marcel questioned the others in a sarcastic tone.

Before Yuge could retort, Hara voice rang out to them and the others, getting their attention.

"Guys," She called out to them, "I have an idea about something we can do." The white haired female replied. This of course got the others confuse by what she meant.

"What do you mean by that?" Nagura's voice was heard, even though she hasn't moved or opened her eyes at all from her meditating stance.

"You mean like a fight?" Layla and Angelica asked with stars in their eyes.

"No, not a fight." Hara replied, getting them to be saddened that they won't fight.

"Enjoy the beauty of nature?" Rose guessed, since the surrounding forest and plains fields weren't damaged by the Legion's attack on them.

"No." Hara once again replied, as Rose let out a small "Aw" in defeat.

"Enjoy the day by burning nature?" Marcel replied with a smirk, which caused Rose's face to warp into a look of horror by his suggestion.

"No." Hara replied again, getting a bit agitated by their guesses.

"Sleep in to relax?" Was Sans's guess.

"No."

"Drink beer all day?" This was of course Garad's guess.

"No!"

"…Eat tacos?" Rebecca guessed.

"No! Why would we eat tacos?!" Hara questioned as she was getting annoyed and angry as they guessed.

"Because it's Friday Hara! You remember Taco Friday right?" The green haired woman asked her.

"Oh yeah." Maria remembered the day as well.

"They were pretty good tacos." Daron also was reliving memories of Taco Friday.

"I had cheese on mine." Even Ruby was right now remembering Taco Friday.

"OKAY EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Hara shouted, making them stop. The future daughter of Natsu and Mirajane took a deep breath before speaking again. "What I was thinking of, is that our parents, aunts, uncles, and the others will no doubt be all stressed and everything due to what has happened. So I suggest when they wake up, we can cheer them up." She explained her idea to them.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Tiron agreed with what Hara suggested, "Though what can we do to do that?" The green haired male asked his sister.

"I don't know, maybe we could play a song to then. You know, like a band would." Hara suggested.

"Actually," Sans began to speak, "I already have a band." This of course gets the rest of his brothers and sisters to look at him with confusion.

"You do?" Daron asked skeptically, as he thought he and the others would have noticed if Sans was apart of something like that.

"Yeah, right here." Sans told them as he hold out his hand, which had a rubber band in it as Sans was snickering.

"YOU KNOW WE WERE TALKING ABOUT MUSIC SANS!" Hara shouted at the snickering red haired male.

"Well I do have a tromBONE." Sans spoke as he pulled out a bone he got from a demon's corpse, in order to try to be funny.

"Never mind!" Hara gave up on that idea then; she then tried to think of another way to cheer their parents and the others up.

"…Sans did you seriously carry that with you for jokes like this?" Maria asked her brother with a deadpanned look on her face as she wanted to know why Sans had a bone of a demon with him.

"Yup." Was San's only reply to her question.

"Hm… I know!" A new idea came to Hara, as everyone else waited to see what she came up with. "If we can't cheer them up with music, then we can cook them something!" Hara suggested as she was filled with pride for coming up with a nice idea.

"…Hara, the last time you tried to cook something, you burned the entire kitchen down." Tiron pointed out.

"Oh please, that was years ago. I have approved since then." Hara countered back.

"No you haven't. You got worse." Daron countered back as well with a deadpanned look, though you couldn't really tell due to his helmet.

"I don't see what's wrong with cooking." Maria agreed with her sister's idea to cook their parents and the others something to cheer them up.

"I can brew the beer!" Garad also liked the idea, since this gives him an excuse to make his own kind of beer. It's one of his favorite things to do, drink alcohol and make alcohol.

"I don't see what's wrong with that." Yuge also didn't mind cooking. While he wasn't great, he can make something simple for everyone.

"I can make my special tea for them!" Rose also liked the idea to make food.

"I'll taste test!" Layla told them, getting them to sweat drop from her words.

"I'll taste test as well!" Both Angelica and Rebecca also exclaimed, which of course got Daron and Tiron to face palm at their words.

"…I would like to make something as well." Nagura spoke as she got up from her meditation and headed to the others.

"I guess there's no problem in doing this." Tom didn't see the problem with making food. He would just make sure not to stand near Hara in case something she makes blows up.

"Then it's settled." Maria spoke as she re-equipped an apron on.

"TO THE STOVE!" Hara shouted as she too was suddenly wearing an apron.

"Way ahead of you." Sans spoke as he too was wearing an apron with a chef's hat.

'ELSEWHERE'

You know, Acnologia had faced some weird people and creatures before, but he never faced anything like these demons. No matter how many he killed, more would simply show up to strike at him.

The day started normal for the Dragon King. He was simply sleeping in his mountain that he decided to stay for the night. Next thing he knew though, he was being attacked by these weird creatures calling themselves demons. Letting out another dragon roar, he obliterated about a hundred demons that were charging at him. This of course completely destroyed what used to be a forest. Now it was just a barren wasteland of demon corpses. He hoped that was the last one, or at least the last minion, as he wanted to know what fool would dare attack him.

"Impressive, for a dragon that is." A voice was heard behind the Dragon of Apocalypse. When he turned around Acnologia was surprised to see a being just as big, maybe a little bigger, than himself in his dragon form. Standing there was a massive demon with a humanoid structure. His skin was red with green fel lines running all over his body. He had hooves instead of feet, and had a tail as well. Black and green armor was the demon wearing as well. He also carried a massive staff on his back. On his face were a few tentacles hanging from his chin, and had white hair and white facial hair as well. This demon was an Eredar, a really, really, massive Eredar.

"Are you the fool who dares to attack me?" Acnologia questioned the demon.

"You are correct Dragon King. My name is Thane'var, and I will be taking you're soul now." Thane'var told the Apocalypse dragon.

"You think you can defeat me? I am the Dragon King! You will pay for your foolishness!" Acnologia shouted at the Eredar as he flew right at him.

"Let us see then, Dragon King." Thane'var replied with a smirk as he charged at the Dragon of Apocalypse.

 **Okay then, there's that chapter. Next time, it's Acnologia v.s Thane'var. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Fel magic**_ _ **, the language of chaos**_ _ **and the primal force of chaos,**_ _ **is a destructive form of**_ _ **magic**_ _ **often used by members of the Burning Legion**_ _ **. It is demonic, entropic, and essentially death energy.**_ _ **Its use frequently results in**_ _ **corruption**_ _ **that manifests in a physical transformation, such as a change to an individual's eyes or skin color. All of the Burning Legion carry the taint of fel magic within their very blood, allowing them to spread greater evil.**_

 _ **Fel energy works a bit like radiation; it permeates the area and seeps into anything in the vicinity. Anything near a source of fel energy shows signs of slight "corruption".**_ _ **Fel fire cannot be put out by regular water, but the water of enchanted**_ _ **water elementals**_ _ **seems to be able to do the trick.**_

 _ **Demons contain fel magic, but they aren't "the" source. The nature of this magic is created from destroying something else.**_ _ **It requires but an insignificant sacrifice**_ _ **—a living fish or two, a few strands of seaweed—to fuel the magic. Fel energy originates as a result of the mutual destruction of light and shadow as they collide in the Twisting Nether. –**_ **Wowpedia**

 **Hi people, it's me again. Coming at you with another chapter for you all to either like or want to be burned by fire. I also added the information about Fel magic/energy so you all have a better understanding at that as well for those who don't know about it.**

 **Anyway, here's Acnologia against Thane'var (I need to come up with better names). Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have you're opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Eight: Madness of the Dragon King**

Acnologia and Thane'var collided with such force that the shock wave decimated the already barren wasteland. Despite the two different structures for bodies that the dragon and eredar have, they were able to trade blow after blow, despite their huge sizes.

"Is that all you got demon?" Acnologia taunted the demon, "You won't survive, I have already decimated your minions!" The dragon king mocked as he threw another dragon punch. However, the massive eredar managed to grab the fist before it could make impact.

"I am not weak like they were!" Thane'var exclaimed with a smirk, as he pulled the dragon of Apocalypse over his shoulder and throws him into the ground. This caused a small quake to happen due to the dragon's size.

Acnologia managed to get back up and glared at the eredar, who only chuckled. However, his eyes widen as Acnologia unleashed a massive dragon's roar at the demon, landing a direct hit as the impact let out an explosion that covered the entire area. Acnologia could only smirk as he saw his attack hit on target. However, that ended when a dark purple beam came out of the smoke and landed a direct hit on the dragon, making him roar out in pain.

"You think that will be all it takes to strike me down dragon?" Thane'var's voice was heard as the smoke cleared to reveal the eredar, aside from some scratches, relatively unharmed from the dragon king's attack. The demon's hands were then covered in void energy. "Now you will know fear!" Thane'var roared as he charged at the dragon once more.

Acnologia then took to the air, knowing that the eredar couldn't fly like he can. Acnologia then unleashed another dragon roar at the eredar, who managed to block it by forming a shield made of void magic around him. Once the attack ended, the demon dispelled the shield and began to unleash a barrage of shadow bolts at the dragon. The dragon king managed to dodge all of the attacks as he unleashed another roar at the eredar, who was unable to put the shield up or dodge it as it made impact once again.

"Time for you to die demon!" Acnologia shouted as he prepared to unleash an even more powerful dragon's roar at Thane'var. The demon looked up to see the dragon preparing his attack, and decided to use this opportunity to do the same. Grabbing his staff from his back, he poured a massive amount of void magic into the top of it.

Acnologia then unleashed his dragon roar at the eredar, who looked up to see the attack heading right to him.

"Your efforts are in vain dragon! Now fall to the might of the Legion!" Thane'var yelled as he unleashed a massive beam of void energy at the dragon's roar.

The two attacks collided, causing a massive shockwave throughout the desolated area. The two beams of magic seemed to be on par with one another. However, Acnologia's eyes widen in surprised as he saw the void beam overtake his dragon roar. Before he could act, the attack collided with the dragon king, causing the sky to be filled with smoke.

Thane'var could only smile as he saw the dragon's body fall down to the ground. Acnologia was now struggling to get back on his feet due to the massive amount of damage he took.

"H-How is this possible?" Acnologia questioned in disbelief, that he was being overpowered by this giant eredar.

"Heheheh… you're a fool if you thought you could defeat me dragon." Thane'var began to speak as he walked to the injured form of Acnologia, who was struggling to get back up. "Your and Zeref's power doesn't even come close to E.N.D, and yet you still thought you could strike me down? Why? Because you're a dragon?" Thane'var let out a laugh, a laugh that got on the dragon king's nerves. "It doesn't matter what creature you are. It doesn't matter how powerful you THINK you are. In the end, you're just another mortal who thought that you could defeat us."

"Shut up…" Acnologia responded back as anger was evidence in his voice. This only causes Thane'var to laugh once more.

"No matter, I think it's time you die." The eredar responded. Then, without warning Thane'var unleashed massive amounts of void energy around Acnologia. The dragon king roared in pain and fury as the void energies began to tear him apart as the demon only laughed at the dragon of Apocalyspe's suffering.

' _Is this how I die? To a mere demon?_ ' Acnologia thought to himself, trying to get back up and ignore the pain he was feeling all over his body. ' _NO! I can't lose! I am Acnologia! I am the dragon king! I am the dragon of Apocalyspe!_ '

 _There is a way… there is a way…_

Acnologia eyes widen as he heard some sort of weird voice in his head. ' _What? Who said that?_ '

 _More than you ever were… more than you ever were…_

' _What are you talking about?'_ Acnologia thought to himself, ignoring the pain he was still receiving from the void energy around him.

 _We can help… we can help…_

' _Help? I don't need help!"_ Acnologia thought, but then he roared in pain as the void energy continued to inflict damage into him.

 _You will be more than you have ever been… and when the time comes… for what we grant you… you will serve us well…_

Thane'var simply smiled as he saw the void energy consume the dragon king. Content with this victory, he turned to leave. Now that the dragon king was dead, that only left those brats from the future to deal with.

However, all of sudden he felt something coming from the void energy that have covered Acnologia. Turning around, what he saw shocked him.

"What?!" Thane'var shouted as he saw the void energy entering Acnologia's body.

Once the void energy was absorbed by the dragon, he let out a massive roar. This caused a large shockwave to once again expand through the area. However, the eredar saw that the dragon king was… changing.

As Acnologia roared, spikes began to emerge on his back, wings, arms and legs. His skin became even darker than before, if that was even possible. His once blue markings became a crimson red as his left arm began to become a little bit bulkier and distorted look compared to the other limbs he had. Speaking of limbs, to add to the demon's shock, additional wings sprouted from the dragon's back, and they were just as distorted looking as his right arm. To make it even creepier, additional eyes began to form and appeared throughout the dragon king's body, making him look even more messed up and frightening.

Eventually, the transformation stopped as the dragon ceased roaring. He then turned to face Thane'var, who was caught off guard by all of this.

" **Now…** " Acnologia's voice was heard as he looked at the eredar, " **Face the might… of the DRAGON OF APOCALYPSE**!"

Before the demon could act, Acnologia charged and slammed into the eredar, causing him to fall down to the ground and to roar in pain. Before Thane'var could react, Acnologia unleashed a void magic powered dragon roar at him. The attack landed a direct hit as the eredar roared in pain. The void dragon roar also sent Thane'var flying into the nearby mountain.

Thane'var managed to barely get back on his feet, fel blood pouring out of him as he was greatly injured.

"NO! I REFUSED TO ACCEPT DEFEAT BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" The eredar roared in fury as he unleashed another shadow bolt at the dragon.

Unfortunately for the demon it had no effect as Acnologia simply plowed right through it. Before Thane'var could do anything to save himself, the dragon king opened his mouth wide and slammed his jaw shut at the demon's neck. This didn't kill him… but the void dragon roar that followed did.

When the attack was launched point blanked at the demon, the eredar's entire body was overwhelmed and disintegrated by the void dragon roar, as well as the entire mountain behind him.

Acnologia looked at the destruction he caused before he let out another roar for all to hear. Taking to the skies, he now had a mission, to destroy all who are beneath him. No one will stand in his way. Not the Legion, not Zeref, not E.N.D, no one. He once again let out another roar as he flew through the air, intend in finding the rest of these demons and to put and end them… and to an end of all things.

 **And here you go!**

 **Now you might be wondering why I did this, because I wanted to make Acnologia still be seen as a threat to the others. As stated earlier in this story, Natsu/E.N.D's power surpassed of both Zeref and Acnologia, but you all saw how even him and everyone else were struggling with the Burning Legion's forces.**

 **So then I figured, "Hold on a minute, what if I made Acnologia empowered by the void? That seems like a perfect thing to do, Old Gods."**

 **Now to those who don't know what those are, I'll be leaving them in secret. Because where's the fun to know about the Old Gods.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

…

…

…

 _ **…They are coming for you...**_


	29. Chapter 29

… _ **You are a pawn of forces unseen.**_

… _ **Everything belongs to their respective owners…**_

 **Chapter Twenty Nine: Breakfast**

After it was decided that the future kids would cook for their parents and the others, they have entered the kitchen to prepare in their own ways.

Garad has gotten out a bunch of ingredients to make what he calls "The best brew ever." Tiron and Daron figured it was best to help him with it since the two sons of Natsu, Hisui, and Lisanna can't really cook well on their own.

Maria, along with Layla and Angelica began to prepare their own meal for their parents to enjoy.

Rebecca is helping Rose to make the pink haired female's special tea. Whatever the tea is who knows.

Yuge was doing his own thing to prepare breakfast for everyone else. It didn't look too extreme; the future son of Natsu and Juvia was simply making waffles. Cause who doesn't like waffles?

Nagura, the future daughter of Natsu and Kagura was trying to make food herself. She was… struggling to make the food. She never really did this before to tell the truth.

Ruby and Marcel began to work together to make some food for their parents. It wasn't anything to major… at least to them at least.

Tom was working on the bacon. He really liked bacon, and it is the only thing he knows how to make. It's fine though, everyone likes bacon.

Sans… simply pulled a plastic bag with some sort of food to simply heat up. Everyone else was too busy doing their own thing to notice that Sans wasn't actually making anything. The future son of Natsu and Irene was basically only warming up something.

Hara… for some reason had a welding helmet on and a blowtorch. She stuff what looked like ingredients for pasta or something into a giant metal pot and began to use the blowtorch to heat it up. This by the way caused a small explosion where she was, but no one was paying attention to it.

While everyone continue to make their own food, minus Sans who simply put his heat up food in the oven, the red haired male went to take a nap while everyone else continue to work.

It was some time later when everyone finished making their food. Some didn't show the others, as they wanted to wait until their parents and the others are awake. Sans then took out his food from the oven. However, Hara noticed the red haired male taking out his food from the oven. Wanting to make sure that he actually made something, since this was Sans they're taking about, the future daughter of Natsu and Hara confronted him.

"Hey Sans," Hara spoke, getting everyone's attention as Sans turned around to look at Hara. All while trying to hide his food behind his back. "Show us what you made. That you totally made yourself and certainly didn't buy or heat up." She finished as Sans began to sweat a little.

"Uh… well… you see…" Sans struggled to respond with an excuse, but then shouted, "GUYS LOOK ITS UNCLE ERIC RIDING A GIANT JELLYFISH!"

"WHERE?!" Everyone fell for it as they turned around, giving Sans enough time to get out of there by enveloping himself in fel fire and vanishing.

The red haired male then appeared right outside what remained of Margaret Town. He let out a sign of relief as he set the heated up food on the ground, patting it before a couple of birds flew to it and began to eat it.

"Welp, guess I wasn't ready for the responsibility." Sans told himself as he began to walk back to the Lamia Scale guild hall.

'ONE HOUR LATER'

The first thing that Natsu realized when he woke up was that something was giving off a nice scent. To the pink haired male, it smelled like food. Wanting to see if he was right, he woke up everyone else (Though some were already awake), and they all headed down to the main hall of the guild. The moment they got down there, they all noticed all of this food that was on the tables, which looked like someone pushed them all together to make one big table.

"What's going on here?" Erza questioned as the red haired woman looked around. But all of a sudden, without warning…

"SURPRISE!" The future kids shouted as they came from underneath the table. This of course got everyone else to jump in surprised and shock. The future children couldn't help but sweat drop from their reaction. They eventually got over it, but they were confused.

"What's with all of this?" Lyon asked as they were confused to all of this.

"We made you all food!" Layla exclaimed in a happy tone. "We wanted to cheer you all up due to what's been happening recently, and we figure that we could make you all breakfast."

"You guys made all of this for us?" Lucy asked her future daughter, who replied with a "Yup".

"Wow… that's really nice of all of you." Natsu thanked them as a giant smile took a hold on his face, with everyone else following suit.

"I even made beer!" Garad shouted as he slammed a massive barrel onto the table as well.

"You made beer?!" Cana asked in shock, before she ran to Garad and pulled him into a giant hug. "I have the best son ever!" she exclaimed, though it looked like the hug was a bit too tight for the dark brown haired male.

"Mom… can't… breath." Garad managed to wheeze out, as Cana noticed him about to pass out of from lack of air.

"Oh, sorry." The card mage replied as she simply nervously smiled as everyone else couldn't help but sweat drop from all of that.

"Well what are you all waiting for?" Tiron began to speak, "Dig in!"

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu shouted in joy as he went ahead to eat.

"Dad! Try my pasta. I bet you will love it!" Hara offered the pink haired male a plate of her dish. The other children only silently prayed for their dad.

"Alright, thanks Hara." Natsu thanked her as he took a bite of the pasta. Next thing they know, Natsu's face warped into one of shock and even a bit of pain.

"Natsu? Are you alright?" Mira asked her lover, who didn't reply as he just stood there, slowly chewing the pasta. Well, he was trying to at least. Wanting to see what the big deal was, the white haired woman took a bite of the pasta as well, and she had the same reaction.

The words "awful" and "horrible" don't even begin to described the taste the two Fairy Tail mages were… well tasting. Let's just say that Erza's cooking would look like a master piece. And the red haired woman was awful at cooking.

"What do you think?" Hara asked them with a smile; oblivious to how they were feeling right now. Natsu and Mira managed to swallow the pasta, as they shakily gave her a thumbs up despite the fact that they felt like they were going to die, not wanting their future daughter to feel bad.

"…You hate it I can tell." Hara replied to them with a deadpanned look, before casually tossing the plate of pasta right through an inconveniently placed window. "Oh well then, there's room for improvement." The other future kids were showing the others the food they had made.

"Here, try my tea I made." Rose offered to Hisui and Brandish,

"I helped!" Rebecca exclaimed, wanted to let their mothers know that she helped make it. The four tried to tea, and surprisingly it was delicious.

"This is really well done." Hisui praised the tow women, who couldn't help but smile with pride.

"I don't usually drink tea, but this is very good." Brandish also told Rose and her future daughter. While this was happening, Sans, Yuge, and Tom showed their mothers along with a few of their aunts and uncles the food they made. Well, the food that Yuge and Tom made.

"I hope you all like it." Yuge and Tom told them as they took a bite of the waffles and bacon. Their faces lit up like stars as the taste filled their mouths.

"This is delicious!" Millianna exclaimed as she began to devour the food on her plate like there's no tomorrow.

"I agree, I never tasted such delicious waffles and bacon before." Irene also praised.

"I think it's even better than Mira's!" Both Wendy and Romeo admitted as they continued to eat.

"Juvia agrees!" The blue haired water mage also agreed.

"Well, we were taught by the best." Sans replied to the two.

"You weren't taught at all Sans. You're too lazy to learn how to cook." Yuge pointed out, while Sans simply shrugged, not really caring that he's lazy. He liked being lazy. Near them, Nagura offered her dish to her mother and the others who were close to them.

"I made a dish as well." Nagura replied to them as she set the cloche down on the table.

"Thank you, I'm sure you did well." Kagura assured her future daughter who took off the cloche. However, everyone who was around simply were confuse where instead of food… was literally a pile of ash. Even Nagura looked surprised, as she sure nothing burned.

"…It's burned." Jellal pointed out.

"Uh…," Nagura was feeling embarrassed right now, "Can you give me a moment?" She asked them. However she didn't let them reply as she dashed into the kitchen once more.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

"There!" Nagura exclaimed as she set the food down on the table. She was breathing hard as if she ran a marathon; it was just that difficult for the mostly dark purple hair woman. "I tried really hard this time." She finished as everyone else, as they heard the commotion coming from the kitchen earlier when Nagura went to remake her dish.

"Hey," Sting began to speak as he noticed how the food actually looked good, "It's doesn't look that bad-."

The white dragon slayer couldn't finish as the food, without warning, instantly combusted into flames. Everyone's eyes widen from this.

"Uh… t-too much salt?" Nagura guessed with nervous in her voice. Daron couldn't face palm from all of this.

"Oh my gosh." The future son of Natsu and Lisanna simply told himself.

"M-May I get anyone a drink or anything. I know I can do that." Nagura offered to everyone.

"I would like some water please." Asuke, who was next to Natsu, asked politely.

"Alright!" Nagura responded with a smile, knowing that she can't mess this up.

'TWO SECONDS LATER'

Everyone was around the table where the water Nagura got was set. Which was on fire. Somehow.

"…How does that even-?" Maria began to question.

"You know what? I don't question it anymore." Nagura simply replied as she glared at the water that is on fire. How is it on fire who knows.

As she finished saying that, Hara came back from the kitchen, as she went in there earlier. She had another plate of pasta, which was spaghetti this time.

"Okay, I know this batch is better than the last one." The future daughter of Natsu and Mira told everyone as she set the plate on the table. "Try it. I know it's better, so have some before it gets cold." She finished speaking to everyone. Some of them didn't want to try it due to Natsu's and Mira's reaction from earlier.

"She's right. You know what they say about cold spaghetti?" Sans asked them, but he went on before anyone could respond. "Those who forget the PASTa, are doomed to REHEAT it."

…

…

…

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Hara shouted as both Daron and Tiron had to hold her back from killing Sans, who by the way isn't helping as he went on.

"You're getting mad for FUSILLI reasons. Don't worry its MALFADE not yours. Your temper is SPIRALI out of control. I can TAGLIATELLE you're upset. I feel sorry FIORI you. Maybe I'm going too FARFALLE. I ain't ALFREDO of you. Making puns is part of my daily ROTINI. If I had a PENNE every time I heard that. No need to act like a BIGOLI baby. I should think about SPAGETTI-ING out of here." Sans replied, as everyone else simply looked on in confusion. Well most of them were; Natsu was on the ground laughing his lungs out, finding it all funny.

"…Your future son is weird." Brandish told Irene as the green haired women turned to the red haired women. The mass-manipulating mage was surprised to see Irene herself trying to hold in her own laugher.

"Y-Yeah, maybe a little." Irene tried to reply, but she couldn't help herself as he too began to laugh out loud from all of this.

 **What? What happened? I felt like something weird had happened to me earlier. I think I'm fine now though.**

 **Anyway, for those who don't get the first joke that Sans made, it was a play on "Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it." And then all the spaghetti puns. …I blame Undertale.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello again! It's me again with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or want to kill me.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty: The Search continues**

"Ugh, are we almost there yet?" Marcel asked in boredom as he looked out of the window of the train they were on.

After the breakfast that the future children made for everyone else, they figured that they must continue to find the remaining future siblings and try to find where the Legion was keeping Zeref and Fairy Heart at. Lyon and the other mages of Lamia Scale took a different path, as to see if they could search elsewhere. The only one of them who wasn't with them and was with everyone else was Chelia, who was currently sitting with Wendy and Romeo. As for where everyone was currently on, they were on a train heading to the town called Era.

"We should be there soon." Kamika assured her future son, as the black haired woman was sitting with Hisui and Cosmos.

"I hope so," Ruby began to speak, as she was also looking out of the window she was next to, "I want to get something to eat when we get there."

"But we just ate an hour ago." Daron pointed out.

"I don't care, I'm hungry again and that's all you need to know." The future daughter of Natsu and Meredy replied, getting Daron to sigh.

"I'm hungry as well." Natsu also spoke, getting those who heard him to sweat drop.

"Of course you are Natsu." Cana told him, "Sometimes I really think that you have a black hole for a stomach."

"I can't help it if I get hungry." The pink haired male answered the brown haired card mage.

"I know," Sans spoke up, "How about we play a game to pass the time? I spy with my little eye, something that is-"

"Shut up Sans." Tom told his brother, as they didn't want to play that game for the one hundredth time again.

"Well you're no fun." The red haired male replied to the future son of Natsu and Millianna.

"Aw, I wanted to play the game again." Angelica spoke, as she was really bored at the moment.

"Then why don't you take a nap or something?" Yuge asked his sister, who he was sitting right next too.

"I mean I would, but it's really hard to get comfortable when there are other people right next to me." The silver haired female responded to her blue haired brother.

"Don't worry everyone," Erza began to speak, getting everyone's attention, "We are almost there, so we won't be in here for too much longer." The red haired woman assured them.

"That's good to hear." Lucy spoke with a smile, glad that they would be getting off the train. Mainly because she was tired hearing everyone complain every five seconds. Can't blame her though, she wasn't the only one who was relieved.

"So why are we heading to Era again?" Sting asked the others, as the white dragon slayer wanted to know why they were all headed to that city, considering that's where the Magic Council was located.

"Considering its location, it seemed like a good place to start looking for our remaining brothers and sister." Tiron explained to the spiky blonde Sabertooth mage.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking," Brandish began to speak, getting the attention of everyone, "What are your remaining siblings we need to find are like?" The green haired Spriggan asked the future children.

They all looked at each other before looking back at their younger parents and the other mages.

"Well," Layla began to explain, "Azazel is a pretty good swordsman. He usually pretty chill, not as much as Sans, but still he's usually relax. Of course when it comes to something important, then he makes sure that's the one thing we need to focus on."

"Then there's Urial and Ariel," Garad spoke, "They are twins, and they both usually do everything together. They have a unique power compared to the rest of us."

"Twins?" Natsu asked his future son, who nodded in affirmation.

"What's their power?" Kinana asked the future son of Natsu and Cana, as the purple haired woman wanted to know what magic they had that was consider unique. Rebecca decided to answer the question.

"They both possess powers from something they call the void. I'm not really sure what that means, but it's still pretty cool." The light green hair female explain to everyone.

"The void?" Jellal asked the future children, as the blue haired male as sitting next to Meredy and Ruby.

"Yeah, just like Rebecca said, we don't really know what exactly the void is. However, Urial and Ariel usually have complete control over their powers so we don't really worry much." Daron explained to everyone.

"I have a question," Kamika wanted to ask. Since no one was stopping her, she went on. "I remember Tiron telling us that you are all part demon, but he also said that Azazal wasn't. Why isn't he a half demon? Natsu is his dad, so shouldn't he inherent his demon heritage?"

The future children began quiet, as they didn't exactly know if they should tell them that the fact that one of their mothers was a demon herself. Of course, Sans didn't seem to have a problem with telling everyone that.

"Oh that's because Azazal's mom is a demon herself. You haven't met her yet though." The future son of Natsu and Irene told everyone without trouble.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in shock by that information. Especially Natsu, for obvious reasons.

"Wait, I get together with a demon?" The pink haired fire dragon slayer asked, wanting to make sure he heard that right.

"Yeah, she's one of Uncle Zeref's demons. Don't worry, when you meet her you'll fall for her faster than you can say cat loves fish."

"I like fish!" Happy stated, as the blue exceed was with Wendy, Romeo, Chelia, and Carla.

"We know Happy." Carla told the other exceed.

"Sans… you can't keep your mouth shut at all can you?" Maria asked her brother, who simply answered her with a giant smile.

"I found it funny." Rebecca replied, as she was sitting right across from Sans. "High five!"

"Alright." Sans didn't mind that.

The hands were about to collide, but then Rebecca notice that Sans was holding up a two, not a five.

"Uh… Sans? That's not a five." The future daughter of Natsu and Brandish pointed out, while also slightly glaring at the red haired male.

"Sure it is sis. It's a ROMAN five." Sans explained with a cheeky grin.

"I'MA KILL HIM!" Hara shouted as Mira and Lissana had to hold her down from trying to murder Sans. Again.

Once more, Tiron, Daron, Tom, and Yuge face-palmed from Sans's jokes.

"Uh… what's a Roman?" Asuka, who was with Natsu asked in confusion.

'LATER'

"Finally! Now I can get something to eat!" Ruby exclaimed in happiness as she bolted off the train and into the town, not even waiting for everyone else.

"Ruby wait up!" Meredy shouted as she went after her future daughter.

Everyone else simply sweat drop at the sight. Natsu himself however also wanted to get some food as well.

"I'm going to get something to eat as well." The pink haired demon told everyone else.

"I'll join you." Cosmos told him as the pink haired female grabbed his arm.

"Cosmos, I also want to join Natsu to get something to eat." Hisui explain to the pink haired Garou Knight.

"But I want it to be just us for this time." Cosmos responded back to the green haired princess.

"I understand that, but maybe I want to spend some time with him as well. He is my lover now after all." Hisui explain to the Garou Knight.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else, aside from the future children shouted in surprised. Natsu simply blushed when the Fiore princess said that.

"When did that happen?" Rogue asked the pink haired male, whose arm was still being hold by Cosmos.

"Last night." Was Natsu's simply answered as he tried to hide his blush, which was failing miserably by the way.

Cosmos looked at Natsu, then back at Hisui. Them, without warning the pink haired Garou Knight pulled Natsu into a kiss, shocking him and everyone else from the act. After a minute later, Cosmos pulled away as she turned back to Hisui and the others.

"Ha! We're together now as well! So I think he should spent time with his new lover." Cosmos replied with a triumphed smile.

*THUD*

They all turned to see a fainted heavenly blushed Natsu on the ground. The sudden action of love kind of caught him off guard after all.

"…Is this like a trend that's popular or something?" Sans once again asked, as he really wanted to know why this kept happening.

The other future children could only sigh, except for Tiron and Daron, who just face-palmed. Again.

 **Alright, I think that's good enough for now. If this one seemed a bit short compared to the other ones I apologize.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

…

…

…

 _ **You are already dead.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everyone it's me again. I was in a mood for another chapter for this story, and it will be up to you if you enjoy it or want it to die a painful death.**

 **So sit back, kill all pedophiles, and enjoy. Or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty One: Pretty peaceful- and we're being attacked**

"Of course Era would have this place." Hara spoke with a deadpanned face as everyone were all in a place that Sans loved, Amici's .

"Oh come on, despite Sans's obsession with this place you have to admit that this place does have good food." Yuge replied to his sister as Natsu was eating all of his food at a quick paste.

After the other got over the surprised kiss Cosmos gave to Natsu, and after he woke up from it, they all began to see if their missing siblings were here. Or at least find any hints or leads that could help. But after half an hour of searching, they all began to get hungry again. So Sans then found out that this place had an Amici's and pretty much dragged everyone else there. He even founded Ruby and Meredy and brought them here as well. Currently, most of them were all around a few tables. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Mira, Hisui, Cosmos, Asuka, Yuge, Hara, and Layla were at one table. Kamika, Cana, Kinana, Juvia, Kagura, Milliana, Tom, Nagura, Garad, and Daron were at another table. Lisanna, Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosch, Jellal, Meredy, Ruby, Tiron, Rose, and Marcel were at a different table. Brandish, Rebecca, Angelica, and Maria were at a smaller table. Romeo, Wendy, Chelia, Happy, and Carla were had their own table. Both Sans and Irene had their own booth as well.

"Yeah I know, but going here isn't helping with that obsession." Hara pointed out as she took a sip from her drink.

"Sans really likes this place huh?" Hisui asked the siblings.

"Yeah," Layla began to speak, "He loves this place. I think this was the first restaurant he has ever been to." The pink haired female explained to her parents.

"I can't blame him, this place's food delicious!" Natsu replied as he gulped down what he was eating. This simply got the others to sweat drop from his excitement.

"Natsu, you think all food is delicious." Mira pointed out.

"But I'm not wrong." Was the fire dragon slayer's reply.

As they and everyone else were talking, Sans simply watched as Irene was simply eating her food without much haste. The red haired woman was simply taking her time.

"So, enjoy the food?" Sans asked his younger mother, getting her attention.

"Eh, it's alright." Irene replied to him as she continued to eat without much care. However, she then noticed Sans looking at her with a rather sad smile.

"You can't really taste it… can you?" He questioned.

His words caused her to strop eating as she looked at him with widen eyes. Before she could say anything, the red haired male went on.

"I remember you once telling me… that at one point in your life, you were unable to taste anything, and you couldn't sleep at all as well. I'm assuming that's what you're going through right now. Am I wrong?" Sans finished asking her as she simply looked surprised.

She didn't answer him as she looked down with a frown. This didn't sit well with Sans, as he wanted his mom to be happy, not sad.

"It will be alright mom," He started again, getting the red haired woman's attention once more, "Like I said, you went through this at one point, but you do get better." His words got her by surprised.

"You mean…?" Irene began to asked, wanting to make sure that what he was suggesting was true. Sans simply gave her a smile.

"Yup. And from what you told me dad was actually the reason that you were restored fully, even if it was a complete accident." Sans answered her as he drank his root beer. He didn't noticed how Irene had a few tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Luckily, Irene managed to wipe them away before her future son noticed them.

She couldn't help it, if what Sans told her was true, then she would be normal again. She would no longer have this… curse on her. After she calmed down a little from that, she had another question for her future son.

"Sans," Irene began to ask, getting attention once more, "Are any of your mothers related in anyway, like before they all got with Natsu?" This seems to get him confused as to what she was talking about. Seeing his confusion, she tried to clarify, "As if any of your other mothers were related, like I believe Mira and Lisanna are sisters if I recalled. Any of your mothers also related in that way?" She explained to him and questioned. Luckily, he understood now what she meant. However, the red haired male didn't know why she asked that question.

"No, only our mothers Mira and Lisanna were originally related. I'm pretty sure you all would have told us if any of you were also related like that." Sans explain to Irene as he ate another piece of pizza.

' _So they don't know then.'_ Irene though to herself, as she looked to where Erza was at. So that confirmed either two things. Either than in the future children's time she never told Erza the truth, or that she did but they kept it from their future kids. _'I guess it would make sense we have kept it from them.'_ The red haired woman thought to herself. She figured it would be really awkward, and possibly scarring, for the future children if they were to find out about the relation of her and her daughter Erza, even if said daughter herself didn't know right now.

Before anything else could happen, a guard suddenly ran into the restaurant, which got everyone in it's attention.

"Everyone! You must evacuate!" The guards exclaimed, getting everyone in the building confused. "We're being-!"

Before he could finish, something came through the door and rushed itself into the guard before slamming him into the other end of the building. The thing turned around as the squished, bloody corpse of the guard slid off the wall to the ground, to reveal itself to be an infernal as it let out a roar. This terrified the civilians, and shocked the mages.

Before anything else could happen, Tiron appeared behind the infernal and slashed his sword through the rock demon's body. This simply destroys the infernal as it's remains fell into the floor. Of course before anyone else could say anything.

*BOOM*

*VRRROOOOOOM*

"What was that?!" Both Lucy and Yukino shouted in fear as the others got up from their seats.

Sans unleashed a fel fire dragon's head as it shot a hole through a wall, allowing the civilians to escape through it.

"Let's go!" Erza commanded the others as they exited the building only to be met with a sight that shocked them and horrified them.

Demons covered the entire town. Felbats filled the air, as some of them had riders on them like the ones that attacked Magnolia. They all could see massive Doomguard flying over the city in a circle. Nagura activated her Havoc demon form as she took to the air to observe the rest of the city. He future daughter of Natsu and Kagura spotted a Fel Reaver on one side of the town attacking everything in site, and on the other side of the town was a large Pit Lord leading more demons to attack Era. She also saw smoke coming from the main Magic Council building in the center of the town, which meant that the demons have already infiltrated the building.

"This isn't good!" She shouted as she landed back on the ground as a few of the others were trying to help the civilians get away safely. The rest went trying to fend off the demons that were attacking the town.

"What did you see?" Daron asked her as he struck down another Felguard.

"The entire town is overrun by these monsters! A Fel Reaver is causing havoc on one side of Era, a Pit Lord commanding the demons on the other side, and the Magic Council building looks like it's being attacked as well! Not to mention the massive Doomguard flying above the town!" Nagura explained as she dodged and sliced a Wrathguard.

"A Fel Reaver and a Pit Lord?! How did they managed to get those things here?!" Angelica shouted as she finished off a Felbat.

"We'll worry about that later!" Jellal shouted as he fended off another Felguard, "Right now we need to get to the Magic Council building!"

"He's right!" Sting exclaimed as he took down a few more demons, "If these things are there, they must be after some knowledge or something that the Council would have!"

"We can't allow anything that the Magic Council may have fall into the Legion's hands!" Erza shouted as she entered her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"We must split into groups!" Irene exclaimed, as everyone gathered after fending off the demons for a moment.

"Understood, everyone!" Erza began to talk in her command voice, "Kagura, Millianna, Yukino, Sting, Lucy, Brandish, Lisanna, Juvia, Yuge, Daron, Nagura, Meredy, Ruby, you all deal with that Fel Reaver! Angelica, Sans, Maria, Hara, Mira, Rogue, Marcel, Rebecca, Layla, Jellal, Tom, Garad, Rose, you all deal with that Pit Lord! Romeo, Wendy, Chelia, Cosmos, Hisui, Kinana, and the exceeds, you all must evacuated any survivors that are in the town and clear out the lesser demons! Natsu, Irene, Tiron, Kamika, Cana, and myself will head to the Magic Council building and stop the demons there!"

"What about the massive Doomguard?" Rebecca asked her as the future daughter of Natsu and Brandish looked at the said demon that's flying around the town.

"You all will deal with that thing once the other two large demons are taken care of! When you are done, head to the Magic Council Building!" The scarlet haired female told them.

"Alright! Let's show these demons what happens when they mess with our world!" Natsu shouted as he entered his E.N.D form, and he and everyone else began to head to where they were told too.

The assault on Era has begun, but Natsu and the others aren't going to let them get away with this.

 **Just to clear some confusion in case there is any, the Pit Lord here isn't the same one back in Chapter Twelve, this is a different one. The one in Chapter Twelve won't appear again until the final confrontation with the Legion forces near the final stage of this story.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Like it? Hate it? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello again everyone! It's me once more with another chapter for you all to either like or hate.**

 **Quick question so I got this right, Irene can't sleep or taste because while she now has her normal body, she still has the dragon seed in her, which is preventing her from sleeping, tasting, or feeling anything right? I want to make sure that's right so I can do something in the story. Please let me know if I got that right.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Two: Assault on Era part 1**

"This way everyone!" Romeo told the others and the citizens that they managed to find as they continued to make their way through the city to find safety.

More felbats flew down toward the group to attack. Luckily, Cosmos used her plant magic to unleash giant roots from the ground to knock them out of the air and into the nearby buildings. As this happened, more felguards charged toward the group with their weapons raised. Both Wendy and Chelia unleashed their sky dragon and sky god roar and bellow at the demons, clearing the path for them to get through. Kinana and the exceeds were trying to make sure that the citizens were alright, while Hisui made sure Asuka was alright.

"There's so many of them!" Kinana exclaimed as she noticed more demons heading their way.

"Don't give in! We'll handle them!" Wendy assured the purple haired woman as they unleashed another roar and bellow at the coming demons, knocking them all in the air from the combined attacks.

As they continued to clear the path of demons to find more survivors, they didn't noticed that the massive doomguard in the sky noticing them below. Romeo turned to see the giant doomguard heading toward them.

"Guys watch out!" The fire mage shouted, getting them all to turn only for the doomguard to land on the ground.

This caused a shockwave that send them falling down onto the ground. Luckily they were able to get back up, but now there was a giant doomguard standing in their way.

" **Enjoy this moment mortals! It shall be your last!"** The demon roared out as it raised its giant sword as it began to walk toward them.

This caused the normal citizens with the mages to scream in fear as the giant doomguard got closer.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Chelia shouted as she unleashed another sky god bellow at the doomguard. However, it didn't really seem to do much damage to it as it kept walking toward them.

"Get the people to safety! I'll slow him down!" Romeo exclaimed to the others as the fire mage charged at the doomguard.

"Romeo wait!" Wendy called out in worry, but it was too late as the young fire has already engaged the doomguard in a fight.

"We can't wait for him! We have to keep moving or we'll be overrun!" Cosmos told the blue haired dragon slayer as the Garou Knight fought off another wrathguard.

Both Wendy and Chelia knew that they had to keep moving, but if they left Romeo to fight that monster alone, he could be killed!

Back with Romeo, the young fire mage unleashed a purple fire attack at the demon, landing a direct hit on him. However this only seemed to annoy the doomguard as it brought it's sword down upon the mage. Romeo managed to dodge the blade as it decimated a building that was in front of the demon. However, the young fire mage's then found himself being hit by the arm of the doomguard. This caused Romeo to let out a cry of pain as he was sent flying into another building. Getting back up, despite being injured, the fire mage charged once more at the doomguard. Romeo dashed underneath the demon as the mage unleashed a rainbow fire attack at the demon's back. It managed to collide with its target, but once again it didn't seem to do much to the doomguard but getting him angry even more.

" **I'll crush you underfoot!"** The massive doomguard shouted out as he tried to bring its hooves down on Romeo, intending to crush him like a bug. However Romeo managed to dash out of the way as the leg cam down, causing cracks to appear on the ground from the force.

"It will take more than that monster!" Romeo shouted as he unleashed a blue flame attack at the demon, landing a direct hit at the demon's face. This only agitated the doomguard even more as he couldn't get this mortal to die.

" **You want more? Than have it!"** The doomguard roared out as it swung its sword near Romeo, stopping the fire mage from moving in that direction.

However this would prove to be a mistake for Romeo as the massive doomguard unleashed a massive fel breath at the young fire mage. The attack overwhelmed Romeo as he yelled out as intense pain and burns covered him as the attack also destroyed a couple of buildings in front of the massive doomguard. The fel energy of the attack also corrupted the ground that the attack landed on.

Romeo managed to get back up, but it was clear that the young Fairy Tail mage was greatly injured if the wounds leaking blood all over his body were any indication. The doomguard simply laughed as he grabbed his sword from the ground as the giant demon walked toward the injured Romeo.

" **Any last words before I end your miserable life?"** The giant doomguard asked the young fire mage as the demon laughed as well. Romeo cough up some blood before he spoke.

"T-They will stop you." Romeo managed to reply as he looked up at the demon's face. The doomguard saw that there was no fear in the boy's face. Romeo looked at the demon with courage and determination. This disappointed the demon, as he liked it when those he killed were consumed by fear.

" **Hmph! They will join you soon if we don't use their souls."** The doomguard responded back to the young Fairy Tail mage as the demon began to bring down its sword upon Romeo. The young fire mage simply shut his eyes and braced himself for the attack to end his life.

However without warning, two sky magic attacks slammed into the doomguard's face. This made the demon roar in fury as the attacks made him stumble back a little. Romeo opened his eyes to see something stopped the demon from his attack.

"Romeo!" The young fire mage turned to see both Wendy and Chelia running toward him.

"Wendy? Chelia? What are you two doing here?" Romeo asked them in confusion, before grunting in pain due to his injuries.

"What does it look like, we're here to help!" Chelia informed the Fairy Tail fire mage, as Wendy began to heal his wounds.

"What about the others?" The fire mage asked them, hoping that the others were still alright.

"Cosmos has everything under control. They are safe." Wendy assured Romeo as she finished healing his wounds.

The demon managed to get over the surprised attack only to see two more nuisances with the other mortal, who seemed to be no longer hurt. This only got the doomguard to be furious that they are trying to defy their deaths.

" **So you wish to die with him? Then allow me to grant your wish!"** The massive demon shouted, getting the three's attention as they stood up to fight.

The three mages charged at the massive doomguard as the demon brought down his sword on them. The three mages managed to dodge the attack as both Wendy and Romeo unleashed their own magic attack at the Doomguard, managing to get a hit on the demon even if it didn't do much. However the demon was paying attention to those two that he didn't noticed Chelia unleashed her sky god bellow at the doomguard's back. This made the demon to roar in anger as they got another attack in. The demon tried to crush Wendy and Romeo with his hooves but they managed to dash out of the way. Chelia continued the offensive as she fired off a sky god boreas, getting a direct hit at the demon's head. This gave both Wendy and Romeo the opening to get their own attacks in as well. Romeo unleashed another rainbow fire attack and Wendy unleashed another sky dragon roar at the doomguard's right leg. The force of the two attacks caused the demon to fall on it's right knee. Not letting the opportunity to go to waste, all three mages unleashed their magic attacks on the demon. This caused the doomguard to roar in pain as it fell on its back, dropping his massive sword in the process.

It was only a few moment before the demon managed to get back up. Rage was in his eyes. He was getting bested by three mortal brats!

" **You will pay for this humiliation mortals!"** He roared in fury as he started to beat his giant wings unleashing a massive gust of wind being pushed at the three mages.

This caused the three mages to be blown away by the sudden blast of wind as they were thrown by the wind into nearby buildings.

" **Ha ha ha! How did that feel mortals?"** The demon questioned with a laugh. However, he stopped laughing as the giant doomguard notice the three mages not in the rubble of the buildings they were thrown into. **"What? Where did they-?"**

"Over here!" The demon turned to the side only to be met with a sky dragon roar and sky god bellow to the face, courtesy of Wendy and Chelia.

The demon gritted his teeth in anger as he was being made a fool by these brats. Wendy and Chelia noticed the demon roar out in fury as it was about to run toward them to make them pay.

"Hey demon!" The doomguard heard a voice above him. He turned around and looked up.

The demon's eyes widened in disbelief as Romeo managed to carry the giant sword that he dropped. The massive doomguard didn't have time to react as Romeo shouted once more.

"IT'S OVER FOR YOU!" Romeo shouted and with all his strength swung the massive sword down upon the giant demon.

It was too late for the demon to do anything as the sword cut straight through the demon, effectively splitting the demon in half vertically as it roared in agony. The roar died down as the two halves of the demons fell to the ground. The doomguard was no more as its fel blood spilled out of its remains.

Seeing the demon dead, Romeo then dropped the giant sword as it fell to the ground. The young fire mage managed to land on the ground as Wendy and Chelia ran to him.

"We did it!" Chelia exclaimed in joy, glad that the giant demon was killed.

"You did well Romeo." Wendy told the dark purple haired male with a smile, making him blush from the compliment as he simply grinned.

"Don't give me the credit; you both were the ones that came up with the plan." Romeo replied back to the blue haired and pink haired girls, who also couldn't help but blush at the compliment he gave them.

However, they noticed more demons heading toward them. They got back into a fighting position, knowing that the battle was far from over. They could only hope that everyone else was doing alright as they charged toward the demons.

 **All right, there's that chapter. The assault by the demons continues on.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I've return! A second chance to carve your skulls-*AHEM* I mean… I'm back with another chapter. Yeah that's it.**

 **Okay, so with the explanation that I got about Irene from reviwer DdraigTrueEmperor9, so she's a dragon in human form, so in a sense her dragon seed can't just be removed or destroyed then? Well… this makes thing harder. Maybe I'll do that anyway since I can't think of anything else for it. As for the reviewer who explained, don't worry I suck at explaining things too.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Three: Assault on Era part 2**

"Hurry everyone!" Daron exclaimed to the others who were with him as they made their way toward the Fel Reaver on the other side of the city.

The team was currently fighting their way through the demons that were blocking their way to their destination. As they made their way through the numbers of the fel beings, the Fel Reaver up ahead let out another loud roar.

*VRRROOOOOOM*

"Won't that thing just shut up?!" Meredy shouted in annoyance as they got closer to the fel machine.

"Don't worry mom," Ruby began to tell her mother as they got closer to the giant demonic machine, "We'll make it shut up!"

After they fought their way through the hordes of demon block their path, they have arrive in the section of the city where the Fel Reaver was causing havoc. It didn't seem to notice them just yet though. Of course, Sting decided to make themselves known to it.

"Hey ugly!" The white dragon slayer shouted at it, while the others look at the Sabertooth master in shock by his action.

"Why did you shout at it?!" Lucy questioned Sting, who looked at her and the others in confusion.

Before he could say anything else, they all noticed the Fel Reaver turned toward their direction, noticing their presence. It then began to get into a position.

"What is it doing?" Millianna asked the others in confusion. However the future kids present widened their eyes in surprised when they realized what the fel machine planned to do.

"Guys move!" Yuge shouted at the others, catching them off guard from the sudden shouting from the blue haired male.

However the Fel Reaver then all of a sudden dashed toward them with great speed. Thanks to the warning that Yuge gave though, they managed to dodge the attack, though some of them had to grab the others in order to prevent them from getting hit though.

Not wasting anytime, both Kagura and Nagura charged at the Fel Reaver with their swords out. The mother and daughter duo managed to slashed at the demonic giant machine's right legs, making it bend down slightly from the attack. Juvia and Yuge followed up by using a water attack toward the center of the machine. This caused it to fall down onto the ground. However a second later it managed to get back up, as it proceeded to grab a nearby building and ripping it off the ground. Everyone else eyes widened as the demonic machine threw the building toward them. Luckily, they managed to dodge it before anyone could he hurt. Brandish ran toward the Fel Reaver as it tried to punch her from getting closed to it. However the green haired spriggan simply jumped onto the giant demonic machine's arm as she ran upward toward the head. Once present, Brandish unleashed a might kick at the head of the machine, causing it to stumble a little bit. Not letting it recover, Sting followed up by jumping into the air an unleashed a white dragon roar toward the head of the demonic machine. The attack landed a direction hit as it roared in fury from being overwhelmed.

Not wanting to stay on the sidelines, both Lucy and Yukino grabbed one of their spirit keys and proceeded to summon Loke and Libra.

"You called Lucy?" Loke questioned the blonde, before noticing the war torn city around them, "What the?"

"No time to explain the whole thing! We're being attacked by demons!" Lucy told the spirit, as Yukino informed Libra the same thing.

Before any of them could reply, they noticed many demons charging toward them as well as the others who were fighting the Fel Reaver.

"We need to hold them off for the others to defeat the Fel Reaver!" Yukino stated as the two celestial mages and spirits prepared to fight the demons.

"I understand." Loke replied to the two of them.

"It will be done." Libra also replied to the two mages as they got ready to fend off the demons.

Back with the others fighting the giant demonic machine, Millianna used her binding magic to wrap it around the Fel Reaver's left leg. Lisanna and Meredy helped grabbed the tube from her magic and pulled, making the giant demonic machine to fall onto the ground. Luckily the others managed to move before it could fall on them. Ruby then unleashed a fire dragon roar toward the fallen Fel Reaver before it could get back up. The attack landed directly on the machine.

The Fel Reaver managed to get back up from the attack and the binding magic, before letting out another roar as it began to slam its fists into the ground repeatedly, causing a small earthquake to happen which caused the heroes to loose their footing and falling onto the ground. The giant demonic machine then charged toward the nearest mage, which happened to be Kagura, as it prepared to slam its fist into her.

"MOM LOOK OUT!" Nagura shouted as she dove in and got Kagura before she could be squashed by the fel machine's giant fist. The two managed to get back up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Kagura thanked her future daughter, before they all got back up and looked at the Fel Reaver again, which was being attacked by the others once more.

"Alright, we need to finish this!" Sting shouted, as he entered his dragon force mode. Ruby noticed that the blonde haired dragon slayer entered his form, which got Ruby to have the same idea.

"Good idea!" Ruby stated, which got Sting to look at her in confusion, but then those who were close to the pink haired woman were caught by surprised when he too entered into the dragon force mode.

"You can do that too?!" Sting shouted in shocked, as he thought only third generation dragon slayers could do that.

"Yup yup! Being part demon can do you wonders!" Ruby replied to the blonde dragon slayer of Sabertooth as he charged once more into the fray with the Fel Reaver. Sting simply decided to ask her about that later as he too charged at the giant demonic machine.

The Fel Reaver tried to strike Daron, but the future son of Natsu and Lisanna continued to dodge as he unleashed some kind of dark green skull attack toward the machine, making it stumble a little. However it couldn't recover in time as Ruby charged in with an empowered fire dragon fist right on its right shoulder. Sting followed up by unleashing another white dragon roar at the same shoulder of the Fel Reaver that the future daughter of Natsu and Meredy struck. The constant attacks were too much for the machine to bear as its right shoulder got destroyed from the attack. Thus its right arm fell to the ground.

"We're almost there! Don't let up!" Daron shouted as he charged in with his sword. The Fel Reaver roared as it tried to stop the death knight from getting close.

Unfortunately for the giant demonic machine, it was unable to get a hit in as Daron ran toward the left leg of the machine before slashing it with his sword. Following up, Kagura and Nagura also dashed toward the same leg as they struck it with their own swords. This caused the machine's leg to be too damaged to stand up as it fell on one knee. Brandish ran up onto the Fel Reaver as he once again delivered a powerful kick on the head of the Fel Reaver, making it stumble backwards onto the ground, falling onto some buildings. It let out another roar as Juvia, Yuge, Daron, Ruby, and Sting unleashed their own attacks directly at the fallen fel machine. The combined attack was too much for the Fel Reaver to bear as the attack landed a direct hit, causing a massive explosion. This caused everyone to cover their eyes from the shockwave.

Once the smoke died down though, they were all greeted to the sight of a destroyed Fel Reaver as its remains simply lay on the destroyed buildings it fell on.

"So…," Ruby began to ask as she exited her dragon force mode, "Did we beat it?"

"Yeah," Kagura answered the pink haired female with a smile, "I think we did."

"We did it!" Yuge cheered, as he was glad that one of the threats here has been taken cared of.

Lucy, Yukino, Loke, and Libra managed to fend off the demons from entering the fight and noticed the remains of the Fel Reaver. They couldn't help but smile as they were glad that the giant demonic machine was defeated.

"We don't have time to waste," Daron began to speak up again, getting everyone's attention, "We still need to help father and the others in the Magic Council building, so let's go!" The future son of Natsu and Lisanna commanded as he began to dash to the center of the city where the Magic Council headquarters was.

"Alright, come on everyone." Kagura told them as they all began to follow the death knight.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. Sorry if it was a bit short.**

 **The attack continues in the next chapter.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

…

…

…

 _ **Hope is an illusion.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm back again with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate. The battle of Era continues on.**

 **I will probably stop calling the chapters "Assault on Era" part whatever after this chapter, since I think it would get boring if you keep seeing the same title name with a different number for the next couple of chapters.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Four: Assault on Era part 3**

"Out of our way demons!" Both Rose and Marcel shouted as they fought their way through the waves of demons toward the pit lord. The others were trailing behind them as they tried to catch up to the two future kids.

"Don't rush ahead you two!" Maria explained at them as they neared the pit lord on this side of the city.

After fighting their way through the horde of demons, they have got into the section of the city where the pit lord was leading the attack. For those who weren't the future kids, this was the first time for them to see a pit lord.

"That's the pit lord?" Mira questioned, noticing how big the demon was compared to all the other demons. It was smaller than the doomguard that was in the sky, but it was still pretty massive.

"Gosh that thing looks ugly!" Rogue told the others, as the shadow dragon slayer found the demon to be… well… ugly.

"Less talk more fighting!" Layla shouted as she lit her hands on fire.

Before anyone else could say anything else, the future daughter of Natsu and Lucy charged at the massive demon. She proceeded to unleash a fel fire roar at the pit lord. Unfortunately it didn't really seem to do much other than get his attention.

" **Hm?"** The demon turned to see the group below him, getting the massive demon to laughed, **"Well, well, well… if it isn't the royalty brats themselves. Well, some of you."** The demon chuckled at the group bellows simply got into position to fight.

"So it's able to talk." Jellal spoke, seeing that the massive demon was able to talk. The pit lord turned to see the blue haired mage.

" **Ah. I remember you Jellal,"** The pit lord spoke, getting the mage to freeze from the demon knowing his name, **"I remember that you almost joined us. It's a shame that E.N.D got in our way. You would have made an excellent servant."** The pit lord then pointed his giant polearm at them, **"No matter, you will all die here."**

"As if!" Garad shouted as he fired off a fire dragon roar at the demon's face, getting a direct hit. This of course angered the demon as he fired a fel beam from his polearm at them.

"Move!" Hara shouted at everyone else as they all dodged the attack.

Taking the offensive, Rebecca entered her Vengeance demon form as charged at the massive demon. The pit lord tried to strike her, but the future daughter of Natsu and Brandish managed to dodge as she slammed herself into the giant demon's stomach. Following suit, Rose called forth giant roots from the group to strike at the demon's back. Both attacks caused the pit lord to roar in pain from the two strikes. Mira, who entered her Take Over: Satan Form, unleashed a beam of dark magic at the demon. Joining her was Hara as she fired off a fire dragon roar as the two attacks collided with the pit lord. Angered by this, the demon beat his wings which caused those who were in front of him to be blown into nearby buildings. The pit lord then prepared to fire another fel beam from his polearm, but then Tom used his binding magic around the demon's arm, preventing him from raising the weapon up. The pit lord looked to see the future son of Natsu and Millianna getting in his way, before noticing something behind him. A fel fire dragon head was right in front if his face as it fired off a beam of fel fire at the giant demon, courtesy of Sans. Before the pit lord could retaliate, Rogue and Angelica both appeared on the demon's back. Both the shadow dragon slayer and the future daughter of Natsu and Yukino proceeded to unleash a barrage of shadow and fire punches on the demon's back, causing the pit lord to yell out in fury as he managed to shake the two off of him.

Maria and Jellal charged at the demon only for the pit lord to fire off another fel beam at them, hitting the ground in front of them thus sending them back a few feet a little. The demon smirked, but that went away when Marcel slammed a lighting fire dragon fist into the demon's face. This made the giant demon stumble back a little. Before the pit lord could recover, a sword was sliced at the demon's face, getting him to roar in pain once again. This was thanks to Judgement, who Layla summoned. As the pit lord tried to find the one who did that, Layla fired off another fel fire blast at the demon, which was followed by Jellal's meteor as the two attack hit their target. Sans proceeded to attack once more by unleashing two more fel fire dragon heads that fired off more fel beams at the pit lord.

"Well, this isn't going well for him." Sans told himself as he couldn't help but smile at the demon getting overwhelmed.

Before Sans could do anything else, he heard a loud explosion coming from the Magic Council building. The future son of Natsu and Irene looked as he saw the state the building in the center of the town as in.

"Dad! Mom!" Sans spoke in worry, as he turned back to look at the others battling the pit lord. The red haired male then looked back at the Council building, knowing that he must go in there to make sure his parents were alright. He knows the others can handle the pit lord on their own. So Sans dashes away from the fight and toward the Magic Council headquarters.

Back with the others, they weren't letting up on the pit lord. Angelica and Layla both fire off another fire dragon and fel fire roar at the large demon. Before the pit lord could recover, Rebecca charged at the demon's exposed stomach and unleashed a barrage of fel powered fists into the demon. As if that wasn't enough for the demon to withstand, both Tom and Garad fired off their own fire dragon roars at the base of the wings connected on the back of the demon, causing the demon to roar in pain once again. Mira flew in close to get a hit in on the large demon, attacking one of the bases of the wings that connected the wing to the demon's back. Jellal aided the white haired woman by firing off another meteor at the same spot, getting the demon to yell in fury. The pit lord roared as he beat his wings once again, sending the others away from the demon a couple of yards.

"We're hitting him, but he's just taking the attacks!" Angelica stated as she and the others tried to catch their breaths.

"We need to keep up the offensive!" Maria told them as she charged back into the fray, followed by Layla and Garad.

"We need to attack it all together!" Hara began to say as she turned to the others that weren't currently engaged in battle with the pit lord, "Marcel, Rose, mom, you all strike him on the back on the bases of one of his wings!" She told her younger mom and her two siblings.

"Alright, let's go!" Mira told Marcel and Rose, as the three headed into the battle once again.

"Angelica, Tom, Uncle Jellal, you guys strike at the other wing!" She told them, who understood as they dashed into the fray to get the job done.

"Rebecca, Uncle Rogue, you guys attack at the stomach of the pit lord!" She informed them on what to do.

"Understood!" The shadow dragon slayer agreed as both him and Rebecca charged at the demon once again.

"Sans, you and I will keep the demon's attention- Sans?" Hara stopped herself as she didn't see the red haired male, "Sans?" She called out again, but he was no where in sight. This of course got her to have a tick mark on her head, "You got to be kidding me…"

" **What are you planning?"** The pit lord questioned as the massive demon saw all of them charging at him at once, **"No matter, I will not let you humiliate me like this!"** The pit lord shouted as he began to conjure up a fel storm.

"Brace yourselves everyone!" Tom warned the others as fel meteors began to fall from the sky.

The others continued to charge at the pit lord despite the numerous numbers of meteors coming down on them and the area. Mira, Marcel, Rose, Angelica, Tom, and Jellal attacked the bases of the wings on the back of the demon. This of course causes the pit lord to roar in fury, which was met with more pain as both Rebecca and Rogue slammed themselves at the stomach of the demon. Hara and Maria entered their Vengeance demon forms as they unleashed a power fel fire fists at the demon's face. All of this caused the massive demon to stumble onto the ground, dropping the polearm as he tried to get back up.

" **This can't be! I refused to be defeated by the likes of you!"** The pit lord shouted in rage as he tried to get back up.

"Too bad!" The pit lord looked only to see Layla unleashing a fel fire roar at his face as Garad managed to carry the massive polearm the demon dropped.

"HEY DEMON! YOU DROPPED THIS!" Garad shouted and with much of his strength he threw the polearm at the demon.

The pit lord was unable to dodge or block as the polearm pierced right into the giant demon's stomach. This causes the pit lord to roared in pain as the pain and damaged was too much for him to bear.

" **Y-You will all… burn…"** The demon managed to speak as he fell to the ground lifeless as the demon's blood poured out of its stomach wound.

The others looked at each other before most of them grinned.

"We killed it!" Garad shouted in joy as he drank down a small barrel of alcohol he had on him.

Mira went on to inspect the dead pit lord to make sure it was actually down for the count. However, before she got closer, Hara pulled her younger mother away.

"Don't get too close to the pit lord's blood." The future daughter of Natsu and Mirajane started to say.

"Huh? Why?" Mira questioned, what's wrong with the blood if the demon is dead?

"The blood of pit lords can be terribly potent. It's best to not get even near the blood." Hara informed her mother and Jellal who managed to hear.

"How do you know that?" The blue haired male asked her, getting her and the other future kids to frown.

"It's best if you didn't know," Tom told his uncle, before he turned to the Magic Council building, "Come on, we need to help the others." The future son of Natsu and Millianna told them as he started to head to the Magic Council headquarters.

The others followed the brown haired male as more demons appeared to block their path. They got ready to fight their way through the hordes of fel demons in order to get to the others.

 **Alright, there's that. Next time the battles happen in the Magic Council headquarters.**

 **See you all next time whenever that will be.**

…

…

…

 _ **The drowned god's heart is black ice.**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello again.**

 **It's me again with another chapter for you all to either like or despise.**

 **So the attack continues on, but now it's in the Magic Council headquarters. Let's see how this will end up.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Five: Cards and Paper against Imps**

"Out of our way!" Natsu shouted as he fought his way through a horde of demons with the others behind him.

They were currently in the Magic Council building as they fought their way through of the weaker demons. From what they have seen so far as they made their way farther in toward the building, none of the Magic Council guards stood a chance if the numerous corpses they kept seeing were any indication.

Eventually, they managed to enter another hallway. However, this one had a kind of demon that they, minus Tiron, haven't seen yet.

Filling the hallway were tiny, big eared, horned demons that were all over the hallway. These demons were known as imps.

"What are these things?" Cana asked as she saw the tiny demons simply messing with each other, oblivious to the group now in the hallway.

"Imps," Tiron spoke, getting the others to look at the future son of Natsu and Hisui, "its best we clear them all out before they all gang up on us. Alone they aren't too much trouble, but together they can overwhelm anything if not taken care of."

"Alright then, let's go!" Erza told them, as she entered her heavens wheel armor.

This caught all the imps in the room's attention, but before they could act Erza dashed through a few groups of them as they fell dead. Of course the rest of the imps in the long hallway got ready to fight. Some charged at them, while other prepared to unleash fel fire bolts at them. However, Kamika simply used her Paper Blizzard: Red Dance to deal with the one charging at them. Cana followed up with her Cards Volley magic at the ones in the back, killing the imps there as well. More imps ran toward them to fight, but Irene simply obliterated them with a simply blast of magic from her staff. Tiron simply dashed into more imps and simply sliced them with his sword. Natsu ran toward another group of imps heading their way as he unleashed a fel fire roar at them, which burned them to a crisp.

Eventually, they managed to make their way through the hallway. However they all stopped moving when they saw the rather large demon blocking the way.

This demon… was rather fat and disgusting to be honest. It was floating in the air as its tiny legs simply dangled from the large fat demon. It was wings on its back, and it had horns as well. However, the group couldn't help but feel… disgusted by the sight of this thing.

"What's that supposed to be?!" Natsu shouted, as the fire dragon slayer was clearly grossed out by what they think it's a female due to certain parts of the fat demon.

"That's… an Imp mother," Tiron explained to them, "Yeah I know it's really ugly. Garad threw up once when he first saw one."

"Alright, then let's deal with it so we can pass it!" Natsu spoke with a grin as he slammed his fists into each other, exciting to fight something different.

However, before Natsu could dive toward the demon to fight it, Cana and Kamika stood in front of them.

"Don't waste your time, we'll take care of this thing while you guys move onward." Cana told them as both the card mage and the paper mage got ready to fight.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Irene questioned them. She still didn't know anyone here very well, aside from you know who, so she didn't know if they could handle this on their own or not.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright. We'll meet you when we finish up here." Kamika assured them.

"Alright, just be careful." Tiron told his two mothers, as he didn't want anything to happen to them while they moved on.

"I know you both got this! Kick that demon's butt!" Natsu told them with a smile, which got the two mages to blush slightly from his confidence in them.

Eventually, Cana decided to get the Imp mother out of the way so the others can get by it, so she threw one of her cards at the demon which exploded in the demon's face. This naturally got the Imp mother angry as it began to head toward the card mage. This allowed the others to get pass it.

Now that it was only them, Kamika joined in the fight as she used her Paper Blizzard: Red Dance at the Imp mother. It got a direct hit in as the fat demon turned to the black haired woman. The Imp mother raised her hands up as suddenly imps began to appear all over the hallway. Cana threw Shuriken Cards at the imps, which cut them down before they could get too close to them. Turning her back toward the floating fat demon, the brown haired woman threw another Cards volley at the Imp mother. While the fat demon was trying to get to Cana, Kamika used her Paper Blizzard: Green Dance at the demon. This caused a large amount of poisonous gas to cover the fat demon. The demon was crealy having trouble to breath from it. However more imps appeared from nowhere and launched a bunch of fel fire bolts at both Kamika and Cana. The sudden appearances of more imps caught them off guard, and thus were unable to dodge the attacks. Luckily they managed to get back up, but the Imp mother managed to clear the poisonous gas around her.

"Alright, here's an idea," Cana began to speak, getting Kamika to look at the Card mage in confusion, "I'll fend off the imps that keep appearing and you deal with the Imp mother. Is that good?"

"I don't see a problem with that. Let's go!" Kamika agreed as she charged at the Imp mother while Cana charged at the hordes of imps.

Kamika resumed her assault on the fat demon. The Garou Knight proceeded to use her Paper Shuriken at the Imp mother. This managed to damage the demon, angering it even more as it began to summon a fel geyser underneath the black haired woman. The fel geyser erupted, causing fel fire to launched from underneath her. Luckily however, Kamika managed to use her Paper Blizzard: Gray Dance to form a shield around her. After that was dealt with, the black haired woman proceeded to use Paper Blizzard: Yellow Dance at the demon, causing lighting to strike the Imp mother. The attack managed to injure the demon, but getting it angrier.

Cana was currently dealing with the imps that keep on appearing to aid the Imp mother. The brown haired woman used a card that summoned the The Prayer's Foundation, which caused several beams of water to appear and strike out at the imps. Not letting up the assault, the card mage then grabbed three cards and proceeded to use Thunderbolt's Fate at the groups of imps. This causes a bunch of thunderbolts to strike out at all the imps surrounding her, killing them. Cana smirked, but then noticed more imps have appeared to aid the Imp mother. Getting a bit annoyed that these tiny demons won't stop coming, the brown haired woman proceeded to use her Explosion Cards at the imps. This of course sent all the imp's corpses flying into all directions.

Back with Kamika, she figured that it was time to end the battle before anything else happens. The Garou Knight unleashed her Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance at the Imp mother. The violet colored papers latched all over the Imp mother's body, making her unable to move. Taking this chance before the fat demon could break out of the paper's hold; Kamika proceeded to use Paper Blizzard: Green Dance once more to cover the demon's body with the poisonous gas once again. As the demon couldn't move and the poisonous gas was affecting the Imp mother, Kamika figured it was time to end the fight for good. She then ran up to the demon and proceeded to use Paper Blizzard: Red Dance again once more, but this time threw it all at the demon, who couldn't handle all of this as the red paper exploded in flames as it came into contact with the Imp mother.

Kamika then saw the Imp mother fall to the ground lifeless, as the effects of the black haired woman's magic faded away.

"Wow, you did a really nice job." Kamika turned to see Cana walking toward her… as there was now literally piles of dead imps behind the brown haired woman.

"Doesn't look like you did too bad yourself." The Garou Knight replied back to the Fairy Tail mage, causing her to grin.

However, they all turned to see the stomach of the Imp mother suddenly ripped opened to reveal more imps coming out of the stomach. Luckily it wasn't too many of them unlike the ones that kept appearing from nowhere or summoned by the fat demon. Though seeing the imps literally ripped opened the stomach to get out disgusted them a little.

"Well that's gross." Cana spoke, as she simply threw one of her Explosion Cards at the group of imps. This of course caused an explosion, as the corpses of the imps flew into the walls around them.

"Come on, we can't waste any time here, "Kamika reminded the brown haired woman, "We need to catch up to the others before anything else happens."

"I know that. Let's go." The brown haired mage of Fairy Tail responded back as the both of them made their way threw the corpses of the imps they slaughtered.

Hopefully the others didn't get into too much trouble by the time they catch up to them.

 **And here you all go. Hopefully I can make the next chapter a bit longer. So what do you all think?**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

…

…

…

 _ **Embrace your rage.**_


	36. Chapter 36

**I have return. And with me a new chapter for you all to like or hate.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Six: Inquisitor Zeraful**

The group in the Magic Council building continued to fight their way through the hallways to get to the center of the building. Cana and Kamika managed to catch up to them once again after they have dealt with the Imp Mother.

"Just how many demons are there?!" Erza questioned as she struck down a fel guard. No matter how many demons they fought, more seemed to take their place.

"Don't give in, we should be almost there!" Tiron managed to answer back as the future son of Natsu and Hisui struck down a wrath guard.

They continued to make their way through the hordes of demons that block their way. However they noticed a large group of demons heading their way.

"Nothing is ever simple is it?" Irene questioned as she and the others got ready to fight the large group of demons.

However before they could strike, the walls around the demons suddenly collapse as the rubble crushed the demons. Natsu and the others were confused by what just happened, but then they noticed the others who took care of the Fel Reaver and the Pit Lord came from the holes of the wall. Both of the newly arrived groups were surprised to see the others already here, but then they noticed Erza's group.

"Guys! You're alright!" Daron spoke, as the future son of Natsu and Lisanna was relieved to see everyone else was alright.

"I'm guessing you managed to take care of the demon forces in the city then?" Erza questioned. While she was glad that everyone as okay, the red haired woman wanted to make sure that they didn't leave the demons that were still wreaking havoc in Era.

"Yup! Some measly Pit Lord wasn't going to take us down!" Layla replied with a giant grin.

Before anyone could say anything else, a sudden scream was heard coming from further in the building. This of course got them all to be alarmed.

"What was that?" Yukino questioned in worry.

"Come on!" Mira shouted as they all began to run further down into the hallway.

They managed to fight off the demons blocking their way as they arrived in a large room. They all stopped to look at their surroundings. Bodies of guards littered the area, with their eyes wide opened in fear. However at the end of the room was got their attention. Members of the Magical Council laid dead on the ground as a large demon looked down at the corpse of the head chairman.

This demon was one that everyone, except for the future children, hasn't seen yet. It didn't have legs as it floated off the ground, with his robes hanging off the body like a ghost. Almost its entire body was covered in a robe. It had long fingers which had a grey pale skin color. Two horns came out of the sides of the demon, which went through the hood it have over its head. There were also floating demon eyes around the demon. This demon was known as an Inquisitor.

"Thank you for your co-operation mortal," The demon spoke to the corpse of the chairman, before sensing the group behind him. He turned around to look at the large group. This allowed them to see the Inquisitor's face, which didn't have eyes and only a mouth. Like his hands, his face was a gray pale skin color, "Oh, it appears we have guests."

Everyone simply got into a defensive stance at the sight of the Inquisitor, as more demons appeared to fight.

"Welcome mortals. I'm afraid that I can't stick around as I have more important things to take care of." The demon told them.

"What are you supposed to be?" Juvia questioned, as she and the others haven't dropped their guard.

"It appears that you ignored what I just said. But to sate your curiosity, my name is Zeraful." The now named Zeraful replied back to the group.

The demons in the room began to get ready to strike at the group before them as two small portals appeared, which allowed more demons to pour into the room.

"That's a lot of demons." Kagura noticed. While it wasn't as much as the swarms that attacked the city outside the building, it was still a lot of them in just one room. Lucy then had an idea.

"Juvia, I need you to make some water appear." The blonde celestial mage told the water mage next to her, which got her and everyone else confused.

"Why?" Juvia questioned back, not getting what the Fairy Tail celestial mage was planning.

"Just do it, I know a way to take care of these demons without wasting our time." Lucy replied back to her.

Juvia was still confused, but decided to listen anyway. The blue haired water mage then summoned some water thanks to her magic. Lucy then pulled one of her golden keys and put it in the water.

"Open: Gate of the Water Bearer!" She shouted as the key glowed.

"Wait… is she summoning…?" Layla began to speak, but was interrupted as Aquarius appeared… and she looked ticked off.

"Why did you summon me right now?! I was on a date with Scorpio!" The water celestial spirit shouted at the blonde mage.

Natsu and the others couldn't help but sweat drop as they saw Lucy trying to calm the water mage down. The pink haired dragon slayer figured out that Lucy was hoping to have Aquarius to just unleash a wave to take care of the demons in front of them so they could take care of the remaining demons in the building.

The demons in the room simply looked confused as they saw the angry celestial wizard and the frightened blonde. However Zeraful simply looked at the spirit with interest.

"Ah I remember you." The Inquisitor demon began to speak, which got Aquarius's attention as she saw the demon.

"What are you supposed to be?" She questioned as she noticed how weird the demon looked. At least she found it to look weird.

"Aquarius, we're kind of in a battle right now, and I need you too-." Lucy was trying to explain, however she was interrupted as Zeraful spoke once again.

"What am I? Well that rather funny coming from a talking fish." Zeraful replied back with a bored tone.

"…What did you just say?" Aquarius questioned back, as a tick mark formed on her head. Did that demon just called her a fish?!

"Uh oh." Lucy spoke, as she knew how Aquarius can get when angered.

"I mean… I know about the celestial world and the spirits, and from what I have learned you're the weakest of them all if I recalled. I don't see why anyone would like to have a spirit like you. You just a walking snack for animals, also you got stupid hair and you're not all that pretty I don't know what the fuss is all about." Zeraful went on, as the celestial spirit was getting angrier.

"NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT!" Aquarius shouted as she dashed to the demon.

However Marcel then noticed the smirk the Inquisitor demon had. The future son of Natsu and Kamika then realized what the demon was planning to do.

"Stop! Don't get close to him!" Marcel shouted, which caught everyone else off guard by the sudden shouting.

Aquarius stopped and turned around in confusion, however it was too late as the spirit was close enough for the demon as he raised his hands at her.

"How foolish…" Zeraful spoke with a smirk.

The next thing the spirit and everyone else knew, the Inquisitor demon then unleashed a large amount of fel energy at Aquarius. This caused her to cry out from the pain.

"Aquarius!" Lucy shouted in worry.

However, the blonde then noticed Aquarius's key began to glow all of a sudden. But then without warning, the key shattered. This caused the blonde to stumble to the ground.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted in worry as he, Erza, Layla, and Tiron ran to make sure the blonde was alright.

However they all then noticed the celestial spirit as Zeraful stopped pouring fel magic into her. Fel cracks were all around her body, and when she turned around to look at them, her eyes were glowing green like the fel energy that now tainted her body. Zeraful laughed.

"Now… be a good spirit and destroy these interlopers. I have a weapon to active." The Inquisitor demon told the fel corrupted celestial spirit as he and many of the demons in the room head down the hallway behind them.

"Aquarious…" Lucy spoke in worry as the celestial spirit and the demons still in the room looked like they were getting ready to fight the group.

"Everyone, you guys move on after Zeraful," Layla told them as she and Angelica stepped forward, "We'll handle Aquarius."

"I'm not leaving until I know Aquarius is alright!" Lucy exclaimed at her future daughter. However a hand was put on her shoulder, as the blonde turned to see Natsu behind her.

"Don't worry; we can trust them to handle things. I know they can save Aquarius from whatever that demon did to her." The pink haired demon assured the blonde.

Lucy looked back at Aquarius, then at her future daughter and Yukino's daughter, before turning back to Natsu.

"…Alright," Lucy admitted, but then turned to Layla and Angelica, "Please save her."

Layla and Angelica simply smiled and gave her thumbs up. Seeing that they can handle it, everyone then moved on passed them and the fel corrupted celestial spirit. However Daron stopped moving as the others headed after the Inquisitor. The future son of Natsu and Lisanna turned back to his sisters.

"Layla, Angelica… do what you have to do." Daron told them, knowing that there was only one way to stop the corrupted spirit.

The future daughter of Natsu and Lucy and the future daughter of Natsu and Yukino nodded with a serious look as Daron went to catch up to the others. Layla pulled out one of her golden keys.

"Open: Gate of the Light Warrior!" Layla shouted as Judgment appeared. The spirit then saw the corrupted Aquarius, realizing what happened.

"So… she has fallen once again." The spirit spoke as he got ready to fight her and the other demons still in the room, "I will put her out of her misery."

Angelica then pulled one of her golden keys and began to summon one of her spirits as well.

"Open: Gate of the Titan!" She called out as the key glowed.

The spirit appeared looked rather large that surpassed Elfman's size. He wore metal armor all over, and carried a massive hammer with him. The armor itself looked a bit high tech as well. His face wasn't visible, as he was wearing a helmet that resembled a knight in some way.

The spirit was about to greet his owner, but then noticed the situation he was on.

"Aquarius? She has fallen victim to the Legion once more?" The new spirit questioned with a somewhat deep voice, and a different accent.

"Yes Reinhardt, you know what must be done." Angelica told him with a serious tone as she got her fire dragon slayer magic ready.

Reinhardt nodded as he got into position to fight the corrupted spirit and the demons in the room. He already had to strike down Aquarius once in her time, he didn't want to do it again, but there isn't any other way. He looked at Judgment, who also had the same thoughts.

Layla, Angelica, Judgment, and Reinhardt charged at the fel corrupted spirit, who also charged at them along with the demons still present.

They didn't want to do this, but only death can save Aquarius from this fate now.

 **Yes I know the spirit Angelica summoned is Reinhardt from Overwatch I know. I can't come up with anything original.**

 **Anyway, in case there's some confusion about what's happening here, in the timeline that the future kids came from, Aquarius fell victim to the fel magic and was brought under control of the Legion. The future Natsu and the others, as the future children were still rather young when it happened, had no choice but to strike her down as it was the only way to save Aquarius from her fate. This is why Judgment and Reinhardt are saying that Aquarius fell victim to the Legion once more, since it happened in their future.**

 **So let's see what happens.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

…

…

…

 _ **Another blemish on your soul.**_


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm back with another chapter. I figure I try to update this story more often since there's so much to do in the story.**

 **By the way… I just realized that I forgot to put in something about Brandish from seeing Aquarius, since the Spriggan knew her and all of that. Hopefully I can do something about that in the future, but feel free to call me an idiot for forgetting that.**

 **Anyway, let's see what's happening in Era right now.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Seven: A Spirit's Burden**

In the other side of the Magic Council building, a group of fel demons were blasted by large beam of fel fire. A bunch of Imps attempted to charge at the person responsible, but they too were no match for the attacker. The red haired male responsible for this currently was fighting his way to find his parents.

"Darn it… where are they?" Sans questioned as he moved on, fighting off the demons that filled the hallway.

The future son of Natsu and Irene entered the Magic Building a different way, so he didn't know where his parents were. One might question why Sans was so worried for them, as he knows how powerful his parents were. However the red haired male couldn't help but be concern for them. He always had been overprotective of his family, which includes all of his parents. Sans couldn't help but feared that more of the stronger demons may have found a way to the world as well. His dad and all of his moms were strong, but they weren't no where near as powerful as they are in the future. So if the Burning Legion manages to bring more of their stronger demons to the world… he couldn't risk any chances.

After fending off more demons, Sans broke down the wall that was in his way and found himself arriving in a large room, where there were many different paths. There were about five hallways that lead to different direction. All of them lead deeper underground. The red haired male tried to think of his options.

"Which way?" Sans wondered, and then did what anyone in this situation would do.

Guess.

"I'll go…," Sans closed his eyes and point in a random direction. He opened his eyes and found his finger pointing at the second hallway entrance to the right next to the middle one, "This way!"

Sans then entered the hallway he chose. Corpses of the Magic Council guards littered the corridor, but even he was used to seeing such a sight after all his years of fighting the Legion.

' _Dad, mom, hang on I'm coming!'_ Sans thought as he made his way through the passage way.

'WITH LAYLA AND ANGELICA'

"Taste my hammer!" Reinhardt shouted as he slammed his hammer down onto a group of fel guards in front of him.

As the titan celestial spirit fended off the demons in the room, the others were busy fighting the fel corrupted Aquarius. The water spirit unleashed a Torrent from her urn toward Angelica, who couldn't dodge it as it sent her flying into the wall. Layla then unleashed a fel fire roar at Aquarius. The corrupted celestial spirit simply dodges the attack, though this allowed Judgement to dash in and slash her with his sword. Angered by the attack, the water spirit was about to release a Bubble Shot at the light warrior spirit. However before she could, Angelica reappeared right behind her in her Havoc demon form before slamming her fist into the water bearer spirit. This caused the corrupted Aquarius to cry in pain as she slammed into the wall.

"She won't last long," Judgment pointed out as they watched Aquarius get back up from the demonic punch by Angelica, "The fel energy is destroying her body from within. If we don't finish her now she will be consumed by it." The spirit finished as he got his sword ready.

"We understand." Layla spoke as she too entered her Havoc demon form.

Angelica, still in her Havoc demon form, charged once again at the corrupted spirit, who was angered by the surprised attack from the future daughter of Natsu and Yukino. Aquarius fired off another Torrent at the silver haired woman, who simply dodged the attack as Angelica managed to get close enough to deal another blow to the blue haired spirit. Not letting up the assault, Layla ran in and delivered a fel fire powered fist into the back of the corrupted spirit's back. This caused Aquarius to be sent down to the ground. The spirit managed to get back up as she let out a shout of fury as she was about to attack once again.

However Judgment then appeared right in front of the fel corrupted Aquarius, which caught her off guard by the sudden appearance of the light warrior spirit.

"Aquarius! If you can hear me…," He began to speak as he began to swing his sword from underneath himself, "You will be tormented no longer!"

And with one swing and one shout from Judgment, Aquarius let out a scream of pain as she found herself split in two vertically as both celestial energy and fel energy poured from the two halves of the water bearer spirit. Layla, Angelica, Judgment, and Reinhardt, who finished off the other demons in the room, could only watch as the two halves of Aquarius began to simply disintegrate in celestial particles.

And then, nothing was left.

Judgement collapse on his knees, as the action he just did took a toll on him. Angelica and Layla exited their Havoc demon forms and ran to the spirit to make sure that he was alright.

"Judgment… are you alright?" Layla asked her spirit in concern as Reinhardt made his way to them.

"…I had to strike her down once more," Judgment began to speak as he look up to see his owner, "I remember clearly when the first Legion invasion happened. A while after the destruction of Old Crocus, Lady Lucy just found Aquarius and her key once again after so many years after the events of the Ishgar-Alvarez war. She found her again only for the Legion to take Aquarius from her," Judgement then grit his teeth in anger as he went on, though no one could tell due to his helmet, "I was still under her ownership before she gave me to you Layla when that day happened. There was so much happening that none of you parents could do anything to save her. I had no choice but to destroy her as the fel magic tore her soul apart from the inside."

Layla and Angelica were surprised to hear that. While they were told by their parents about the event, they didn't know Judgment himself was the one who dealt the finishing blow. Reinhardt put his hand on Judgment's shoulder, which got the light warrior's attention as he was now looking at his fellow spirit.

"You did what you had to do. Lucy and Brandish knew there was no other way to save her from the Legion's influence. So don't blame yourself Judgment. If anyone's at fault, it's the Legion." Reinhardt told him.

"Reinhardt's right Judgment," Angelica spoke, which caused the spirit to look at the future daughter of Natsu and Yukino, "It's because of the Burning Legion that all of this happened. You did what you had to do. The only thing we can do is avenge Aquarius for what the Legion did to her." She told him with a confident smile.

Judgment looked at her, before looking at Layla once again who also smiled at him. The light warrior spirit then let out a small chuckled.

"I can't just forget what I've done like that… but you are right. I can't just stay in pity like this while the Legion runs amok. Aquarius wouldn't want it either," Judgment then stood back up as he looked back at Layla, "If I may, I would like to stay out and help finish off the demons."

"Of course you can Judgemnt." Layla told him with a smile.

"Reinhardt, do you want to stay out as well?" Angelica asked her spirit, who gave her a thumb up.

"I would, you and the others need all the help you can get when it comes to these monsters." The titan spirit answered back.

"Alright, now let's go. We need to catch up to the others." Layla told them.

They nodded as they all headed to the direction where their parents and the others went. However, Judgment still didn't know how he would break this to Lucy and Brandish about Aquarius's death.

'WITH EVERYONE ELSE'

"What happened here?" Sting questioned as there were corpses of demons simply lying on the ground as they entered a rather large room with had multiple passages.

"Did the guards in the building managed to take them down?" Lisanna questioned as she looked around the room.

"I doubt it. There's no way the Magic Council's guards could do anything like this to the Legion." Daron spoke as he was inspecting a demon corpse.

Everyone was confused as to what happened. They didn't been this way yet, so if the Magic Council guards didn't clear this area then who did? However now that were stopping, Irene then noticed a lack of someone in the group.

"Wait a minute… wheres Sans?" The red haired woman questioned, which got the others attention. Those who weren't with the group that Sans was in when they went to fight off the Pit Lord. This of course made Hara remembered how he just up and vanished.

"I don't know, he just left during the battle against the Pit Lord." The future daughter of Natsu and Mirajane explained with a tick mark. She was still rather angered by the fact that Sans left them to fight the Pit Lord without helping.

"Well…," Rebecca began to speak, getting them to look at the light green haired woman, "Maybe Sans did this then? I mean where else would he go?" The future daughter of Natsu and Brandish suggested.

They all pondered her words. It would make sense if Sans found another way in the Magic Council Building. Though it still annoyed the future siblings that Sans was with to fight the Pit Lord that the red haired male would just go off and not wait for them.

"Question," Natsu spoke up which got all of their attention toward the pink haired demon, "Which way do we go?" He questioned, as there were five passages that lead to the underground of the Magic Council Headquarters. It didn't take long for Tiron to come up with a solution for that.

"We must split up, "The future son of Natsu and Hisui started to say as he turned to everyone else, "There are five passages, so all of us need to see where they all lead." He explained to them.

"He's right," Erza agreed with Tiron's plan, "Kagura, Millianna, Tom, Nagura, Juvia, Yuge, you all go to the first hallway on the far left. Tiron, Mira, Hara, Lisanna, Daron, Rogue, your group will go through the second hallway to the left of the middle one. Kamika, Marcel, Rose, Lucy, Cana, Garad, you all head to the path in the middle. Natsu, Irene, Maria, Brandish, Rebecca, and I will head in the one on the right next to the middle. Sting, Meredy, Ruby, Jellal, Yukino, you all will take the passage on the far right." The red haired woman told them all.

None of them seemed to have a problem with that, as they all simply agreed to what the S-Class mage of Fairy Tail told them.

"Alright! Let's go everyone!" Natsu exclaimed with a grin.

The five groups then went to their respective hallways in order to find and stop Zeraful from whatever the Inquisitor demon is planning.

 **So… what did you think? Good? Bad? Want me to punch myself repeatedly in the face? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

…

…

…

 _ **The fish know all the secrets. They know the cold. They know the dark.**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi! It's me again with another chapter for this story. Like I said, I would like to focus more on this one for the time being. Have no fear for those who look at my other cringe-worthy stories, I'll still be working on those, but I will be putting more attention on this story since there's a lot I want to get out of the way.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Eight: Those who block their path Part 1**

Mira, Lisanna, Rogue, Daron, Tiron, and Hara were currently fighting there way through the horde of demons blocking their path. After they have split up from the others, they made their way deeper underneath the Magic Council building.

"There's so many of them." Hara spoke to the others as she slammed her fist through a Fel Guard's stomach.

"I know," Daron replied to his sister as the future son of Natsu and Lisanna cleaved his sword through a group of Imps, "But why are they so big in numbers? What are they trying to get here?"

"We're worry about that later," Mira told the two future siblings as she was in her Take Over: Satan Form fending off more Fel Guards and Wrath Guards, "We need to clear the path to get through.

The others simply nodded to the white haired woman's words as they continued to fight way through the demon infested hallways.

Eventually, they managed to arrive in an open space of the underground cavern of the Magic Council Headquarters. They were surprised to see a giant Dreadlord with a magical shield of sorts surrounding him simply pacing the room. However what caught the small group's attention were the Magic Council guards that were still alive. They were giving off some sort of dark energy and their eyes were glowing.

"What happened here?" Rogue questioned as the shadow dragon slayer looked around the large opened area.

Unfortunately, the Dreadlord seemed to have heard him as the giant demon turned to look in their direction. The winged demon simply lifted one of his hands as he pointed at the group. The guards covered in the dark energy charged at the group of heroes.

"What the?!" Lisanna was caught off guard as the corrupted guards began to attack them. Luckily they managed to dodge the assault of the guards.

"Everyone! Don't kill them!" Tiron shouted as he slammed his fist into one of the guard's head. This managed to send the guard to the ground, however the dark energy faded from him, "They are under control of the Dreadlord to maintain his shield! Take them down, but don't get lethal!" The future son of Natsu and Hisui explained to Mira, Lisanna, and Rogue as Hara and Daron already knew this.

Understanding, the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth mages began to knock out the guards. One by one, the dark aura on them faded away as they fell to the ground unconscious. After a couple of minutes, Mira took down the last corrupted guard. The shield surrounding the Dreadlord disappeared. However, the demon didn't seem to care much as he simply let out a demonic laugh.

"How helpless you must feel to watch your world fall apart around you." The Dreadlord, whose name is Balazar, replied to them with a grin as the demon began to walk to the group.

"Lisanna," Mira began to speak, getting her younger sister's attention, "I need you to get the guards to safety. Get them out of there and find Hisui and the others."

"What? I can't just leave you guys here on your own!" Lisanna responded back. She wasn't going to leave them all alone to fight this threat on their own!

"Mother," Daron spoke to her, getting Lisanna to look at her future son, "We need to make sure that any lives that we can save get saved! We can hold the demons off! Now go!" Daron exclaimed at her.

Before Lisanna or anyone else could say anything else, the death knight charged at Balazar who simply laughed once again. The Dreadlord managed to block the sword attack by the mortal-demon hybrid with his wings. The demon proceeded to beat his wings, thus blowing Daron back a little.

"Go Lisanna! Get the guards to safety!" Mira once again told her sister as she charged into the battle as well. This action was followed by Hara, Tiron, and Rogue as they all joined the battle.

Lisanna simply looked at the group before turning into her Animal Soul: Rabbit in order for her to carry the guards without much trouble. Luckily there weren't that many guards for her to carry. As she was about to head out, she turned her head back to where her sister, future son, and the others were fighting Balazar.

"Please stay safe." She quietly spoke as she turned her direction back to the way they came in as she headed out of the area with the still alive guards with her.

'WITH GROUP FIVE'

"Die stupid demons!" Ruby shouted as the future daughter of Natsu and Meredy fired off a fire dragon roar at a group of Fel Guards.

"She's likes to shout violent things doesn't she?" Jellal questioned to Meredy as the blue haired male took down a Wrath Guard.

"I guess so." The pink haired woman answered her guildmate as she fought on. Despite everyone so far, Meredy hasn't gotten used to the whole future children thing. Though if the chance comes, she would like to get to know her future daughter more.

"Guys look!" Sting shouted as she pointed up ahead, "I see an entrance to a cavern of sorts!"

The group looked to where the white dragon slayer was pointing at, and just like the Master of Sabertooth said, there was an entrance to what looked like an underground cavern entrance.

"Why would the Magic Council need an underground cavern underneath their headquarters?" Yukino questioned as she managed to fend off an Imp.

"You remembered what the demon Zeraful said, he mention something about a weapon," Jellal started to explained to them, getting them to look at the blue haired mage, "No doubt that the Magic Council has some kind of device they were hiding underneath their base."

"But what would that be though?" Ruby questioned as she turned her head to the other's direction, all while she was casually slamming her fists into a already dead Wrath Guard. She wasn't bothered by the fel blood that was getting on her from her constantly attack on the demon corpse.

Sting, who was next to the pink haired female, back away from her a few feet away. Not going to lie, he was a bit terrified of how Ruby didn't seem to care about the blood getting on her or the fact she keeps on messing up a demon that was already dead.

"Jellal, you used to be on the Magic Council. So what would the Magic Council have that the Legion would want?" Meredy asked him as she had taken care of the last demon in the hallway.

Jellal stopped to think for a moment to figure out what the demons were after. However it only took a minute for him to remember what the Magic Council has accessed too… and his eyes widen in horror.

"Oh no… we need to get to Zeraful and stop him!" Jellal exclaimed as he started to run into the cavern entrance.

The others were surprised to see the shock on Jellal's face, but they followed him none the less deeper underneath the Magic Council head quarters.

"What wrong? Do you know what they are after?" Sting questioned the blue haired male as they made their way through the cavern.

"Yes, and it's not good. If we don't stop the demons then all magic on Ishgar will be wiped out!" Jellal managed to reply as they kept running through the passage.

This of coursed got everyone else to be alarmed by his words. Magic on Ishgar will be wiped out? What kind of weapon did the Magic Council have to do something like that? Ruby tried to think where she heard something like that before, but then remembered her parents telling her and her brothers and sisters about a device that they managed to stop from wiping out magic from the continent. The future daughter of Natsu and Meredy then knew what the demons planned to do as her eyes widened. She picked up the pace, running past the others as they continued their way through the underground cavern.

To Ruby, the demons were planning to do something with the device. This is the Legion they are facing after all; no doubt they might find a way to use the device for a different purpose than wiping out magic from the land.

In a few minutes, they managed to arrive in a large opening in the cavern. The large room was built with pillars and a solid floor, which showed that the Magic Council were working on the room to make it less… well less rocky.

"Well, well, well… look who has finally arrived," A demonic, but feminine voice was heard by them as they all saw a female Eredar with red skin with fel cracks all over her body, though she was wearing armor that covered most of it, standing on the other end of the room. With her were a large amount of demons waiting for the command to attack the group, "Look at you all now, standing in defiant against us. But no matter… you are no match for our immortal army."

"And who are you supposed to me?" Sting questioned as he and the others got into a defensive stance.

"Who am I? I'm the one who's going to crush you like the insects you are. Minions attack!" The female Eredar, whose name is Cuzla, commanded the demons with her as they all charged at the group.

"You're the one who's going to get crush like a bug!" Ruby shouted as she entered her Dragon Force mode, with Sting doing the same.

The group then charged at the demons as Cuzla entered the fray herself.

'WITH ZERAFUL'

"Ah… there we go. The preparations have been made." Inquisitor Zeraful spoke in delight as he was over a magic panel putting in the commands for the weapon before him.

Currently the Inquisitor demon was working on a magic panel that seemed to be activating the weapon before him. The underground area they were in was massive enough to hold an entire arena like the one used for the Grand Magic Games. The reason for the size of the space was due to the massive device in front of the Inquisitor a couple of yards away.

The massive device looked like a giant face sticking out of the ground. This was one of the Magic Council's greatest magic weapons. Face. However if looked closely, it was clear that the device was corrupted by fel energy if the dark green markings all over it was any indication. Even the face on the device changed from a passive look to a horrified one.

"The adjustments have been made. Soon all life on this pitiful continent will be wiped out." Zeraful then chuckled by the irony of it all. One of the mortal's own weapons will be used against them. It's a shame in the future timeline the royal brats of E.N.D came from the weapon didn't exist anymore, otherwise it would have made their attempted of wiping out the planet much easier. No matter.

"Zeraful," A Fel Lord next to him began to speak, getting the Inquisitor demon to look at the other demon, "It appears that a small group of mortals have broke in from another way."

"Really?" Zeraful questioned. The demon then turned to the magic panel in front of him against and type in something.

Next to him a magic screen appeared to show the Magic Council cameras all over the headquarters, both above ground and underground. In one of the cameras, two certain sky dragon and god slayers, along with a certain fire mage was seen heading their way.

"Ah… I remember those three. Wendy. Chelia. Romeo. It appears they too decided to foolishly head our way." Zeraful spoke, but he didn't seem too bothered by the fact more fools are on their way to stop them. However, an idea came to the Inquisitor as he smirk. The demon turned his direction to the Fel Lord, "Tell all the forces in their section to clear the way for them. And send them to slow down E.N.D and those with him."

"May I ask why you're letting these young mages through?" The Fel Lord questioned. Why let them through when they should be slain?

"Out of all the mortals here, those three are the weakest of them all. There aren't too much of a threat to us." Zeraful explained to the Fel Lord, who seemed to understand.

The Inquisitor demon then gave a sadistic grin, to which the Fel Lord also grinned the same way as Zerfaul spoke again.

"I will personally make an example to the mortals out of these brats myself."

 **There you all go. Was that good? Was that bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

…

…

…

 _ **What can change the nature of a man?**_


	39. Chapter 39

**I'm back again with another chapter for this story. Let's see what the other groups of our heroes are up to.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Nine: Those who block their path Part 2**

Kagura, Millianna, Tom, Nagura, Juvia, and Yuge were currently making their way through the path they were told to go through. The only demons that were trying to stop them were simply a bunch of Imps. Luckily the group didn't have too much trouble fighting their way through the swarm of the little devils.

"Why are there so many of them?" Juvia questioned as she cleared another group of Imps. The rain woman didn't understand how there were so many demons here.

"Imps generally are in large numbers. They use that to their advantage to gang up and overrun their enemies." Nagura explained as she dashed by more Imps with her swords, thus slicing them down.

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud burst of fel fire was seen up ahead of them. Knowing that it wasn't anything good, they ran toward the flames to figure out what caused the sudden appearance of the element.

The six mages arrived to find themselves in a large opening of the underground cavern. Fel fire covered and surrounded the area. In the middle of the large room was a demon that Kagura, Millianna, and Juvia haven't seen before. The demon had a glowing green skin that it made it look like it was made of fel fire, though there was what looked like patches of molten dark red rock on some parts of its body. There were two giant demonic wings that were attached to the back of the demon. This creature also had dark red and silver armor plates around its waist, hands, hooves, and covered its entire head. The demon also had a large sword that was alit with fel fire. This was known as an Overfiend, another kind of demon in the service of the Burning Legion.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Millianna asked the future siblings as the cat-like woman couldn't help but feel a bit terrified by how the demon looked.

Before any of them could reply to the brown haired Mermaid Heel mage, the Overfiend noticed the newly arrived heroes as the demon let out a battle cry. This got the six mages to get into a defensive position.

" **You dare mettle in the works of the Legion?!"** The Overfiend, who is known as Akketer, shouted as he marched toward the six mages.

"So what if we are?" Tom questioned back with a glare at the demon, but at the same the future son of Natsu and Millianna couldn't help but grin while saying that.

"Don't provoke him Tom!" Yuge shouted at his brother, knowing that will only tick off the demon even more.

"Why? It will attack us anyway." Nagura pointed out to the future son of Natsu and Juvia. The Overfiend got annoyed that they weren't paying attention to him at the moment, as if they thought he was nothing important.

" **SILENCE!"** Akketer shouted as the demon fired off a large was of fel fire toward the six mages.

"Move!' Kagura shouted to the others.

Luckily all of them managed to dodge the wave of fel fire. Akketer didn't like the fact the six of them refused to simply die.

" **This world… ALL worlds… shall BURN!"** Akketer shouted as he summoned a large portal on the ground in the center of the large area. The demon then ran to the closest one of the heroes, who happened to be Kagura.

Akketer swung his sword down upon the dark purple hair woman. Kagura retaliated by raised Archenemy to block the fel fire covered blade. The Overfiend tried to strike the Mermaid Heel swordswoman once again only for Kagura to continue to block the demon's blade time and time again. Eventually the woman managed to get some distance from the Overfiend, which allowed Nagura to charge in to engage combat with the demon. The future daughter of Natsu and Kagura swung her sword down upon the demon's head, though Akketer managed to raise his blade to block the assault of the swordswoman. The Overfiend was too distracted blocking the woman's attacks that he didn't noticed two water nebulas being sent to him until they collided into the demon's back, courtesy of both Juvia and Yuge. This allowed Nagura a chance to get a slash in as the demon fell backwards. The demon got back up only for Millianna to run in and slash the demon's helmet covered face with her Secret Attack: Scratch Attack. Following up the sudden attack by the cat-like woman, Tom ran to the Overfiend and unleash a might fire dragon kick into the demon's stomach, making it sliding back a little.

Having enough of the six mages ganging on him, the demon then took to the air with his wings.

" **Come forth servants!"** Akketer shouted as he stared down at the six mages below.

As the Overfiend said those words, a small amount of fel fire balls came out of the portal that was on the ground in the middle of the room. The fel fire balls then landed onto the ground, and then multiple large Fel Guards and rather large Imps, these variant known as Fel Imps, appeared.

"It will take more than that to take us on!" Tom shouted with a giant smirk as he and the others engaged the demons on the ground.

'WITH GROUP THREE'

"Excuse us coming through!" Garad shouted as he pretty much smashed his way through a group of Fel Guards and Wrath Guards as they were in the way.

Garad, Cana, Lucy, Rose, Marcel, and Kamika are continuing to go deeper into the passage they took. Many more demons were appearing and filling the halls the deeper they go underneath the Magic Council Headquarter.

"I bet I can kill more demons that you Marcel!" Rose shouted as she struck down another Wrath Guard. Despite the situation, it was clear that the future daughter of Natsu and Cosmos was having a blast if the giant smile on her face was any indication.

"Shut up! I can kill way more demons than you can!" Marcel exclaimed with an annoyed tone at the pink haired woman as the future son of Natsu and Kamika bashed two demon heads into each other. One could hear a loud crack noise when he did that to the heads of the demons.

"Why are you guys trying to make this a competition?!" Lucy shouted at the two siblings, not understanding how they are having fun when these monsters are coming at them like crazy.

"Cheer up Lucy, it lightens the mood." Cana replied to the blonde as she threw an explosive card at a Fel guard, killing it.

"She has a point." Even Kamika agreed with the brown haired woman. The black haired woman would take anything to somewhat make the situation less terrible.

The six of them continued to make their way through any demons that blocked their path. The three future siblings present were having fun mowing down any demon that was in their way if the laugher they were admitting was any indication.

As they continued to make their way, demonic laughter was heard up ahead as screams were heard by the six mages.

"What was that?" Garad questioned as he stopped pulverizing a demon's face with his fist.

"That sounded like someone's in trouble!" Lucy exclaimed as they all heard the screams of pain once again.

"Then stop wasting time here, let's go!" Kamika told them as she started to run to the source of the screaming with the others following suit. However as they ran further ahead, the screaming died down which for some reason didn't settle well for them.

It didn't take long for them to arrive in a large area that was littered with dead bodies of the Magic Council guards. However, it was what was in the center of the room that got their attention at the moment. It looked like a large floating ball of flesh with ten tentacles hanging down. There was a plated crest covering the forehead of the floating demon as gills were seen on both sides of the creature. There were two rows of teeth that can be seen, and seven eyes, three of them being bigger than the other four. This demon was known as an Observer, or a Beholder, that are also apart of the Burning Legion. The demon was currently laughing as the corpse of Lahar, or at least what was left of him, was below the floating demon.

The Beholder, whose name is Xhu'leth, then noticed one of the bodies on the ground trying to move away from the demon. This was Doranbolt, though it was clear that he was at death's door.

"Look what we have here. Seems like you're still alive," Xhu'leth chuckled as he floated to the injured Doranbolt, who realized the demon noticed him crawling away. He managed to turn his head to see the seven eyes of the demons staring right at him as if the demon was starting directly at his soul, "I will fix that mistake. It is futile to resist."

Doranbolt simply looked up at the demon with hate before he shut his eyes shut, waiting for the Beholder above him to finish him off. The demon simply laughed at all seven of his eyes glowed once again. Before anything could happen however…

"HEY UGLY!" A voice caught the Observer's attention as the demon turned to his side only to be met with a fire dragon's roar to the face, courtesy of Marcel.

As the demon was trying to recover from the surprise attack, the six mages ran to the damaged member of the Magic Council. Rose got on her knees as he was next to him.

"Hold still." The pink haired nature loving female told the man in front of her as she put her hands over him. Immediately her hands began to glow bright green as a relaxing feeling went over Doranbolt. To his surprised, as well as Lucy's, Kamika's, and Cana's, his injuries and burns began to heal just like that. Only a few moments have passed as Rose ceased her action. Now healed, Doranbolt got back on his feet, surprised to see that nothing hurts anymore.

"H-How did you…?" He was about to ask the future daughter of Natsu and Cosmos, who also got back on her feet only for them to hear a yell of rage behind them.

They all turn around to see the angered look the Beholder had as the demon glared at the group before it.

"You dare strike me like that?! I will make you pay!" Xhu'leth shouted as he began to move toward them at a rather alarming speed.

"Stay back," Garad told Doranbolt, getting the black haired male to look at the future son of Natsu and Cana in confusion, "You need to get out of here while you can. We'll handle his monster."

"He's right; you best get going before more of these things show up." Cana told him as she agreed with her future son.

Before Doranbolt could say anything, the six mages than dashed at the Beholder who roared in rage at seeing them resist their demise. The member of the Magic Council knew he couldn't stay here, as he was too weak to face against these monsters. He then headed toward the way the six heroes came from, however stopped to look at them engaging the demon in combat.

"Don't fail." He spoke in a quiet tone, before turning back around and getting out of the room, leaving them to take care of the Observer.

 **All right, there's that chapter. How was that?**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

…

…

…

 _ **The stars sweep chills currents that make men shiver in the dark.**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello again, it's me with another chapter for this story. Hopefully it's still interesting. If it isn't… well can't say I blame you.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty: Against the Inquisitor**

"Move!" Sans shouted as he unleashed another fel beam from one of his fel fire dragon heads he summoned on a group of demons in front.

The red haired male was getting agitated that he didn't find his parents yet. Just how big was this place anyway? Who would need a place this huge anyway? The Magic Council weren't the royalty or a place to hold an army, so why make it so big? The future son of Natsu and Irene simply gritted his teeth in annoyance as he clear another batch of Imps that were in his way.

Eventually, after a few more minutes, the red haired hybrid managed to enter a rather large opening. However he was surprised to see a rather large structure with a face of some kind a bit away from him.

"What the heck is that?" He questioned to himself as he saw the fel-corrupted Face. However a demonic laughter got his attention as he looked to see three large demons standing in front of the massive device and in front of what Sans guessed was a magic panel.

He spotted a Fel Lord on the left side of the magic panel, a Doomguard on the right side, and in the center was an Inquisitor demon. The three demons were looking at the red head with grins.

"Well… if it isn't the brat of E.N.D and Irene." Inquisitor Zeraful spoke with a chuckle.

"Am I supposed to know you or something?" Sans questioned back as he glared at the demon in front of him, all while getting into a defensive position.

"Not personally no, but you should know we remember everyone who dares to get in our way," Zeraful spoke and the Fel Lord and the Doomguard got their weapons ready, "I would fight you myself, but I'm already waiting for my opponents to arrive. So instead…," The Inquisitor demon then pointed at Sans, "Thar'dul! Gavaror! Destroy him!" Zeraful commanded the Fel Lord, who was Thar'dul, and the Doomguard, who was Gavaror.

"Two against one? That doesn't seem fair…," Sans spoke as he closed his eyes. However the next moment he opened them up to reveal both of his eyes completely black, "…For you at least."

Gavaror simply took to the air and began to unleash shadow bolts at Sans, while Thar'dul simply charged in with his axe. The red haired male simply jumped into the air as he summoned two fel fire dragon heads and commanded them to go after the Doomguard. As that happened, Sans then dashed right at Thar'dul and slammed the demon's head with his leg. This got the Fel Lord to get dizzy for a moment as Sans landed back on the ground. The two fel fire dragon heads got close to Gavaror and unleashed a fel beam at the demon. Due to his size, the demon couldn't dodge in time as he let out a yell of pain as smoke covered him. Sans rushed in at Thar'dul once again only to stop as the Fel Lord roared and slammed his axe right next to the red haired male as he dodge the attack. Sans was about to say something until a bunch of shadow bolts came out of the smoke where Gavaror was and headed right to the hybrid. Luckily Sans managed to dodge all the bolts.

As Sans engaged the two demons in combat, Zeraful simply observe the fight from his spot.

"Heh… He may be fast, but that alone won't be enough if the brat wants to survive." Zeraful then laughed.

However, an explosion was heard from the other end of the area. The Inquisitor demon turned to see Wendy, Chelia, and Romeo coming through the hole they blasted to get in. It didn't seem like the three young mages noticed the demons or Sans yet however.

"What the… what is that?" Chelia spoke as she noticed the fel-corrupted Face device. This got the other two mages to notice the large structure as well.

"Is that a face?" Romeo questioned as he looked on at the machine before them. T rather disturbed the young mage from seeing the horrified looking face on the device.

"Why is something like that doing down here?" Wendy also asked as the blue haired dragon slayer looked at the device.

It was right there they noticed the other occupants in the large section of the cavern. The three young mages noticed Sans in combat against two large demons, and they saw another one simply floating next to a magic panel.

"Ah… it seems like you finally noticed," Zeraful spoke as he made his way to the three young wizards. The Inquisitor then look at Face as he spoke again, "Isn't it beautiful? I think the new look fits it don't you think?" The demon asked as he turned to look at the young mages with a grin.

"What are you supposed to be?" Romeo questioned as he, Wendy, and Chelia got into a fighting position.

"I am Inquisitor Zeraful. You could say I'm the one who's leading this invasion on this town." Zeraful introduced himself.

"You're going to pay for what you did then!" Chelia exclaimed as she and the two Fairy Tail mages prepared to charge at the demon.

"Do you want to know what Face does?" Zeraful started to speak, getting their attention and confusion. The Inquisitor simply laughed at their faces, "You see mortals the device you see before you is known as Face. It was created by your Magic Council to wipe out the magic on the Ishgar continent if needed." The demon told them.

"Wipe out magic?" Wendy questioned as she glared at the demon once more, "Why would the Magic Council have something like that?"

"Heh, I guess you could say it might have something to do with Alvarez. The kingdom that Brandish and Irene are from; and the same empire that Zeref rules over. If their empire ever attempted to attack the continent, the Magic Council would use Face to rid of their magic. However… we found another use for the device," Zeraful explained as he smirked at the three young mages, "With a few adjustments, we managed to change Face's original design. Once it is activated, magic won't disappear but instead… Face will detonate the magic in the air, thus unleashing a massive cataclysm that will destroy all life on the continent." The Inquisitor demon then laughed at the thought of that.

Wendy, Chelia, and Romeo were shocked by what they heard. These monsters are willing to cause something like that to the millions of lives that live here?! Anger filled the three young wizards as they powered up their magic.

"We won't let you!" All three of them shouted as they charged at the Inquisitor demon. Zeraful simply grin as he waited for the mages to get close.

"Yes… come mortals… and die!" The demon shouted as he blocked a kick from Romeo with his left arm.

Wendy unleashed a Sky Dragon Roar at the demon, only for one of the floating eyes around him to unleash a fel beam to counter the attack. This caused smoke to form, which blocked the blue haired girl's sight of the eye. Luckily she noticed another beam of fel shooting out of the smoke and dodged it. Chelia attempted to attack the Inquisitor from behind with a Sky God's Bellow as the demon was engage with fighting Romeo. The second and third floating eyes simply got in front of the attack and fired off fel beams to block the attack. Romeo tried to get a hit on the demon with his fire powered fists; however the Inquisitor simply blocked the attacks. However Zeraful was having problems trying to get a hit on the young fire mage as well, as Romeo simply block the hits as well. Romeo then noticed the sudden appearance of ice underneath him, as the Inquisitor began to cast an ice attack of sorts. Luckily the young mage managed to dodge the attack as a spike of ice shot out of the ground where Romeo was standing. Chelia tried to get in close to the distracted Inquisitor, but the two floating eyes were trailing her, firing off fel beam after beam at the young pink haired sky god slayer. The same thing was happening to Wendy as well. The one floating eye was trying to strike at her with its own beam of fel energy.

Romeo then tried get another hit on as he swung his fist enveloped in Blue Fire at the Inquisitor demon, who managed to dodge. However Zeraful then saw an opening to strike as the young mage went pass him, allowing Romeo's back to be exposed to attack. Due to the demon's longer and sharper fingers, the demon simply clawed at the boy's back. The dark purple hair male cried out in pain as the claws slashed deep into his back, drawing blood.

"Now be gone with you!" Zeraful exclaimed as he fired off a large shadow bolt at the damaged wizard. However, despite the bleeding slashes on his back, Romeo managed to get back up and dodge the attack, "Hmph… you mortals just refuse to accept your fate."

Romeo only glared at the demon as he charged in to attack once again. As Zeraful blocked the punches Romeo assaulted him with, the Inquisitor looked to see his eyes giving the two slayers trouble. He looked to see Thar'dul and Gavaror still fighting against Sans, though the demon was please to see the red haired male was having trouble fending them off. Zeraful was about to continue the fight, until the demon then felt a presence heading to the section they were all in.

' _Ah, it seems that Irene will be the first of the rest to arrive. I also sense Erza trailing her. E.N.D and the rest must be still dealing with the rest of my forces.'_ Zeraful thought as he launched a shadow bolt toward Romeo, who couldn't dodge it as the attack sent him flying to the ground.

The Inqisitor simply smirk as he moved to the side to dodge a Sky Dragon Fist, courtesy of Wendy as she managed to get to the demon despite the floating eyes around them. Zeraful also noticed a Sky God Bellow launched at him and simply moved to dodge it as well. The demon then blocked a punch from Chelia.

"It appears that I don't have time for you brats myself," Zeraful spoke as he threw Chelia at Wendy, which caused them to crash into the ground near Romeo. The Inquisitor then turned to where Thar'dul and Gavaror were fighting Sans, "Thar'dul! Handle these brats! I must prepare for more guests to arrive!"

The Fel Lord looked to see the Inquisitor giving him an order. The demon simply grinned as he began to head where the two slayers and the fire mage were. This got Sans's attention as he noticed the Fel Lord heading to the other three. This also made him aware that the young mages were present as well. Before Sans could do anything however, Gavaror managed to get a hold on the red haired male's neck as began to take to the air.

" **Oh no you don't mortal!"** The Doomguard exclaimed as the demon then flew toward the roof over the Face device.

The next thing Sans knew he and the Doomguard crashed through the rood as they were now back in the town Era above the Magic Council Headquarter cavern. Gavaror then chucked the future son of Natsu and Irene into a nearby building.

" **Hah! Such a small and fragile body!"** Gavaror mocked with a grin as he was still in the air.

Sans managed to get back up from the wreckage of the building he was thrown into. He look around to see no other demons around. That must mean the others must have cleared out the town. This gave him more room to let out more power.

"I'll make you eat your words!" Sans shouted as his left eye began to glow as his other eye remained pitched black.

Sans then launched himself at the Doomguard once again, intending on putting an end to this fight and get back to the others.

Back in the ground below, Wendy, Chelia, and Romeo managed top get back on their feet as they saw Zeraful simply leaving the three.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Romeo shouted as he and the other two prepared to go after the Inqisitor. However Wendy then noticed the Fel Lord charging after them.

"Look out!" The blue haired girl shouted as she managed to push Romeo and herself out of the way as Thar'dul swung his axe. Chelia also managed to get out of the way as the demon swung his axe at the pink haired girl.

"Hah! You insects won't be a problem to finish off!" Thar'dul spoke with confidence as he ran at the three mages once again.

Wendy, Romeo, and Chelia managed to get back up, and despite any injuries they currently have, they also charged at the Fel Lord with determination. They won't let the demon beat them.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. So what do you all think?**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	41. Chapter 41

**I'm back once again. I know, you all are probably wondering why I return to bring you tormented with another chapter. Who knows?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty One: Mother and Daughter**

Irene was making her way through to get to the Inquisitor demon. Natsu and the others she were with told her and Erza to go on ahead as they finished off the demons blocking their path. While Erza was a little bit behind her, she knew the S-Class Fairy Tail mage would catch up to her.

It didn't take long for her to arrive in a large opening, as she noticed the device of Face in the back. She looked to the side that was a bit far from her to see three of the younger mages fending off against a Fel Lord. Before she could go to their aid, thinking they were unable to handle it…

"Ah, if it isn't the Scarlet Despair of Alvarez herself?" Zeraful's voice was heard, getting Irene too turned to see the demon in front of Face.

"So this is where you ran to." Irene spoke as she made her way to where the demon was at. The Inquisitor simply chuckled.

"Ran to? It's hurtful to assume that I fled mortal," Zeraful told her as he grinned, "But enough about me. How's the dragon seed going for you?" His words got Irene's eyes to widen, before she glared at the demon before her.

"How do you know about that?" She questioned as she continued to simply walk to where the Inquisitor was at.

"We know everything about you Irene. We know about everything," Zeraful answered her as he turn to look at the large Face structure behind him, "We know about your birth. We know about your "Curse" as you call the dragon side of you. We know about you being the first of the dragon slayers. The Legion has seen all of it." The Inquisitor demon finished as he turned his attention back to the red haired woman.

Irene didn't reply, as she simply began to pick up her speed. She knew these demons couldn't be underestimated, the last few attacks told her that much. Next thing the demon knew, the strongest woman of Alvarez charged at him with quick speed. However the demon only grinned.

"…So foolish…" Zeraful spoke with a smile still present on his face as he put both of his hands and then shouted.

Irene eyes widen as she felt herself stopped moving. As if she was suddenly frozen in mid air. She tried to move, but she couldn't move a muscle. Next thing she knew she found herself being surrounded by an orb of fel energy.

"W-What is this?!" She demanded as she tried to break free from what she assumed was a type of paralysis attack of some kind. Zeraful laughed at seeing her trapped state.

"You should have been more careful. Now you're mine to break," The Inquisitor spoke with a sadistic grin as he went up to her. Irene couldn't only glare at the demon as she gritted her teeth in anger, "I could just erase you from existence. However we may have a use of your soul. For now… it's time you break." Irene could only watch as the demon in front of her began to lift his arms in front of her. As much as she tried, she couldn't break free from her frozen state.

Zeraful then started to channel a large amount of fel energy into the red haired woman. This caused Irene to cry out in pain as the destructive magic was poured into her body. It was unbearable, as if her body was being torn apart from the inside. Zeraful simply laughed at seeing her reduce to this state.

On the other end of the opening, Wendy, Chelia, and Romeo continued to fend off the demon. While this Fel Lord wasn't as powerful as the one who lead the attack on Margaret Town, the demon was still giving them trouble. Wendy however then noticed screaming coming from the center of the section they were all in. The blue haired sky dragon slayer looked to see a paralyzed Irene being tormented by Zeraful.

"Miss Irene!' She called out as she attempted to head over to where she was at.

However Thar'dul saw the sky dragon slayer attempting to get away from their battle. He swung his axe down, causing a slash of fel magic to be sent to the blue haired girl, causing her to stop in her tracks as the attack went by in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere little girl!" The Fel Lord shouted as he then threw his axe at Wendy. Luckily she was able to dodge the weapon being thrown at her.

Romeo charged in at the demon with his fists covered in Purple Flare. Before he could get a hit in however, the Fel Lord managed to grab the young fire mage with his hands. The demon roared as he slammed his head into Romeo's, causing the boy to cry out in pain. Thar'dul then threw the young fire mage into the ground a few yards from him. Chelia managed to run in and unleash a Sky God's Dance on the demon. Following up, Wendy fired off a Sky Dragon's Roar at the demon, thus slamming him into the nearby wall. Romeo, who's forehead was now bleeding as much as his back, managed to get back up and join the fight. The Fel Lord managed to recover from the attacks and made a leap to where his weapon was, managing to retrieve it. The demon then charged back at the younger mages.

As the three young mages were fighting Thar'dul, Zeraful simply laughed like a maniac as Irene continued to cry out in agony due to the immense amount of fel magic being forced into her. Cracks of fel began to appear on her body, signifying that Irene was unable to withstand it for much longer.

"Yes… now it's time you die!" Zeraful shouted with joy present in his voice as the only thing the red haired woman could do was scream in pain.

*SLASH*

"AUGH!" Zeraful shouted as a sword slashed at his chest, thus ceasing his action of pouring large amounts of fel magic into Irene.

Due to Zeraful loosing his focus from the sudden attack, the fel shield around Irene and the paralysis went away. However the red haired woman fell to the ground unconscious, as the fel magic was too much for her to stay awake against. The Inquisitor demon turned around only to see Erza in her Black Wing Armor glaring at the demon with hate.

"Well… it appears that another guest has arrived." Zeraful managed to speak after recovering from the sudden strike. The Inquisitor then glared at the red head Fairy Tail mage; however the demon was still smiling.

Erza didn't say anything as she looked to see Irene was still alive. However the fel cracks were still all over her body. She turned her attention back to the Inquisitor before her, still glaring at the demon.

"You have cause too much harm already demon, "Erza spoke as she got into a fighting stand, prepared to attack the demon in front of her once again, "It's time to put and end to your madness!"

"Hehehe…," Zeraful began to speak as he smirk as he glared at the woman in front of him, "Well then, looks like mommy's little brat is going to suffer."

Erza got confused by his words. What on Earthland did he mean by that?

"What are you talking about?" Erza questioned, however she didn't rule out that the demon may just be playing with her. Zeraful looked surprised, though it was since he didn't exactly had eyes to tell his expression that well. But then he grinned.

"Oh… so she didn't tell you." Zeraful asked her as the Inquisitor looked back at the unconscious Irene behind him. Erza didn't understand, what did Irene know that had to do with her?

"Tell me what demon?" The red haired woman demanded as Erza simply got ready to strike at the Inquisitor.

Inquisitor Zeraful simply turned back to look at Erza before smirking.

"Well Erza, have you ever wonder who your real parents were?" The demon asked her, catching her off guard by the question. Why would the demon ask something like that? In fact why would the Inquisitor even care? "Allow me to explain, the woman behind me is Irene Belserion… and she's your mother."

Erza froze as the words left the demon's mouth. Her eyes widen in surprised and shock from what Zeraful revealed.

"W-What?" She managed to question. One part of her told her that the demon may be only lying, but yet she felt like as if that wasn't the case.

"Allow me to explain. In fact, Irene indirectly had a part in E.N.D ending up the way he is today," Zeraful started to explain to the still shocked red head woman, "Four hundred years ago, before E.N.D appeared, humans and dragons lived in peace in some countries here in the continent of Ishgar. Irene was the queen of one of these countries called Dragnof. She married your father who was a general of a neighboring country for political reasons, but in the process she became pregnant with you. Now you might be wondering, how could she live that long ago, and how are you here in the present day? Well Erza, you see is because the Dragon Civil war broke out. Dragons who wished to destroy the humans against dragons who wished to live in peace. When the dragons who wished to protect the humans began to lose, Irene had a solution. To let the dragons bestow their power unto a human, and thus Irene in a sense became the founder of the Dragon Slayers. However, from this Acnologia arose and ended the war on both sides. Around this time, we gifted Zeref to create E.N.D, but then the demon went on to protect mortals and any dragon that were still alive. Eventually, Irene began to succumb to the dragonification of the dragon slaying magic. Because of this, she was shunned, beaten, and humiliated. You were still in her womb however, as she used her magic to prevent your growth. Eventually, your father attempted to cut you out, believing Irene to be carrying a monster. But this caused her to fully transform into a dragon. She killed your father and many other unfortunate souls that crossed her. Many years later, Zeref found her and reverted her back into her human body. However, due to the dragon seed in her, she was, or still is, a dragon, unable to taste or feel almost anything. And then, she gave birth to you Erza scarlet. However, afraid that she might put you in danger of her own dwindling sanity she took you to a church of Rosemary Village. And well… the rest is history." Zeraful finished explaining to the red head woman.

Erza simply stood still, trying to process what she was just told. The woman, who was unconscious behind the demon, was her mother? All of that happened? Erza's hair covered her eyes, so no one could see her expression. The Inquisitor demon simply smirked once again as he looked at the surprised woman.

"It must be shocking I will admit. But no matter… for in the end all of you souls will me mine." Zeraful spoke as he began to power up, planning on finishing off the mortals around him.

However, without warning Erza was suddenly in front of the demon before striking with enough force to sent the Inquisitor back a few yards. Zeraful looked up to see Erza no longer in her Black Wing Armor, but in her Clear Heart Clothing. Erza looked back at the demon; a determined looked on her face as she pointed her sword at the demon.

"I'm not going to deny what you said. Despite the monster you are, I can help but feel what you say is true," Erza started to speak, "However that only gives me a more reason to fight. I may not know her well enough, but so far she had done anything she can to help us fight against your kind. I do not care if my mother isn't human, as I don't care if Natsu is a demon. I should be grateful though. If it weren't for her actions, I would never meet the people I consider family. I would have never done all that I have done. I would have never met Natsu," She closed her eyes as an image of Natsu and Maria appeared in her mind, "To protect those I love, to protect the world, to protect the future," Erza opened her eyes as she dashed at the demon, "I will… defeat you!" She exclaimed with determination.

Zereaful simply grinned, before the demon charged at her as well.

 **Okay, there's that chapter.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	42. Chapter 42

**I'm back once again, coming at you with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or want to burn in fire.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Two: Pushing Forward**

Daron swung his sword down at the Dreadlord Balazar only for the demon to block the attack. However Hara took the opportunity to fire off a Fire Dragon Roar at the demon while he was distracted by her brother. The attack hit the Dreadlord's back, making him grit his teeth from the pain. Mira followed up with a Soul Extinctor against the demon, causing Balazar to stumble. This allowed Tiron to dash in a slash at the demon's chest. Rogue then unleashed a Shadow Dragon Roar at Balazar, however the demon managed to dodge the attack before it could hit. Mira charged in again only for the Dreadlord to unleash a point blank shadow bolt at her when she got close. The white haired woman let out a cry of pain as the attack sent her flying into a nearby wall. Balazar smirked at the sight, but it went away as Daron managed to get close and stab the demon's right shoulder with his sword. Balazar roared in pain, but he managed to shake the future son of Natsu and Lisanna off of him. Daron couldn't react in time as the Dreadlord turned around and sent a shadow-powered punch at Daron's stomach, making him yell in pain as he was sent flying into the floor. Balaar turned around to see Rogue and Hara charging at him once again.

"Sleep now." Balazar spoke as he put his hands toward the two mages. Hara and Rogue's eyes widen as a light green cloud appeared right in front of him.

"Look out!" Hara managed to move out of the way before they ran into it, unfortunately Rogue wasn't so lucky as he ran into it.

"What is thi-… huh…? I feel tired…" Rogue slowing spoke as he then fell to the ground, sleeping.

"Uncle Rogue!" Tiron shouted as the Dreadlord fired off another shadow bolt at the future son of Natsu and Hisui. Luckily Tiron managed to block the attack with his blade. Balazar walked to where the now sleeping shadow dragon slayer is to finish him off before focusing on the rest.

However Mira then appeared right in front of the Dreadlord, making his eyes widened for her sudden appearance. The white haired woman merely grinned at him before firing a point blank Satanic Blast. The blast collided with the demon, causing the whole room to be covered by the attack. Everyone else covered their eyes due to the large result of the attack.

The attack died down to reveal the Dreadlord still standing, though the demon was clearly way more injured as blood poured from the wounds Balazar received. The demon himself was also gritted his teeth in anger by being overrun by the mages. Not letting the demon have time to recover, Hara dash in, activating her Dragon Force in the process. Tiron, in order to distract the Dreadlord from Hara, fired off a Fel fire Roar at the back of the Dreadlord, colliding with its target. Balazar yelled in anger from the collision as he turned around to confront Tiron. However this proved to be a mistake. Hara then arrived behind the demon with both of her hands lit up in flames, her left hand covered in normal flames, and her right in fel flames. Balazar turned around only to see the smirking Hara.

"Take this! Fel Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" She shouted as she slammed the attack right into the dreadlord. Balazar could only roar in pain as the attack engulfed him. This set off a large explosion, forcing the others to cover their eyes from the shockwave.

When the attack died down, it showed a beaten Balazar on the ground. However the demon was trying to get back up despite the state he was in. Rogue managed to wake back up, as the cloud went away, thus ceasing its effect. The shadow dragon slayer looked to see the basically beaten form of the Dreadlord.

"Huh? Already?" He questioned, surprised that the demon was already taken care of already.

"Come on, let's finish this demon off so we can move on." Daron told the others, as the future son of Natsu and Lisanna was about to head over to Balazar and finish the Dreadlord off. However Mirajane put her arm out in front of him, making him stop his movement.

"Hang on, I want to attempt something." The white haired woman told him as he walked to the beaten demon while exiting her Take Over: Satan Form.

"Mother? What are you planning?" Hara asked Mira, confused as to what the Fairy Tail mage was planning to do.

"You'll see." She replied to her future daughter.

Balazar was attempting to get back up, refusing to lose to these mortals. However the Dreadlord then noticed Mira walking up to him. He merely gritted his teeth in anger as she approached him.

"You think you have won?" Balazar started to speak, "You mortals can't hope to stop us in the end. You only delay the inevitable. We are endless. We are Legion-!" The demon was interrupted as Mira simply put her hand in his forehead, getting the injured demon confused, "Wait, what are you-?"

"I know you demons are not of our world. I know you don't follow the same rules that the magic of Earthland has. But maybe this will still work." Mira spoke, as a magic circle appeared underneath her and Balazar as her hand glowed. Then the next she shouted caught not only the Dreadlord by surprised, but everyone else also, "Take over: Dreadlord!"

Balazar eyes widened when she shouted that, and then the next thing anyone knew the magic circle underneath them began to glow as well as Balazar as he let out a roar of rage from her action. The light the shined bright, thus making the others cover their eyes from not being blinded. When the light died down, they were surprised to see what they were looking at.

Standing there was Mirajane. But she was in a different form. She now had the large wings like that of the Dreadlord coming out of her back. She possessed the armored shoulder pads as well as the leggings of the demon. Instead of feet, she now had hooves. Her forearms were now covered in dark gray spikes which point upward on the outer side of her forearms. Her fingers were also more claw-like. She also has two giant horns coming out of her forehead like the Dreadlord. Her hair was also way longer and wilder than her normal hair style. Underneath her eyes were two small black markings.

"She took the demon into her." Rogue spoke in disbelief, surprised that Mira could even do that with a demon of the Legion.

"Of course," Hara spoke up, "I remember mom getting a form like this from a demon when we were kids during the first Legion invasion." The future daughter of Natsu and Mira informed the shadow dragon slayer.

Mira looked at herself, surprised that the take over managed to work. Now she had another form at her disposal. She couldn't help but smile, this will definitely come in handy. She then exited her Take Over: Dreadlord Form as she turned to look at the others.

"Come on," She started to say, "Let's move on." The white haired woman told them as she started to head deeper into the cavern.

The others simply followed her, knowing that there's still more demons to clear out.

'WITH GROUP ONE'

Kagura and Nagura charged at the two Fel Guards in front of them, dashing by them as their swords slashed the stomachs of the demons. However the Fel Guards were still alive and they turned around to take care of the two women only for Juvia to appear in front of them and unleash a Water Slicer at them. This effectively cut the demons into two, falling to the floor dead. Yuge ran to one of the Fel Imps and fired off a Water Cyclone at it, sending the demon flying into another Fel Imp. Tom finished the job as he ran in and unleashed a Fire Dragon Explosive Wave, thus killing the two Imps. Another Fel Guard swung its weapon at Millianna. Luckily the cat-like woman dodged the attack, and then proceeded to fire off a Kitten Blast at the demon's face. This caused the Fel Guard to stumble as Kagura ran in and sliced the demon's head off. Only one Fel Imp remained as it charged up a fel fire bolt. However Nagura appeared behind the demon and swung her sword at the demon, effectively cutting the Fel Imp in two.

Akketer then descended back to the ground with enough force to cause tendrils of fel fire to spread from the collision in all directions, leaving behind burning patches of fel fire. Luckily the others managed to dodge the tendrils of fel fire.

" **Die insects!"** Akketer shouted as he ran to the closest mage, who happened to be Nagura.

Akketer swung his sword down on the future daughter of Natsu and Kagura. Nagura managed to block the attack with her own blade. The Overfiend then beat his wings, thus sending the mostly dark purple haired woman flying into the ground a few yards away. Kagura jumped into the air and took a Strong Form as she came down upon the Overfiend demon. Akketer couldn't block it in time, as the attack send the demon crashing into the ground, at the same time destroying the ground in the process. Akkater managed to get back up only to be meet with Millianna using her Secret Attack: Scratch Attack at the demon's armored head. Yuge charged in and fired off a point blank Water Nebula at the Overfiend before it could recover. Akketer roared in anger as it fired off multiple waves of fel fire at the mages with his sword. The other's eyes widened in surprised at the speed of the attacks heading their way. Luckily they managed to dodge the attacks, but they couldn't get close to the Overfiend due to the constant fel fire waves Akketer kept firing off.

Luckily, Kagura managed to slice the waves with Archenemy. Nagura followed suit as they were slowly slashing their way to the Overfiend. After a few moments the mother and daughter duo managed to get close enough to the demon to make him cease his attack in order to repel the two mages. Akketer brought down his blade at the two only for both Nagura and Kagura to dodge. Before the Overfiend could strike at them again, Juvia fired off a Water Slicer at the demon's hand, thus making him drop his weapon. Akketer was about to retaliate, but then all of a sudden Tom appeared behind him in his Vengeance Demon Form.

"Time to end this!" Tom exclaimed as he slammed his fel-empowered fist into the Overfiend's stomach. The punch was powerful enough to go right through the demon, making Akketer roar from the pain he received. Not wasting anytime, the future son of Natsu and Millianna fired off a point blank Fel Fire Roar at the demon, completely evaporating the upper body of the Overfiend.

All that remained was the lower body of the demon as it fell backwards. As the Overfiend fell, the portal in the center of the room also collapses upon itself, thus closing it. Tom then exited his Vengeance Demon Form as he let out a sigh of relief.

"That takes care of that." He told the others with a cheeky grin. Everyone else also was relieved to see the Overfiend dead.

"We need to get going," Kagura spoke, getting the others to look at the dark purple haired woman of Mermaid Heel, "No doubt that more demons will be here soon, and we need to stop the Inqisitor from whatever he has plan."

"Juvia agrees." The blue haired water mage of Fairy Tail agreed with the swordswoman.

"Come on then, let's get moving." Nagura told them as she and the others headed onward into the underground cavern.

 **Okay, there's that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Or not. It's up to you really.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	43. Chapter 43

**I'm back again with another chapter for you all to either like or hate.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Three: Sacrifice**

Garad charged in at the floating Beholder with a Fire Dragon Fist. Xhu'leth merely fired off an ice beam from one of his eyes at the dark brown haired male. The future son of Natsu and Cana couldn't dodge it in time as it sent him back to the ground. Cana fired off her Shuriken Cards at the Observer, hitting direct contact to the side of his face. The demon turned to attack the Card Mage only to be met with a Fire-Lighting Dragon's Roar to the face, courtesy of Marcel, who entered into his Lighting-Fire Dragon Mode. Following up the attack Rose summoned Flytraps Shots to fire upon the Beholder. Xhu'leth saw the barrage of seeds heading to him, as he fired off his own beams from his eyes to counter the attack. The two attacks collided, causing smoke to fill the air.

"Where is he?" Lucy questioned as she and the others tried to find the Observer in the smoke.

As soon as the blonde said that, the demon appeared right behind her ready to bite his teeth down upon her.

"Got you mortal!" Xhu'leth shouted with glee as the blonde turned around to see the Beholder about to chomp on her.

Luckily however Kamika dived in and tackled Lucy and herself out of the way. Xhu'leth gritted his teeth in anger from the two getting away from him. His attention was then turned onto Garad once more, due to him firing off a Fire Dragon's Roar at the floating demon.

"Are you alright?" Kamika asked Lucy, as the two of them got back on their feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lucy assured the black haired woman, smiling at her, who returned the gesture.

A roar of fury got their attention once again as they looked to see the others still engage in battle with the Beholder. Kamika then charged back into the fray once more. Lucy grabbed one of her golden keys.

"Open: Gate of the Golden Bull!" Lucy exclaimed as she summoned Taurus. The humanoid cow spirit appeared before the blonde.

"Hello Lucy, you're body is as perfect as always!" Taurus commented with hearts in his eyes as he looked at the Celestial Spirit.

"We don't have time for that Taurus! We need to help the others!" She told them with a small tick mark on her head. The spirit looked to see the others engaged with the Beholder.

"Understood Lucy! I shall protect them and your body!" Taurus exclaimed as the spirit ran into the battle. Lucy only sighed from his words, lucky that Natsu wasn't around to hear him say that.

Xhu'luth fired off a beam of Arcane magic at the heroes before him, who managed to dodge. Kamika unleashed a Paper Blizzard: Red Dance at the Observer, colliding with the demon. Marcel followed up by running up to the demon and swinging a Lighting-Fire Dragon's Iron Fist at one of the Beholder's eyes. This naturally got the demon to let out a yell of pain and anger from his eye from being hit. Xhu'luth was about to retaliate but an axe came down on the demon's side courtesy of Taurus. The spirit was about to continue his assault but the Beholder grabbed Taurus with one of his tentacles. Taurus's eyes widen as he was then thrown at Rose, who was charging at the demon. The pink haired woman couldn't move out of way as the spirit collided with her. Xhu'luth fired off a beam of fire at the two, luckily though Cana intercepted the attack with her Card's Volley, causing smoke to fill the air once more. Xhu'luth tried to see through the smoke to see his targets, but a card came flying out of the smoke and collided with his face, detonating the card. Xhu'luth roared in fury from the explosive attack done by Cana.

"I think it's time we finish up don't you think Garad?" Marcel asked his brother with a smirk, who grinned back at the future son of Natsu and Kamika.

"I think you're right Marcel." Garad replied as he grabbed a small barrel from his waist. The dark brown haired male proceeded to drink it.

But then, his skinned became a grey color, as if he became stone. Garad smirked as he then ran at Xhu'luth, who noticed the empowered Garad heading toward him. Xhu'luth's eyes glowed again to show that he was about to fire off multiple beams at once. However Kamika unleashed her Paper Blizzard: Violet Dance on the Observer, thus causing him unable to move. Garad took this chance as he ran in close to the Beholder. The future son of Natsu and Cana unleashed a barrage of Fire Dragon's Fists at the multiple eyed demon. Due to his enhance strength he got from the drink, the attacks damaged Xhu'luth to an even greater extent than usual, getting him to scream in pain. Marcel then ran in and then unleashed a Lighting-Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer directly upon the Beholder, causing a massive explosion from the impact, which forced the others to cover their eyes from the shockwave. Marcel and Garad jumped back to get distance, waiting to see if the Beholder was still alive.

The smoke died down to reveal a gravely injured Xhu'leth on the ground. However a few moments later he managed to float back up. He glared at the others with pure hatred.

"You… dare… do this… to me?" Xhu'leth spoke as he attempted to get ready to fire off more beams of magic at them, "I… will…"

"You will do nothing." Rose spoke as she put her hands in front of her as she shouted her next words, "Flytrap!"

Xhu'leth then widens all of his eyes as he noticed a rather large flytrap appear right underneath him. He merely screamed as the plant closed its pedals on him.

The others watched in wariness as they waited to see if the demon would break out of the plant. However after a few moments, the flytrap then returned to the ground, withering away. But nothing remained of the demon, signifying that the flytrap finished off the Beholder.

"Man…," Garad began to speak, getting the others to look at him, "Nature is scary."

Rose merely grinned at her brother's words. Marcel didn't see it that way though.

"Meh, nature's mediocre at best." Marcel replied to his alcohol addicted brother, which got Rose to get a tick mark on her forehead.

"What did you say Marcel?!" The future daughter of Natsu and Cosmos shouted at the future son of Natsu and Kamika.

"You heard me! Nature is boring!" Marcel shouted back at his sister.

Everyone else could only sweat drop at the sight of the brother and sister arguing as Lucy dismiss Taurus.

'WITH GROUP FIVE'

"How pathetic," Cuzla mocked the group before her. Jellal, Meredy, Sting, Ruby, and Yukino merely glared at the Eredar before them. The group managed to clear out the waves of demon that Cuzla had with her, but the demon herself seemed to be on a different level compared to the other demons before her. The five had injuries due to their battle. While the Eredar also had injuries herself, they didn't seem to affect her that much, "Is this all that you got mortals? I thought you were better than this." She once again mocked them as she laughed.

"Shut up demon!" Ruby shouted, who was still in her Dragon Force Form, as she charged at the Eredar once again.

The future daughter of Natsu and Meredy threw punch after punch, but Cuzla managed to counter the barrage of fists with her own. The Eredar found an opening and slammed her fist into the pink haired woman's stomach, sending her flying back a little. Ruby could only glare at the demon. Sting then charged at her as well, hoping to get more hits in.

"This isn't going anywhere," Yuikino spoke as she watched Sting struggling against the Eredar, "This demon is clearly more powerful than the demons we fought before her. If we don't do something we're done for!"

"There must be a way to finish her off!" Meredy exclaimed as she saw Sting get swatted into a nearby wall by Cuzla. The White Dragon Slayer managed to get back up and charge back at her once again.

Jellal simply looked on as the Eredar fended off Sting. He knew that they need to get to Zeraful before he activated Face, but he also knew that they need to get rid of this Eredar or else she will be a threat to the others.

"…Ruby," Jellal spoke, getting the future daughter of Natsu and Meredy, as well as Meredy and Yukino to look at the blue haired wizard, "You are from the future. Am… am I still around in your time?" He asked her, getting her to be a bit surprised by the sudden question.

"Of course you are. Otherwise the others and I wouldn't have recognized you." Ruby answered him, not understanding why her Uncle would ask that out of the blue. Jellal smiled a little at that, before he got a serious look as he watched Sting still engage with Cuzla.

"Everyone, I need you all to move on ahead. You need to help the others to stop Zeraful." Jellal told them. The others widen their eyes in surprised.

"Wait, what about you Jellal?" Meredy asked him in worry. He wasn't planning on staying behind is he?

"I'll fend off the demon. I'll be right behind you." Jellal assured them as Sting was sent flying back to them.

"But-!" Meredy tried to respond, but Jellal powered up his magic, interrupting her.

"There's no time. Now go!" Jellal exclaimed as he activated his Meteor and charged at the smirking Eredar. The others merely watch as the blue haired male engaged the demon.

"…Come on," Ruby spoke, getting the others to look at her, "We need to get moving. He'll be fine."

"Are you sure he'll be fine on his own?' Sting asked the pink haired woman.

"I'm positive." Ruby assured the others.

Meredy merely look at her guild mate on worry, before nodding slowly in agreement. She just has to believe that Jellal will persevere. The four of them then moved on deeper into the cavern. Cuzla noticed the group leaving, but turned her attention back at Jellal.

"Sending them off to leave you, you must have a death wish." Cuzla replied to him as she smirked.

Jellal didn't reply as he charged at her with his Meteor once again. Cuzla fired off a Shadow Bolt at him, but he managed to dodge as he appeared above her. Without wasting anytime, he fired off a point blank Altairis at the Eredar below him. This caused a rather large explosion, smoke filling the air. Jellal got back onto the ground, as he turned around to look at the smoke, hoping that did something to the Eredar.

Unfortunately his eyes widen in shock as a large beam of Fel Magic shot out of the smoke toward the blue haired wizard. He was unable to dodge it as the attack collided with the mage, causing a large explosion to happen from the impact.

Cuzla, who only received minor wounds from his attack, merely grinned at the gravly hurt Jellal on the ground. She walked right to him as she proceeded to grabbed him by the ankle. Jellal then found himself hanging upside down as Cuzla laughed.

"How pathetic," She started to speak once again with a smirk, "Look at you, beaten and upside down. I think I should just finish you off right now."

To her surprised however, Jellal then chuckled, getting the Eredar to be surprised.

"What's so funny?" She questioned with a glare, as Jella merely smiling. Then she noticed a magic seal on his chest, "What is that supposed to be?" He didn't answer her as he thought of a certain red head, as well as his guild mate.

' _Erza… Meredy… you're in good hands,'_ Jellal now knew that no matter what happens; both of them will be alright. Seeing the future kids, he knew that Erza and his friend would find happiness with Natsu, _'Natsu… it's up to you to protect them now.'_

"Answer me mortal!" Curzla demanded, but he merely laughed softly as he look at the Eredar with a small smile as he spoke his final words.

"Square of Self-Destruction…" Were the only words he spoke as the magic seal on his chest glowed.

Cuzla widened her eyes in shock as the next thing she knew she and Jellal were engulfed by the light from the seal.

And then, a large explosion happened which covered the entire room.

Back with the other four, they noticed the large explosion as it was heard by them.

"What was that?" Yukino questioned.

"I don't know, but we don't have time to worry about that. We need to keep moving." Ruby informed them, believing that Jellal was alright.

The others merely nodded to her words as they went on. However Meredy couldn't help but get a sinking feeling in her stomach.

 **Yup. That happened.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Greetings everyone. It's me again. Coming at you with another chapter for you all to either like or hate.**

 **In case anyone's wondering, we should be done with the current arc soon. I figured I tell you all that in case anyone's wondering "When will this attack end?"**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Four: Thar'dul's demise**

Wendy fired off another Sky Dragon's Roar at the Fel Lord, who managed to dodge it as he smashed his fist into Romeo who tried to get a hit in. This got him to go flying a few yards away. Chelia ran in and unleashed a Sky God's Dance on the demon. This got Thar'dul to roar in pain; however he then threw his axe at the pink haired girl. Chelia managed to dodge it, but then the axe then let off a small Fel explosion, catching the Sky God Slayer off guard. The blast sent her into the nearby wall, crashing into it. Thar'dul leaped to get his axe back, and once he retrieved it he was met with a Purple Fire covered fist to the face, courtesy of Romeo. Wendy ran back into the fray using a Sky Dragon's Claw on Thar'dul's back, making the demon stumble to the ground.

The Fel Lord managed to get back up and dodged a Sky God's Bellow from Chelia, who recovered from being thrown into the wall earlier. Thar'dul gritted his teeth at seeing himself being bested by the three younger mages. Both Wendy and Romeo charged at the demon once more, but Thar'dul slammed his axe into the ground, causing a small Fel explosion to be unleashed, sending the two Fairy Tail mages back a little.

"You brats are getting on my nerves!" Thar'dul exclaimed in anger, as he pick up his axe once again. Romeo couldn't help but mocked the demon in his state.

"What's the matter? You salty that we're beating your butt?" Romeo mocked the Fel Lord, who was getting angrier by his insult.

"Uh Romeo, are you sure mocking him is a wise thing to do?" Wendy couldn't help but asked the young fire mage. The blue haired girl didn't think getting the demon angry was a good idea.

"You dare mock me?!" Thar'dul began to question in rage, "You brats don't understand what you face! You won't win! We are endless! WE ARE LEGION!" The Fel Lord roared in fury as more power was let off from him.

Wendy, Romeo, and Chelia widen their eyes in shock as a red aura of fury enveloped the Fel Lord. The demon was now giving off more power than he was earlier. Thar'dul roared as he charged at the three younger mages once again with a speed he didn't have a moment ago.

Before any of them could do anything, Thar'dul slammed his fist right into Romeo's stomach, making him coughing up blood as he went flying into the ground.

"Romeo!" Both Wendy and Chelia shouted in worry at the dark purple hair boy.

However they couldn't react in time as Thar'dul grabbed both of their heads and slams them into each other, causing both the Sky Dragon Slayer and Sky God Slayer to cry out in pain. The Fel Lord then chucked Wendy to the ground, as he then slammed Chelia to the ground under him.

"Heh heh heh heh…," Thar'dul quickly laughed as he then slammed his armored foot down upon the pink haired girl of Lamia Scale, making her cry out in pain once more, "Hahahaha…," The demon began to laugh louder as he continue to stomp on Chelia as she cried out once more due to the pain she was receiving, "HAHAHAHAHA!" Thar'dul then started to flat out laugh out loud as he continued his action against the Sky God Slayer. Chelia tried to get back up, but the Fel Lord simply stomped on her with his foot once again, causing the ground around her to crack from the force.

"Leave her alone!" Romeo shouted, getting Thar'dul to look at the angered fire mage. The demon merely grinned as he ceased his attack on Chelia as Romeo ran in at the demon.

Romeo swung his fire-covered fist into the Fel Lord's face. However due to the boost he got from his anger, it didn't do much. Thar'dul merely smirked as he then grabbed a hold of the young mage's head before slamming it into his knee. Romeo could only let out a cry of pain as he was then thrown back into the ground.

"Time to put you down for good," Thar'dul spoke as he raised his axe into the air, planning on ending the boy's life once and for all.

Wendy managed to get back up from the attack, her head still hurts but that was the least of her worries right now. The blue haired girl's eyes widen in horror at seeing the state of both Chelia and Romeo, who Thar'dul was about to finish off.

"No!" Wendy shouted as she managed to fire off a Sky Dragon's Roar at the Fel Lord. Unfortunately the demon saw the attack and simply moved out of the way. But now his attention was on the young Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Hmph! So you wish to die first then?" Thar'dul questioned with a grin. The Fel Lord began to walk to where the blue haired girl was, "Then by all means… allow me to end your miserable life."

Wendy could only look on as the demon approached her. She was low on magic, and she was getting tired out. Luckily however there's a solution to that problem. The Sky Dragon Slayer proceeded to suck in the air around her. This action got Thar'dul interested, wondering what the young Fairy Tail wizard was planning. He stopped walking as he waited to see what would happen.

However, Wendy's eyes widened as she suddenly felt extreme amount of pain all over her body. She couldn't help but cry out from the pain as she fell on her knees. Thar'dul looked confused, but then realized what she tried to do. The Fel Lord couldn't help but laugh.

"What foolishness mortal! Due to the presence of Face, the air is filled with large amounts of what you mortals call Ethernano. It was pathetic of you to even attempt to devour the air around us like that!" Thar'dul explained as he laughed afterwards.

But then, to the Fel Lord's surprised, Wendy began to give off large amounts of magic. Slowly, Wendy began to get back on her feet.

"What is this sorcery?" Thar'dul questioned as Wendy managed to stand up straight once again. Wendy merely glared at the demon before her, ignoring the pain he was feeling all over.

"I won't let you get away with this…," Wendy started to speak, getting the demon's attention once more, "No matter what you do… no matter what you claim… you won't succeed," More magic began to radiate from the Sky Dragon Slayer as he continued to speak, "As long as we live, as long as we continue to fight, WE WILL SURVIVE!" Wendy shouted as he was now enveloped by her magic.

"What?!" Thar'dul shouted in shock as the magic died down to reveal Wendy.

Her hair was now longer that curved and pointed upwards, and was now a bright pink color, no longer blue. Her eyes were also pink as well. She also possessed white dragon scales that stick out of her back, as well as smaller ones on her hands and feet. This was Wendy's Dragon Force.

Thar'dul was about to say something about this new form of hers, but Wendy didn't waste any time as she charged at the Fel Lord with much quicker speed and before. The now pink haired Sky Dragon Slayer unleashed a barrage of Sky Dragon powered fists into the demon's stomach. This got Thar'dul to cough blood up as Wendy used her Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang on the demon, which got him to be pushed back a little. However the Sky Dragon Slayer didn't let up the assault, as she then used her Shattering Light: Sky Drill on the Fel Lord. This got the demon to roar in pain as he was sent flying into the ground. This also got him to drop his axe as well. Thar'dul managed to get back up, however Wendy appeared right in front of him once again, firing off a Sky Dragon's Wing Attack, causing the demon to yell in pain once more.

Blood was pouring from all the wounds Thar'dul had on him. It was clear he couldn't hold on that much longer, however the demon refused to surrender.

"Impossible! How can this be?!" The Fel Lord shouted in rage at being beaten by the pink haired Sky Dragon Slayer.

However, without warning a Sky God's Bellow was fired at the demon, who noticed it too late to dodge it as it sent him crashing into the ground once more. The demon looked to see Chelia standing back on her feet, with many of her previous wounds gone.

"What?! How are you still standing?!" Thar'dul shouted at the Sky God Slayer, who merely smirked at the demon as she charged in once more. The demon didn't realize that Chelia used her own magic to heal many of her wounds.

Chelia fired off her Sky God's Boreas directly on Thar'dul once she got close enough. The demon couldn't dodge it as the attack collided into him. Wendy followed up by running at the demon and firing off a barrage of Sky Dragon powered kicks into the demon's back. This got him to crash face first into the ground. The pink haired Sky Dragon Slayer and the pink haired Sky God Slayer both fired off a Sky Dragon's Roar and a Sky God's Bellow at the Fel Lord. The two attacks hit their target as Thar'dul was launched into the air before crashing back into the ground once more. The demon managed to get back on his feet as he roared in fury.

"NO! I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY A BUNCH OF BRATS LIKE YOU-!" Thar'dul shouted, but then ceased once he heard something yelling behind him. Thar'dul turned around to see what was causing that commotion…

…Only to be met with his own axe being shoved right through his chest. The demon roared as he looked to see the injured Romeo the one responsible for the action.

"END IT NOW!" Romeo shouted to Wendy and Chelia as he get go of the weapon as he fell onto the ground once again.

Both Wendy and Chelia ran close to the gravely injured Fel Lord, and begun their final attack. Once more they both fired off a Sky Dragon's Roar and a Sky God's Bellow. However this time the two attacks combined into one might spell, forming a Unison Raid between the two different magic.

The combined attack collided into Thar'dul, who could only roar in fury and pain as the attack engulfed him. A large explosion set off from the result of the contact between the combined attack and them hitting their target.

The three young mages merely looked to see the smoke from the collision fade away. It showed Thar'dul, on the ground with his weapon still in his chest, slained.

Wendy, Chelia, and Romeo looked at each other, before they all merely smiled. They were victorious against the Fel Lord. Wendy then exited out of her Dragon Force mode, and so she returned to her usual look.

"We did it…" Wendy stated, with a smile still on her face.

"Yeah… we did…" Chelia responded to the blue haired girl as she smiled as well.

Romeo didn't say anything, but he too smiled at them and their victory against the demon.

However, fatigue took hold of all three of them as they all fell to the ground. The three mages were now unconscious due to the fight taking too much out of them.

 **Alright then, there's that chapter. Wendy got her Dragon Force, so there's that. We should be near the end of the Attack on Era arc soon like I said at the beginning, so have no fear if you want this battle to end soon.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Well hello there mortals. I've return once more to bring upon you another chapter for the story. Feast your eyes upon this monstrosity!**

 **Unless you like it, then that's fine.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Five: Era Finale Part One**

"I should be close!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran through the cleared passageway. The rest of his group were still busy fending off the demons behind him, so he was the only one heading to where Erza and Irene headed too.

It didn't take long for the pink haired demon of Fairy Tail to arrive in the large opening. His eyes widened at the sight of the large corrupted device of Face in the far back of the large dome-like cavern.

"What on Earthland is that thing?" He questioned to himself as he looked at the weapon. Was this what the Legion was after here? That would explain why they bothered to attack the Magic Council in the first place.

Natsu then looked around the large opened up cavern, and managed to spot Erza in combat with the Inquisitor demon Zeraful. The Fire Dragon Slayer also spotted Wendy, Chelia, and Romeo all unconscious farther away from the battle between the red haired woman and the Inquisitor. This got him to be worried, thinking that the Inquisitor was the one who put them in that state.

But then he noticed the unconscious Irene not too far from him, as well as the state she was in. Natsu's eyes widen in worry and alarmed.

"Irene!" The pink haired male shouted in worry as he ran to the unconscious older red haired woman. He turned her over so she now lay on her back. The growing cracks of the Fel magic were visible all over her. Natsu could feel the demonic magic coming from her. Natsu could see that she was breathing, but even while knocked out, she was struggling for air. Just what did those demons do to her?!

Natsu knew he had to do something fast. If he didn't remove the Fel energy from her body then she was as good as dead. And he would be darned if he let one of the women he loves to die!

' _But what do I do though?'_ Natsu thought as he began to grit his teeth in anger. He didn't know what to do to stop the Fel magic from consuming Irene. However a thought came to him. He then looked at his hands before thinking to himself, _'Hang on, I'm a Fel demon myself right? So I should control the Fel magic and force it out of her body!'_

Natsu then put his hands over Irene. He hoped that this worked. Despite regaining his memories and powers of him being E.N.D, he hasn't done anything like this before. But he would rather fail knowing that he at least tried, then fail and have done nothing.

Taking a deep breath, the pink haired demon began to channel the Fel magic from Irene. The cracks of Fel energy on her began to fade away as the destructive magic was drained out of Irene and into Natsu. It was a bit overwhelming for him, never had he done anything like this, but Natsu wouldn't stop now.

This lasted for only a minute before any trace of Fel magic was left from the Scarlet haired Spriggan. Natsu fell backwards but managed to catch himself with his right arm before he fell completely over. He looked at Irene, but saw that she was breathing normally now as if she was now asleep. Natsu couldn't help but smile with relief, glad that Irene was going to be alright now.

' _Man, that was difficult. I need to improve on this in the future.'_ Natsu thought to himself, knowing that he might need to do something like this in the future in case a similar incident happens. However the pink haired demon hoped it wouldn't.

The sounds of a sword and magic got the pink haired male's attention once more, as he looked up to see Erza struggling with the Inquisitor. Natsu glared at the sight, knowing that he needed to jump in and help her. He proceeded to pick up Irene and went to place her next to the entrance he came from so she wouldn't be so close to the battle.

Back with Erza, she swung her sword at Zeraful once again only for the demon to dodge the blade. The demon responded by using one of his floating eyes around him to fire off a beam of Fel magic. Erza blocked it with her sword, causing a small explosion to take place, covering her in smoke. Zeraful wasn't going to wait for her to pop out for a surprised attack, so he used all three of his floating eyes to fire off beams of Fel energy into the smoke. This also caused another explosion, only for Erza to appear behind them demon from nowhere and kicked the Inquisitor in the back, making him yell from the move. Not wasting time, Erza continued to slash her sword at Zeraful, getting more hits in as she continued her barrage of slashes. This wouldn't last as the demon then vanished from the spot and reappeared a few feet away from her.

Angered by Erza hitting him, Zeraful began to summon an Ice Spike from underneath the red haired woman. She managed to notice this as she moved out of the way before it sprung from the ground. She was force to keep moving however as the Inquisitor continued to do the same thing, not letting her get a moments rest. The S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail was too focus on avoiding the Ice Spikes that she didn't noticed the three floating eyes of the Inquisitor heading toward her. Erza dodge another Ice Spike only to cry in pain as three beams of Fel magic struck her right into her back. This got her to fall to the ground. Luckily she managed to get up and avoid another barrage of Fel beams from the three floating eyes. One of them fired off another one, causing Erza to deflect it with her sword. She then jumped into the air to avoid the other two eyes firing off another beam of Fel magic at her.

Zeraful grinned at seeing her struggle, knowing that she couldn't keep up the stamina for long. So the demon begun to head to Erza to resume his attack… only for a Fel Fire covered fist to strike him in the side of his face and hood. Zeraful looked to see the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer glaring at him with his fists still alit with Fel Fire.

This got Erza's attention as she now saw Natsu had appeared. A large smile formed on her face.

"Natsu!" She called out in relief, glad that he showed up. She then avoided another beam of Fel magic from one of the floating eyes.

"So…," Zeraful began to speak as he looked at Natsu, "You finally showed up E.N.D. I was worried that I would have to end the party a bit too soon," The Inquisitor then chuckled, "No matter, you will meet the same fate as many others before you-."

Zeraful couldn't finish as Natsu dashed at him and slammed another Fel Fire covered fist into his chest. This got the demon to roar from the sudden hit as he put his hands over his chest to ease the pain.

"Maybe you should talk less and fight more demon!" Natsu shouted at him, charging at the Inquisitor demon once again with his fist set ablazed with Fel fire. He flung his fist at the demon, though this time Zeraful managed to blocked it.

But then without warning, the entire cavern started to shake. This got Natsu and Erza to be confused by what was going on. Zeraful knew though, as he grinned.

"Well… looks like the Face device is about to be activated." The Inquisitor stated with a grin, getting the two Fairy Tail wizards to look at him in surprised.

As soon as he said that, the weapon of Face begun to shake as well. The Fel energy from the markings begun to radiating from the weapon begun to glow as the face on the weapon began to move as if it was shrieking in horror. The weapon begun to move upward toward the ceiling of the cavern itself.

Up above the cavern in the city of Era, Sans was still engaged with the Doomguard Gavaror in the city's streets. But then not far from them the Face weapon shot out from the ground as it now stood tall toward the sky. His eyes widened in worry at the sight of the weapon. Gavaror merely smirked at the sight as he looked back down at the future son of Natsu and Irene.

" **What a magnificent sight to behold!"** The Doomguard mocked Sans who only glared at the demon flying above him, **"At long last, destruction has come to this pathetic world!"**

Sans merely gritted his teeth in anger with his left eye continuing to glow with his right completely pitch black.

"Enough of this! You've wasted enough of my time!" Sans shouted at the demon as he was enveloped in pure fire.

Gavaror waited to see what the red haired male was planning, however the fire died down only to see that Sans was no longer there.

" **What? Where did he-?"** The Doomguard began to question…

…Only to felt a dragon looking hand going through his chest.

The demon roared in agony as the demon was then sent flying into the ground, causing a small crater to form. Sans was now flying above the nearly dead Doomguard. However he was now in a different form.

His hands, arms, legs, and feet now looked like that of a red dragon. His face and the rest of his body that didn't completely change into a humanoid dragon skin showed only scales like that of Natsu's Dragon Force mode. Two large dragon horns also stick out of his head as raw fire enveloped him all around. Two large red dragon wings also sticked out of his back. A tail like that of a dragon's also was now present on the red haired male. His jacket, shirt, and flippers were gone, but his shorts were still present as the only clothing he had in this form. His left eye continued to glow like a uncontrollable flame with his left eye remaining pitch black.

This was Sans's humanoid dragon form, from which he gained from inheriting his mother's dragon essence despite her being fully human at the time of his birth.

"I'm ending this now." Sans spoke with his voice having a dragon tone accompanying it.

He took a deep breath before he fired off a full size Fire Dragon Roar at the bleeding demon. Gavaror could only look in anger and shock as the large breath of fier engulfed him. His screams were only heard for a moment until he was completely erased from the attack. The Fire Dragon Roar also completely decimated the district of the city of Era Sans was in.

He looked at the destruction he caused around him before he sweat drop from seeing what he did.

"Heh, guess I went a bit overboard with that BLAZING move." Sans told himself, all while making a pun about his attack being blazing due to fire. The red haired male then exited out of his humanoid dragon form, with his clothing once again present on his body. His eyes also went back to normal as well.

The ground shook once more as Face was powering up. Sans looked to see the large hole that lead to the cavern below where his parents and the others were at. He knew that the Inquisitor still needed to be dealt with.

Not wasting any more time, the future son of Natsu and Irene then flew toward the giant Face device to get back to the others to end this attack once and for all.

 **So… what do you all think? Good? Bad? What me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **In case anyone's wondering, or might question, Sans's Humanoid Dragon form isn't stronger than his Havoc Demon, they are the same strength. The only difference is that his demon form focuses on his demon power more, while his dragon-like form focuses more on his dragon power that he inherent from Natsu and Irene. Just thought I cleared that up in case anyone was wondering. Hoped I didn't' suck at explaining since I'm awful at that.**

 **Anyway, See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello again! I'm back to scar your minds with another chapter for you all to spit on in disgust.**

 **Also, someone kept pointing out certain errors involving San's humanoid dragon form so I had to keep going back to fix it. So let's hope we don't make that same error again here.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Six: Era Finale Part Two**

Natsu ran at the Inquisitor demon once again with his fists set ablaze with Fel Fire. Zeraful continued to block the punches over and over again. This went on for a couple of minutes with no side getting an advantage. But then the pink haired demon then fired off a point blank Fel Fire Roar at the Inqusitor. This got the demon to yell in anger from the attack. Natsu charged back in, however Zeraful managed to side step the Fairy Tail mage and struck him with one of his hands, sending the Fire Dragon Slayer into the ground. Luckily Natsu got back up and ran back at the Inquisitor.

With Erza, she was still fending off the three floating eyes of the Inqusitor. Two of them fired off another beam of Fel energy at the red haired woman. She managed to deflect them with her sword back at the eyes, getting them to be struck by their own attack. However the eyes simply shrugged it off as they flew right after the red haired S-Class. The third eye fired off another beam right behind her, and managing to hit her before she could dodge or block it. Luckily Erza managed to shrug it off. However she was breathing hard. She knew that she couldn't keep at this for long.

' _Come on, there has to be a way to get rid of these things!'_ Erza thought to herself. She had to help Natsu get rid of Zeraful, but these floating eyes the demon has kept getting in her way. They won't stay still for her to hit, and they constantly keep firing off beams of Fel energy at her, thus making it unable to get close unless she wants a beam to the face.

But then a thought appeared to her, getting her to smile at her idea.

' _I got it! I can use these eyes against Zeraful!'_ Erza thought to herself as she ran at the three floating eyes once more.

Back with Natsu and Zeraful, the two demons continued to clash with one another. Zeraful cast another Ice Spike to appear underneath Natsu, who managed to dodge the attack. The Inquisitor wasn't done yet however, as he continued to cast it again and again, not letting Natsu get a moment's rest. Getting tired of this, Natsu flew into the air with his wings, making the Ice Spike ability useless. Zeragul gritted his teeth as he then fired off a Shadow Bolt from his hands at the air-born Natsu. The pink haired demon managed to dodge the attack while firing off Fel Fire Bolts down at the Inquisitor. Like Natsu, Zeraful simply moved out of the way from the attack while firing off more Shadow Bolts.

Since the Inquisitor demon was focusing on trying to hit Natsu out of the sky, he didn't noticed Erza closing in on him. The floating eyes flew after the red haired woman, who stops as she turned around to look at the eyes. All three of them then fired off beams of Fel Magic at the S-Class mage of Fairy Tail once more. Erza then jump out of the way of the beams…

…But then the beams then hit Zeraful, making him cease his attack on Natsu as he roared in pain.

Inquisitor Zeraful then turned around to see the red haired woman, gritting his teeth in anger by her action.

"You dare-?" He couldn't finish as Natsu then flew straight down at the demon, sending a Fel Fire Kick right into the demon's left side of his head.

This got him to go flying a little until he was close to Face. He managed to get back up as he glared at the pink haired male and the red haired woman. His three floating eyes returned to his side.

"You got some nerve mortals!" Zeraful spoke in anger.

"What's wrong? Mad that you aren't winning?" Natsu mocked him with a grin.

However the entire cavern shook once again, getting both Natsu and Erza to widen their eyes as they saw the massive device of Face begun to shake. The dark green markings began to glow more than earlier. Zeraful then grinned as he laughed at the two Fairy Tail mages.

"I'm sorry, what was that you were saying? Even if you strike me down, how will you deactivate Face before it sets off?" Zeraful continued to laugh, getting both Natsu and Erza to glare at the Inquisitor, the demon merely smirked victoriously, "It doesn't matter if you defeat me or not. I win either way! Now die!" Zeraful shouted triumphal as he pointed one of his hands at the two mages.

All three of his eyes then flew right after the pink haired demon and the red haired woman, as they prepared to get ready to counterattack.

Only for two large beams of Fel magic to rain down upon the three floating eyes, completely engulfing and obliterating them.

"What?!" Zeraful shouted in shock and anger, as Natsu and Erza were confused as to what just happened.

However they all turned to see Sans landing onto the ground next to Natsu. The future son of Natsu and Irene then turned to look at his father and one of his mothers and smiled.

"Hey there dad, you look like you could use some help." Sans replied with a grin. This got Natsu and Erza to smile, and got Zeraful to grit teeth in anger.

"No… I've come too far to lose now!" Zeraful then powered up with him being enveloped in his Shadow magic, "I won't loose… to a BUNCH OF WORTHLESS MORTALS!"

Zeraful then lift his hands in the air, as the Inquisitor was enveloped with shadows. And then all of a sudden, many large bolts of Shadow were being launch all over the large cavern.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Zeraful shouted as he continued firing his barrage of Shadow Bolts all over the large room.

"Alright guys, let's end this!" Natsu exclaimed as he, Sans, and Erza then begun to move.

Natsu and Sans made sure to dodge the Bolts of Shadow coming down from the sky. Every bolt that hit the ground caused a small crater to be formed. Erza ran into the fray as she planned on getting to Zeraful. Seeing her intentions, Natsu and Sans looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They need to clear the path for the red head to get to the Inquisitor. And thus the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer then flew above Erza as he then deflected and blocked the Shadow Bolts that rain down upon them. Sans summoned two Fel Fire dragon heads as he commanded them to fire upon the Shadow Bolts near Erza.

Erza continued to close in on the enrage Inquisitor, not noticing the red head as he continued to fire off the large Shadow Bolts that rain down everything around him. But then he then noticed the red haired woman right in front of him with her sword in hand. He opened his mouth to let out a noise of shock, but before he could react to her sudden presence…

*STAB*

Zeraful roared in pain and fury as Erza thrust her sword right into the demon's chest. This got the Inquisitor to cease his attack as the shadow engulfing him vanished. Demon blood poured from the wounds as Erza removed her sword.

"Now!" She called out as she jumped out of the way. Zeraful looked to see Natsu and Sans preparing to end the battle once and for all.

"Fel Fire Dragon…," Natsu begun to say as he took in a deep breath, "ROAR!" He shouted as he fired off the demonic powered dragon roar attack.

Sans simply summon three extra Fel Fire dragon heads as he stuck his right arm at the Inquisitor, and fired off all five large Fel beams from the floating dragon heads made of Fel Fire at the demon.

Both of their attacks then combined into one large beam of Fel Fire heading straight at the Inquisitor. Zeraful couldn't say a word as the large Unison Raid of Natsu's and San's attacks slammed right into him.

The demon and the attack headed straight to where Face was as the Inquisitor and the Fel Fire beam struck the large device. Zeraful scream in pain and fury as the attack proceeded to obliterate him. The weapon of Face begun to gain cracks from the large beam continuing to hit it until the device couldn't withstand the large beam. And then…

*BOOM*

The entire device of Face proceeded to explode.

Up above the cavern, where the city of Era still stood, not far from the city where Hisui, Kinana, Cosmos, the Exceeds, and Lisanna who arrived with the injured soldiers not long ago, and the normal citizens that they managed to find and save saw the large weapon of Face go up in flames, unleashing a pillar of Fel Fire into the sky. They could feel the shockwave it gave off despite their distance from it.

"What's going on?!" Kinana questioned in worry as they all looked at the destruction of the large corrupted device. However Hisui then realized what may have happened, as she began to smile.

"I… I think that means we won!" She explained with a joyful tone.

Luckily the pillar of Fel Fire dissipated, as well as the shockwave going away.

Back in the cavern below the Magic Council Headquarter and the city, Natsu, Sans, and Erza were taking deep breaths, as they made sure to put in as much power in that attack as they could. Debris from the Face devie fell to the ground as they all caught their breaths.

"We… we won?" Natsu ask the red head woman and red head male, as both of them smiled.

"Yeah dad," Sans begun to speak, "I think we did." He finished as he smiled.

Large smiles were now plastered on both of Natsu's and Erza's faces. It was finally over. The attack was done. The Legion was thwarted. The demons failed. Natsu couldn't help but cheer from their victory as he exited his E.N.D form. Ezra couldn't help but laugh a little from seeing Natsu so happy. Sans simply smiled at seeing his dad and one of his mothers happy.

However he then realized something. Where was his mother Irene? The red haired male looked to see Irene leaning on the wall next to the entrance.

"Mother!" He called out in worry as he ran to her. Natsu saw Sans running to Irene, and followed him to assure him that the older red haired woman was fine. Erza went to check on the still unconscious Wendy, Romeo, and Chelia who were on the other side of the large cavern room. Sans got to Irene, but sighed in relief as he saw she was simply sleeping.

' _Wait, sleeping?'_ Sans thought to himself in confusion as he realized that. His mother was supposed to be unable to sleep though due to the dragon seed inside her. Unless…

"She will be alright Sans," Natsu told his future son, who looked to see his younger father waling over to Irene, "She got hit bad by the demon's Fel magic, but I managed to remove it before it could kill her. She will be alright." Natsu informed the red haired male. The pink haired male then picked up Irene bridal style to make sure she would be safe. Though what he said got Sans to be surprised, before he smiled as he realized what has happened.

' _I get it. The Fel magic destroyed the dragon seed inside her. Dad must have unknowingly save her not only from dying, but made her human again.'_ Sans couldn't help but smile softly. That was something Irene wanted right? To be able to taste, to be able to sleep, to be truly human again, thanks to Natsu, she was normal again.

Natsu, still holding Irene, and Sans then head to where Erza was at with the still unconscious three younger mages.

"Will they be alright?" Natsu asked Erza in concern, hoping that Wendy, Romeo, and Chelia were going too alright. Erza smiled at them, assuring them that the young wizards were fine.

"There are alright. They are simply sleeping. All of this fighting got them to be tired out that's all." Erza answered, which got Natsu and Sans to be relieved.

"That's good to hear," Sans stated with a smile, "I'm sure Rose will be able to heal them and us to be good as new once she and the others show up." The future son of Natsu and Irene told them. This got Natsu and Erza to be surprised. The future daughter of Natsu and Cosmos can heal? This got Natsu to smile. His future kids were truly amazing.

Erza then noticed Natsu holding her mother safely, getting her to smile. It was a relief that Natsu managed to make sure that she as alright. Sans must be relieved to see his mother fine as well.

Wait a minute.

Erza's eyes then suddenly widen comically as the realization hit her like a fist slamming into a person's face. If Irene was her mother, but San's is also her kid, and Natsu gets with Irene as well in order to have Sans, did that mean…

*THUD*

Natsu and Sans turned to see Erza fainted on the spot with her face red as her hair. Steam could also be seen coming from her head as well.

This merely confused the father and son duo.

"Huh, I thought we got over that phase." Sans responded, as he and Natsu had no idea why Ezra suddenly fainted all of a sudden. Nor did they know why her face was so red all of a sudden.

 **Finally! We finish this arc! Now we can take it slow again. So how was it? Good? Bad? Want me to punch myself repeatedly in the face? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello everyone. I was bored so I decided to go ahead and make another chapter for this story. Cause why not?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Seven: Revelation of loss**

It didn't take long for Erza to regain conscious after her sudden fainting. Both Natsu and Sans asked her if there was something wrong, but she assured them that it was nothing. The red head didn't want them to know what she just realized, mainly to not tell Sans in case he didn't know about the relationship between her and Irene. So the three, seven if you count the unconscious Wendy, Romeo, Chelia, and Irene, simply waited for the others to show up. They hoped that they managed to clear out the rest of the Legion forces in the city and building, so they decided for the others to arrive before leaving the cavern and back to the city above.

It didn't take long however, as the three still awake heroes heard someone calling out to them.

"Dad!" A familiar echo-like voice was heard, as Natsu, Sans, and Erza turned to see Daron, Mira, Rogue, Tiron, and Hara coming from the entrance and running toward them.

"You all alright?" Sans questioned as the group managed to arrive at where they are at. Daron, Tiron, and Hara looked to see their brother also present along with their dad and one of their mothers.

"We're fine Sans. How are you holding up?" Tiron asked the red haired male, who simply smiled at his siblings.

"I'm good. It takes a long more to bring this guy down." Sans responded as he referred to himself. However he then noticed Hara giving him a rather annoyed look. This confused the future son of Natsu and Irene, "Hara, what's up with that look?"

His answer was a punch to the face by the future daughter of Natsu and Mira.

"Why did you run off like that when we were facing against the Pit Lord?!" Hara shouted in anger at her brother, getting everyone else around them to sweat drop at the sight, "You could have waited for us to finish the demon off before you ran on your own into the headquarters!"

"Calm down Hara or you'll break a gasket." Sans simply replied with a smile, not at all afraid of his sister. This only got the white haired woman to hit him again in the head. Daron and Tiron could only look at their brother and sister with a deadpanned stare at their behavior.

"Hey, where's Lisanna?" Natsu asked Mira, as the pink haired male noticed the lack of the younger Strauss sibling. Mira made sure to cease his worry.

"She should be with the others back above. She was taking some injured soldiers to safety." The eldest Strauss sibling informed him. This got Natsu to be relieved. For a moment there he was worried something bad happened to her.

"Hey guys!" Another voice called out as everyone turned to see Millianna, Kagura, Juvia, Yuge, Nagura, and Tom arriving in the large open up area of the cavern.

"Hey! You've made it through alive!" Tiron exclaimed with a smile, glad to see more of his parents and siblings alright. The new arrivals stopped as they got to the others.

"Well of course! Some measly demons won't stop us." Tom replied with a smirk. Nagura simply nodded in agreement as Yuge also grinned.

Eventually, after a couple more minutes, Garad, Lucy, Cana, Rose, Marcel, and Kamika also arrived. And a few minutes after their arrival, Meredy, Sting, Ruby, and Yukino also arrived where everyone was at. Right behind them was the rest of Natsu's, Erza's, and Irene's group of Brandish, Maria, and Rebecca as they too arrived. From the looks of things, the only ones who weren't here yet were Jellal, Layla, and Angelica. However while they know of the future daughters of Natsu, Lucy, and Yukino's absence with dealing with the corrupted Aquarius, they all got confused by the lack of the blue haired man's absence.

"Hey Ruby," Daron begun to ask, getting the future daughter of Natsu and Meredy to look at the future son of Natsu and Lisanna, "Where's Uncle Jellal? Wasn't he with your group? The death knight questioned. His question got Meredy to feel uneasy, but Ruby didn't see any problem.

"He stayed behind to fend off a demon we ran into. I'm sure he took care of it and is on his way here." Ruby answered with confidence, unaware of the blue haired male's fate.

As some of our heroes chattered about the whole incident, Rose went ahead to heal Wendy, Romeo, and Chelia, as they were still knocked out. Her healing ability got those who didn't know that the nature loving woman could do that to widen their eyes a little. After she finished up, the three younger mages begun to awoken with groans.

"Ugh, what happened?" Chelia questioned as she, along with Wendy and Romeo managed to get back on their feet.

"Welcome back to the waking world you three," Marcel spoke, getting the three to see everyone else around, "You looked like you been through a lot like we have." The future son of Natsu and Kamika stated. Romeo looked around to see the battered area, due to their battle with Thar'dul, Gavaror, and Zeraful.

"Did we win?" Romeo questioned which only got everyone to smile widely. This was enough to answer his question as he too begun to smile, glad that it was finally over.

Rose went over to Irene, who Natsu laid back down on the ground so she could hear the older red haired woman. It took only a moment for Irene to being to regain her senses.

"Ugh…," She stated as he rubbed her head, "Why do I have such a headache?" Irene questioned as she got back on her feet, before she noticed everyone had arrived and saw no Legion demon in sight, "Did I miss something?" She questioned once again.

This only got Natsu and Sans to smile at her, getting her even more confused. Since the red haired woman didn't see Zeraful or any other Legion force, she assumed that they managed to triumph.

Everyone was happy as they all then talked about their battles with the stronger demons that they ran into. Some of them were surprised to hear that Mira managed to use her Take Over magic on a Dreadlord. All in all, they were about to get ready to head out and just meet up with Jellal, Layla, and Angelica on the way out of the cavern and back to where the others above were.

However Marcel then widened his eyes as he sensed something heading toward them. The future son of Natsu and Kamika acted on instinct.

"Watch out!" He shouted out, getting everyone confused by his yell. Right after he shouted that however he fired off a Lighting-Fire Dragon's Roar at what looked liked a Shadow Bolt that everything then noticed.

The two attacks collided, which caused a small explosion to occur. This got the others to cover their eyes from the small shockwave that was admitted.

"What was that?!" Juvia questioned as they all looked at the entrance of the room where the Shadow Bolt came from.

To their surprised, mostly to Meredy, Sting, Ruby, and Yukino, a gravely injured Cuzla was seen slowing emerging from the opened doorway. A grin was plastered on her face despite the Eredar's current state.

"You got to be kidding me! One survived?!" Rogue shouted in surprised as she and everyone else got into defense positions. While the demon was injured, who knows what tricks or abilities she may have. However Erza then noticed the horrified looks of Meredy and Ruby as the Eredar female stopped walking to speak.

"Heh, heh, heh, you thought that would be enough to stop me?" She managed to chuckle a little as she spat out blood from her mouth.

"No…," Meredy begun to say, as tears began to form from the pink haired woman's eyes as the realization of what happened settled in, "Jellal…" This got everyone, more specifically Erza and Natsu, to widen their eyes in horror. Before they could question to confirm their thinking, the Eredar spoke up again.

"That mortal fool thought that his little trick would wipe me out. What foolishness you mortals tend to have. You throw your lives away and for what? Expecting that to stop us?" Cuzla then laughed even more, "How pathetic. You only delayed the inedible. The full force of the Burning Legion will soon be upon you! We will come down upon this pathetic world!" Cuzla then had a sadistic smile on her face as she went on, "You will all die in the end. For we! Are! Le-!"

Before the female Eredar could finish speaking, a flame covered fist went right through her stomach. This got her and everyone else to widen their eyes in surprised as the demon slowly looked down to see the fist through her body.

The body part was then retracted from her, causing the Eredar demon to fall to the ground lifeless. Behind her were Angelica, who finished off the demon, Layla, and their two Celestial Spirits Judgment and Reinhardt.

"Stupid demon." Angelica spoke with disgust as he looked at the corpse of the Eredar before the future daughter of Natsu and Yukino spit on the demon's body.

"Mom! Dad!" Layla shouted with worry as she, along with her sister and the two Spirits ran right to where everyone was at. The pink haired woman headed to where Lucy was at, "Are you all alright?" She asked them, hoping that none of her parents, siblings, uncles, and aunts were hurt.

"Don't worry, we're alright." Lucy spoke before she looked at the tearful Meredy, who realized that the blue haired man was gone, "Well, at least mostly."

Meredy had tears threatening to spill. She already lost Ultear not that long ago, and now she lost Jellal too. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to see Natsu with a concern look. The pink haired women couldn't hold it in as she ran into his arms, weeping loudly at the lost of her guild-mate and friend. Natsu didn't say anything as he simply wrapped his arms around her in comfort, allowing Meredy to cry into his shoulder. Erza was also in distress, but she tried to hold it in despite tear threatening to spill. Despite what Jellal done to her in the past, it didn't chance the fact that he was now a friend. His death stung her. Millianna went to comfort the red head woman as Kagura could only look at her with pity. The swordswoman of Mermaid Heel may not have liked Jellal, but it was still clear that he was still someone close to Erza

However as the others could only look at the broken hearted mages, Brandish then realized something as she turned to look at Layla and Angelica.

"Wait a minute, where's Aquarius?" The green haired woman questioned, getting the silver haired and pink haired daughters of Natsu, Lucy, and Yukino to froze for a moment, before they along with Judgement and Reinhardt gained a sad look on their faces. This alone got both her and Lucy to be alarmed.

"You… you did saved her right? Just like you said you would right? So where is she?" Lucy asked the two daughters, as the rest of the future children could only looked sorrowful, knowing what happened between their sisters and the corrupted spirit.

"…I'm sorry," Judgment spoke in a soft tone, getting both the blonde and green haired women to look at the Celestial Spirit, "There was only one way to save her from her fate."

"No…," Lucy started to speak as tears also form from her eyes, "No… that can't be… Aquarius…" The blonde couldn't stop herself from shaking a little, figuring out what the Spirit implied. Layla only walked to her mother offering her a hug, to which she accepted as she too began to weep from the lost of one of her friends.

Brandish simply stood in shock as tears also formed in her eyes. When she saw Aquarius appear, she was shocked to see the spirit with the blonde. But before she could even speak to her, the Inquisitor used his twisted magic to take control of her. The green haired woman thought that she would get to see the water Spirit again, that they would be able to talk to one another again.

But it was too late now. She was gone.

Rebecca saw how her mother looked like she was going to break down like her other mothers, so she tapped on her shoulder, getting the tearful Brandish to see her future daughter. The future daughter of Natsu and Brandish then pulled her mother into a hug, catching her by surprised. But Brandish couldn't hold back her tears, not caring if she looked or sounded awful for doing so as she then too cried out with heart break.

Everyone else who wasn't crying or comforting had looks of sadness and/or anger on their faces. They managed to come out victorious, but the Burning Legion still managed to take their loved ones from them.

 **Well, that was a bit depressing. But hey, what can you do?**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello again everyone. I have return with another chapter for you all to hate. Hopefully this one will be more cheerful than the last chapter.**

 **In this one, we get to see how Azazel, Urial, Arial, Gildarts, and Sayla are doing, since I figure we haven't shown much of them that much.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Eight: Divided over pineapple**

"I'm hungry." Both of the dark purple haired twins spoke at the same time as the group had arrived in another town.

After they managed to get away from the angry mob from the last town due to the battle with the Fel Reaver, the group of five continued their way through Fiore to get to Magnolia. However, according to Gildarts, it would take about another day to arrive at the city.

And right now, the two future twins of Natsu and Kinana were now starving. However they weren't the only ones.

"I'm a bit hungry as well." Gildarts admitted as well. It has been a while since they last ate.

"I guess we can find a place to get some food at then." Azazel saw no problem with getting something to eat.

"Must we stop again?" Sayla questioned. If you ask her, she saw it rather pointless to continue to take a break from getting to their destination. To the Etherious female, they should keep moving forward to find the three's other siblings. Constantly stopping isn't going to get them anywhere.

"Yes mother, we can't keep going on an empty stomach after all." Her future son answered her, "And besides, I'm sure you need some food as well."

"I don't need any food." Sayla responded with her normal bored face.

However her stomach decided this was the perfect chance to prove her wrong and let out a small growl. Sayla's eyes widened as the others merely look at her with a deadpanned stare. She couldn't help but blush a little from embarrassment.

"Looks like someone's lying." Gildarts pointed out with a sing along voice, as the orange haired man couldn't help but grinned like an idiot from that. Sayla only glared at the man, which got the father of Cana to nervously sweat from her gaze, "…I'll be quiet." He simply said. Why do women tend to have scary glares?

"Can we get pizza?" Arial requested of the others. The dark purple haired female could go for some of that right now.

"Oh I agree! We should get pizza!" Uriel agreed with his twin sister.

"Is there even a place here that has that?" Gildarts questioned, since they didn't know what this town had to offer.

"It doesn't hurt to look around to see." Azazel replied with a shrug. The future son of Natsu and Sayla didn't see a problem with looking around the town. If there's nowhere with pizza, then they'll just get something.

"I'm confused," Sayla started to speak, getting the four to look at the Etherious woman, "What's this pizza stuff you're talking?" To her, it sounded like some kind of food that humans make.

"Uh, only one of the best foods in the whole world!" Uriel stated with stars in his eyes, "Pizza is literally a gift of the Gods themselves bestow to us! Once you get a taste of it you'll love it!" The male twin exclaimed. This got Azazel to sweat drop, as he thought Uriel sounded like Garad when it comes to alcohol.

"I don't know about that." Azazel responded, which got both Uriel and Arial to gasp in horror by their brother's words. This only got him to sweat drop at their exaggeration.

"You're weird," Arial simply replied before her face light up again, "I already know what I'm going to get though. I'm going to get one with pepperoni, and one with sausage, and one with ham!"

"Me too!" Uriel agreed with his twin sister.

"…So a Meat Lovers?" Gildarts asked them. To him, that's what it sounded like to the older orange haired man.

"Nah, we actually like to keep the meat separate," Uriel explained to him, "Arial and I always like to savor each animal." Both him and Arial couldn't help but get excited, they always enjoyed eating pizza; it was one of their favorites.

"Wait, don't they all have pig-?" Gildarts was interrupted as Ariel spoke up once more.

"Actually, now that I think about it, for the one with the ham, I'll make it Hawaiian!" She told them with a large smile.

"Oh good thinking Arial! I'll do the same!" Uriel agreed wit his sister.

Sayla only remained silent, as she didn't understand what any of them were talking about. The female demon only knew of the simple foods that humans eat like fruit and simple meat, not all of this combination stuff like pizza. Azazel looked confused though by his brother and sister's choices.

"Hawaiian?" The black haired demon spoke with curiosity, getting the twins attention, "What kind of pizza is that?" He questioned, as he never heard of that kind before.

"You never heard of Hawaiian pizza?" Uriel questioned his brother in shock, who only shook his head.

"Azazel, it's super good! It has both ham and pineapple." Arial explained, as both her and Uriel mouths began to water at the thought.

However, they snapped out of this as they noticed Azazel looking at them as if they had lost there minds.

"…Excuse you?" The future son of Natsu and Sayla questioned, hoping that he heard them wrong.

"Ham and pineapple." Uriel told him, thinking that he just didn't hear them.

"That is disgusting!" Azazel stated with a look of disgust, "Why would you ruin perfectly good pizza with pineapple?" He questioned the dark purple haired twins.

"What? No it's the best!" Uriel responded to the fully demon brother in defense.

"Yeah Azazel!" Arial also came to the defense of their choice, "It just tastes to well with the ham and-."

"It's an abomination and I now believe Uncle Zeref did nothing wrong!" Azazael simply countered with a glare at his brother and sister.

"Wait did you say Uncle Zeref?" Gildarst questioned with widen eyes. Did he mean as the dark wizard Zeref? He knew that Natsu was created by him, but why did Azazel call him Uncle?

Unfortunately for him they didn't seem to be listening as they were still arguing about pizza and pineapple.

"Why would you put a sweet and juicy fruit, on top of a salty, delicious pizza?" The black haired male asked the twins.

"I don't see the big deal," Sayla spoke up, getting them to look at the female demon, "Don't humans mix things together all the time?" She didn't understand why her future son was against the idea of a fruit being added. Did it just not taste good?

"Mother, please don't play Devil's advocate here, less you suggest we fill calzones with raspberry jam." Azazel told the woman who will one day give birth to him.

"I don't know what any of those are." Sayla simply replied.

"…That sounds delicious." Arial admitted. She wouldn't mind trying something like that.

The next thing the dark purple haired woman knew Azazel grabbed her by the face with his hand.

"Of course you say that!" Azazel exclaimed with annoyance as he glared at his sister, who was trying to get out of his grip, "I'm an epicurean! You wolf down big macs like tic tacs!" He stated while looking annoyed still.

"Oh I want a burger now." Arial simply replied, "Can we just get burgers instead?" She requested.

"Hm…," Azazel began to think as he let go of his sister's face and got into a thinking position, "Now that you mention it, I could kill a Fel demon for a good burger." He admitted.

"…So are we getting burgers then?" Gildarts spoke up trying to keep up with it all, getting their attention. It was weird for them to wanting pizza to burgers. But hey, if it gets them to calm down then that's alright.

"Yes, and I already know what I'm going to get." Azazerl stated, which got Sayla to be interested.

"And what would that be?" The Etherious female asked her future son.

"I'm going to get a double bacon cheeseburger, caramelized onions, lettuce, chipotle mayo, and ketchup. Oh, and no pickles." Azazael informed her. It was clear he have had this kind of burger before to memorize all of that.

"I'll guess we'll take the same…" Uriel started to say.

"But with grilled pineapple!" Arial finished with a happy tone and large smile.

Everyone in the town was confused when they suddenly heard someone *Cough* Azazel *Cough* screaming in annoyance and anger.

'IN ERA'

"How are you feeling?" Ruby asked her mother Meredy as they were all currently in one of the buildings in the city that haven't been devastated by the fighting. The mother and daughter duo were sitting at one of the tables in the main room of the building.

Everyone from the cavern managed to head back up to the surface in the remains of Era. Since the Legion forces were defeated, those who fled the city met back up in the damaged city. Currently, our heroes were in a large infirmary building that luckily wasn't too damaged, thus allowed them and some of the citizens to have shelter. Hisui was with the soldiers of the town that were still alive, and was discussing to them about sending a message to her father back in Crocus to send aid to Era. The others were either helping out with making sure everyone was safe and taken care of, or were simply resting. A few like Mira, Kinana, Cosmos, Garad, Yuge, Layla, Angelica, and Rose were making food to help feed everyone, since no doubt the fighting got them to be starving. That and everyone needed the energy.

"I'm alright," Meredy assured her future daughter, though her eyes were still puffy and red from crying, "I-It just hurts you know? I've already lost Ultear, and n-now Jellal too…" She tried to wipe away any new tears that threatened to form and spill. Seeing her mother in his state hurt Ruby. She didn't want her mother to be sad anymore, but what can she do? She wasn't exactly the best when it comes to comforting someone.

"It will be okay mother," Ruby started to say, as she put her hand over Meredy's getting her to look at her future daughter, "It's hard to loose someone we care about, but we can't let them to die in vain. I'm sure Uncle Jellal wouldn't want you to be sad. The only thing we can do is to move forward to tomorrow. We'll make sure the Legion pays for what they've done. For Uncle Jellal, for everyone." The pink haired woman told Meredy with a soft smile. She hoped that cheered her up somewhat. Like she knew, she wasn't good at the whole comforting thing.

Meredy, even thought she was still feeling awful, couldn't help but smile at her future daughter's attempted to help her. She pulled Ruby into a hug, getting the future daughter of Natsu and Meredy off guard by the sudden.

"Thank you Ruby." Meredy whispered to her, with a smile still present on her face. Seeing her mother feeling better, even only a little got Ruby to smile herself as he returned the gesture.

At another table in the room sat Brandish, a frown still on her face. It was clear that Aquarius's demise still affected her. Rebecca wanted to comfort her mother, but she was just awful at giving words of comfort, especially when it comes to a member of her family. So the future daughter of Natsu and Brandish decided to give her mother some space. The light green haired woman was now helping Rose handing out drinks and dishes for everyone in the building.

Lucy saw the green haired Spriggan sitting alone. While the blonde was still trying to get over the Water Spirit's death, she knew she had to help the others who may be feeling down. So the Celestial Wizard of Fairy Tail figured she would go try to help Brandish.

The green haired woman was lost in her thoughts to noticed Lucy approaching her. Only when Lucy pulled a chair out for her to sit in did Brandish saw the blonde sitting down near her.

"Hey Brandish." Lucy started to speak in a soft tone, as the green haired woman only looked at the blonde.

"What do you want?" She responded back a rather bit rude. However Lucy wasn't bothered, since everyone wasn't exactly the happiest at the moment.

"I just came to see how you're feeling." Lucy told her, hoping to help cheer her up as well as herself. Brandish though got a bit angry.

"I just lost Aquarius to those demons! How do you think I'm feeling?!" The green haired woman exclaimed in anger at the blonde, getting her to flinch from her tone. Brandish saw how she reacted before she simply frowned again, "Sorry." She told Lucy.

"It's alright," Lucy assured Brandish, though that did nothing to lift her frown or her mood. Since she was here, Lucy figured she asked the green haired woman something, "Brandish, how do you know Aquarius exactly? It sounds like you've known her before." Lucy asked, since she didn't know why Brandish was acting this way about Aquarius's death.

"Because I did." Brandish answered the blonde, getting Lucy to be surprised.

Seeing her surprised, the green haired woman then figured she would tell the blonde about her relationship with the Spirit.

 **Okay, there you all go. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

…

…

…

 _ **Flesh is His gift. He is your true creator.**_


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello everyone. I have return once again with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise.**

 **Also, I would like to say, holy cow! This story managed to have over 100,000 words. I didn't think I would write this much to be honest. But here we are. I guess it's thanks to you guys for liking this story. So thank you all! I mean, I know that's not much compared to most people, but to me that's a lot, so once again, thank you.**

 **To let you all know, we're going to take it a bit slow now, so don't expect another large battle to happen immediately. I figure it would be nice for our heroes to take a needed break as they try to find Azazel, Uriel, and Ariel. Also I want to get in moments between Natsu and the girls that he hasn't officially gotten together yet, so there's that.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Nine: Recovering**

"Would you like another refill?" Garad asked his mother Cana, who was currently sitting at one of the tables in the building they were all in.

Since everyone was still trying to rest or help out the citizens, some of them were trying to help the rest out. Garad helped out by making his special kinds of beers for people. One would argue why drinking alcohol would be a good idea to relax and rest, but Garad didn't care. In his eyes, alcohol can help with any problem. It helped him and his mother out at least.

Cana looked up from her thoughts to see her future son with a large barrel in hand. She couldn't help but smile to see him attempting to help cheer her and the others up.

"Yes, thank you." Cana replied back to the dark brown haired male, who smiled as he poured her another drink.

At another table, Daron was sitting in deep thought about what happened recently. He was angry to be honest. They stopped the Legion from activating all of the Faces around the continent to destroy it. But despite that, they still lost people they cared about. Lisanna looked to see her future son sitting alone in thought, so the youngest Strauss siblings went over to him.

"Daron?" She spoke up, getting the future son of Natsu and Lisanna to look up to see his mother.

"Oh, hey mother." Daron replied back with a soft smile, though it was hard to tell due to his helmet he always wore.

"How are you feeling?" Lisanna asked him as she took a seat next to him. The white haired woman knew that everyone wasn't feeling the best at the moment despite them ending up victorious.

"…Alright I guess." He answered her as he looked at the table in front of him. Lisanna couldn't help but frown a little. She didn't like how everyone was like this, sad and angered by what happened. It was even worse to see Daron like this since he was her son after all. Well, son from the future, but still.

"Daron, it's going to be okay." Lisanna assured him, hoping that she would be able to cheer her future son up. Daron turned his head to look at his mother.

"Will it?" He questioned, as a look of anger took hold on his face as he turned back to look at the table once more, "It's always like this. No matter what we do, no matter if we win, someone we care about still dies!" Daron slammed his fists onto the table as he got angrier, "No matter the sacrifices we commit, it always seems it's never enough! People that we care about are still taken away from us by those monsters! No matter how much stronger we become, it's never enough!" He finished his rant as he tried to take in deep breaths to help calm himself down.

Lisanna could see how frustrated and angry he was. Not at anyone though, if anything he looked angry at himself. A trait he got from Natsu, always thinking the burden is his to bear alone. The white haired woman put her hand on Daron's shoulder, getting him to look at the woman that will give birth to him one day.

"Look, I may not fully understand what you and the others have gone through back in your time, but you shouldn't put the blame on yourselves," Lisanna started to say as she went on, "The world may seem cruel to take those we care about in the blink of an eye, but that doesn't mean we should give up. No matter how hard things seem to get, we must keep going forward. If we give in, then all those sacrifices, all who threw away their lives, would be for nothing. I know you don't want that, neither do I. But for their sake, we must continue onward to the future." Lisanna finished telling him. She hoped that would cheer him up at least somewhat.

Daron looked at his mother before a small smile formed on his face. She was right like usual. He shouldn't start to doubt himself now, not with everything still at risk.

"You're right. Thank you mother." Daron thanked her, which got her to smile as she pulled him into a hug, catching him by surprised before he returned the gesture.

Currently with one of the others, Tiron was currently looking at a map of Fiore at another table. To the green haired male, he figured focusing on where for them all to go next would help keep his mind off of what happened recently. It was a bit much for him to handle to tell the truth. He and his brothers and sisters have gone through a lot back in their own time, but it was still stressful when loosing someone they cared about or seeing someone they care hurt in any way.

"Tiron?" The future son of Natsu and Hisui looked up to see his mother Hisui approaching him with a look of concern, "Are you okay?" She asked him in worry. The princess of Fiore noticed her future son looking troubled about something.

"I'm fine mom, don't worry." Tiron answered her with a smile. However Hisui didn't look convinced by his words as she sat down next to him at the table.

"You don't sound convince yourself." Hisui pointed out. Tiron simply sighed, of course his mother would notice. She was his mom after all.

"Just the recent events are just getting to me," He admitted to her, getting her to be concern, "It's hard to stay strong when we loose people we care about, as well as seeing everyone else get hurt because of it. I know that we need to stay strong, but everyday it gets harder and harder to hold on," He then turned to look at Hisui," I just don't know what to do really."

Hisui couldn't help but frown a little by his words. She knows how he feels at the moment, feeling powerless to do anything as everyone else suffers. This was what she felt during the Grand Magic Games when the dragons from the past attacked. Everyone else did the battling and saving, and what could she do? Nothing.

"Tiron," She started to say, getting her future son's full attention, "I get what you mean, trying to stay strong for everyone while everything seems to catch up to you. But you're not alone in this. Things may seem hard right now, but everyone else is here to help you. You're not alone in this. No matter how things get or how worked up you may get, know that everyone is here by your side to help." She told him. Hisui hoped that helped lifted her future son's spirits up, as she wasn't that good at comforting people in all honesty.

Tiron simply stared at the woman who will one day bring him into the world, before he smiled and chuckled slightly.

"You're right mom. You always seem to know what to say." He told her with a smile that reminded her of Natsu's smiles. She herself couldn't help but smiled in returned, glad that her and Natsu's future son was feeling better now.

At another table, Marcel and Rose were currently sitting at a table looking around the rest of the room. They saw how everyone seemed to still be downed from what happened. While some of them, like their mothers and father were getting better, most of their siblings, their other mothers, and the citizens of Era were still feeling down or frightened by what happened recently.

"Everyone still seems down." Marcel pointed out as he ate his flaming steak that Mira was kind enough to make for him.

"Well duh, they had to face against the Legion forces and had most of their homes destroyed." Rose responded back to her brother, knowing that he was talking about the citizens that lived here in Era.

"I don't like it!" Marcel admitted. While he didn't really like people to be honest, he still didn't like seeing anyone feeling down and scared, "There has to be a way to cheer them all up somehow."

"Maybe we can show off our magic for cool tricks?" Rose suggested. If there was one thing she learned, people like seeing tricks with magic. Though for some reason when she did stuff like that people got scared and fled. It wasn't because her magic tricks she tried involved giant plants that can eat people, no it TOTALLY wasn't that.

To this day she never learned why people were afraid when she wanted to show off her magic. Marcel sweat drop from his sister's confusion as she thought about that. It was known people don't tend to enjoy magic that can make plants that can eat people.

"No, I don't think that will cut it," Marcel stated, getting the pink haired woman to be sad by that, "Anything else you can think of in that empty skull of yours."

"Hey!" Rose exclaimed back in annoyance by her brother's words. Choosing to ignore that he said that, she went back into thinking position, "Hm… what can we do to cheer everyone up?" The future daughter of Natsu and Cosmos wondered as she continued to think.

Marcel also entered into a thinking position as he tried to help his sister come up a way to help lift everyone's mood up. The two of them remained in this position for a few minutes before the future son of Natsu and Kamika then came up with an idea.

"I got it!" Marcel exclaimed happily as he turned to Rose, who wondered what he just came up with, "What is one thing that everyone likes?" He asked her, seeing if Rose would catch.

"Uh… plants?" She guessed to the black haired male.

"No, not plants." Marcel responded back to her.

"Dancing?' She guessed again.

"No, well yes, but that's not the one I meant." He replied back to the pink haired woman.

"Trees?'

"No."

"Flowers?"

"No."

"Food?"

"Not the one I meant."

"Killing Legion demons?"

"Also not the one I'm talking about."

"…Tacos?"

Marcel only face-palmed by her sister's guesses.

"Music! I'm talking about music!" Marcel shouted at her, getting her to FINALLY understand what he was going for now.

"Oooooh I get it! We can play a song to lighten the mood and lift everyone's spirits up!" Rose exclaimed happily, liking the idea, "We can play a country so-"

"Heck no!" Marcel responded, they weren't going to play that. He wanted to cheer people up, not make them want to kill themselves.

"Aw… we better not play anything metal!" Rose warned him. Rock was okay, but not metal.

"Okay fine, we won't do that either." The black haired future son of Natsu and Kamika agreed with his sister, if only to get her to shut up about her wanting to play a country song.

"But what will we use? I don't think there are any instruments here in the building we can use." Rose pointed out. After all, this place was an infirmary not a studio.

"I'm sure there a place in Era that has instruments," Marcel answered her with a smile, "…Let's just hope that none of them were destroyed due to the fighting."

Rose agreed with her brother there.

 **Here you all go. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to punch myself repeatedly in the face? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

…

…

…

 _ **Five keys to open our way. Five torches to light our path.**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello again everyone, I'm back with another chapter for you all to like or hate. So let's see what Marcel and Rose end up doing to cheer everyone up.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty: A letter to someone in need**

Nagura watched everyone from her table where she, along with Tom sat at. The swordswoman sighed as she saw her mother Kagura talking to her two other moms Erza and Millianna. The dark purple haired woman knew that they were no doubt trying to help comfort one another due to what happened.

Tom noticed his sister's facial expression, and couldn't help but be worried about her.

"Nagura, are you alright?" The future son of Natsu and Millianna ask the future daughter of Natsu and Kagura, getting her attention as she looked at her brother.

"Yeah, I'm alright, it's just…," Nagura looked back at her mother, before looking to see their father Natsu helping out with making sure everyone had food and warmth along with their other siblings Angelica, Layla, Sans, Maria, Hara, and Yuge, "I guess… I guess I just don't like the whole situation at the moment at the moment." She told Tom.

Tom was confused by his sister's words though. What did the woman with dark purple hair with the few strands of pink mean by that?

"What do you mean?" The brown haired cat-like male questioned. Nagura looked back to her brother.

"What I mean is that I hate how everything has ended up this way!" She exclaimed in anger, startling her brother a little by her raised voiced. No one else seemed to hear her though, which was good as he didn't want anyone to pay attention to their discussion, "When we first arrived here in the past, I figured we would just meet our past parents, find each other, then find a way home. Why did the Legion have to follow? Why did the demons attack the places they attack?" Her voice increase volume at that sentence, but she went on before Tom could say anything, "Why did the Legion take away more of our parent's friends?! Why did we lose our Uncle in this attack?! Why… tell me why did… ANY of this had to happen?!"

Tom didn't really know what to say as Nagura took in deep breaths after saying her words. What could he say? He couldn't simply say the right words to help cheer his sister up. He was awful at these kinds of things. All he knows is how to sneak around and fight.

"I'm sorry," Nagura spoke once more in a quieter tone, getting his full attention once more, "I guess this whole thing is just getting to me." She admitted, as both she and Tom were unaware of a certain swordswoman walking up to them.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Nagura." Both Nagura and Tom jumped in surprised by the sudden new voice. The two turned to see Kagura standing next to where Nagura was sitting.

"Mother?" Nagura spoke in surprised to see her mother standing there all of a sudden. Kagura proceeded to take a seat next to both her future daughter and Millianna's future son.

"I understand what you mean," Kagura started to speak, getting the full attention of both Nagura and Tom, "With everything that happens in out lives, we can't help but wonder why the things that took place happen. We can't help but wonder why anything that goes wrong continues to do so," The swordswoman of Mermaid Heel then looked at her and Natsu's future daughter with a soft smile, which was rare since this was Kagura we're talking about, "But, while all of this is true, that doesn't mean that we should let it get to us. No matter how worse things may get, we must press onward. If not for our own, then for everyone that we care about. If we give up, then things will only worsen. But if we raise our heads up and never back down, then one day we may finally put all of these horrible things behind us, and make sure that these horrors will never happen again." Kagura finished talking as she looked at the two future children with a soft smile.

Both Nagura and Tom couldn't help but smile at the swordswoman's words. She was right. While they may never know why the things that happen to them happen, that doesn't mean that they should let it hold them back from pressing onward. If not for their own sake, then it would be for everyone.

The future daughter of Natsu and Kagura then hugged her mother, who was caught off guard by the sudden action, before she returned the gesture.

"Thank you mother," Nagura spoke as she pulled away from the hug to look at Kagura properly, "You really do know what to say don't you?" She replied to her with a smile.

"Well, I would be lying if I said I learned that on my own." Kagura admitted as he turned around to look at a certain pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, who was still helping out with the others. Both Nagura and Tom also smiled brightly as they too watched their father helping out.

As they watched, Yuge continued to provide fresh water to the citizens who were thirty as Hara helped out with him.

"…You know something just occurred to me." The future son of Natsu and Juvia started to speak, getting the future daughter of Natsu and Hara's to look at her blue haired brother.

"Yeah Yuge?" The white haired woman questioned back at the Water-based wizard.

"We're still in the past." He answered her, which only confused Hara.

"What do you mean?" She questioned once again as she handled a glass of water to a citizen at a table.

"Well I mean is that it feels like we've been here for like… a year." The blue haired half demon male replied back to the half demon woman while handing out more fresh water to the Era citizens.

"But we've only been here for a couple of days." Hara pointed out.

"I know right?" The blue haired male responded back.

Before the two could continue their conversation, the doors of the building were open to see Marcel and Rose pushing a… piano? Not only that, but the future son of Natsu and Kamika and the future daughter of Natsu and Cosmos also were carrying a guitar for some reason. This got everyone in the room's attention, the mages, the guards, the citizens, everyone were now looking at them.

It didn't take long for the black haired male and the pink haired female to push the piano to an open spot in the building near the center of the room.

"Ah, there we go!" Marcel exclaimed happily, with Rose also smiling happily at their progress. They were worried that they wouldn't find any instruments in the city since, well since the city was mostly in ruin due to the whole Legion attack.

"Uh, guys?" Hearing someone calling them, they turned to see their dad Natsu, as well as their own mothers behind them, and they looked confused, "What are you two doing?" The pink haired male questioned to his two future kids.

Both Marcel and Rose simply grinned that looked a lot like Natsu's own grins at their father's words.

"Easy!" Rose started to speak, getting everyone in the room to pay attention, "We're going to play something to help lighten the mood up!" She exclaimed happily. This got everyone else though to be a bit surprised.

"You are?" Kamika questioned in surprise.

"Yup! Now go take a seat while we get started!" Marcel told them as both he and Rose went to get ready with the instruments.

Natsu, as well as all the women, the younger mages, the siblings, and basically everyone from Era guards to normal citizens only looked at the two future siblings as they discuss about doing something. Rose frowned for a moment as Marcel whispered in her ear about what to play before smiling again, liking the choice since it was not completely metal.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, please relax and listen well as we start!" Rose exclaimed happily as she took a seat on the piano. Marcel simply picked up his guitar as he got into position.

The rest of the future siblings could only wonder in confusion as they saw their brother and sister getting ready for whatever they were about to do. Marcel simply gave Rose the green light in the form of a thumb up, as she grinned once more.

The next thing everyone knew, the beautiful sound of a piano filled the air as Rose started to play the large instrument. The music though picked up as Marcel joined in the music with his guitar.

And then that's when the future son of Natsu and Kamika started to sing.

 _ **Marcel:**_

 _Let go of the past_

 _That you think controls you_

 _You're stronger because_

 _Of what you been through_

 _Never assume, never assume_

 _That you have no place to return to_

 _Just remember your life has value_

Everyone, aside from the other siblings, was surprised to hear the words that came from the black haired male's mouth. He sang so amazing. Kamika couldn't help but be shocked that her future son would be able to sing, the same goes for Natsu. They couldn't continue to think as Rose then started to sing from her seat in front of the piano.

 _ **Rose:**_

 _The sadness that you have push through_

 _Has never stopped you, never stopped you_

 _The tears that consumed you have never stopped you_

 _So why give up now_

 _When you have almost broke through_

 _ **Marcel:**_

 _You have the strength to do anything_

 _The trials that you faced has brought you down_

 _Like the force of gravity_

 _But you stood anyway_

 _You believed and fought_

 _You're much more than you give credit for_

 _Let go of the past_

 _That you think controls you_

 _You're stronger because_

 _Of what you been through_

 _Never assume, never assume,_

 _That you have no place to return to_

 _Just remember your life has value_

Many of the people in the building couldn't help but enjoy what they were listening too. They have never heard of a song like this before, even if it may be of rock origins. Natsu and the other women, especially Kamika and Cosmos, couldn't believe how much talent the two future kids had in both singing and playing instruments. The rest of the future children merely smiled at seeing their brother and sister helping to cheer everyone up through their music.

 _ **Rose:**_

 _Sometimes it hurts to remember_

 _But don't ever forget, don't ever forget_

 _Because one day you will look back_

 _On this struggle_

 _To remember it's you who made it home_

Natsu couldn't help but smile as he listened to the words of the song. If you asked him, this song that Marcel and Rose were playing fitted him. He honestly would have never though that he would one day have the love and support that he has now from the women he loves, and the support of the others through this whole adventure.

 _ **Marcel:**_

 _Remember_

 _That you_

 _Made it through_

 _So let go_

 _So let go_

 _Let go of the past_

 _That you think controls you_

 _You're stronger because_

 _Of what you've been through_

 _Never assumed, never assumed_

 _That you have no place to return to_

 _Just remember that your life has value_

The music ended as both Marcel and Rose has ceased their music playing, and everyone in the room couldn't help but applaud the two future kids of Natsu, Kamika, and Cosmos. Both Marcel and Rose couldn't help but grin as they waved at the clapping crowd.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Rose exclaimed back to the happy citizens and guards as she and Marcel simply waved back at everyone.

Both of the future kids saw their mothers and father as they waved at them with giant smiles. Natsu, Kamika, and Cosmos couldn't help but smile back at them, seeing their smiles got them to be happy. Guess being parents seeing their kids doing something like this can make them happy, even if the future children haven't been born yet in the present time.

Many of the women present couldn't help but think of that thought. One day, they will give birth to these kids, with Natsu being the father of all of them. But yet, even if some of them don't fully understand it, that thought wasn't that bad. The only thing they could do is to look into the future and prepare for it.

For everyone here, the time of moping was over. They will face whatever new challenges they will come across head on.

And they will overcome.

 **Here you all go. So what do you think? Let me know if you like it or think I should remove my kidney for making this.**

 **The song is called "A letter to someone in need" by Diamonds to Dust.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	51. Chapter 51

_**"It exploded into being around**_ _ **him**_ _ **.**_

 _ **There were a thousand ways to perceive this place. Every voyager saw it differently, depending on circumstance and form and state of mind. For him it was a black, airless void in which a billion stars twinkled. Behind and beneath him blazed**_ _ **the world from which he had come**_ _ **. Through the void trailed the snake of energy he had summoned, guiding him outward into infinity."**_

— **Illidan Stormrage experiencing the Twisting Nether**

 _ **The**_ _ **Twisting Nether**_ _ **(also known as the**_ _ **endless void**_ _ **,**_ _ **the Nether**_ _ **, and**_ _ **nether world**_ _ **) is the astral plane between worlds, described as the line between the ebb of Light and the flow of Void. It is said that in the beginning there was Light and there was Void and a time long ago, the two collided in the abyss of the Great Dark, which the Twisting Nether overlaps with. The Twisting Nether is an ethereal dimension of chaotic magics that connects the myriad worlds of the universe.**_

 _ **There are a thousand ways to perceive it, every voyager sees the Nether differently, depending on circumstance, form, and state of mind. Illidan projecting his spirit into the Nether saw it as a black, airless void in which a billion stars twinkled, and behind and beneath him blazed the world from which he had come. A snake of energy leading out into infinity represented the flow of energy of the portals the Burning Legion use.**_

 _ **The Nether though separate from the physical universe still has physical objects, such as planets. It transcends all realities and is normally imperceptible to mortals. Those that enter the Nether rarely return. Time passes differently deep inside the Twisting Nether, and it is impossible to tell whether days, years, or centuries have passed. Turalyon and Alleria have fought in the Nether for "ages" from their perspective, while on Azeroth it has been only a few decades.**_ **\- Wowpedia**

 **Hi guys. It's been a bit hasn't it? Sorry it took a while to update. My oldest brother came back to live with us (Won't go into the details), so I have less time to work on my stories. But as you can see, I won't let that stop me.**

 **Anyway, let's jump into the fray shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty One: Setting off once again**

It has been a little bit since Marcel and Rose played a song for everyone in the building to help lighten the mood up. Currently Rose was still playing the piano to fill the air with music as everyone else continued to either rest or help out with the others and civilians.

At another table in the corner of the building, Irene was simply looking around to see everyone going on with their businesses. The red haired woman herself was still trying to get over what had happened with the whole attack and all. She hadn't even eaten anything yet either. Not like that would make a difference, at least that's what she figured.

"Hey," Hearing her name being called, the Scarlet haired woman looked up to see her future son Sans standing near her with a plate of food in hand, "I figured you would be hungry, so I got you something." The three-way hybrid informed her with a smile. Irene couldn't help but smile a little herself, seeing the red haired male trying to help out.

"Thank you." She simply told the future son of her and Natsu. Sans continued to smile as he sat the plate in front of her before taking a seat next to her with his own plate of food in hand.

"No problem mom. Now eat to your heart's content." He told her, still smiling mind you; as he drank his root beer he also had on hand. Well, actually he was using his physic power to hold it, since both of his hands were carrying both his and Irene's food beforehand.

Irene merely looked at the plate of food before her. To her, it would simply taste the same like usual, tasteless. However she couldn't deny that she could fill herself with food to regain her energy. While Rose's Healing Magic restored her wounds physically, it didn't really do much to regain her actual stamina and energy. That and she didn't want Sans to be worried over her not eating anything.

The red haired Spriggan simply grabbed her fork before putting a piece of food into her mouth, not expecting anything.

However her eyes widened as the piece of food was in her mouth. Sans simply looked at the woman that will one day give birth to him with a smile, seeing the shock look on her face as she slowly chewed the food.

Taste. She can actually taste the food. Before she couldn't savor a darn thing, but now she can savor it. Irene Belserion can actually taste something!

Sans couldn't help but chuckled to himself at seeing his mother immediately digging into the plate of food in front of her. The future son of Natsu and Irene couldn't help but smile at the sight as well though.

As soon as Irene finished clearing the plate, with a still shocked look on her face, slowly turned to look at her future son, as a few tears were in her eyes. But these weren't tears of sadness, these were tears of joy.

"H-How…?" Irene started to question, knowing that Sans has the answer. Sans simply smiled once again as he pointed his thumb at Natsu, who was with Maria and Erza helping out with the others.

"The Fel Energy that was forced into you by Zeraful managed to get to the dragon seed inside you, destroying it in the process. Thanks to dad though, he managed to extract the Fel Magic from your body before it could destroy you completely. In short, thanks to dad, you're human again." Sans finished, his wide smile slowly became a soft one.

Irene looked at her future son, before turning to look at the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer in the distance. It was thanks to him? She was actually human once more? Irene couldn't help but smile at the male as a small blush was seen on her face. The older red haired woman will need to properly thank him for what he did.

As this was happening, an Era guard walked up to Hisui, getting her attention before the guard stopped right in front of her.

"You're highness. The reinforcements that you sent out for have arrived in the city. They should arrive at this building shortly." The guard informed her. Hisui was glad to hear of this, now the survivors of the city will be in good hands.

"I see. Thank you for informing me." She thanked the guard, who nodded and saluted to her before walking away from the green haired princess.

The princess of Fiore looked around to see everyone doing their own things still. She figured it was best to gather the others and let them know that more help has arrived.

'LATER'

"Are you sure it's okay for us to leave?" Tom questioned everyone else as they prepared to set off once more.

The large group was in the streets of the ruined city, as soldiers and guards were all around helping to clean up the city as well as helping out the citizens. Since the city had enough help, it was suggested by Hisui that they head out now if they are to complete their mission.

"We need to have faith that the people here are in good hands with the arrival of reinforcements." Erza replied back. If they were going to locate the remaining future siblings, not to mention locating where Zeref and Fairy Heart were taken to, they can't stay here.

"Which direction would we go though?" Lucy asked, since the train station was destroyed during the Legion attack, thus the idea of a quick transport was out of the equation.

"I say we head southeast," Tiron stated, as he had a map in his hands to help them with their travels, "Unless you all think we should head in another direction?" The future son of Natsu and Hisui asked them, in case they think they should all head elsewhere.

Everyone looked at each other before silently agreeing that the idea of direction was alright.

"We'll all head southeast then." Daron stated. The future son of Natsu and Lisanna looked at them all to make sure that they were all present, which they were to his relief.

"Uh… is it really alright to leave these people?" Asuka, who was standing next to Natsu, questioned. The little girl was confused if it was okay just to leave the city in its current state. Natsu and the others couldn't help but smile at seeing her concern about the people's safety. Natsu merely bend down so he can look at the girl clear in the face.

"Don't worry Asuka. The people here are in good hands with the guards. They will be safe." The pink haired demon assured the young black haired girl. This seemed to cheer the little girl up as she smiled widely, happy to hear that.

"Really?" She asked once more with a happy look, getting some of the others to chuckle at her happiness.

"Yeah, they will all be safe." Natsu told her, which convinced her fully as she happily cheered, glad to know that the people here in Era will be fine. With the Legion out there, it was no wonder why the little girl was worried for them.

"Well then," Maria started to speak, getting everyone's attention as they look at the future daughter of Natsu and Erza, "Let's not waste anytime. Let's go!" She exclaimed with giant smile.

"Yeah!" Most of the group cheered out loud. With new determination, they were all ready to go find the remaining future siblings, as well as hunting down the Legion and sending them back to their foul realm.

"Alright, onward everyone!" Natsu shouted as he was about to bolt. However before they all could begin to head out, Irene then spoke up.

"Wait a moment." She told them, getting everyone confused. Even Sans didn't know what his mother wanted them to wait about.

"What is it?" Natsu asked the red haired woman, who simply smiled at the pink haired male, seeing that his attention was on her. Irene couldn't deny that weird but nice feeling she got from that.

Everyone else simply watched in confusion as Irene walked up to Natsu… before slamming her lips into his.

Everyone was caught off guard by the sudden action of the woman, Erza most of all as they all had heir eyes comically widened from the action, well at least everyone that wasn't the future children. While Erza knows that this was eventually going to happen, it was still weird for her to watch.

After a moment, Irene pulled away, leaving a wide eyed Natsu who had a massive blush on his face from the sudden act of love he just received. Irene couldn't help but giggle at seeing his reaction.

"Consider that as my thanks for saving me earlier." Irene simply told him with her own smile. Sans couldn't help but smile as well at seeing the act of love his mom gave to his dad.

*THUD*

And then Natsu fainted. His blush was still present on his face for them all to see.

"…That's still a thing?" Garad questioned, before shrugging as he went to fling Natsu over his shoulders, "Whatever. Let's go everyone!" The future son of Natsu and Cana shouted as he took off. However the future kids noticed the direction where their brother and father were going.

"That's not southeast!" Ruby shouted out, which got Garad to come to a screeching halt before bolting the other way.

"I knew that!" He called back as he heading in the new direction… which got Daron to face-palmed at his brother's stupidity.

"That's still the wrong way!" The Death Knight shouted out as well at the alcohol addicted male.

This got those who were shocked by Irene's sudden kiss on Natsu to snap out of their surprised as they saw the errors Garad kept making. They all couldn't help but laugh at seeing this; it was nice seeing something like this after everything that happened so far.

 **Alright, here you all go. Hope you all liked it. If you didn't can't blame you for not liking it.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello everyone. It's me once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise. It's up to you to decide.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Two: Camping out**

"Ugh…" Marcel moaned in annoyance as the group was going through a forest at the moment. The future son of Natsu and Kamika was getting tired of them constantly moving on foot. The black haired male wanted a break.

"Are we near a town yet?" Rose also wanted to stop and rest, and hope that they were all near a town so they could take a break.

It has been a few hours since the large group took off from Era and to continue onward on their missions to find the remaining siblings and to find the whereabouts on where Zeref and Fairy Heart was taken too. And as one could guess, a few of the travelers didn't want to keep moving at the moment so they could take a break.

"Well… according to the map that I have, it doesn't look like we'll be able to arrive at a town before it gets dark." Erza stated to the two future kids, who only let out a noise of complaint at that. This got on some of the others nerves at their whining.

"Quit complaining you two, we just need to keep going until its dark." Daron replied back to his brother and sister, who didn't seem too happy to hear that.

"But I'm hungry though." Rebecca joined in on the conversation, stating her words.

"Oh come on, not you too!" Nagura exclaimed at the future daughter of Natsu and Brandish, who only shrugged at her sister's shouting.

"Calm down everyone," Kagura told them, as the ones talking then looked at the swordswoman of Mermaid Heel, "If it makes you all feel better, we'll be stopping soon to camp out." The purple haired woman stated to them.

"We are?" Garad questioned.

"Yeah," This time it was Mira who answered, "Like Erza said, it's going to get dark pretty soon, so we'll have no choice but to camp for the night." The white haired woman finished.

"Hopefully we can find a good spot to camp at." Millianna joined in on the talk. The cat-like woman of Mermaid Heel wanted a good place for them to sleep at. Hopefully they come across an opened up area, since she didn't like camping with so many trees surrounding her, if that made any sense.

Eventually, after a few more minutes of walking, the group managed to come across a large opening in the forest. Not only was there a lot of space, there was also a lake present as well. With the opened space, they all could see the sun setting in the background as well, since there are no trees blocking the view. This got some of the more nature loving members of the group to be excited, mainly Natsu and some of his future children.

"A lake!" Yuge exclaimed happily, as the future son of Natsu and Juvia ran to the edge of it. He really liked being around water. This may be due to the fact that he is mainly a Water mage, who knows.

"This looks likes a good spot to set up camp for the night." Lucy told the others. There's a lot of opened space, a lake, it was better than being in the closed up forest. Many of the others in the large group agreed with the blonde Celestial Mage.

"I'm going to fish!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran to the lake, taking this time to not only relax, but to catch them all some fish for them to eat.

"Ah, Dad's got a good idea." Marcel agreed with his father, as he too headed to the edge of the lake. Like Natsu, he too enjoys the wonders of fishing. It also help calms him, to Marcel fishing was something to relax too.

"You know what? I'm going to go fishing too." Garad stated with a smile.

However this got the other future children to look at Garad with a deadpanned stare, which not only confused Garad, but the others who weren't the children as well.

"…What?" The future son of Natsu and Cana questioned, not understanding why he's getting those looks from his brothers and sisters.

"Garad," Tiron started to speak, "You are awful at fishing. You get so frustrated when you can't catch anything or just failing miserably at it in general." The green haired male reminded the alcoholic mage.

"What? No I don't." Garad defended himself.

"Yeah you do," Hara told the Dragon Slayer, which only annoyed Garad at their words, "You get so angry when you fish since it never goes your way."

"Oh please, I have learned and grown since the last time I did this." The dark brown haired male replied back with a confident smile.

"You say that all of the time and it's never true." Layla responded back to him.

"Shut up Layla. And this time I mean it." Garad once more defended himself. He would like to think he improved.

"Uh…," Yukino leaned toward Angelica, who looked back at her mother as the Sabertooth mage spoke to her, "Is he really not that good at fishing?" The light blue haired woman asked her future daughter.

"Yup, he flat out sucks at it. Not to mention he gets so angry when he tries to fish." The future daughter of Natsu and Yukino answered her mother.

"Oh come on," Cana spoke up to them, getting some of them too look at the Card mage, "I'm sure Garad's not that bad." She stated, coming to the defense of her future son.

"It's pretty bad." Ruby responded to the Card mage, knowing fully well how Garad can get when it comes to fishing.

"If you don't believe it, just see for yourself." Sans replied back to the dark brown haired woman, as they all looked back to see Garad and the other siblings he's arguing with.

"You all will see. You're going to be sorry when you see my amazing skills. So you all set up camp, I'll go help Dad and Marcel to catch our food." Garad told them with confidence and with stars in his eyes as he headed to the lake as well.

"Yeah, alright." Hara told him in a sarcastic tone.

"Hmph!" Garad simply responded as he got into position to fish, planning to show them that they were wrong.

Yeah, he will show them. He doesn't suck or get angry at fishing. Not at all.

*TWO MINUTES LATER*

"GOSH DANG IT!" Garad shouted in anger as he once more failed to catch a fish, "YOU SON OF A B***H! YOU F**KING A**HOLE!" The future son of Natsu and Cana yelled out profanities as he continued to try (and fail) to catch a fish.

Most of the other future siblings couldn't help but find their brother's anger and misery funny as some of them were just burst out laughing at this point. Even some of the more serious ones like Nagura and even Daron couldn't help but laugh in amusement. The rest only sweat drop at what they were seeing as Garad continued his mission to catch a single fish.

"Come on, it's right here. Its right- fish, its right here. Its-Its right here. You can see it, you can smell it, you can taste it. It's real. It's in front of your face. You can get it." Garad spoke to himself as it was clear he was slowing descending into a realm of anger, which only amused the other siblings even more, "Grab it grab it grab it grab it grab it!" He repeated as he saw a fish approaching his bait.

"Oh? Is he going to get one?" Sans, who was closed to the his brother, questioned as he saw Garad looking like he was about to catch one finally.

"Yeah? Is that it?" Garad spoke with hope as the fish bit onto the bait…

…Only for the fish to let go immediately afterwards before Garad could do anything to bring it in.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Garad shouted in anger and frustration once more.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sans and the other siblings burst out laughing once more at seeing their brother getting so angry. The others though couldn't help but feel sorry for Garad.

"OH! MY! GOSH!" Garad exclaimed as rage took hold of him.

"Oh look, second bite." Sans pointed out as another fish bit onto the bait, but like the ones before it, Garad failed to bring it in as it got away."

"I- OH!" Garad stated as steam could be seem coming off of his head as Sans and the others laughed once more, "OH!"

"You can do it Garad!" Cana, the only one who seemed to cheer the dark brown haired male on, tried to encourage her future son.

"This is just sad to watch." Brandish stated as she was around the campfire they all managed to start.

"You know," Daron started to say, getting the others to look at him, "This reminds me of the first time when you all took us out fishing for the first time when we were kids."

"It does?" Lisanna asked her future son in confusion.

"Yeah," Daron started to tell them, "Dad wanted to show us the joys of fishing, so he and you all took us to the ocean near Crocus to teach us. As you can imagine, Garad was the worst of us at it and got so angry so easily." The Death Knight explained to his mothers and the others.

"So all of you can fish?" Hisui questioned the future son of Natsu and Lisanna.

"Yeah," This time it was Tiron who answered the green haired Princess of Fiore, "Though we're not as passionate about it as Dad and Marcel are. None the less, most of us can still fish. Garad, Ruby, Urial, and Maria are the only ones who can't really fish that well."

"This is true, though only Garad gets so angry so quickly when he fails at it." Maria informed the group before her.

"I don't know about that…, Tom started to say, which got Maria to glare at the brown haired cat-like male, "What? You can't deny that you yourself can get angry when things don't go your way when it comes to fishing. Maybe not at the same level like Garad, but you can get pretty angry."

Before Maria could respond to the future son of Natsu and Millianna however…

"COME! ON!" Garad shouted once more, getting them all to look at the enraged future son of Natsu and Cana once again, "ARE YOU F**KING SERIOUS DUDE?!"

Natsu, Marcel, and Yuge, who were close to the Dragon Slayer, and who were being way more successful at fishing if the piles of fish next to them were any indication, couldn't help but turned to see Garad so furious.

"Dude…" Yuge started to say to hope to calm his brother down, but he couldn't get anywhere as Garad went into a rage once more.

"JUST F**KING TAKE THE LURE!" Garad shouted as he stood up in anger.

In fact, Garad got so furious that he entered his Vengeance Demon Form just from his anger alone.

" **JUST TAKE IT!"** He roared in fury, as many of the other siblings couldn't help but laughed still at his anger. The future son of Natsu and Cana began to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

Sans took this chance to walk to Garad.

"Hey Garad," The red haired male started to say, getting him to look at his brother, trying to calm himself down, "I'm going to say it. I got a good feeling about this one." Sans finished with a cheeky grin, which got the other siblings to burst out laughing once more, and got the rest to sweat drop once again.

And that's how Sans ended up running away from an enraged Garad, who was still in his Vengeance Demon Form, chasing after him.

 **Well, it appears Garad can get a bit mouthy when furious. Who knew? So what did you think? Good? Bad? Want me to jump off a cliff? Let me know.**

 **Anyway, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello again everyone! I'm back once more with another chapter for you all to like or despise with all of your hate. It's really good that things have calm downed from the hurricane hitting us, but we Floridians are the master race after all.**

…

… **What? What's with that look and silence?**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Three: Color of your eyes**

" _Angelica!"_

 _A thirteen year old Angelica turned around from heading back to her parents to see a boy around ten year's old running up to her, getting her to smile. The young boy had pale skin with messy black hair, green eyes, and was wearing a simple green shirt and black pants, and was also barefoot._

 _Currently the location that the young daughter of Natsu and Yukino was at was a small town located in Northern Bosco. After fending off a recent demon attack the town was currently trying to rebuild itself. The sky was somewhat dark due to the dark clouds covering up the area, signifying that it was soon about to rain. Angelica was with her Mother Yukino as well as with Mother Lucy and her Aunt Sorano and Uncle Eric, not to mention her sister Layla and brother Tiron were also present in the town. They were about to take off soon so the young girl was heading back to them before she was called out by the boy._

" _Lucas! What's up?" The silver haired girl asked the now identified Lucas, who stopped running and looked at the girl with a sad face._

" _Do you really have to go now?" Lucas asked her with sadness present in his voice, which got Angelica to frown at seeing him looking so down._

" _I'm sorry Lucas, but I need to go back with my family." Angelica informed him, not liking him to be upset about her leaving._

" _A-Are you sure that I can't come with you?" He once again asked with a bit of desperation and even a few tears from his eyes, as he didn't want Angelica to leave him._

" _Lucas," Angelica started to speak as she was now in front of him with a small smile, "You need to stay here to help make sure the bad demons don't come back. And this isn't goodbye forever you know. I'm sure to come back whenever I can. So in my place, can you keep this town safe for me?" She asked him kindly, as Lucas wiped the tears from his eyes before having a determined looked on his face._

" _I promise!" Lucas managed replied, feeling a bit better by her words. The black haired boy then spoke up once more, "Uh… Angelica?"_

" _Hmm?" Angelica responded with a smile, wondering what he was going to say or ask, not noticing a small blush had appeared on his face._

" _Uh… when all of this is over with… and when we're older…," Lucas then regain his determine composer as he looked at the silver haired girl in the eyes, "When we're older, I'm going to marry you okay?" He told her with a serious face._

 _This got Angelica to be caught off guard by his words, but then she smiled and giggled, which only confused the black haired boy._

" _Alright," She replied to him, getting him to smile widely and happily, "I'll be sure to hold you up on that."_

" _Really?!" He replied with happiness, which got Angelica to giggle once more at how cute he looked right there. She looked at him with a large smile of her own._

" _I promise."_

Brown eyes opened as Angelica slowly awoken from her slumber and from her memory. The silver haired woman sat up slowly as she then looked around to see everyone else asleep near the lake and near the trees of the forest.

"That memory again…" Angelica whispered to herself, as she lay back down on the tree she was resting on.

She simply laid there for a moment before overwhelming sadness and anger filled her being. It wasn't at anyone else or anything else, it was aimed at her herself.

Why? Why didn't she bring Lucas with her? Why didn't she just stayed behind? Is only she had stayed, or if only she had taken him with her, then maybe he would still be around. He would still be with them. With her.

"Lucas…" Angelica quietly spoke his named to herself, unable to hold back the tears that now stream downed her face, quietly sobbing to herself.

If Angelica had paid closer attention, she would have noticed earlier that one of her brothers wasn't present with anyone else.

'ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE LAKE'

Sans looked up to see the full moon just floating up there in sky along with all of the stars. If once would to see the site they would comment on how beautiful it looked. With all the stars sparkling and the night sky alit by the moon and stars, it was indeed a nice site to see. Sans simply smiled at it all.

"Isn't this a nice view?" The future son of Natsu and Irene questioned with a small smile, as he looked at the large lake, barely seeing the others on the other side. He was a bit far out from them for them to hear him, so he didn't have to worry about waking anyone up.

The red haired male then looked back up at the night sky, memories filling his head. However his smile then turned into that of a frown.

"If only you were here to see this Eliza." Sans spoke, his happy mood quickly faded into one of sadness at his words.

His eyes then closed as he simply felt the breeze of the air hitting him while under the moonlight sky. That's when he opened his mouth once more.

 _Had we made another decision_ _  
_ _Gone through our thoughts not lost our vision_ _  
_ _Care for another life, not only seen our own_ _  
_ _A new life could have grown_

The memories filling his head once again, of a certain someone who he cherished dearly, as well as someone else he cared for.

 _We never stopped to think_ _  
_ _Never had time to feel_ _  
_ _It should just disappear_

Why did life always seem so unfair? What did they ever do to deserve what they were dealt with? Sans began to get more into the mood as he went on.

 _If I said I never think about you, I would lie_ _  
_ _It kills me to never know_ _  
_ _Never know the color_ _  
_ _The color of your eyes_

He remembered first meeting her when he was but a small child during the first Legion invasion. He was with his Mother Irene as well as his Father Natsu. They were in the country of Caeleum meeting with the royalties of the nation. It was there when he first saw her, and from one look alone was enough for her to win his heart.

 _Thoughts of who you would be_ _  
_ _Would you look like your ma or me_ _  
_ _A fathers proud only child_ _  
_ _Kids coming back to me_ _  
_ _In my black mind_

He remembered when they got older, how they got closer together, much to the teasing of his siblings and parents. But he didn't care, for he would admit without a doubt that he loved her with all of his heart.

 _If I said I never think about you, I would lie_ _  
_ _It kills me to never know_ _  
_ _Never know the color_ _  
_ _The color of your eyes_

Sans then pulled out something from his pocket. It looked to be that of a pendant necklace. He opened it up to reveal a picture of himself along with a long orange haired woman, both of them smiling and with him hugging her from behind. But that wasn't the only thing that made his heart filled with sorrow, another detail was where his hands on Eliza's stomach, with brought tears to his eyes.

 _Can't find the reason why_ _  
_ _No matter how I try_ _  
_ _It is killing me_ _  
_ _Can't find the reason why_ _  
_ _No matter how I try_ _  
_ _It is killing me_

If only he was stronger. If only he could go back, he could have protected her. He could have protected both of them.

 _If I said I never think about you, I would_ _  
_ _I would lie_ _  
_ _If I said I never think about you, I would lie_ _  
_ _It kills me to never know_ _  
_ _Never know the color_ _  
_ _The color of your eyes_ _  
_ _If I said I never think about you, I would lie_

Sans slowly fell back on the tree behind him, sliding to the ground as he, with tearful eyes, looked at the picture of Eliza, as well as the unborn child that she carried in her. Their child, but now both of them were gone.

 _It kills me to never know the color of your eyes_

Sans couldn't hold it back anymore as he curled up his knees as he silently cried at the memory of the family, the family that was taken from him, the family that he would never get to have anymore.

 **Okay, a bit of a shorter chapter, I thought it would be bigger, but it's fine. I'll try to go back to normal length chapters next times. More ideas just come to me with this story, so I can't help but add more things like this here.**

 **The song was "Color of your eyes" by Smash into Pieces**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hello again everyone it's me with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate. The adventure continues on as the others try to find out there whereabouts of the remaining siblings.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Four: Good Morning and Wake up**

"Rebecca, get up!" Nagura exclaimed at the sleeping daughter of Natsu and Brandish, who didn't seem to respond as she only turned over and continued sleeping. This naturally got on the daughter of Natsu and Kagura's nerves at her sisters antics. The others around the two, who were already awake or were in the middle of waking up, only sweat drop at the light green haired women who continued to rest in dream land.

Kagura walked over to her future daughter to see if she could aid in the mission of waking Rebecca from her slumber.

"Need help?" The swordswoman of Mermaid Heel asked her future daughter, who turned to see her mother standing next to her, all ready to go.

"That would be appreciated mother. Rebecca is a pain to wake up sometimes." The dark purple haired woman replied to her the woman who will one day give birth to her with a small smile.

"I'll see what I can do." Kagura told Nagura as the Mermaid Heel member walked over to the laying down Rebecca, who continued to sleep like a log.

The swordswoman of Mermaid Heel then kneed down so she can get closer to the peacefully sleeping woman. Kagura then tried to gently shake her to see if she would stir. The purple haired swordswoman was met with disappointment as Rebecca only let out a grunt before turning over to the other side to continue sleeping.

"…Well I did all I could." Kagura stated in defeat, getting Nagura, as well as Millianna and Erza who overheard the whole thing as they got ready, to fall down anime style.

"You barely did anything!" Millianna exclaimed at her guild member after recovering from her fall.

Brandish, after helping to wake up Lucy by shrinking her down and throwing her into the air, the blonde wasn't all that happy now at the moment, to look over to see her future daughter still asleep with the other women struggling to wake her. Deciding if she could get her future daughter up, the green haired Spriggan proceeded to walk over to them. This got Kagura, Nagura, Millianna, and Erza to see Rebecca's mother-to-be.

They didn't say anything as Brandish then gently leaned over her daughter before gently tapping her on the shoulder.

"Rebecca, it's time to get up now." Brandish spoke in a rather calm and quiet voice, like more so than usual.

Rebecca, to the shock of the others, then slowly opened her eyes as she moved her head to see her mother standing in front of her. The future daughter of Natsu and Brandish simply smiled as she yawned, which Brandish couldn't help but found adorable by the way she sounded.

"Hi Mom, did you sleep well?" Rebecca told her as she got up from the ground to stand up properly.

"Yes Rebecca, I did. I assumed you did as well?" Brandish asked her, to which she replied with a simple "Yep!".

Kagura, Millianna, and Erza were surprised to see how easily Brandish was able to wake up her future daughter, all while Nagura face palmed her face at her own stupidity.

"Right… Dad or mother Brandish could always wake her up easily without even trying." Nagura spoke to herself in a quiet tone.

As all of that happened, Daron looked around to see if anyone was still asleep or not ready yet. The future son of Natsu and Lisanna then noticed that a certain red haired jokester wasn't in sight.

"Hey," Daron stated to say, getting everyone in the area's attention to go on him, "Has anyone seen Sans?" The Death Knight questioned, hoping that the others would know the answer.

Before anyone could answer him though…

"Someone said my name?" Sans's voice was suddenly heard as he jumped down from the tree behind Maria, who was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of her brother and his voice.

"GAH!" The future daughter of Natsu and Erza shouted in surprised by her brother appearing right behind her, all while Sans continued to have that ever present smile on his face, "Don't scare me like that! Where did you come from?" She questioned her fellow sibling.

"Oh I woke up earlier and went for a walk," Sans started to explain to her and the others, not planning on telling them about his little episode from the other night, "I saw you standing there behind this tree, so I thought I would DROP BY to see you." The red head male finished telling all whole making a pun at the end. This of course got on some of the other future siblings nerves, more so for Hara if the giant tick mark she now had on her forehead was any indication. Everyone else simply sweat dropped.

"Sans, must you always make some sort of pun or joke?" Maria questioned her brother.

"Yup." Was his answer as he was still smiling at the pink haired woman, getting her to sigh by his answer.

After that happened, those who were awake went on to get the remaining ones who were still asleep up and running. One of them was Natsu, who continued to sleep like there's no tomorrow.

"Natsu," Mira went over to the sleeping pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer as she leaned closer to his ear, "It's time to wake up now." She whispered in his ear, causing it to twich a little.

Natsu made a grunt noise before his eyes slowly opened to see the white haired woman hovering over him. This merely got the pink haired male to smile.

"Hey Mira, slept well?" Natsu asked her before giving her a quick kiss, to which she happily liked as he got on his feet.

Before Mira could answer him, Erza made herself known by crashing into Natsu, getting him to let out a yelp in surprised by the red head sudden appearance.

"I want a good morning kiss too." The red head woman stated before kissing the pink haired male quickly, who was happy to return it before they separated, both had smiles on there faces.

"Give me one too!" Lucy managed to speak as she walked over to them and kissed Natsu herself, which Natsu didn't mind as the kiss ended.

"Hey! I want some morning loving as well!" Cosmos shouted as she ran from her spot, to which it was originally near her future daughter Rose, Kamika, and her future son Marcel, to Natsu before planting a kiss on him as well to which he also returned before it ended.

"Do they have to do this in front of us?" Layla questioned as she looked away from her parents being all lovey-dovey to one another as Hisui got a morning kiss from Natsu as well.

"It can't be helped." Yuge stated as he too was looking away, not really used to seeing his parents showing affection in the open like that in front of them, while Irene also went to get a morning kiss from Natsu.

"Hey!" Cana exclaimed as she walked over to the group, "I want a kiss too!" And before Natsu could react the Card Mage grabbed the pink haired male and slammed her lips onto his, getting both him and everyone else to be shocked by the brown haired woman's sudden move.

"Cana?! You haven't got together with him yet like we did!" Lucy pointed out while Cana pulled away from the blushing Natsu to look at the blonde Celestial Mage. The alcohol addicted woman then turned back to look at the blushing Natsu, then back to the others with a large grin on her face.

"Well then consider myself officially part of his harem!" Cana replied with her grin still plastered on her face.

*THUD*

Cana, as well as the others, turned to see Natsu had fainted from the Card Mage's sudden kiss as well as her proclamation. Sans simply looked at the fainted form of his father before he spoke.

"Huh. We're back to this again I see." The future son of Natsu and Irene stated as he looked at his unconscious father.

' _I wish I could act that boldly.'_ This thought was in the head of the women who have yet to officially gotten together with the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

After waiting for Natsu to awaken from his faint, as well as those who may have been still asleep or getting ready, the group was ready to continue on their adventure once more.

"Alright! Let's go guys!" Garad shouted with a fist pumped into the air.

"Heh, as Bendy would say, "Let's get this band on the road!"" Tiron exclaimed happily, wanting to get back to traveling now.

However, his words got everyone who weren't the future kids to be confused.

"Wait, who's Bendy?" Lisanna questioned the future son of Natsu and Hisui, to which got the future children to realize that their parents and the others didn't know who Tiron was talking about.

"Oh yeah, we never told you. He's our cousin. Well, he's not really out cousin by nature or blood, but we always refer him to as one." Tiron explained to the others.

"Your cousin?" Kinana asked, wanting to know more about this person that Tiron brought up.

"Yeah," Hara spoke up, getting the others to look at the future daughter of Natsu and Mirajane as she went on, "He's always acts like a gentleman despite him being younger than us, and he likes to refer things in words like "show" or "band". Bendy always wears suits and a top hat for some reason, but if you ask me it fits his somewhat gentleman-like personality. He's currently a few years younger than us, and is around Aunt Wendy's height," She turned to look at Wendy, "You I mean, not the one we know back in our time."

"I know what you mean." Wendy replied with a smile, knowing that Hara wasn't trying to confuse them.

"Wait," Chelia asks, getting the future kids to look at the pink haired Sky God Slayer of Lamia Scale, "You say he acts like a gentleman, so does that mean-?"

"That he's always super kind and polite? Yeah, he is." Layla finished her words as the future daughter of Natsu and Lucy smiled.

"Unless you get him angry, then he's acts like a monster." Yuge threw in his own two cents.

"That too." Layla backed up Yuge's claim.

This only got the others to be confused.

"What do you mean he acts like a monster?" Irene asked with a raised eyebrow, curious to know what they meant by that.

"It's like what we said," Garad spoke up, getting them to look at the future son of Natsu and Cana, "If Bendy's mad or upset, then he goes crazy. He basically goes into a blood-thirsty frenzy and tries to kill anything that moves. Not to mention he gets much stronger when like this. He can even give us a run for his money when he's like that." The dark brown haired male finished.

"To be fair though, he's still better than Tanya when it comes to being crazy." Marcel stated, to which the other future siblings couldn't help but agree. This only got the others to be confused even more.

"Who's Tanya?" Kamika questioned once more. Was this person another cousin of theirs?

"Oh, she's another of our cousins. She and Bendy are brother and sister; both are around the same age as well as height." Rose explained to their parents and others.

"And what's up with her being crazy?" Natsu took his turn to ask, all while Rose then had a scared faced on her.

"She's terrifying!" Rose shouted, catching the others off guard by the sudden shout from the future daughter of Natsu and Cosmos, "Unlike Bendy, she's just blood driven naturally! I know Ruby can get carried away when it comes to bashing enemy faces in-."

"This is true." Ruby agreed with her sister, not bothered by the fact she can get carried away sometimes.

"But Tanya is naturally in a state of wanting to kill anything that's not an ally. Like that's her personality! It doesn't help that because of this she's driven to keep on wanting to fight. She can give us a run of our money when we fight or train." Rose finished all while shaking a little from the thought of the younger girl.

"…Sounds like these two cousins of yours can be a bit tricky to deal with then." Meredy spoke up, giving her own two cents.

"Yeah, but hey, that's who they are. Though the reason they're like that mostly due to their father," Sans started to explain. Seeing them even more confused, the red head male went on to explain, "You see, both Tanya and Bendy have different mothers, but they both have the same father. Their dad has this crazy side of him that manifested during the First Legion Invasion, making him stronger as well as going into a blood-thirty frenzy to kill everything that wasn't him. So we guess that our cousins managed to inherit this terrifying side of their dad's which explains why they can be a bit terrifying, or in Bendy's case, terrifying when mad," Sans finished explaining to them, all while surprising the others by all of this information, "Yeah… their dad can be quiet the monster when he's in that state."

"Who's their dad?" Romeo questioned, wondering if it was someone they all knew, as Sans, Rose, Garad, Tiron, Hara, Layla, and Yuge to look at the younger Fire Mage.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Well we better get going now!" Tiron suddenly told the rest as he and the other six siblings with him started to move.

"Yep, don't want to diddle daddle any longer now!" Rose also exclaimed as they pick up speed as they headed off in front of the others.

"Wait! Why won't you answer the question?" Romeo called out in confusion, but it went unheard as the others went on ahead of the others.

The rest aside from the other future siblings were puzzled by their reactions and refusal to answer.

"Wait, why wouldn't they answer Romeo?" Natsu asked Daron, who was next to him as the Death Knight simply sighed.

"Don't worry about it father." Was his only reply to the pink haired male.

"But-"

"Don't. Worry. About. It."

 **Here you all go. So what did you think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	55. Chapter 55

**I'm back again with another chapter for you all to enjoy or hate. It's up to you all really.**

 **So, you may be wondering who Bendy's and Tanya's parents are, or at least their father? I did leave a hint, it's up to you if you got it or not. I would just tell you all but that's boring.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Five: Corruption**

Outside of a nearby town, in the forest stood a building of a dark guild that originally planned to attack the town for supplies and hopefully slaves to sell on the Black Market. The dark guild had plenty of members to help overrun their enemies, around a hundred members alone including the dark guild master.

But inside the building, all of the dark guild stood in surprised and awe by the entities before them. In the back stood a rather large creature that looked pretty brutish, being muscular, tall, and having a broad build. It had a sharp tooth mouth, patchwork skin, feet that had two front claws and a rear claw, and white eyes with no pupils. A sickly green substance can be seen bleeding through its mouth and from its incisions in the torso and around its neck. Metal stitches are seen barely maintaining the skin. It was also hairless and had an eye patch over its left eye, where more of the green substance could be seen. It also wore armor and carried a massive sword in its right hand, while the left hand didn't look like a hand and looked more like some sort of massive black metallic ball with spikes on it. This was a Mo'arg, more specifically a Mo'arg Brute, a type of demon of the Burning Legion.

Standing front of it near the sides was two more animalistic kinds of creature. It looked like to be a wingless Fel Bat, but more green substance, possibly Fel Energy could be seen coming off from the spiked back as well as lines of Fel could be seen all over on the two creatures. On their head looks to be a blade that was attached from the top of the head to the near front of the head, as well as another small on attached to them on the bottom of their chins. Their teeth could be seen as there's no skin or gums to block them from being seen like a normal persons would. They also had long tails as well. These two hound-like creatures were known as Vilefiends. A type of demon infused with acidic blood done by a terrifying ritual.

And standing in the center with the Vilefiends by its side and with the Mo'arg Brute behind it, stood a male Eredar. He wore only shoulder pads and armored leggings with an armored piece around his head, though his whole head could still be seen. In his hand he wielded a large sword covered in Fel magic. His name was Osmoas.

And in front of him, was a cauldron filled with a weird sickly green substance, most likely the blood of a demon, to who the Eredar presented to the dark guild before them.

"I will say my offer again," Osmoas begun to speak once more to the rather terrified yet curious dark guild, "Join us… and you will know power beyond comprehension! None will be able to stand against you!" The Eredar shouted with a large grin on his face, "All you have to do is drink our gift to you." He tempted them.

Many of the dark mages looked at one another, as if they waited for someone else to go on ahead and try. It didn't take too long though before the dark guild master walked up to the Eredar and the cauldron.

"You… when you say power beyond our comprehension, is it actually true?" He questioned, although rather polity since the two Vilefiends next to the Eredar looked like they would pounce and eat him at any moment.

"Drink the gift and see for yourself the truth." Osmoas tempted him with a smirk, as he handed him a wooden cup, knowing full well what the dark guild's choice will be.

The dark guild master was hesitant for a moment, before the offer of power seemed to tempting to pass on. That and he didn't want to be a meal to the Vilefiends that were eyeing him. He grabbed the cup from the Eredar, and dipped it in the cauldron, filling it up with the Fel blood.

It didn't smell pleasant, but refused to back out now. And then without warning he quickly drank the whole cup of Fel blood.

His eyes widen in shock as he dropped the cup as pain filled his entire being. The rest of the dark guild was shocked to see their master acting like this. But that wasn't it.

His skinned turned gray as a more monstrous roar could be heard from the dark guild master as he felt his body painfully changing. His fingers became sharper and spikes could be seen emerging from his arms, legs, back, and face. His teeth also became sharper as dark green marks formed all over his body. And finally, his eyes became a crimson red as they glowed.

Everyone else was shocked by what they just witness, before they heard their boss beginning to laugh as the pain faded away.

"This power… I never felt more alive!" The dark guild master laughed as he turned his attention to the rest of this dark guild, "Come! Receive the gift like I have! With this power, none will stand against us! We will be invincible!" He roared with a crazed grin as he continued to laugh like a maniac.

Seeing the result and power from their boss, the fear went away and was replaced with excitement and lust for power. They all then grabbed their own cups before running to the cauldron to get their own fill of the demon blood inside. Like their boss, they all went through a similar transformation as they roared like monsters.

Osmoas simply chuckled as he saw them all acting like animals to gain power. This shall do nicely for his needs.

Using his free hand, he formed a green mist in his palm that showed the nearby town. The demon grinned as he saw a certain group of heroes just arriving in the town.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… it looks like our targets have finally arrived," Osmoas stated before closing his hand, making the mist fade away. The Eredar then looked back at the dark guild before he spoke up, "Now, it's time to show this world what you can do!"

The dark guild roared in agreement, as a thirst for blood drove them to act this way. Osmoas simply laughed once more. E.N.D and his meddlesome brats won't get away this time.

'IN THE NEARBY TOWN'

"Finally! Another town!" Marcel shouted with relief as they entered the small town. The group had finally arrived in another place, hoping to get some food before they hit the road once again. Due to the town not being too big, there weren't that many people in the streets.

"I can't wait to eat something other than fish." Hara spoke up, getting a few of her siblings as well as their parents to agree.

"What's wrong with fish?" Happy questioned the future daughter of Natsu and Mirajane, not understanding the problem with only eating seafood.

"That's all we had while camping in that stupid forest!" Maria exclaimed, not understand how anyone could keep eating the same thing over and over again. Cheesecake was different though, for it was a food of the gods in her and Erza's eyes.

"Hey don't call the forest stupid!" Rose responded to her sister in an annoyed tone, "The forest provides life and beauty to this world-."

"Don't care, it's still stupid." Marcel interrupted his sister, which got her angry by her brother's words.

"No it's not!" Rose exclaimed back at her brother in an angry tone.

"Yes it is!" Marcel retorted, not backing down.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Well you're stupid!"

"You're stupid!"

"Both of you calm down!" Both Cosmos and Kamika raised their voices, not wanting to deal with them like this right now.

Luckily this seemed to do the trick as both of them ceased their arguing, not wanting to make their mothers mad. This pleased both the female Garou Knights, glad that they listened.

"Good, now apologize to Marcel Rose." Cosmos told her future daughter.

"You too Marcel." Kamika told her future son.

"But he/she started it!" Both of them exclaimed, pointing at each other in an accusable manner.

' _This looks weird to watch.'_ Everyone else thought to themselves as they saw Cosmos and Kamika acting like parents to the two future kids of Natsu, Cosmos, and Kamika. To the future kids, it was weird to see their nearly adult siblings being treated as little children, while for the rest it was weird to see their friends acting like parents. While that was technically true, it didn't change the fact that they were around or close to the same age at the moment.

Eventually, both Rose and Marcel had no choice but to apologize to one another, though it was clear that neither of them liked to do it.

"Alright," Irene started to speak, getting everyone to look at the older red haired woman, "Now that's over with, let's see if we can find a place to eat." She suggested. After all, this was their main reason to find a town in the first place.

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed with her, "I feel like I could eat a horse!"

"Do horses taste good?" Layla wondered as her mouth began to wonder, much to some of the others shock.

"What?! Why would you want to eat a horse?!" Tiron exclaimed at his sister, horrified at the though of an innocent horse being eaten. He swore Layla would be willing to eat animal as long as it had a good amount of meat on them.

"Actually, I would like to try horse as well." Rebecca admitted. She bet horse meat would taste good if cooked properly.

"No!" Daron shouted, not liking how his sisters were acting, "Horses are not for eating! They're for horseback and companionship!" The future son of Natsu and Lisanna yelled at both Layla and Rebecca, "Just like you don't eat dogs or cats!" This horrified both Millianna and Tom, as well as the Exceeds.

"Why would anyone want to eat a cat?!" Tom shouted, feeling disgusted that they're may be people out there who would do such a thing to such adorable animals.

"People like that shouldn't be allowed to breath!" Millianna stated with a completely serious face. When it comes to cats, she will be the defender of all the cute kitties.

"Yeah!" Tom agreed with his mother.

"…I do wonder what horse meat would taste like." Garad jumped in to the discussion, thinking about what kind of beer would go good with horse meat.

"Stop it!" Ruby joined in the argument, "Horses are our friends, and they are not food!" The future daughter of Natsu and Meredy stated like it was a fact.

"…How did we get to this again?" Lucy questioned as everyone else sweat drop from the argument between some of the future siblings as well as Millianna.

"By Natsu making a metaphor about being able to eat a horse, that's how." Kinana answered the blonde, who nodded in understanding.

"Uh…," Asuka, who was next to Natsu started to speak up, "Would a horsy taste good with bread?" The little black haired girl couldn't help but wonder.

This got those who were arguing to look at Asuka, some in horror and some in happiness that she was on their side.

"Asuka no!" Tiron, Daron, Tom, Millianna, and ruby shouted in horror.

"Asuka yes!" Layla, Rebecca, and Garad shouted in joy.

Everyone else simply sweat dropped.

 **There you all go. From the looks of things expect something to go down next chapter. It won't be anything too major like in Era, but still.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hello again everyone, it's me once more with another chapter for you all to either like or hate. In this one, our heroes are about to see that they just can't seem to catch a break.**

 **Must suck being the good guys sometimes don't you all think?**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Six: Provocation**

"Ah… that hit the spot!" Natsu spoke happily after finishing up his third plate of food. Some of the future siblings nodded or made a noise in agreement as they too finished up eating their meals.

After the others stopped arguing about whether horses should be eaten for food or not, the large group found themselves a nice restaurant to eat at to sate their hunger. Many of them were relived to eat something other than fish, since that's all they had when they camped in the forest. They would never understand how Happy could keep eating fish without getting sick of having the same thing over and over again.

"Yeah, that was refreshing." Kinana agreed with the pink haired male, who simply grinned in response.

"Now I'm tired." Sans told the others with a naturally smile on his face, getting a few of his brothers and sisters to look at the red haired male as if he lost his mind.

"It's not even noon yet!" Nagura shouted in annoyance as she pointed at a nearby clock in the restaurant to prove her point, "How on Earthland can you be tired already?"

"Can't help it, I just get tired sometimes when I'm full." Sans simply answered the future daughter of Natsu and Kagura, not at all bothered by her annoyance.

"All right, calm down you all." Mira told the two future siblings with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but find the way they act refreshing with all the problems they were all having lately.

"This was really good," Hara spoke up with a smile, an idea forming in her head, "Maybe I should try making this soon-."

"NO!" All the other future brothers and sisters of Hara's exclaimed, not even letting her finish her sentence. This naturally got on the future daughter of Natsu and Mirajane's nerves.

"What? I would be fantastic." She defended herself to them.

"Hara," Ruby started to tell her sister, "You suck at cooking like how Garad sucks at fishing." The future daughter of Natsu and Meredy stated to her.

"Hey!" Garad interrupted the pink haired female, "I'm not that bad at fishing." He responded to her.

"Yes you are. Do we need to look back yesterday to prove our point?" Daron reminded him with a smirk on his face, though it was hard to tell due to his helmet.

"Shut up you!" The future son of Natsu and Cana exclaimed back at him with a tick mark on his forehead.

Everyone else couldn't help but have sweat drop from their argument. It was both amusing and annoying, so it pretty much balances it out. Asuka wasn't paying attention though; she was too busy messing with the coloring menu that she was giving due to being a tiny child.

Before anyone else could interrupt the arguing… all of a sudden they, as well as everyone else in the restaurant suddenly heard what sounded like screaming?

"Huh?" nearly all of them questioned in confusion, before they all looked through the windows of the building and saw many people running.

"What's going on?" Juvia questioned, not understand why they were seeing people running and screaming.

Naturally, worrying that something terrible was happening, the large group of heroes then bolted up from their seats and proceeded to run out of the restaurant to see what was going on.

Their answer came to them in the form of an explosion, getting them all to turn their heads to the direction people were running from. It was clear the town was under siege. What was attacking them though, they didn't know.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Tom shouted in annoyance and anger. Why is it that when things seemed to calm down, something like this happens?

"Come on!" Erza started to shout, getting all of their attention as they looked at the red haired S-Class of Fairy Tail, "We need to stop whatever is attacking the to-!"

Before she could finish her words though, they were all interrupted by a Vilefiend bursting through a nearby building… before said creature then snatch Wendy by the leg with its jaw before running off with her through more buildings, both bringing it and Wendy out of the others sight, and getting the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer to yell in pain and from the sudden action.

"WENDY!" Everyone shouted out in shock and horror from what just transpired.

Back to the blue haired girl and hound-like demon, the Vilefiend continued to smash its way through building after building, all while keeping its jaw shut down tight on Wendy's leg. If that wasn't bad enough, the demon was also shaking Wendy around like a rag doll, bringing more pain to the blue haired girl.

"Let me go!" Wendy managed to shouted, despite the pain and predicament she was in. She then attempted to fire off a Sky Dragon Roar at the creature point blank range, however due to the creature constantly moving as well as Wendy unable to stay still due to being dragged around like a stuff animal to a dog, the blue haired girl was unable to hit the Vielfiend, instead hitting the buildings they were smashing through.

Eventually though, the two arrived in a clearing of the town, where only rubble remained where buildings once stood. The Vilefiend then let go of Wendy, throwing her onto the ground, getting her to cry from the pain.

"Ow…" Wendy couldn't help but say, before looking at her right leg where the hound-like demon chomped down to hold her. It was all bloody and torn, and she could feel that her leg was just flat out broken.

She couldn't help but panic. She couldn't move her leg due to its current state, and the demon was growling at her, as if it was waiting for the permission to kill her. She was basically a sitting duck. Before Wendy could question or act…

"Ah… Wendy Marvell, how nice of you to join us." Another voice was heard to the blue haired girl of Fairy Tail.

Wendy turned her head around only for a hand to grab onto her neck, lifting her up from the ground. She was then met with the smirking face of the Eredar Osmoas, who couldn't help but laugh at the younger girl's predicament.

"Don't worry little girl, I won't waist my time on you. I brought you here for another reason." Osmoas stated, tightening his hold on her neck, getting Wendy to have a harder time to breathe, as she tried to get out of the Eredar's grip to no valid.

Without warning though, Osmoas then brought his other hand to her stomach, before Wendy suddenly felt a rush of pain fill her whole body, causing her to cry from the pain she felt. The Eredar simply smirked once again as he finished pulled out a rather white colored ball of energy from the Sky Dragon Slayer's body. Osmoas smiled wickedly as he dropped Wendy back on the ground, which wasn't exactly pain-free since her broken leg took the force of her fall, thus making her once again let out a noise of pain as he was now breathing rather hard.

"There we go," Osmoas spoke with delight as he held the white ball of energy, making sure the essence wouldn't escape from his grasp. The demon then enveloped the ball of white energy with Fel Magic, making it disappear from his hand. Once that was done, he then turned his attention back to the injured blue haired girl, "Thank you for your cooperation. Now if you excuse me, I have a rebellious demon to kill." The Eredar stated before walking away from the rubble area of the town.

Once he was out of sight, Wendy then heard a growl as she slowly turned her head, eyes widened in fear as she saw the Vilefiend slowly walking toward her once again, intend on making a meal out of the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer.

' _How do I get out of this?!'_ Wendy thought to herself in worry and fear. Due to her broken leg, she couldn't even move, let alone fight properly. She got more frantic as the hound-like demon got closer to her.

But then, out of nowhere, a black colored wind breath attack slammed into the Vilefiend, getting it to crash into a nearby pile of rubble. This got Wendy to look at the source of the attack only to smile with joy and relief that she saw Chelia and Romeo running to her.

"Wendy!" They both called out to her in worry, before rushing over to her.

"Chelia! Romeo!" The blue haired girl shouted happily, as she glad that they found her just in time. The pink haired girl and dark purple haired boy managed to arrive to her, only to see the state her leg was in.

"What did that thing do to you?!" Romeo shouted in worry and anger, the anger being toward the demon creature that did this.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Wendy tried to assure them as Chelia helped her up, holding on to her so she wouldn't fall or put pressure on her broken leg. However they didn't believe one word of that if the looks of it was any indication.

Before they could say anything else though, a roar got their attention as they saw the Vilefiend getting back up. It proceeded to glare at the three younger mages before it began to walk toward them. Without thinking too much, Romeo spoke up.

"Chelia," The younger Fire Mage started to say, getting the Sky God Slayer to look at the dark purple haired male, "Get Wendy to safety. I'll slow this thing down." He told her without keeping his eyes off the demonic hound-like thing. Both the Slayer Mages couldn't help but widen their eyes in surprised by his words.

"Romeo! You can't hold off that thing by yourself! It's too dangerous!" Chelia exclaimed at him.

"Now's not the time to argue, just get Wendy out of here!" Romeo responded back to the pink haired Lamia Scale member.

Before Chelia or Wendy could say anything else, Romeo bolted toward the Vielfiend, as the demon then picked up the pace and ran toward the coming young Fire Mage. Chelia knew that she had to get Wendy somewhere to safe, but it didn't make the feeling of guilt for leaving Romeo alone to fight this thing any better.

"…Come on Wendy," Chelia told her, getting Wendy to look at the pink haired girl, "I'll get you out of here."

With one more look at Romeo, who had now engaged conflict with the Vilefiend, the two then headed off, with Chelia making sure to Wendy's broken leg didn't receive any more damage.

'BACK WITH THE OTHERS'

"Out of our way!" Natsu shouted as he slammed his fist into another of the mutated dark mage, slamming the dark mage into the ground with a loud crack as his fist came into contact with the enemy's head. Everyone else was behind him, fending off the wave of the demonic corrupted dark mages. A few though, like Kinana, Hisui, Asuka, Layla, Lucy, Rose, and Cosmos were elsewhere, trying to help the town's people to safety outside the town that became a battlefield.

"I hope Chelia and Romeo managed to find Wendy from that creature." Daron stated as he sliced the head of another dark mage off with his blade.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they have already found her and bringing her back to the others." Lisanna told her future son, confident that the three were alright.

Before anyone could say anything else, a flash of Fel Fire appeared in front of the group and the dark mages, before it died down to reveal Osmoas. This got the corrupted dark mages to roar in excitement, glad to see the Eredar coming to join the fray.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The Eredar questioned as all of them were now focus on the demon before them, "If it isn't E.N.D and the brats."

"Of course the Legion is behind this." Tiron muttered to himself in anger. Can't these demons give them a break once in a while?

"I'm guessing you're the one leading this attack?" Irene questioned the Eredar, who simply laughed at her question.

"Of course, and as you can see, the dark guild you see here was kind enough to aid me in this assault. Now, how about you all do yourself a favor and die before my might?" Osmoas told them with a grin.

"We will never fall to you demon!" Natsu shouted back at Osmoas.

"That's right!" Angelica joined in as she glared at the demon, "No matter what you do, we will survive! As long as we are united and have faith on our side, you will never succeed!" She finished with a confident smile, getting the others to smile faintly as well by her words.

Osmoas then burst out laughing, confusing the group of heroes before the Eredar spoke once again.

"Did faith save your friend?" Osmoas started to say, and went on before anyone else could speak up, "Was it faith that was in Lucas's eyes when they closed for the final time? Or did they hold only hatred... for the woman who abandoned him?" He finished with a grin plastered on his face.

Angelica's eyes widen from the demons words, as well as her blood ran cold. Natsu and the others, aside from the future siblings, were confused though.

"Angelica-." Yukino was about to speak up to her…

…Only for Angelica to enter her Havoc Demon Form.

With a roar of fury, and ignoring the others calling out to her, she charged toward Osmoas, blind rage filling her being as she closed in on the Eredar. She will make him pay for daring to talk about Lucas like that! The demon will pay in blood!

 **There we go, chapter done. In case you all are wondering what Osmoas pulled out of Wendy, you'll find that you later. *Laughs evilly***

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	57. Chapter 57

***Sees that this story got over 500 follows.***

… **Wow. I never thought that this would hit this many follows. And the favs are also drawing closer to 500 as well. I didn't think this story would get this far. I don't know how you all like this, since I'm pretty mediocre compared to other authors on this, but nevertheless, thank you all for enjoying this story so far… somehow.**

 **Anyway, the battle continues since out heroes can't get a moments rest apparently. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Seven: Rage Unbound**

Osmoas simply chuckled as the Eredar saw the transformed Angelica dashing right toward him, hatred burning in her eyes. While he wanted nothing more than to kill her, she was not his target at the moment.

"Gorarg! Take care of them!" He called out, allowing everyone around him to hear.

And like that, before Angelica could close in on the Eredar, something large then crashed right in front of Osmoac, getting Angelica and the others to widen their eyes in surprised by the sudden appearance of the Mo'arg Brute who roared as after he landed.

But before any of them could react, the large demon slammed his massive metallic fist into the future daughter of Natsu and Yukino, getting her to cry out in pain from the hit. This also caused her to be launched right into a nearby building.

"Angelica!" Everyone else cried out in worry for the silver haired woman.

"E.N.D!" The voice of Osmoas got Natsu's attention, as he turned to look back at the grinning Eredar, which only angered the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, "You are my opponent! Come at me if you dare!" He finished shouting, all while grinning like a maniac.

Natsu gritted his teeth in anger, before enveloping his fists in fire. If this demon wanted a fight, then he will get one!

"Everyone! Take care of the giant demon and the dark guild! I got this monster!" Natsu shouted out to the others.

And with that, the pink haired Mage of Fairy Tail charged right toward the Eredar, who smirked once again before dashing away from the other mortals as Natsu followed.

"Dad wait!" Tiron called out in worry, as the future son of Natsu and Hisui then prepared to go after his father.

Unfortunately, the giant Mo'arg Brute didn't plan to let any of them to get away, as the demon swung his sword in front of Tiron, getting the green haired male to stop dead in his tracks less he would have collided with the blade.

"Everyone, take care of the giant demon!" Irene called out, getting the others full attention as the red haired woman charged up her magic, "I'll handle the dark mages!" The mother of Sans and Erza finished as she charged toward a nearby dark mage before swiftly kicking him right in the head. This got the dark mage to crash into the ground, defeated.

"Mo- Irene, hang on!" Erza called out to her mother, fixing her slip of words as the S-Class of Fairy Tail saw her mother heading off elsewhere in the damaged town.

"Don't worry about her," The red head turned to see Brandish speaking as she shrunken and crushed a dark mage with her foot, "She can handle herself, we need to take this thing down!" The green haired Spriggan finished speaking as she saw the other engaging battle with the Mo'arg Brute.

Erza was about to reply before she cut herself off. Brandish was right, her mother was powerful, she can handle herself. The red haired women equipped into her Black Wing Armor as she proceeded to charge at Gorarg.

Nearby, Angelica managed to get back up from the surprised hit by the giant demon. Seeing the others entering combat with the giant, the silver haired woman proceed to re-enter the fray to aid her family.

'OUTSIDE OF THE TOWN'

"This way everyone!" Lucy called out to the people as they were making their way away from the battle torn town.

Thanks to their efforts, they managed to find as many survivors as they could, and were now attempting to get the people as far away from the battle as they could.

"I hope the others are alright." Kinana stated as she was helping guiding the people to safety.

"They'll be fine. I'm sure they are taking care of the problem as we speak." Hisui replied back to the purple haired woman with a smile, as the green haired Princess was near her.

Before anyone could continue on, Cosmos then spotted someone approaching the large group. She had to lean in and squint to get a better look, before she recognized what was approaching them.

"It's Chelia and Wendy!" The pink haired Garou Knight exclaimed, getting the others attention as they saw the approaching pink haired and blue haired girls.

Chelia, still holding onto Wendy, saw the large group ahead as she smiled, glad that they managed to get to them.

"Guys!" The pink haired Sky God Slayer called out to them as they arrived. Layla, Cosmos, and Rose were the closest to them as the three ran over to make sure that they were alright.

"Wendy!" Lucy, who managed to run over to them as well, exclaimed, "Are you alright?!" The blonde questioned, hoping that the younger girl didn't get too hurt by the Vilefiend that snatched her up.

The injured blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer could only laugh a little before she spoke.

"I've been better…" Wendy admitted, as Chelia laid her on the ground.

"Her leg is badly broken, she needs aid quickly!" Chelia informed the group, which got Rose to nod in understanding.

"I'm on it!" The future daughter of Natsu and Cosmos replied back with a determined look.

The pink haired woman approached the injured Wendy, before she got on her knees and placed her hands onto the broken leg. This got Wendy to flinch a little, since her leg was a bit sensitive to any contact at the moment.

"I won't be able to heal it completely, since it involves a broken bone, but I think I can heal it enough so her skin isn't all bloody and bruised. It will take a few minutes though." Rose admitted to the others, as her hands started to glow with healing magic.

"It's better than nothing I suppose." Layla spoke, as Asuka was near the future daughter of Natsu and Lucy.

"Make sure that Wendy stays safe okay?" Chelia told the others, which got them to nod their heads to her words.

"Of course we will, but where are you…?" Hisui started to questioned, before she was interrupted by Chelia herself.

"Romeo is still in trouble! He's all alone fending off the creature that took Wendy! I have to go help him!" Chelia answered back to the others, as she charged up her magic.

And before anyone else could reply back to the Lamia Scale Sky God Slayer, Chelia then took off with great speed back into the ruined town.

'BACK WITH ROMEO'

"GAH!" Romeo shouted in pain as he was launched into a nearby building, destroying it in the process due to being launched by the Vilefiend.

Luckily, the dark purple haired boy managed to get back on his feet as the demonic hound-like creature dashed at him once again. Romeo managed to jump out of the way and over the Vilefiend as it charged at him. Landing behind the creature, the young Fire Mage used his Purple Flare to fire off a Purple Net at the Vilefiend, which managed to get a direct hit on his target, getting Romeo to grin a little. However the grin turned into a look of surprised as the Vilefriend simply broke out of the Purple Net, before it charged back at the young Mage. Romeo proceeded to fire off a barrage of Blue Fire at the demonic hound, getting the creature to roar in fury from the hits. Yet this didn't stop it from continuing to charge at the dark purple haired boy. As the creature got closer, Romeo went on to jump out of the way once again in hopes to dodge the approaching demon.

However it appeared that the hound-like demon foresaw this as it changed its trajectory toward Romeo once again. This got the young boy to widen his eyes in shock as the demon slashed at him with its claws. The dark purple haired boy was unable to dodge this as the attack hit, getting Romeo to cry out from the pain. A few long and bloody claw marks were now seen on Romeo's chest from the attack. As the Vilefiend pounce on the injured young Mage, Romeo retaliated by throwing a ball of Yellow Fire from his hand directly on the creature's face. The Vilefiend roared in fury by the sudden move as it tried to get the horrendous smell and burning of the fire off of his sight and smell by clawing at its own head. This gave Romeo the time he needed to get back on his feet and jumped a little away from the demonic hound-like creature.

" _Fighting head on isn't doing anything!'_ Romeo thought to himself as the Vilefiend managed to shake off the Yellow Fire as it turned around to growl at the young Fire Mage once more, _'There has to be another way to take this thing down! But how can I-?'_

Romeo was interrupted from his thoughts as the demonic hound roared once more as it charged at the young Mage. The young Fire Mage of Fairy Tail got ready to continue his battle with the demonic hound-like creature.

Before the Vielfiend could close in on the dark purple haired boy though…

"Sky God's Bellow!" A familiar voice shouted out.

And with that, a black wind breath attack collided into the Vilefiend, getting it to crash into a nearby destroyed building. Romeo turned his head to see Chelia approaching with all powered up with her magic.

"Chelia!" Romeo exclaimed, glad that she was here to help, "Is Wendy-?"

"Wendy's fine. She's safe with the others now." Chelia assured the dark purple haired boy with a smile, which got Romeo to be relived by the news. The pink haired girl then noticed the bloody claw marks on the younger male's chest, getting her to be worried, "Romeo, you're hurt!"

"I'll be fine," Romeo assured her, as a roar got both of their attention once more, "We have a bigger problem to take care of right now." He finished telling her as the Vilefiend got back up and proceeded to charge once more at the two.

The two younger Mages managed to jump out of the way from the charging demon, as both Romeo and Chelia fired off a Rainbow Fire and a Sky God Boreas respectively toward the Vilefiend, getting it to roar once more in pain as it crashed into the ground. Not wanting to let up the attack, Chelia charged in and unleashed a Sky God's Dance, getting the demonic hound to be flung into the air. Romeo took this chance to throw a ball of Rainbow Fire toward at the airborne demon, getting a direct hit as the attack exploded on impact. The Vilefiend then fell back down onto the ground, causing the ground to shake a little from the impact of it crashing back down.

Despite all of that though, Romeo and Chelia saw the demonic hound-like creature getting back up as it roared in fury.

"This thing is pretty tough!" Chelia exclaimed so Romeo could hear her, "But if we keep at it we should be able to-!"

Another roar got her to cut herself off, but this didn't came from the Vilefiend in front of them though. Romeo heard it coming from behind him as he turned around…

...Only to see a second Vilefiend emerge from a ruined building as it tackled Romeo to the ground, getting the young boy to shout in surprise and pain from the sudden action. The creature then tried to clamp its jaw onto the boy's head, but Romeo grabbed onto the demon's head, trying to fend it off.

"Romeo!" Chelia shouted in worry as she ran toward Romeo and the second Vilefiend pinning him down, "Hang on, I'll-!"

The pink haired Sky God Slayer couldn't finish though as the first Vilefiend managed to get the jump on her as it clamped its jaw right onto her left arm.

"AAAAAHHH!" Chelia cried out in agony as the demonic hound then pinned her down on the ground with its arm as it continued to bite down onto her arm. The pain was so severe that the pink haired girl couldn't stop herself from shedding some tears from the agony. It felt like her arm was about to be torn off, not to mention the claws of the demon's hand on her hand trapping her onto the ground were digging into her head, causing more blood to leak from the wounds.

Romeo, with eyes widen in shock and horror, saw what was happening to Chelia as the Vilefiend on her seemed to be getting ready to feast on her as if she was food. He could see her crying out in pain, as well as the tears streaming down on her face due to the devastating pain she was going through.

And from that sight alone… something in him snapped.

The Vilefiend on top of him was caught off guard as all of a sudden it was thrown off of Romeo and into the ground a few yards away. This got the other Vilefiend on Chelia to look at Romeo, who managed to get back up on his feet as his hair covered his eyes.

When the young dark haired male looked up though, his eyes were completely blank, nothing but pure whiteness were seen as his pupils and irises were gone. He also had a furious, almost feral look on his face.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Romeo roared with such fury, it got the two Vilefiends to roar back, seeing Romeo as the bigger threat now.

Chelia looked on, both shocked and worried by Romeo's sudden roar as well as the look on his face. She didn't even notice the Vilefiend letting go of her arm and leaving her behind as it along with the other demonic hound charged at Romeo.

"R-Romeo…?" She managed to whisper, as her throat was soar due to the crying and screaming from the Vilefiend injuring her a few moments ago.

She could only look on as Romeo charged back at the two Vilefiends.

 **There we go. What did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hello again everyone, it is I once more. Coming at you with another chapter for you all to either like or despise with all of your hatred and fury.**

 **So yeah.**

 **Hey, remember way back in chapter six, where Daron and Natsu had their talk? You know where Daron told Natsu how he died saving him and was brought back to be their warrior of undeath, but managed to break free from their control immediately afterwards?**

 **Yeah… miiiiiiiight have twisted the truth a bit there.**

 **You'll see what I mean.**

 **By the way, someone pointed out to me that this story should be rated M due to all of the death and blood that's in this story. Should I make this M rated to be safe, or is it fine to just leave it at T? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Eight: The Lie he Believed**

In another area of the ruined town, Natsu battled the Eredar named Osmoas, the demon who was leading the attack on this town. The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer continued to launch flame covered fists at the demon before him. Unfortunately, the Eredar continued to either block or dodge any punch that was thrown toward him.

"Come on E.N.D! Surely you can do better than that!" Osmoas mocked the Fairy Tail Mage with a grin, which only got on Natsu's nerves.

"Shut up! And my name is Natsu!" Natsu replied back with a look of anger as he proceeded to swing a fist toward the Eredar's face.

Osmoas though, managed to move his head out of the way before slamming his own Fel-empowered fist right into the pink haired male's stomach, getting Natsu to cough up some blood from the impact. The Ererdar followed up with a swift kick as well right into the pink haired demon's head, getting him to crash into the ground a few yards away from the Eredar.

Natsu managed to get back up on his feet again quickly after that. He glared at the Eredar as he wiped the blood that came out of his mouth due to the demon's attack. Osmoas merely laugh at the pink haired male's stubbornness.

"What are you waiting for E.N.D? Transform into your real form, not this pathetic shell of a mortal body!" Osmoas taunted him, wanting at least a challenge before he killed his enemy before him.

"I don't need that form to take care of a stupid demon like you!" Natsu shouted back at Osmoas, who only laughed in response, getting on the Fire Dragon Slayer's nerves, "I'm going to make you pay for everything that you demons have done to my home!"

"HAH! You're "home"? Don't make me laugh boy! You know well enough that you are hated by even your own guild! Surely you haven't forgotten what they thought about you back in Crocus?" Osmoas spoke to him. This merely got Natsu to widen his eyes from that, before he went back to glaring. He wasn't going to give in to what this demon was doing. This is exactly what that Dreadlord who took Alzack's and Bisca's lives tried to do.

"I'm not going to be swayed that easily!" Natsu yelled back as he charged once more at the Eredar with his fists covered in flames once more. The demon however merely continued to dodge every attack Natsu launched at him.

"Why do you try so hard E.N.D?" Osmoas continued to speak while grabbing onto both of Natsu's arms with his hands, surprising the pink haired male by the action, "Why do you fight for a world that has no want for a demon like yourself?" The Eredar went on as he pulled Natsu forward only for the Legion demon to slam his knee right into Natsu's head, getting Natsu to shout from the act.

Osmoas then grabbed Natsu by the head before chucking him right into a nearby building, getting it to collapse onto the Fire Dragon Slayer. However, a few moments later, the pink haired demon managed to get out from the rubble as he got ready to charge into battle once again.

"I will never understand why you would want to defend this pitiful rock even after you've been rejected by it again and again. You allow yourself to be in pain and defend the very mortals that have wounded you so. I wonder if those women and those brats of yours from the other timeline have anything to do with it." Osmoas pondered with a grin at very end, getting Natsu more furious by his words.

"You won't do anything to them as long as I live!" Natsu shouted as he fired off a Fire Dragon Roar toward the Eredar, who merely managed to deflect the attack into another building with his sword, getting Natsu to widen his eyes from how his attack was easily deflected like that.

"What can you hope to do? We will succeed in the end, no matter what you do. Maybe once we wiped out those brats of yours, maybe we will have use of their souls to power our arsenal. Or maybe we will do what we did to the undead child, and make them eternal slaves of undeath under our complete control?" Osmoas wondered, all while ignoring the heated glare he was receiving from the pink haired male before him.

However, despite his glare, Natsu couldn't help but chuckle a little by the demon's words, getting Osmoas to raise an eyebrow from that.

"Yeah right. You tried to do that to Daron, and looked how that turned out," Natsu spoke to Osmoas, as Natsu got ready to fight once more, "You tried to make him some sort of revived slave, but he was too strong to obey the likes of you!" He finished saying that with a large grin plastered on his face.

Osmoas looked at Natsu for a silent moment… before the demon burst out laughing.

This merely got Natsu to be confused, as well as angered the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer. How did this stupid Eredar find that funny? The demon was laughing as if he just heard the most hilarious joke in the multiverse.

"What's so funny?!" Natsu yelled at the demon, getting Osmoas to cease his laughter as he large smirk appeared on the demon's face.

"That boy didn't tell you… he didn't tell you the whole truth, did he?" Osmoas asked the Fairy Tail Mage before him, getting Natsu even more confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer questioned all while remaining cautious in case this was a trap or a lie.

Osmoas chuckled as a rather evil grin, or at least an even more evil grin, appeared on his face as he begun to speak.

"He lied to you. You think someone like him could break out of our control like that? Daron would have never regained his free will if it weren't for you and the rest of your family. Before that though… well… we made sure to put him to good use." Omoas informed the pink haired male in front of him.

A rather sinking feeling suddenly appeared in Natsu's stomach as the words processed in his mind.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, one part of him wanted to believe what the Eredar was saying was just a lie, yet for some reason another part of him wanted to know what the demon was going to say, and for some reason that part of him was falling for it.

"It was a few years after our second invasion of this pitiful planet. Luckily some of us still remained on this rock in order to find a way to bring a full force to wipe this world clean once more. After a failed attempt to kill you, with that brat taking the death blow himself, we took his corpse and revived him into one our own knights of darkness, also known as a Death Knight as I'm sure he told you. From what I've understand from what you think is true, after that he managed to take off and rejoin his family shortly afterwards," Osmoas couldn't help but laugh from that before he went on, "In truth though, he remained our servant for quiet a while. You be surprised how many lives he managed to take away from the inhabitants of this world. From men, woman, and children alike, he followed our orders with complete obedience. His will was no longer his, and was under our control. Like I stated earlier, if it weren't for you and the rest of your family breaking our will over his, he would have never regain his own being." Osmoas finished explaining with an evil grin.

Silence plagued the area after the demon's words were spoken. Natsu himself was shocked by what he heard. That couldn't be right… Daron couldn't have been under their control for that long. He couldn't have done all of that! This demon had to be lying!

Osmoas merely laughed as he saw the shock in Natsu's eyes. The demon couldn't help but find Natsu being this surprised so hilarious.

The Eredar's laughter got Natsu to snap out of his thoughts. Quickly though, the surprise from this new knowledge gave way to anger. If what this demon said was true, then Daron was forced to do all of those horrible things. Natsu gritted his teeth as the realization that Daron was forced to endure something like that for who knows how long brought his anger levels through the roof.

Osmoas continued to laugh, finding it all hilarious… before a sudden flash of Fel Fire got his attention.

Bringing his full attention back to Natsu, he saw the Fel Fire that once engulfed the pink haired male fade away only to reveal the Fire Dragon Slayer in his E.N.D form. The Eredar could see the look of pure fury on the other demon's face.

"Alright…," Natsu started to say as he got ready to charge right at the demon, "Now you've made me angry!"

Osmoas simply grinned as both he and Natsu charged toward each other once more to continue their battle once more.

'BACK WITH THE OTHERS'

Gorarg roared out once more as the giant demon swung his sword down upon the nearest target, which happened to be Meredy. Luckily, the pink haired woman managed to jump out of the way. Before the giant demon could make another action, both Ruby and Angelica, who was still in her Havoc Demon Form, fired off their own Fire Dragon Roar at the Mo'arg Brute, who took the hit directly as it stumbled backwards slightly. Taking this chance, Millianna used her Nekosoku Tube to wrap around the demon's legs, thus making the giant demon fall onto its back.

Both Tiron and Daron dashed forward as they attempted to cleave their swords into the demon in hopes to finish the Mo'arg Brute off. However the giant demon managed to get back up before it swung its sword at the two, getting them to jump away from the Mo'arg Brute. Erza, in her Black Wing Armor, launched herself at the demon in attempt to get a strike in on the giant creature. She managed to get a good slash on the demon's side, getting it to roar in anger from the attack. Following up, Mira, who was in her Take Over: Satan Soul flew up into the air and fired off a Demon Blast right above the giant, who took the attack right into the head, causing smoke to form from the attack. Both Cana and Kamika fired off their respective Card Volley and Paper Blizzard: Red Dance Scatter attacks at Gorarg, who roared in fury at being hit once again. Both Kagura and Nagura then charged at the giant demon as they slashed past the demon, getting their blades to slash on the demon's skin's getting it to bleed from the wounds.

However, despite all of this, the demon continued to get back up and kept on fighting.

"This is getting nowhere!" Marcel shouted in annoyance, as he saw the giant demonic thing engaging against Brandish and Sans.

"You're right! We need to not waste anymore time!" Angelica, still angered by Osmoas words from earlier, shouted in agreement.

And with that, the short silver haired woman grabbed one of her golden keys before summoning Asmer, who shouted in excitement after being called out once more!

"You called Angelica!? Anyone that needs to be shown my aweso- ?!" The spirit of the Astral Hammer started to shout before seeing the giant demon in front of them all, as well as the destroyed area around them, "Oh. Have no fear! It shall feel the wrath of the Astral Hammer!"

And with that, the Celestial Spirit charged into battle to aid in the fight against Gorarg. Angelica, knowing that they need more help to end this battle, began to enveloped her hands with both Fel and Shadow magic, as she called forth a rather large Infernal.

"Let's go!" She called out as she and her summoned demon went back into the fray once more.

"Yeah! I'm tired of holding back!" Marcel yelled out as he enveloped himself in his Lighting-Fire Dragon Mode, letting off some shock waves before he himself charged into the battle to end this.

Tom looked to see both Angelica and Marcel not even attempting to hold back anymore, not caring about any more collateral damaged they may cause since any innocent people were out of the way.

"I guess I should go all out as well!" Tom spoke to himself with a grin.

And with that, the future son of Natsu and Millianna entered into his own Havoc Demon Form, and charged right at the giant demon as well.

Yuge was about to dive right into the battle once more, before he noticed a large explosion being heard from the distance. Turning his attention, he sensed the clashing of two Demonic energies coming from the same direction. It didn't take long for the future son of Natsu and Juvia to realize that it was his dad facing off against the Eredar.

"Man… I can feel them clashing from here." Yuge muttered to himself, however Juvia, who was just pushed back by the giant demon, overheard what her future kid said to himself.

"What do you mean?" Juvia questioned him, getting him to notice the blue haired woman's presence.

Before he could answer the Rain Woman, another large explosion of Fel Energy was heard and felt by the two Water Mages. This also got Juvia to be a bit concern.

"Was that Natsu?" Juvia asked Yuge, who nodded to her question. The Rain Woman of Fairy Tail couldn't help but feel worried. That was a lot of energy being thrown around like that. Yuge couldn't help but see his mother worried.

"Go aid him." Yuge's voice broke Juvia from her trance, getting her to be surprised by his suggestion.

"But-!" She tried to respond, but was interrupted as her future son spoke once more.

"We'll be more than enough for this demon right here! Go help dad!" He told her as he powered up more of his Water Magic.

And with that, Yuge dashed back into the battle with the Mo'arg Brute. Juvia, at first hesitating to listen, gave in as she then started to run toward where Natsu was battling Osmoas at.

 **There we go! How was that? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Also, I decided to put a list of what kinds of magic or other powers the future children have, mainly to help with myself for future chapters so I don't forget lest I will go insane, more so than I am already. Mainly magic that they use mainly, as they all use Fel Magic when in their demon forms. I tend to forget things easily. So here we go:**

 **Maria: Re-quip Magic, Master swordswoman skills**

 **Hara: Fire Dragon Slaying Magic**

 **Tiron: Master Swordsman skills, Fel Magic**

 **Layla: Celestial Magic, Warlock abilities, Fire Dragon Slaying Magic**

 **Garad: Fire Dragon Slaying Magic, Brew-related abilities**

 **Yuge: Water Magic**

 **Daron: Death Knight abilities, Master swordsman skills**

 **Urial: Void Magic**

 **Ariel: Void Magic**

 **Nagura: Master Swordswoman skills**

 **Tom: Telepathy, Binding Magic, Fire Dragon Slaying Magic, Stealth abilities**

 **Angelica: Celestial Magic, Warlock abilities, Fire Dragon Slaying Magic**

 **Sans: Physic abilities, Fel Magic**

 **Rebecca: Command T Magic, Fire Dragon Slaying Magic**

 **Rose: Nature Magic**

 **Marcel: Lighting-Fire Dragon Slaying Magic**

 **Ruby: Fire Dragon Slaying Magic**

 **Azazel: Fel Magic, Master Swordsman skills**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hello again everyone. I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. It's up to you really. Since not many people are telling me to change this to M, I will leave this as T rated. I think it's fine.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Nine: Future Nephew against Uncle**

"Why won't this stupid thing die already?!" Garad shouted in anger as he fired off another Fire Dragon Roar at the Mo'arg Brute, who took a direct hit by the half human half demon male. However the demon managed to recover easily from the attack as it let out another roar of anger.

"Shut up and punch it dang it!" Marcel yelled back at his brother as the future son of Natsu and Kamika dashed in, jumped into the air, and brought down a mighty hit of Lighting and Fire, causing the demon to crash into the ground. This also caused smoke to appear from the forceful impact.

The black haired male jumped back onto the ground and turned around to see his handy work. However he widen his eyes in surprised at seeing the Mo'arg Brute getting back up, who let out another roar of fury as it slammed its metallic ball of a hand down on Marcel. Luckily though, he managed to roll out of the way as it came crashing down onto the ground.

Before Gorarg could continue its assault on the future kid of Natsu and Kamika, Lisanna, who was in her Animal Soul: Cat form, charged and jumped right onto the demon's face, before beginning to claw at the demon's face repeatedly. This naturally got the demon to roar out due to the constant clawing on its face, causing it to bring its metallic chunk of metal of a hand to slam the white haired woman off. However the woman saw the attack and jumped off of the demon. It was too late for Gorarg to cease his action as he instead end up slamming his "hand" right into his face, causing the demon to fall onto the ground and onto a nearby building by its own attack.

The others fighting the demon couldn't help but all find it funny that the demon got hit by its own limb. Garad was the only one who burst out laughing by it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! It got hit by its own body!" The future son of Natsu and Cana laughed out loud, as he had to wipe a tear from his eye due to laughing so hard.

Without warning however, the large demon recovered before it managed _jump_ into the air, shocking those who didn't think a demon that big could jump like that, before landing down right in front of Garad.

Before Garad could act, the Mo'arg Brute swung its massive metallic chunk of metal it calls a hand right into the dark brown haired male's right side. This let Garad to let out a yell as he was sent flying. Though to be honest, his scream seemed more out of shock than out of pain.

"Garad!" Cana shouted in worry at seeing her future child being launched into the air to who knows where.

Before the brown haired woman could take off to see if her son was alright, Gorarng charged at the Card Mage, since she was the closest one out of the rest to the giant demon. Luckily though, the demon was intercepted when a Paper Blizzard: Yellow Dance at the large Mo'arg Brute, getting it to stumble back a little. Cana looked to see Kamika landing next to her as the black haired woman got back into fighting position.

"Thanks for the save there!" Cana told the other woman, who merely smiled back at the Card Mage of Fairy Tail.

"It was nothing, now let's finish this thing!" Kamika responded.

Before Cana could respond, the black haired Garou Knight charged back into the fray along with the others.

Meanwhile with Garad, the dark brown haired alcoholic was seen crashing right into a pile of rubble, courtesy if being launched into the air by the giant demon.

"Ow…," The future son of Natsu and Cana managed to mutter as he slowly managed to get back up from the attack. A look of annoyance and anger appeared on his face as he grabbed a small barrel from his waist before proceeding to dink it, "That stupid demon. When I get my hand on that Mo'arg I'm going to-!"

Garad was cut off before he could finish as a loud crash was heard near him. Turning around, he noticed some fighting going on a few buildings, ones that were still standing a least, ahead of him.

"Huh? Is that mother Irene?" He questioned, wondering if that was San's mother who was fighting the corrupted dark guild.

With that though in mind, Garad started to head toward the source of the fighting.

'NOT FAR FROM GARAD'

One of the two Vilefiends cried out in pain as it was thrown right into another building, getting it to collapse onto the hound-like demon. The other one though charged once again at the enraged Romeo, who let out a beast-like roar himself as he managed to grab the charging demon by the jaws. With another shout, the young Fire Mage lifted the Vilefiend into the air before slamming it onto the ground behind him. He then lifted the demo back up before slamming it back into the ground in front of him. Then with another roar, the dark purple haired boy then chucked the hound-like demon right into a large pile of rock, getting it to break with the demon's contact.

It didn't take long though for the other Vilefiend to recover as it emerged from the wreckage of the building it was through into. The demonic hound let out a roar of anger as it begun to run at the younger male once again. Romeo dashed right toward the creature with his fists blazing with fire to meet the charge head on. The Vilefiend lifted one of its front arms as it proceeded to try to slash at the dark purple haired boy. However Romeo managed to ducked out of the way before brining his arm right onto the demon's lower jaw, getting the creature to be shot into the air a little bit before it came crashing down onto the ground. As that happened, the other Vilefiend that Romeo launched got back up before it once again ran toward the boy.

Chelia could only watch in surprised and even awe as she saw the young Fire Mage successfully fending off and even winning against the two Vilefiends. The Sky God Slayer managed to get back on her two feet, despite how injured she was. She was holding onto her bloody and broken arm that one of the Vilefiend chewed up to try to ease the pain.

"Unbelievable…" Chelia could only mutter as she watched on.

However, before the pink haired girl of Lamia Scale could say anything else, a loud crash got her attention as she swiftly turned her head around to the noise.

She saw Garad crashing through a building with his fist slamming right into a dark guild member's face. The future son of Natsu and Cana landed onto the ground while the demonic dark guild Mage's body crashed on the ground with a loud crack, showing that Garad killed him.

"Whew! I guess there are still a few of them around," Garad told himself, before he looked up to see an injured Chelia standing there in surprised by the dark brown haired male's sudden appearance, "Chelia?! Holy crap what happened to you?!" He shouted as he ran over to see if she was alright over all. His words got Chelia to let out a nervous laugh before she spoke up.

"I've been better…" She muttered, though Garad managed to hear it, mainly thanks to his Fire Dragon Slaying Magic.

"Where's Romeo?" Garad asked her in worry, since he remembered both him and Chelia running off to save Wendy from the Demonic hound that snatched her up. Since he didn't see the blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer, he guessed that Wendy was taken to safety elsewhere.

Before Chelia could answer him, a loud demonic cry of anguish got both of their attention as both the dark brown haired male and pink haired girl turned to the source only for both of them to widen their eyes by what they saw.

One of the two Vilefiends's lower jaw was ripped off from its head as it cried out in pain as it bled profusely from the wound. Romeo, not wasting anything, gathered Rainbow Fire in one fist before slamming it down hard onto the demonic hound's head. The force was so severe that it managed to cause a small shockwave from the impact the demon got from Romeo's fist. The Vilefiend, now with its skull caved in, lay lifeless on the ground as demon blood poured from its wound.

This got the other Vilefiend to roar in fury at seeing one of its kind fell to the likes of Romeo, to which Romeo also roared back before the young Mage ran after the other hound-like demon, who also dashed right at the younger male.

Both Garad and Chelia eyes were widened at seeing Romeo managing to kill one of the Vilefiends, and from the looks of things he was about to finish the other one off as well. Garad managed to turn his head away from the sight and looked back at Chelia.

"Chelia, are you able to make it to safety on your own?" The alcoholic questioned the Sky God Slayer, who looked back at the male from the future.

"Yeah, I should be fine." She assured him. While she was low on magic, and thus unable to heal herself like she would normally, she should have enough to help her get back to where the safety group was. As long as she made sure her arm doesn't get more damaged than it already is, she believes that she can make it.

"Then get going," Garad told her as he looked back at where Romeo and the last Vilefiend were fighting at, "I will aid Romeo in finishing up this mess."

"But-." Chelia was about to say, not wanting to leave Romeo on his own, as she feared that something may be wrong with him due to his sudden fury he was in, but was cut off by Garad.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Now get going before something else decides to show up!" Garad ordered her. Chelia merely nodded in agreement, knowing that it would be pointless to try to argue with the future son of Natsu and Cana.

"Garad," She started to say to him, getting the dark brown haired male to look at the pink haired girl, "Please make sure that Romeo comes back safely." She told him with a quiet voice.

The half human half demon male nodded with a large grin plastered on his face, which assured her that he would. And with that, Chelia began to move away from the battle, all while holding on onto her broken arm.

Once that Garad saw that she was out of sight, he turned around to jump into the fray to aid his eventual Uncle. However he widen his eyes as he witness Romeo fighting the Vilefiend.

The hound-like demon attempted to bite down onto the dark purple haired boy, only for Romeo to jump out of the way before delivering a swift kick right into the demon's side, causing it to crash right into a pile of wreckage. Before it could get back up, Romeo grabbed a large and rather pointy piece of concrete from the rubble, and jumped right onto the Vilefiend before slamming the piece of concrete right into the demon's side, causing the demon to cry in pain from the move as well as getting blood to splatter from it.

And with that, the demonic hound cries died down as its head fell and the life in its eye faded away. This had left Romeo breathing hard at seeing the dead demon before him.

"…Huh," Garad spoke to himself as he started to make his way to where the dark purple haired boy was at, "I guess he could handle it." He finished saying, surprised that Romeo managed to kill the tow Vilefiend all on his own.

Getting closer to where Romeo was at, Garad spoke up so the boy could hear him.

"Good job Romeo! I didn't think that you could handle both of them on your own like that!" Garad exclaimed happily at him as he stopped walking, and waited for Romeo to reply back to him.

However, instead of saying anything, Romeo turned his head around directly at where Garad was at. This also allowed the dark brown haired male to see the younger male's rather feral look, as well as the blankness in his eyes.

This got Garad to widen his eyes comically, as he then realized what was going on with Romeo. Before he could say anything, Romeo let out another animal-like roar as the young Fire Mage then charged directly at Garad.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait Romeo-!" Garad tried to tell him…

…But then he got decked right into the face by Romeo, sending the future son of Natsu and Cana flying right into a couple of building, which collapsed as he was sent flying through them. He then landed and slid on the ground face fist.

"Oooooowwwww…." Garad groaned out, as his face was now sore from the sudden punch that Romeo gave to him. He managed to get back on his feet as he held his cheek with his right hand, "Ugh… of f**king course that side of his decides to manifest now of all times." He muttered to himself, knowing what was wrong with Romeo.

Another yell got his attention as Garad turned around only to see a still enraged Romeo chargning right at him. Garad sighed as he lifted his fists up and enveloped them with fire.

"Sorry Uncle, looks like I need to beat you up to calm you down." Garad apologized, though there was a small grin on his face, since he still got to fight.

With that, Garad charged right toward Romeo, intent on calming the boy down from his feral state.

 **Welp, that's happening. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to jump off a cliff? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Hello everyone, it is I once again with another chapter for you all to either like or hate. The decision to that is up to you.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty: Never hurt a demon's love one.**

Fists of Fel clashed once more as a small shockwave manifested from the collision, as both Natsu and Osmoas continued to land blow after blow on one another. No matter how hard one would hit the other, neither of them refused to break. The two demons of Fel fists collided with one after another, launching shockwave after shockwave, not caring about the damage their fighting was doing to the already damaged town.

This collision of punches eventually ended as Natsu then ducked under the next fist throw that Osmoas, catching the Eredar off guard by the sudden move. Before he could react, Natsu then sent an uppercut right onto the other demon's chin, getting Osmoas to launch into the air. Natsu then followed up with a Fel Fire Roar at the Eredar. Before the attack could hit though, the demon pulled up a magic shield of Fel, thus blocking the Roar from doing any damage. The Eredar, refusing to be outdone by the pink haired demon below him, then came crashing down to his opponent with Shadow Magic enveloped in his hands. Natsu gritted his teeth seeing the Eredar falling toward him, but managed to counter the upcoming attack with his own hands enveloped in Fel Fire. Bringing his fist up and Osmoas bringing his fist down, both of their punches clashed once again, causing a large explosion of Fel and Shadow to burst throughout the battlefield they made.

When the smoke cleared, both Natsu and Osmoas were back on the ground, getting back on their feet. Both demons glared at the other as the resume their fighting positions.

"You sure don't know when to quit… do you?" Osmoas questioned the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer before him with annoyance due to the pink haired demon refusing to die to him.

"The same can be said for you," Natsu responded with a small grin appearing on his face, "I refuse to fall to the likes of you, not when so much is at stake." This merely got the Eredar across from the Dragon Slayer to growl in anger.

"Your foolishness will be your downfall-" Osmoas started to reply back to Natsu…

…But then a powerful water attack slammed right into the Eredar's back, getting him to shout from the sudden hit.

Natsu got confused, as did Osmoas after he recovered, as the two demons looked behind, or in Natsu's case, further forward pass the Eredar, only to see a certain blue haired woman not too far from them with her hand sticking out, showing that she was the one responsible for the sudden surprise attack.

"Juvia?!" Natsu shouted in both confusion and worry, knowing that the Eredar would now target her, "What are doing here?!"

"Juvia has come to aid you Natsu." The Water Mage stated, not at all bothered by the angered look the Eredar now had at her, gritting his teeth in fury by her interference in their battle.

"No Juvia! He's too dangerous!" Natsu attempted to warn her, not wanting one of the women he loves to get hurt.

Osmoas merely glared with hate at the blue haired woman, before he turned completely around, facing her fully.

"So… you wish to die by my hands? Then so be it!" Osmoas shouted as both Fel and Shadow magic enveloped his whole body, giving off a small shockwave from the corrupted energy he was giving off.

This got both Natsu and Juvia to widen their eyes as they felt the Eredar's power double just like that. It seemed that the demon refused to waste anymore time to attempt to get rid of the pink haired male and blue haired woman.

"Juvia! Get out here before-!" Natsu started to say, but was interrupted as Osmoas quickly turned around and launched a large slash of Fel was launched right toward the pink haired demon, getting him to cover his eyes from the smoke as well as sending him a few yards away, making him crash into the ground.

"Natsu!" Juvia shouted in worry for the Fire Dragon Slayer's safety, hoping that he was alright.

However, before she could do anything else, Osmoas then dashed right toward the blue haired woman…

*SLASH*

Juvia's eyes widen as the Eredar went past her with his sword in his hands, now behind Juvia a few yards away. The blue haired woman slowly looked down only to see a large slashed wound on her stomach as blood got all over the ground. The pain didn't even register to her as she then fell down on her knees, now clenching onto her now bleeding stomach.

"Hehehehehehe…" Osmoas chuckling could be heard from behind Juvia. The woman, trying to cry out due to the pain as her brain started to register the damaged nerves she received from the attack, "Not so confident now are you mortal?" He questioned with a smirked plastered on his face.

Juvia only managed to look behind her as the demon approach her. With the large wound she just received, as well as all of the blood coming out of the injury, she was too weak to move or act.

"Now… it's time to put you out of your pathetic misery, but have no fear," Osmoas started to say as he rose his sword into the air, intending to strike the woman before him down, "Your soul shall fuel the Fel."

Juvia, with tears being seen in her eyes and unable to act or move, merely shut her eyes closed as she awaited the sword to strike her down.

*ROOOOOAAAARRR*

A loud roar of fury got both Juvia and Osmoas to hear the demonic roar. Osmoas looked over to his left side…

…Only for a fist of Fel to slam right into the demon's race, getting the demon to shout from the hit as well being launched into a nearby building, which collapsed on top of the demon due the collision.

Juvia's eyes widen at seeing the demon being launched like he was nothing, before turning her head only to see both an enrage and worried Natsu, enveloped in Fel Fire, standing over her.

"Let me see it!" Natsu ordered her, with his tone leaving no room for argument. Juvia, knowing that he was talking about the large wound now plastered on her stomach, moved her hands over the bleeding injury.

Natsu got onto his knees in order to see the wound better. His face grew more worried at the sight of the large gash on her stomach. They couldn't wait to get her to Wendy or Rose in order to heal; otherwise she would lose too much blood. The pink haired male then looked at the blue haired woman right in the eyes as he spoke.

"Juvia, I can stop the bleeding, but it will hurt. Will you let me?" Natsu told her, completely concern present on his face, which for some reason made Juvia's heart beat faster than normal despite the current situation.

She didn't say anything, but slowly nodded, trusting the pink haired demon in front of her. Natsu then put both of his hands on the large gash on her stomach, ignoring the awful feeling he got from seeing the injury on the Water Mage. With both Natsu and Juvia taking a deep breath, the Fire Dragon Slayer went on to forcefully close with his flames. Juvia gritted her teeth from the pain she got from the cauterizing of her gash, but did her best to contain her urge to scream, though it didn't stop a few tears to form in her eyes.

Only a minute later, the action ended, leaving the wound completely cauterized and closed. Juvia couldn't help but take big deep breaths of air after going through that, it was unbearable, but it was better than bleeding out to death.

Before any of them could say anything else, a shout of anger got their attention as they turned to see Osmoas emerging from the wreckage with fury in his eyes.

"You dare strike me like that?! I will have your head!" Osmoas yelled in anger as he powered up with Fel and Shadow once more.

Natsu merely stood back up, making sure to stay in front of Juvia in a protective manner as anger flooded the pink haired demon's systems once more.

"…You hurt her," Natsu started to say, before slowly walking toward the Eredar as he went on, "You hurt Juvia. You won't get away with this alive." Natsu spoke in a low tone with such hate and fury that one would think was a different person speaking all together.

Natsu stopped walking as his magical energy begun to rise. Osmoas eyes widen from the sudden power increase by the pink haired demon, as well as the ground started to shake. Even Juvia was surprised at seeing the whole landscape being affected by Natsu's merely giving off the magical power.

The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer then gritted his teeth in anger as he glared at the Eredar before him.

( **Cue "I will show you" by From Ashes to New** )

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" Natsu then roared out.

And without warning, a large piller of Fel Fire shot out from Natsu, piercing the very sky itself as the sky darkened and thundered. Both Juvia and Osmoas couldn't stop themselves from covering their eyes from the intensity of the flames as well as the large shockwave coming off from the pillar of Fel.

When the pillar and the shaking of the ground finally ended, both the blue haired woman and the Eredar eyes widen by what stood before them.

Natsu was still in his E.N.D form with Fel Fire enveloped him. But in addition to the Fel Fire, dark green lighting also enveloped the pink haired demon. This was a demonic take on Natsu's Lighting-Fire Dragon Mode.

Before Osmoas could utter a single word, Natsu suddenly appeared in front of the Eredar before slamming his empowered fist right into the other demon's stomach. This got Osmoas to cry in pain as well as cough up Fel blood. Refusing to let up, the pink haired demon continued to launch blow after blow to the Eredar of the Burning Legion/ With each hit Natsu got on him, a small shockwave formed from the blows. The barrage of fists ended as Natsu then slammed the Eredar right into the ground, before grabbing the demon's tail with both of his hands. With a roar, the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer began to twirl the demon with enough speed before he chucked Osmoas into the air. Not allowing the demon in the air a moment to recover at all, Natsu then fired off a Fel Lighting-Fire Roar at the demon above, who was unable to cast a protection spell in time for the attack to collide with him, causing a roar of pain as well as filling the air with smoke.

The demon was about to come crashing down onto the ground, but before he could land Natsu charged at him once again before slamming his fist right into the demon's face once more. Osmoas would have been sent flying if it weren't for the fact that Natsu grabbed his tail again before he could be launch away. With a strong hold on the Eredar's tail, Natsu went on to slam the demon into the ground multiple times, with each blow causing a small crater to form underneath Osmoas as he continued to collide with the ground over and over again. After a long minute of this, Natsu once again launched him into the air.

Osmoas was now bleeding profusely from all over due to the constant damage he was receiving from the pink haired demon. Before he could even mutter a word, Natsu appeared right above him before he brought his fist down into the demon's stomach, getting both the Eredar and Natsu to come crashing back into the ground. But that didn't stop there. Due to the force of Natsu's punch both of them kept on going threw the ground, a loud explosion taking place as a result from the collision of them and the ruined ground.

"I'M ENDING THIS NOW!" Natsu roared as more Fel Lighting and Fire enveloped the both of them as they continued to break through the earth underneath them, "YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING JUVIA! **YOU WILL PAY FOR** **HURTING ONE OF THE WOMEN I LOVE!"**

With the final roar of demonic fury in hand, Osmoas could only roar in both fury and pain as the Fel Lighting and Fel Fire consumed the Eredar.

Back on the surface, the amount of power that was unleashed in that attack caused a mighty explosion that shot up high into the sky, allowing nearby everyone that was in the town or near it to see it.

Juvia, who managed to get back on her feet and covered her eyes due to being so close to the large explosion as the shockwaves that emitted from it decimated the nearby building even more, completely reducing them all to rubble. The Rain Woman then uncovered her eyes to see the large amount of smoke that now filled the area due to the explosion.

But before she could utter anything, she saw a figure coming out of the smoke. After a few moments of silence, a large smile formed on her face as she saw who it was.

Out of the smoke and ashes Natsu appeared, no longer in his E.N.D form or his Lighting-Fire Form as he walked over to where she was. A large grin plastered on his face, despite his own wounds and completely drained from all of the magic he released.

However he only got so far as he fell on his knees, as he was completely drained, of both magic and stamina. Juvia saw this, and thus ran over to the pink haired male, or as fast as one can when they just had a large gash on their stomach cauterized.

"Natsu!" She exclaimed as she managed to arrive at him, getting on her own knees in order to see him eye to eye, "Are you alright?!" She asked him, worried that he may have gotten hurt during the fight. The pink haired male merely let out a small laugh at her concern.

"I'm alright Juvia, are you okay?" Natsu asked her, though a small smile was still seen on his face as he asked his question. The Water Mage couldn't help but smile back.

"Juvia's fine, thanks to you Natsu… Juvia… didn't think you would go so far for her." Juvia admitted, getting Natsu to laugh a little once again.

"Of course I would," Natsu started to say, before looking directly in her eyes with a kind smile, "I love you."

Juvia didn't know what prompted her from her next action, but that didn't stop her from slamming her lips into his, to which he happily returned.

 **There we go! Now Juvia is officially a part of the harem in-story now like the others who officially got with Natsu. You know I can't help but feel like some of these confessions with Natsu and the girls are more intense than others, but hey, what can you do?**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Hi everyone. I have return with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your being. It's up to you really.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty One: Gorarg's Fall**

'A FEW MINUTES EARLIER'

Both Tom and Marcel charged at the giant Mo'arg Brute, both of their fists either enveloped with either Fel Magic or Lighting-Fire Magic. The large demon saw them coming before it swung its sword at the two future children. However, Tom flew up in the air while Marcel simply side stepped the blade. Tom then landed behind Gorarg, and with a might yell from both the future children of Natsu, Kamika, and Millianna, the two then slammed their Fel empowered and Lighting-Fire empowered punch right into the stomach and back of the demon. This of course caused a rather large explosion, as both the black haired male and the brown haired male jumped back and looked at their handy work.

"Did we get it?" Tom asked everyone else, who were ready to fight still just in case the giant demon got back up.

Before anyone could answer the future son of Natsu and Millianna, Gorarg then emerged from the smoke as the massive demon jumped into the air once more before landing right in front of Lisanna, whose eyes widen at seeing the Mo'arg Brute suddenly in front of her.

"Lisanna!" Mira shouted in worry at seeing her sister about to be attacked by the giant.

Despite hearing her shout, Lisanna was unable to react in time as the large demon of the Burning Legion let out a roar before it went on to swing its chunk of metal it calls a hand right at the short white haired woman.

But before she could be hit by the large ball of metal, the youngest of the Stauss siblings found herself being pushed to the side, which also got her to fall onto the ground.

"GAH!" An echoed male's voice shouted in pain, getting Lisanna to widen her eyes once again before turning her head, only to see Daron being the one launched by the giant demon's attack.

"Daron!" Lisanna and everyone else shouted at once as they saw the armored future son of Natsu and Lisanna crash into the ground.

The Death Knight hit the ground with enough force to get his helmet to go flying off of his head. The metallic piece of hear simply clanked and rolled a few feet away from the now groaning Daron.

Thankfully, the armored being managed to get back up on his two feet. But this allowed everyone, aside from the other future children, to see his face for the first time since they all met one another. Like the other future males, his hair was both messy and spiky, and was white as Lisanna's hair. However, his skin was extremely pale, to the point that it wasn't normal for someone's skin to be that pale. His eyes were still the same as they saw through the helmet, still glowing blue eyes. But what caught their attention was the large scar then went across his face, going through one of his eyes as well.

"Daron!" Yuge was the closest to the white haired male as he went to make sure his brother was alright, "Are you alright?" He asked the Death Knight.

Daron simply formed a small smile on his face.

"I'm fine, it will take more than that to hurt me," Daron replied to the blue haired future son of Natsu and Juvia, who then fired off a Death Grip at his helmet, bringing the piece of metal back into his hands, before he put the piece of gear back onto his head, fully covering himself with armor once more. "Now come on, we still have a demon to kill."

Yuge simply nodded to his brother as both of them looked back to see the others have continued to fight against the giant demon once more after seeing Daron was alright.

Before the two could join the fray though, the ground suddenly started to shake at a rather uncontrollable rate. This naturally got everyone's attention; even the giant demon was confused by what was going on.

"What the heck?" Brandish questioned in absolute confusion, as well as worry. What was going on?

Then without warning, a large pillar of Fel Fire was seen being launched into the sky not far from them. This got everyone to turn around to witness the giant pillar, their eyes widen from the large amount of Fel Energy being thrown around the entire damaged town. Even Gorarg was too busy witnessing the massive pillar of Fel Fire to continue attacking them.

However, Tiron, noticing that the giant demon was too distracted by whatever the heck was going on, grabbed his sword before he dashed right behind the giant. The green haired male then jumped into the air before he landed onto the Mo'arg Brute's back then stabbed his sword right into the demon.

This of course got the large demon to snap out of being distracted as it roared out in both fury and pain, as it tried to shake the future son of Natsu and Hisui off of him. This also got everyone to snap out of their dazes as they looked to see the enrage demon trying to shake Tiron off to no valid, as the armored swordsman simply continued to thrust the blade further into the demon's skin.

"A little help would be nice!" Tiron shouted at the others, a bit annoyed that they were simply standing there.

Hearing this from Tiron prompted the others to act as they all ran at the thrashing demon. Both Tom and Millianna, after getting close to both of the demon's side, unleashed their Binding Magic on the giant, using their Nekosoku Tubes to wrap around the Mo'arg Brute's arms, thus retraining it from flailing around and making it stay on once place.

While this happened, the pillar of Fel Fire in the distance dissipated as well as the constant shaking of the ground ceased; however everyone was too distracted facing the giant demon before them to notice this.

"Hurry everyone!" Tom shouted at the others, knowing that they had to finish the battle now while the demon was restrained.

"We can't hold this for too much longer!" Millianna also exclaimed at the others, already she could feel her Binding Magic on the demon loosening.

"You heard them everyone!" Sans shouted as he summoned a few dragon heads made of Fel Fire, as he begun to charge his attack, "Let's end this!" The future son of Natsu and Irene exclaimed.

"Rigth!" Everyone else exclaimed back in agreement, as they all charged their own attack, or in the case of those like Erza, Maria, and Asmer, chucking their weapons at the giant Mo'arg Brute.

And with that, everyone fired off their own magic and weapons, which all collided with one another making a massive beam of magical energy coming straight at the giant restrained demon. Seeing the massive attack heading their way, Tiron, Tom, and Millianna then managed to jump out of the way in time as the large magical attack in time.

Gorarg could only let out a yell of pain and fury as the giant demon inevitably consumed by the massive attack, causing a massive explosion, forcing the others to cover their eyes from the large collision and explosion.

A few moments later, the smoke and explosion died down, allowing everyone to uncover their eyes. And look and behold, the demon Gorarg was lying lifeless on the ground not far from them.

"Finally…" Meredy stated to the others, as they al looked at the pink haired woman, "I thought it would never die."

"I hear you mom." Ruby agreed with the woman who would one day give birth to her, as the future daughter of Natsu and Meredy was glad that the stupid demon was finally staying down for good this time.

Before anyone else could say anything, a loud and large explosion that shot up far into the sky not far from them caught their attention as they turned around only to witness said explosion in shock.

"What on Earthland is that?" Hara questioned in both confusion and surprise, though no one else could figure out what was going on.

Sans simply looked at the smoke that still lingered high in the air not far from them all, before the realization hit the red haired male. This also got him to be worried before he bolted toward the source of the smoke. The sudden action got the others to be caught off guard by the red haired male's sudden move.

"Sans wait!" Maria shouted at her brother, not knowing why he was suddenly in a rush.

The large group simply went on to follow the future son of Natsu and Irene.

It didn't take long for them to catch up with the red haired male, who didn't slow down as he continued going through the damaged town. Some of them like Erza and Daron managed to catch up to the future son of Natsu and Irene, running right next to him.

"Sans! What's the hurry?" Erza asked her nephew/brother; she still had no idea what to actually address the red head male to tell the truth.

"What do you think? I'm going to see if that was dad!" Sans replied to the red head woman next to him, before he picked up his speed once again.

His words though managed to reach everyone else despite them being behind him, as their eyes widened. Of course! Natsu had to be the one causing all of that! How could they forget about him battling the Eredar leading the attack? Though some of them couldn't help but worry, what if it was Osmoas that did all of that?

It didn't take long before Sans stopped moving, which also got them all to stop moving as well. Not far from the large group, two silhouettes could be seen slowly walking toward them. However it didn't take long for them all to recognize who they were.

"Natsu! Juvia!" Kagura exclaimed with a smile on her face, as everyone else aso smiled before they all ran after the pink haired and blue haired male and female.

Hearing their names being called out, Natsu and Juvia, who were somewhat struggling to move quickly due to their current state, looked up only to smile themselves at seeing everyone else approaching.

"Hey guys." Natsu managed to speak up, despite how tired and exhausted he was. The others managed to arrive right in front of both the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Water Mage, before they all saw the state they were in.

"Dad! Mom! You're both hurt!" Yuge exclaimed in worry, though both Natsu and Juvia still smiled at his and the others concern.

"We're fine, don't worry." Juvia assured her future son with a smile. Granted she would have that cauterized scar on her stomach for the rest of her life, but it's better than bleeding out to death.

Hearing her say that got everyone to be relieved, glad that both of them were alright overall. Natsu looked at the group, before noticing a few they remember being with them not presence.

"Hey, where's Irene?" The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer asked them, wondering where the older red head woman was at.

"She took off to take care of the corrupted dark guild assaulting the city. Knowing her, she's probably finishing up with that right now." Sans informed his father, who simply smiled at what he heard.

"That's good to hear." Natsu simply stated back to the red haired male.

"But where's Garad?" Juvia asked them, which got them to have looks of concern and worry, which didn't go unnoticed by Natsu and Juvia.

"We don't know," Cana admitted, as she was worried where her future son was, "That big demon launched him into the air. We have no idea where he ended up at." The Card Mage finished saying, as she and everyone else couldn't help but feel worried for the dark brown haired alcoholic.

Daron was about to speak up, planning on assuring the others that his brother was most likely alright, before a loud crash got their attention as they turned around. When they did, a familiar shouting dark brown haired male was seeing flying past them as he went through one building into another.

Everyone stayed still for a moment with their eyes widened in a comically fashion by what they just witnessed.

"…Was…was that Garad just now?" Rebecca questioned.

No one answered her as said person was seen running back into the building where he went flying from; letting out the most idiotic war cry they ever heard as he didn't seem to notice their presence.

Everyone else merely slowly looked at one another on confusion, before they all silently agreed to follow what the heck Garad was going. And with that, they all immediately took off to follow the future son of Natsu and Garad.

 **There we go. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to punch myself repeatedly in the face? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Hello again everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever you think of it, it's fine. It's up to you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Two: Feral No More**

"What was all of that about?" Lucy couldn't help but asked the other in both confusion and slight worry.

While they were making sure that no civilian with them was hurt, as well as tending to Wendy's own wound, especially with her leg, the group was able to feel the ground shake beneath them only a few minutes ago. If that wasn't weird or frightening enough, they all also saw a large pillar of Fel Fire shoot out from the town down the hill they were all currently at. Thankfully that and the shaking ended, and only a few minutes after that did a massive explosion was seen shooting up in the sky, making the civilians freak out once more, as well as surprising the heroes themselves.

Naturally, they had some questions as to what was going on back in the town.

"I don't know." Kinana replied back to the blonde Celestial Mage. The purple haired woman only hoped that everyone fighting back in the wrecked town was alright.

"Guys!"

A familiar voice got the group's attention, before they saw a familiar pink haired Sky God Slayer approaching them. Naturally, a few of them, like Rose, Cosmos, and Layla then made their way over to the approaching pink haired Mage of Lamia Scale.

"Chelia! It's good to see you ba-!" Layla was started to say to her, before she and the other two pink haired woman with her stopped as they widened their eyes as they saw the rather bloodied and broken state the girl was in, "Oh my gosh! Your arm!"

"I've noticed." Chelia managed to reply with a dead panned look on her face despite the pain her limb was in at the moment.

"Come on, I can try to heal you as best I can." Rose informed the pink haired girl, who merely nodded as she walked over to the future daughter of Natsu and Cosmos.

Not wasn't any time, the pink haired female put her hands on the bloodied arm, getting slight hiss from Chelia due to how sensitive her arm was in. Then, Rose's hands started to glow with Nature Magic to start healing the broken arm as much as she could.

"I'm going to need some bandages to wrap the arm." Rose informed her mother, hoping that she could get some like they did with Wendy's leg.

"Already on it." Cosmos assured the woman that she will give birth to one day in the future, as the pink haired Garou Knight had taken out some bandages that she was luckily to have on hand.

Wendy, seeing that it was only the Sky God Slayer who had return, couldn't help wonder where Romeo was at. Thankfully, with Hisui and Kinana, were helping the blue haired girl stand up since her leg, while no longer bloodied and bruised, was still broken. Hisui and Kinana helped the smaller girl make her way over to where the four pink haired women were at, with Asuka following right behind them.

"Chelia," Wendy started to say, getting the Sky God Slayer to look at the Sky Dragon Slayer, "Where's Romeo? Is he alright?" She questioned her friend in worry, seeing how the dark purple haired boy was not with her.

This got the others around her to also realize the same thing. Chelia left to go aid Romeo against the hound-like demon that snatched Wendy up before running off with her. Why wasn't he with Chelia?

"He and Garad are still fighting those monsters." The Sky God Slayer of Lamia Scale informed everyone else. This surprised the others. So Garad had showed up to help out, but they were still struggling with taking the demonic hounds down?

As the heroes as well as all the civilians were looking at them, none of them noticed the small portal of Fel appearing from behind the large group of people.

'BACK IN THE DESTORYED TOWN'

Garad continued to shout out his rather idiotic war cry as he made his way through the wreckage of some buildings to get back to the still enrage Romeo, who was running right back at the future son of Natsu and Cana. The dark brown haired male powered up his fist with flames, getting ready to land a hit on the feral Romeo. However, the dark purple haired younger Fire Mage jumped out of the way before landing right behind Garad, who looked surprised by seeing his attack being dodged before Romeo launched a Rainbow Fire right on the other male's back, getting the alcoholic Fire Dragon Slayer to be launched into the ground face first a few yards away from his original spot. Thankfully, Garad managed to get back up as he saw Romeo charging right back at him with his fists still enveloped with Rainbow Fire. The future son of Natsu and Cana managed to side step out of the way before grabbing the dark purple haired boy by the hair before slamming him into the ground. Getting over him, Garad then went on to repeatedly punch the younger Fire Mage in the face below him.

"Go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to sleep! Go to sleep!" Garad shouted over and over again as he continued his barrage of punches, hoping that he would be able to knock out Romeo, thus getting him out of this blood thirty state he was in.

Sadly for the dark brown haired young man, this only seemed to be making the enraged boy angrier, as Romeo then managed to get one of his legs free before kicking Garad right on the sacred part of any male.

A rather painful and high pitch scream followed up from Garad, before Romeo, now not being hold down as his opponent was clutching on his private parts, managed to kick the older person off of him, getting the dark brown haired male to fall to the ground on his back, though he was still clutching on his area due to how painful it was to be kick there. However his mind was taken off of that as the feral Romeo grabbed Garad by the feet with both of his hands. Garad didn't have the time to react before the younger male then lift him up in the air before slamming him right into the ground.

"OW!" Garad shouted, before he was lifted up once again before slammed into the floor once more, "OH!" Then it happened again, "EH!" Then he was slammed into the ruined ground once more, "AH!"

Then, with a mighty roar from Romeo, the younger Fire Mage chucked the dark brown haired Fire Dragon Slayer right into a wreckage of another building, causing it to collapse on top of him.

Thankfully, Garad managed to get out of the rubble with no trouble. However, when the future son of Natsu and Cana looked back up, raw anger was present on his face as he gritted his teeth.

"You… kicked me in the d*ck…," Garad started to say, before he grabbed one of his small barrels on his waist and opening it, "No one… and I mean no one… KICKS ME IN THE D*CK AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

With fury present in his voice, he drank the small barrel he had, before his skin became literal stone. With that done the dark brown haired male then entered into his Vengeance Demon Form, with his skin still under the effects of his brew.

Then he bolted right at the still feral Romeo, who let out another roar as he also charged at the angered Garad. As the two were about to collide, Garad lift his Fel empowered fist right above Romeo…

..Before slamming it right onto the dark purple haired boy's head.

The force put behind the hit was enough to cause a shockwave of it own as Romeo crashed right into the ground, causing a small crater to form from the collision. The noise from the punch to the head echoed out throughout the opened up decimated area of the town, sounding like a gun that was shot in an opened area and echoed throughout the air.

Garad let out a few hard breaths before the affects of his stone brew faded away, leaving his skin no longer that of stone. He also exited out of his Vengeance Demon Form, as he looked at the now unconscious Romeo below him.

"There we go…," Garad muttered to himself, before he picked up the knocked out dark purple haired boy, flinging him over his shoulder as he looked at the boy he had over his shoulder, "This is why you never kick me there. I need that part of me to have children of my own one day you know."

Before the dark brown haired future son of Natsu and Cana could start to head back to where the others took the civilians at to drop the unconscious boy off…

"Garad!" He got confused when he heard his name being called, before turning around to see the source of the voice.

His eyes widened as he saw his parents as well as most of the others were approaching him as they got through some wreckage of the destroyed buildings before running toward him, with Natsu being the one speaking his name.

"Dad? Mom?" Garad questioned as he saw his parents and everyone else closing on him and the knocked out Romeo he had over his shoulder.

"There you are! We were worried where you ended up at!" Cana exclaimed with relief, glad that the guy who she would bring to the world in the future was alright. However, she and the others then noticed the unconscious dark purple haired boy that her future son had flung over his shoulder.

"What happened to Romeo? Is he alright?" Natsu asked the dark brown haired male, a bit worried for the younger Fire Mage.

"Uh…," Garad didn't really know how to explain to his dad or the others what actually happened with the knocked out boy, so he went with a different approach, "Those Vielfiends knocked him out and send him flying far from them. Luckily I managed to kill the two demonic hounds before coming over here to get him. …Yeah."

From the looks on the others face, especially the looks of his brothers and sisters, showed that they were a bit skeptical, as they couldn't help but think Garad wasn't explaining the whole truth to them. Before they could question it though, the dark brown haired male spoke up in hopes to change the subject.

"Anyway, judging by how you all are here, I'm guessing that you guys managed to take care of the demons?" He asked them.

"The dark guild serving them has also been taken care of." Another voice answered him, as everyone turned to the side only to see Irene landing in the area.

"Mother," Sans started to say with a grin, "I see that you finished cleaning the area of dark mages up." The red haired male told her, glad to see his mother was all right and with no signs of injuries.

"Correct, I will admit the dark guild master put up more of a fight compared to the rest of his corrupted underlings." Irene informed them as she walked over to where they were all standing at.

This got everyone to merely smile, before Maria noticed something off. She didn't see any sighs of Chelia or Wendy around. Were they back with the others?

Before the pink haired future daughter of Natsu and Erza could ask her brother where the two Sky Slayers were at, a loud scream got everyone's attention. Since the battle was over with the town in complete ruin and quiet, the scream was easily heard by everyone as it echoed throughout the air around them.

"That was Layla!" Hara shouted in worry, recognizing that voice.

This got everyone else to widen in shock and worry, before they all immediately took off to where she and everyone else were at, hoping to see what was going on to cause the future daughter of Natsu and Lucy to shout like that.

Whatever the reason, they knew it wasn't good.

 **There we all go. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to punch myself for not letting the good guys in the story get a break? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Greetings mortal! It is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. So sit back, retake the Holy Land, and enjoy.**

 **Or not.**

 **I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Three: Akumu the Corruptor**

"Hurry everyone!" Natsu shouted at the others, as they all continued to run as fast as they can in order to get to where the others were located at.

The large group of Wizards made their way out of the ruined town as fast as possible, before they found themselves going up the nearby hill where the others with the civilians were all at. Whatever was going on, they hoped it wasn't too serious, and that everyone there were alright.

When they got to their destination though, all of them froze in horror by the sight before them all.

All around the area, dead bodies of all of the surviving citizens littered the landscape. From men, woman, and even children, none were still alive as it looked like the life was drained from their bodies, leaving them all in a rather decayed and hollowed state.

Needless to say, the sight got them all sick to their stomachs.

"H-How… W-What happened…?" Rogue tried to find the right words to say, though it was difficult to speak due to the horrific view before them.

Loud laughter got their attention as the large group looked in front of them only to see Lucy, Wendy, Hisui, Kinana, Asuka, Chelia, and Cosmos all imprisoned in some kind of shield made of Fel. Cosmos and Lucy tried to break the Fel shield to be luck, as Wendy and Chelia were still too injured and drained from their magic to help out.

Not far from them, the large group widened their eyes in horror and anger at the sight of both Layla and Rose being lifted in the air and strangled by a new entity, who looked to be enjoying the pain on the two future daughters of Natsu, Lucy, and Cosmos faces.

The man looked mostly human, with tan skin as everything from the waist up was exposed. The only piece of clothing he wore were the dark brown colored baggy pants and the black metallic boots. He had long black hair than went down his back, and had a black goatee on his face as well. However, his arms were completely black in color, with his hand being a bit bigger and more clawed-like compared to how a human's hand should look. Out of his head two black horns with some Fel radiating from the tips of them were seen. His chest also had cracks of Fel running through it, like something in him was about to burst. Then there were his eyes, which were glowing pure red, with his right eye having a scar of Fel going over it.

"Well… what do we have here? If it isn't E.N.D and the rest of his meddlesome brats." The man stated with a grin.

Before anyone could say anything, the man then chucked the two future daughters he had a hold on to the ground, forcing them to cry out in pain from the impact as they landed right in front of the large group of Wizards.

"Layla! Rose!" They all cried in worry, as Daron, Millianna, Rogue, and Meredy helped to get them back on their feet.

The rest turned their attention back at where the others were trapped in the Fel shield, before they all in anger glared at the man before them.

"Let the others go!" Erza shouted at the demonic corrupted man, who merely laughed out loud by her demand.

"What? Not curious to whom I am? Such disrespect to your superiors," The man responded to them, getting them all to grit their teeth in anger. The black haired man then did a slight bow to them, "I am Akumu, a loyal servant of the Burning Legion. It's an honor to meet you all." He finished with a mocking smile on his face.

"Why you…?!" Sting stated in anger.

Before anyone knew it, the blonde White Dragon Slayer then charged at the black haired man with his fists enveloped with his Magic.

"Sting no!" Both Yukino and Rogue shouted at once at their friend and Guild master, who didn't pay any heed to their words as he only closed in on the demonic corrupted black haired man, who merely smirked at the approaching blonde.

As Sting got close to the man, Akumu simply raised his hand up in front of them, before he made a cutting motion with said hand toward the White Dragon Slayer, before a wave of Shadow Magic was unleashed from his hand. Sadly, the attack was too quick to dodge and before Sting or anyone else knew it…

*SLASH*

Sting's eyes widened in horror before he slowly turned his head to his left side of his body…

…Only to see his entire left arm cleaved off.

A roar of pain and agony filled the air as Sting fell to the ground as he clutched the bleeding wound where his arm use to be, as the limb itself now lying on the ground not far from him.

Everyone else only widened in shock and horror by what they just saw, as Akumu merely let out a small chuckle.

"You should have been more careful mortal. But hey, at least you're still alive." Akumu told him with a grin plastered on his face, loving the sound of pain that the blonde White Dragon Slayer was admitting from his mouth.

"STING!" Lector shouted in worry as the Exceed flew over to his partner, fearful and worried for his friend.

Everyone else merely stood, still trying to process what just happened, before they all snapped out of their horrified forms before they all glared at the black haired servant of the Burning Legion with utter hate.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Natsu roared out before he dashed right at the man despite the pink haired demon's current injured state.

"Natsu/dad!" Nearly everyone else shouted in worry.

Rogue, not going to stand by and let this maniac minion of the demons get away with what he just did to Sting and all of the innocent people, also charged in along with the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, his fists covered in his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic.

Akumu merely had his grin still on his face as he simply watched as both of the Dragon Slayers approached him. As they got closer however, the black haired man then vanished with Shadow Magic, getting both Natsu and Rogue to be shocked before they turned around to see him standing right behind them. He then turned around before he went on to speak, getting everyone who was listening full attention.

"Thank you. You three Dragon Slayers got right next to each other for me." Akumu stated with a large smirk on his face before the demonic corrupted man let out another chuckle, getting everyone on edge.

It was too late for Natsu, Rogue, or Sting to act or even reach before the black haired man then lifted both of his hands, before without warning surges of pain were felt through all three of their bodies, getting Sting to collapse on the ground completely as he cried out, and got both Natsu and Rogue to fall on their knees. To the three, it felt like something was being pulled out of their bodies and into the man before them all.

Akumu merely smiled, before his eyes widened as he ceased his action and quickly turned around before putting his arms in a blocking position.

Right as he finished doing that, a large blast of Magic collided right into him, getting him to be pushed back by a good distance from the others, courtesy of Irene who had enough of standing isle as she and the others watched the man did that to the two Sabertooth Mages and to her lover!

Akumu, his arms a bit burnt due to the large amount of power the red haired woman unleashed at him, ceased his blocking motion before Erza, Maria, and Tiron dashed right at the man with their swords in hand. The three didn't waste anytime as the red head woman, pink haired woman, and the green haired male unleashed a barrage of swinging their swords at the demonic corrupted man they have surrounded. However the black haired man managed to dodge each of their attacks easily, as he noticed their moves were much slower due to their injuries.

The man then vanished due to his Shadow Magic, getting the red head and the two future kids to widen their eyes in shock, before they and everyone else saw him reappear a good distance from them all.

"Your moves are sloppy," Akumu responded to them with a smirk visible on his face, "With the way most of you are right now, I would have no problem finishing much of you off. After all, fighting for your survival can be very tiring." He told them all, referencing their battle with Osmoas's forces that finished not even a few minutes earlier.

Many of them kept their eyes on the black haired man, while a few of them ran over to where the three Dragon Slayers were at, while a few of the others went to where the others were trapped in the shield made of Fel Magic to try to get them out.

"But as much fun as it would be to take some of you down with me, I'm afraid that I don't have time to deal with all of you." Akumu informed them all, already got what he came for in the first place.

With everyone glaring with hate at the demonic corrupted man before them all, the man brought his hands in front of him, before a familiar white orb of energy appeared, getting them all to be confused, as Wendy, who was stuck in the Fel shield with the others of her group, recognizing it as the same one Osmoas pulled out of her not that long ago.

No one could say anything else before four more similar orbs of energy appeared. One was a red color, which was next to the white one, another was a black color, another was also colored white with this one being much brighter compared to the other one, and the last one was a gray colored one.

Seeing these, the others were confused and also cautious, thinking that the black haired man was planning some kind of technique to use against him.

"Interesting isn't it?" Akumu stated to them all with his grin still present on his face, "I should thank you Dragon Slayers. As this is my prize from which I claimed from your bodies. The grey one personally was the easiest one to get from the Iron Dragon Slayer."

Hearing this got those to realize who he was talking about to widen their eyes, while those who didn't looked on in confusion.

"Gajeel?" Rogue, who managed to get back on his feet thanks to Tom and Ruby's help, questioned in worry over the one he looked up too.

"Don't get frantic now mortals, I made sure to acquire my prize while he and the rest of those Wizards were in dreamland." Akumu admitted, since he believed it would be boring just to kill them all in their sleep when they were all back in Crocus.

While four of the orbs were then dismissed by the black haired man, the white one that was pulled out of Wendy's body earlier thanks to the Eredar Osmoas remained out. The man then launched the orb into the air before charging his other hand with Fel Magic.

"Allow me to show you… that none can resist the powers of the Legion!" Akumu shouted with joy, before launching the ball of Fel Energy into the air right into the white orb of energy.

Before anyone could even act upon whatever Akumu was doing…

*BOOM*

The Fel collided with the white orb before a massive explosion took place, causing everyone to be blown back. The force was even strong enough to shatter the Fel shield Akumu put around the others earlier, getting those who were in there to also be blown away. Many trees that were standing were blown away, as the withered and decayed bodies of the civilians that Akuma made short work off couldn't withstand the explosion as the bodies were reduced to ash.

The explosion then died down; as the broken and charred land was now that remained of the area they stood in. Thankfully though, everyone was alright as many of them managed to get back on their feet.

"Ow…" Garad managed to mutter, as he emerged, with the still knocked out Romeo underneath him, showing that the future son of Natsu and Cana protected the younger Fire Mage with his own body.

"Wendy! Chelia! Are you two alright?!" Lucy asked in worry, as she, Layla, Carla, Rose, and Cana were now the closest to the two younger girls, who managed to emerge from the rubble thanks to their help.

"Y-Yeah… we're fine." Wendy managed to say, trying to ignore how much pain her broken leg was in at the moment. While Chelia merely nodded as she let out a hiss of pain due to her broken arm.

Not far from that group, Rogue, Lector, Frosch, Yukino, Angelica, and Yuge were helping Sting get back on his feet.

"Are you alright?" Yuge asked the blonde White Dragon Slayer with concern, who tried to sheepishly smile as much as he could at the moment.

"Well… other than loosing my arm… just peachy." Sting stated to him, though it was clear from his tone that he wasn't doing well at the moment.

As anyone helped each other getting back on their two feet, something large was then heard landing on the ground. Everyone turned their attention as they saw the large amount of smoke in front of them all clearing out, allowing them all to see the source of what caused that noise.

When they did, they all froze.

None of them could believe what they were seeing. Everyone had their eyes widen in horror and shock as they saw the sight before them all.

None were more horrified and shocked than Wendy, as tears could be seen appearing in her eyes before starting to go down her face.

There, standing tall was a creature that now had dark grey colored skin, with the being's large wings being blacker compared to the rest of its body. Small spikes littered the being's back, as its claws were more shaper with the tips radiating Fel Energy, as well as cracks of Fel could be seen littering the beast's body. The creature's eyes glowed a crimson red, with any trace of kindness it once had completely gone.

This… was the Sky Dragon Grandeeney. Once a creature beauty and kindness now corrupted and controlled by the Fel.

On the dragon's back, Akumu could be seen laughing out loud.

"Let's go my dragon! We will deal with these pathetic mortals another time!" He ordered the Fel-corrupted dragon, who then let out a roar, which sounded like a roar of pain in all honesty.

But nevertheless, the Fel-corrupted Sky Dragon obeyed her new master's orders before the both of them took off into the sky, before they bolted quickly for any of the others to keep track of, as they were forced to watch Akumu leave with the Fel-corrupted Sky Dragon.

And then they were out of sight.

 ***I walk out to go get the mail and proceed to check it.***

 **Oh, sweet, a message from the readers. I wonder what they want to say.**

 **"Dear monster, how could you do this to them?! You make Sting loose his arm and now you got the demons to corrupt Wendy's dragon?! Kill yourself now you horrible piece of s**t!"**

 **…What a nice letter. I'll be sure to frame this on my wall.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to annex Canada? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Hey there everyone! It is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate. Whatever feeling you get is up to you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Four: A moment of rest and sorrow**

It was completely quiet as everyone camped around the large bonfire in the forest.

It was now night as everyone tried to recover from what transpired earlier. Those who were injured had bandages wrapped around them, as Rose tried to heal Sting's shoulder with her Magic earlier to prevent more blood loss from loosing his arm. But the biggest thing that still plagued them was the sight of Wendy's dragon, Grandeeney not only appearing from seemly out of nowhere, but also taken and corrupted by Akumu before flying off with the giant creature. Wendy, unable to handle what she saw, fainted, and was now being watched over by Carla, and Chelia to make sure nothing happens to her, as well as the still unconscious Romeo, until she awakens.

The silence that filled the air around the large group of heroes was eventually broken by Yuge, who clearly looked distressed due to the events from earlier.

"…Why does life always try to screw with us?" The blue haired future son of Natsu and Juvia questioned with a quiet tone. He didn't understand why when things go well for them; something then happened that makes them miserable.

"How should we know the answer to that?" Hara responded with an annoyed tone, not at all happy still at the moment. The future daughter of Natsu and Mira was still wrapped in some bandages due to her injuries during the fight with Osmoas's forces from earlier.

No one answered the white haired woman as many of them couldn't help but feel anger at themselves for failing to save the innocent people from Akumu in time. It didn't take long though before Lucy spoke up.

"Where did the dragon even come from?" The blonde couldn't help but ask. It was no secret that Wendy's dragon, as well as the other Dragon Slayer's dragon parents, were missing for years, yet one of them suddenly appeared from nowhere and got corrupted by the servant of the Burning Legion. Thus, there were questions that those not from the future had and wanted answers to.

"The dragon clearly came from that weird orb that Akumu had on him. But how did he get that and summon the dragon, who knows." Brandish spoke up, putting her own thoughts on the whole matter.

Natsu, who remained awfully silent through this, then spoke up, getting everyone's attention to look at the unhappy Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Do you guys know?" The pink haired demon asked his future children, who merely looked at one another as Natsu went on, "You all came from the future. I can't believe I never even bothered to ask, but did we ever see our dragons again in the future?" He asked them; hoping that if they did, then they could have an answer as to how Wendy's dragon suddenly appeared before their eyes.

A loud sigh came from Marcel got everyone's attention, as they all now stared at the future son of Natsu and Kamika.

"Yes, you all did," The black haired male started to say, getting the Dragon Slayers who were awake to widen their eyes a little from his answers, "From what I remember you and mom telling us, they appeared to help destroy Face, the same weapon we stopped the Legion from using to wipe out all life on Ishgar."

"So then they are around in the future then?" Natsu asked with a hopeful tone. If Igneel did come back to him in the future, then reuniting with him here in the current time didn't seem too hopeless any more.

However, that hope then faded away as Sans then shook his head slowly with a sad expression on the red haired male's face.

"No, from what you told us, the dragons didn't have that much life in them afterwards. You told us that they were already in a half dead state thanks to the dragon known as Acnologia. Because of this, they then moved on to the afterlife, leaving the world behind." Sans finished explaining to his father, his mothers, and to the others.

That got Natsu and everyone else to feel down from hearing that. Natsu himself had to stop himself from clenching his fists or shake in sorrow from what he just heard. Igneel, the other dragons, they managed to come back… only to loose them?

Before anyone else could respond, Daron then stood up abruptly, getting everyone to put their eyes on the armored future son of Natsu and Lisanna.

"I'm going for a walk." The Death Knight muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear him.

And with that, the armored male then walked away from the others and the bonfire before heading into the trees.

Natsu however, knew that Daron was probably feeling angry with himself due to unable to prevent the innocent people from dying as well as seeing the injuries they all sustained, both physical and mental. The pink haired male couldn't blame him, as he too felt the same. But, he knew that his future son shouldn't be force to go through this alone. None of them do.

"I'll go after him." Natsu then spoke, before he too stood up and went after the armored male into the woods around them.

Lisanna, seeing how her son from the future was clearly angered due to what happened earlier, figured she would follow Natsu's lead and see if she could help her son out.

"I will go with him." The white haired woman told the others, as she stood up before following the pink haired male she loved after their future son.

That left everyone else behind around the bonfire at the moment. No one else said anything else before Rebecca then spoke up.

"When I get my hands on that man," The light green haired woman started to say with a look of anger, which was pretty surprising since she was usually so cheerful and optimistic, as she went on about Akumu, "I'll make him pay for what he did. I will shrink him and crush him underfoot."

"Oh yeah, well get in line." Sting spoke up with anger, before looking at his shoulder where his left arm was no longer attach too. Akumu was his to deal with when they find him again, no one else!

"He was only a servant, following the Legion's orders to do what he did," Nagura spoke up, a look of hate visible on her face as she pulled out her sword from her side before looking at it, "Even if we struck him down, that won't avenged those who've died so far. Until we defeat and drive the Legion from our world, only then will all who fell to them will be avenged." The future daughter of Natsu and Kagura finished saying.

Her siblings couldn't help but frown sadly when they saw her angered face, knowing that she understood more about what it was like when someone of their world joined and served the Legion during their invasions upon Earthland.

"I need a moment." Tiron then spoke up without warning as he stood up from his seat.

Before anyone could say anything or stop him, the future son of Natsu and Tiron then headed into the woods himself, although in a different direction from where Daron took off too.

"Tiron wait!" Hisui exclaimed, as the green haired Princess followed the green haired male into the woods.

No one followed after them, knowing that they would be alright on their own despite Hisui's lack of Magic.

Silence once again followed right after that, before Layla begun to speak.

"We'll make them pay…" The pink haired female muttered. Some of the others who managed to hear her nodded in agreement or in silence.

The Burning Legion will pay dearly for all that they did.

'WITH TIRON AND HISUI'

The green haired male merely continued on in silence as he walked through the trees. His thoughts were the only thing he focused on at the moment.

' _What am I going to do?'_ Tiron thought to himself, a look of distress visible on his face. The pale skin future son of Natsu and Hisui didn't know what to do. Everyone was in sorrow at the moment. They all fought tooth and nail to save those innocent people from the Legion's attack, and for what? Only for a servant of the Legion to appear and murdered them all, as he was unable to save them.

There will be a time where one day, either he or one of his other siblings, will ascend to the throne that his father, mother, and the other mothers of his brothers and sisters currently hold over to not only their nation, but to the united force of the other nations of the world back in the future they came from. But a King is supposed to help lift the people's spirits up and believed in himself to do the right thing to protect and do what's best for them all. How can he ever hope to be like that if he can't even believe in himself?

The green haired young man then stopped walking as he looked up to the night sky, filled with stars that showed the night sky's beauty despite the thickness of the leaves of the trees.

All of those stars, all of those worlds that they don't know about or have yet reach, they are all in danger by the Legion's wrath. How many worlds have already fallen to the demonic war machine? They managed to push the demons back from their world twice already, but the more they beat them back from their world, the more it fuels their determination to bring their home to an end. How can he ever hope to lead one day to do what his parents have done if he can't even help those around him?

He was too into his thoughts to notice or sense Hisui watching him from behind the trees behind him.

The princess didn't know what to say to him. What could she even say? She tried to help him back after the attack on Era when the demons tried to unleash Face upon the continent. While the Princess managed to cheer her future son up back then, she didn't know how to do that right now, especially with everything that keeps happening to them all.

She was brought out of her musings when she heard Tiron begun to speak. However, he was starting to speak in a melodic yet sad voice.

"….Oh… God… give… us… Your… protection…" Tiron started to say with pauses in between the words, all while saying all of that in a melodic manner.

Tiron would admit he never really had any beliefs of a higher being, or at least one that didn't fall to the demons. He would never say that he was religious in any form like some people were, yet with everything happening to him and his family, with everything that had happened to his world, back in his future and in the present, he was willing to try to see if any high being that was out there and still alive would hear him.

"…If… Your… high… praise… is… all… we… have…"

Memories had begun to flash through his mind. From when he was but a small child to who he was now today, all the horrors he was forced to see even as a kid because of these demons. He had lost friends, allies, and even family that weren't of his parents and siblings. Those who they have lost or have turned against him and the others and have joined the Legion all for the sake of power, he would admit that sadly those they have trusted that turned on them all to serve the demons to sate their lust for power was far too great.

A few tears started to form in his eyes from what he was remembering. His world, even after pushing back against the demon's full invasion twice, even then the remnant demons that remained on their world caused so much pain and destruction to them all.

Maybe one day, Earthland will know peace once more, both in the future and in the present. But right now, Tiron needed all the help and hope he can get from anything, no matter how desperate he may seem to be.

"…Let… us… not… be… without… You…"

And with that, the future son of Natsu and Hisui finished his lone melody, as he then simply remained silent; his thoughts were the only thing that he now focused on.

Hisui couldn't help but shed a tear at how sorrowful her son sounded, yet still there was nothing she could say or do to help him. She didn't even know how to help herself at the moment.

All that the Princess could do at the moment was simply stay in her spot, watching over the silent green haired male.

 **Well… that seemed a bit sad, at least I think, you all might think it was dumb.**

 **Can any of you guess what the lyrics Tiron just somewhat sang out were from? See if you guys can figure out where those lyrics he sang are from.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Hi, hello. It's me again. Coming at you with another chapter for you all to enjoy or hate, whatever works for you. So sit back, delete all of Facebook, and enjoy.**

 **Or not. I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Also, good job for "Tokusatsu Universe-MHR" for guessing where the lyrics Tiron sang are from, so good job.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Five: Not alone**

Daron walked through the forest with an angered expression present on his face, however due to his helmet no one was able to tell regardless. More innocent lives lost to the Legion's flames. More people died because he failed to save them in time.

The Death Knight stopped walking as he simply stood there for a moment, letting his thought be the only thing he paid attention at the time being.

How many more lives are going to be lost to the demons before they can finally defeat them? Why must they keep sacrificing themselves to defeat the Legion, even when it's not enough? How much more pain must they be force to go through before they can finally end this conflict?

The white haired male couldn't help but grit his teeth in anger, before quickly grabbing his sword before letting out a yell, slicing the nearby tree next to him. The poor tree didn't stand a chance as the large perennial plant was cut from it's trunk before it timbered down to the ground, causing a loud noise to fill the air from the collision into the ground.

Daron needed to vent. He needed to let it all out. The anger and disgust in himself was too great for him to keep it all inside. He kept on cutting down any nearby trees near him as he kept on shouting in anger, not caring if he was scaring any forest animals or not. He didn't care, he just needed to vent.

This went on for the new few minutes, with there now being a new small clearing in the forest due to the enrage Daron taking his anger out on the trees. Any forest critters that may have been around were now long gone after being scared by the venting future son of Natsu and Lisanna. Now, the armored young man was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down after his little episode. Before he could do anything else…

"Daron?"

His eyes widen before he turned around only to see both his father Natsu and his mother Lisanna standing there. Lisanna's eyes were a bit widened due to seeing the now cut trees all over the place.

"Father, mother," Daron started to say with surprised in his voice, before fully turning around to look at his parents, "What are you both doing out here?" He questioned them.

"We've came to check on you." Natsu told the armored male, as both the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Anima Take-Over Mage walked towards him once more.

Daron frowned when he turned around to avoid seeing their faces.

"I'm fine." He told them. He didn't need to trouble them with his thoughts right now. He refused to be a burden to them.

"The trees beg to differ." Natsu told him, motioning to all the cut down trees that now laid on the ground.

The white haired Death Knight merely grumbled before looking back at his father and mother, who had looks of concern to them. Daron hated it. He didn't want them to worry.

"I said I'm fine. I just… needed to vent that's all." Daron replied back to the pink haired male and the white haired female.

"Daron," Lisanna started to say, getting the Death Knight to look at her once again, "Look, we know that it's hard right now, it's hard for all of us. You know that we are here for you, you know that right?" She responded back to him, hoping that he would get what she was trying to say.

They all were going through it hard at the moment. She didn't really know much about how to comfort her child, even though he's from the future. But Lisanna hoped that she could find the right words for you.

"…You all shouldn't have to go through this." Daron managed to speak back, as he turned his head away from their gazes.

"Daron-." Natsu started to say to his future son.

However the pink haired demon was cut off when the Death Knight turned to look back at his father and mother as she yelled out.

"No! Don't tell me that it's alright when it's not! My siblings and I aren't even supposed to be in the past! But because of our failure, of my failure, the Legion now has a presence on this world! If it weren't for us, none of you would have to go through any of this!" Daron shouted out loud, getting both Natsu and Lisanna to be taken back slightly from his sudden shouting.

The white haired armored young man couldn't help but shake a little, his emotions getting the better of him as he went on with his rant.

"You're lives were great, you all were doing just fine! You all didn't need to be burden by the fact that there's an infinite army of demons out there wanting to destroy everything we hold dear. But now, because of us…," Daron trailed off for a moment before he went on, his voice cracking slightly due to his emotions getting the hold of him, "Because of us Earthland in this part of time is in danger. It's because of us that the demons are out there, killing innocent lives that had no part of this. It's because of us that… that you have been hurt so much." Daron finished saying that in a quiet tone.

Natsu and Lisanna were taken back by all that their future son told them. Both Fairy Tail Mages couldn't help but frown, knowing that Daron was referring to how everyone else back in Crocus voiced how they felt about Natsu, believing that he was too much of an idiot to have multiple women he loves with him.

The Fire Dragon Slayer couldn't help but feel sadden by what his son from the future told him and Lisanna. Daron had no control over any of that though. The other Fairy Tail members and their thoughts about Natsu was something that was already been around long before Daron and the rest even showed up. Daron shouldn't be blaming himself for any of this.

"Daron…" Lisanna started to speak up again, getting Daron to look back at the woman who will one day give birth to him.

"Mother… I've tried. I've really, really did, try to do what's right. But every time I do anything, I fail to save a life. I fail to protect those I care about time and time again," This time, Daron went to take his helmet off of his head, allowing both Natsu and Lisanna to see the tears appearing in the pale skin male's eyes, "No matter what I do, I am unable to save everyone. No matter what I do, it's never enough. I save one life, only to loose a thousand more. I can't… I just can't save them all! I'm too weak!"

With those words spoken, the white haired male fell onto his knees, trying to hold back the sobs threatening to spill.

Before anything else happened, the Death Knight then felt the arms of Natsu wrapping around him into a hug. Natsu went on to speak before Daron or Lisanna could say anything else.

"Daron… it's hard I know, to unable save everyone," Natsu started to tell the armored young man, as Natsu himself blamed himself from being unable to save those who lost their lives to the demons and their servants. But he went on, "I would be lying if I said I know what you have gone though. You died once to save me, and for that you went through so much pain for what the demons made you did."

The future son of Natsu and Lisanna widened his eyes when he heard those words. How did his father learn about that? He thought that he kept that a secret!

For Lisanna, her eyes widened in shock from hearing what Natsu said as she put her hands to her mouth. Her son… died saving Natsu? But then… how was he alive now? What was he forced to go though?

Before the mother or son could say anything to respond, Natsu then went on as he pulled back a little to see his son's face. A few tears of his own appearing in the Fire Dragon Slayer's eyes.

"But… know that you are not alone. We all may have failed many times to save everyone in our lives, but we still managed to save some people. If we can save a single soul from harm, then it shows that what we do is not pointless. It is hard, and our hardships may never go away with no end in sight, but we don't have to face them alone," Natsu managed to smile despite the emotions getting the better of him due to this talk as he went on, "Remember what you told me back in Crocus? We would do anything to protect each other. We are not alone, you are not alone. We have our friends… our family… by our side. Whatever happens to us, everyone is with us to face it head on to the very end."

Daron merely stared at his father with widen eyes, tears slowly coming down his face as he heard and listened to what his father just told him.

Before he or Natsu could say or do anything else, both father and son then felt Lisanna pulling them both into a hug as well as she got on her knees to do just that.

"Natsu's right Daron," The white haired woman started to say, trying to hold back her own tears due to atmosphere the three have around them, "You are not alone through this. You have us and the rest of our family and friends by our side. You don't have to go through this alone."

Lisanna looked at both the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer and the white haired Death Knight with a large smile on her face despite the tears threatening to fall.

"None of us have to carry this burden alone. None of us have to hog the pain and take the blame. We are all in this together. We're a family, we can get through this, no matter how hard it may be, together as one." She finished telling both Natsu and Daron, as she knows that Natsu would also be blaming himself and wanting to take the burden for himself alone to bear. That trait, that was something passed down from Natsu to Daron and the rest of the future children no doubt.

Hearing these words were enough for the dam in Daron to break completely before the Death Knight pulled both of his parents into a three way hug as the tears streaming down his face. He didn't care how dumb or pathetic he sounded or looked; he just wanted his parents to know how much those words from them meant to him.

Both Natsu and Lisanna couldn't stop their own tears as they returned the hug to the child they would one day have with one another with large smiles on their faces.

It was hard, and it may get harder for them all to bear. But no matter what will happen to them all, they will keep striving together to save as many lives as they can. They will stop the Burning Legion from achieving their goals. They will protect each other and everyone else until their dying breath.

They are a family, and no matter what, they will always have each other until the very end.

 **There we go. Chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Cringy? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Hello again everyone. I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Six: The one who betrayed her**

When Natsu, Lisanna, and Daron came back to the bonfire where everyone else was at, the three were confused when they saw a few more of their group nowhere in sight. The ones they didn't spot were Nagura, Kagura, Hisui, Tiron, Kamika, Marcel, Angelica, and Yukino. Seeing the three returned, Sans from his spot in front of the bonfire spoke up loud enough to get Natsu's, Lisanna's, and his brother's attention.

"Dad, you're all back," Sans started to say to them, as the three walked over back to the bonfire, "I was wondering if I had to go look for you all myself."

"We're fine brother," Daron told the red haired male, as the armored Death Knight sat on the ground next to his sibling, "We… had a nice talk." He told him, as the armored male turned around and smiled at his parents, though his helmet made it impossible for anyone to tell.

"You seem to be in better spirits then?" Sans asked Daron, who nodded as Lisanna took a seat next to her future son with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, we… managed to calm ourselves down." Lisanna informed the future son of Natsu and Irene, who managed to smile at the white haired woman.

Sans merely smiled softly at her before he went on to speak once more.

"That's good to hear. We can't be going to kill demons if we're down now do we?" He asked with a light hearten tone, hoping to lighten the mood as everyone else was still in their thoughts at the moment, or were already going to get some rest.

Natsu however was more confused as to where those who he can't see around the area were at. Seeing this confusion, the red haired male figured he would inform his dad about the other's whereabouts.

"Nagura headed off not even a minute ago into her own part of the woods, with mother Kagura following her. Tiron took off right after you three did, with mother Hisui going after him. And right before you appeared, mother Yukino wanted to walk to Angelica in private, so they went off into the woods. Mother Kamika looked trouble so she also went out, with Marcel following after her." Sans explained to Natsu, Lisanna, and Daron.

This surprised them, before Natsu then had a worried look on his face.

"Maybe I should go follow them." Natsu suggested, as he turned his head as he wondered which of them went into which direction.

"Don't worry about them, they will be alright," Sans assured the pink haired demon, getting him, Daron, and Lisanna to look at him once more. With a sad smile, the future son of Natsu and Irene motioned his hand around the bonfire and area, "I think some of us here may need more support at the moment."

Natsu looked around to see some of his future children as well as some of the others, before figuring that Sans had a point. While he was worried for the mentioned names that Sans told him, he knew that they would be alright.

Right now, the others were may needed some comfort of their own.

'WITH NAGURA AND KAGURA'

Another tree was cut down as Nagura glared at the now existing stump. Gritting her teeth in anger once more, the dark purple haired woman sliced another tree, before doing it again with another.

"This isn't helping!" Nagura exclaimed in frustration. Cutting down some random trees isn't going to help train her. She needed to do something to help get her minds off of the distracting negative thoughts. That wasn't going to help hunt down the Legion, and that was certainly not going to help her get stronger!

"Nagura!" A voice called out, getting the swordswoman's attention as she turned her head around.

Her eyes widened in surprised when she saw that it was her mother who appeared, who noticed the few cut down trees that were now surrounding them.

"Mother?" Nagura questioned with confusion present in her voice, "Why did you follow me?" She asked, not getting why the woman who will one day give birth to her had come after her.

What do you mean by that?" Kagura questioned as she walked over to her and Natsu's future daughter, stepping over a fallen tree to get to her, "I wanted to see that you were alright."

Nagura merely turned her head to the side, avoiding her mother's gaze.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me mother." Nagura assured her, though this didn't seem to convince the swordswoman at all if her expression was any indication.

"Are you sure? It's alright to admit if you're feeling down. No one here is going to hold it over your head for it." Kagura assured her future daughter. And if by chance they did then she will castrate them, simple as that.

"I mean what I said mother. I'm alright. My siblings and I have gone through way worse than what we experience today. I will recover from it, as will they," The future daughter of Natsu and Kagura told her, before walking more into the woods, "My failure to protect those people only shows that I need to get stronger, so I can put an end to the demons before they can take more lives."

Despite her words, it was clear to Kagura that her future daughter was having a trouble time dealing with this, if the faint wavering tone was any indication.

"Nagura…" Kagura trailed off, getting the other woman to look back at her, a frown was present on the Mermaid Heel woman's face.

Nagura sighed as he fully turned around to look at her mother, before sitting down on one of the fallen trees that she cut down not even a minute ago.

"Mother, I know you're worried. Heck, I know that everyone is worried about one another. But I mean what I said. I will get over it, and I know my brothers and sisters will get over it as well. They are strong. We will learn from this mistake and become even stronger than before," Nagura told her mother, as an angered look then appeared on the woman's face, "And when I find that traitor to our world, Akumu he said his name was, I will make him pay for what he did."

"We all will find him Nagura, and we will take care of him and his demonic masters." Kagura told her future daughter, who looked back up to the purple haired woman.

"He was only another traitor of our world to join the Legion. And he won't be the last either until we completely eradicate the Legion's presence from our world." Nagura replied to her mother.

"Monsters like him would of course go for anything if it meant they would gain power." Kagura responded to Nagura, knowing that people like him would always side with the greater evil if it meant to fill their lust for power.

"It's not just men like him who joined the Legion." Nagura stated to the Mermaid Heel member, getting the purple haired woman confused by her future daughter's words.

Kagura then sat on the opposite fallen tree that was across from Nagura, as she then looked back at her daughter with a worried and confused expression.

"What do you mean Nagura?" She asked her, as the purple haired female sighed as she figured she would explain what she meant, even if it brought up bad memories.

"When I was a young girl, during the first Legion invasion, I met someone who I eventually though would be the love of my life," Nagura started to say to her mother. It may sound a bit embarrassing to talk about one's love life to their parent, but what she was going to tell her erased any embarrassment that may have usually appear, "The boy I met would be by best friend, and eventually for me, someone who I fell in love with. His name was Yur, and he was probably one of the sweetest and nicest boys you would ever meet. He always talked about fighting the demons, talked about how he would help protect the innocent at all cost. As we grew up, and when the Legion returned during their second invasion, we did everything together to help push back the demonic forces. We got closer as we grew up, and I honestly though that he would perhaps return my feelings, and we could be… something more than friends."

Kagura was a bit surprised to learn all of this from her future daughter. Normally though, the idea of anyone getting involve with her daughter like that would have brought out her over protective side out, since after all, from the future or not, Nagura was still her child. But seeing the seriousness of Nagura's face, as well as seeing her face warped slowly into one of anger and hatred, those silly and protective thoughts were pushed back to the back of her mind as her future daughter went on.

"But then one year ago, the vision of us being happy together shattered forever. Yur, the same boy who talked about justice and kindness, the same boy who would always be there for me, threw in his lot with the Legion! All for the sake of getting more power!" Nagura exclaimed at the end, her face completely filled with anger and hatred. The boy she fell in love with, and thought was for the greater good, gave into the Legion's false promise of power. He didn't even try to resist it!

She would remember that day when she found out, her heart was completely broken when the boy she loved became another minion of the Legion. Even to this day, Nagura lamented over the fact that it wasn't her who put an end to that traitor's life, as it was her brother Sans who made sure to erased Yur's existence from their world for good.

Hearing all of this got Kagura to be shocked. That didn't make any sense to her. How could someone like that, being so kind and filled of justice, turned their back on those they cared about for the sake of getting more power? After everything they went though, someone like this Yur guy still turned on them all?

Nagura stood up as she tried to push those negative thoughts to the back of her mind. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, the woman went on to speak.

"Throughout our lives, those who we all thought we could trust turned their back on us and their world, and gave their loyalty to the Legion. No matter how good or bad a person may be, even someone who may be the kindest person you may meet can become our enemy." Nagura told her mother. The life she lived showed her that it was not just the people who were always evil, even those of good can turn against them.

The swordswoman of Mermaid Heel didn't really know what to say, like what could she say to that? The idea of someone that they trust and known for years turning on them to cast their lot with the demons, that was just another fear that plagued her mind.

"But that is why we can never rest," Nagura continued to say, getting Kagura to snap her attention back to her future daughter, "Our enemies don't rest, and thus we can't either. No matter how long it may take, we will get stronger. We will endure. We will never give in. We will bring an end to them all, once and for all, no matter what the cost may be." She finished with a determined look on her face.

Kagura had to admit she was bit surprised by her daughter's words. It seemed so different when she remembered seeing Nagura so worried and down in the aftermath of the battle of Era, but now she was determined to not make the same mistakes again.

A small smile appeared on her face, as the purple haired woman couldn't help but feel proud of her daughter. Honestly, she wished she had her child's fortitude as well, but the woman knows that they, all of them, will rise up to the challenge. They won't give up. They will fight to the bitter end if needed.

Kagura then stood up from her own seat, before pulling her own daughter into a hug, catching Nagura by surprised if the surprised expression was any indication.

"Mother?" Nagura questioned with a stutter in her voice, a bit surprised by Kagura's sudden action as a small, soft smile was on the woman's face.

Kagura didn't say anything as she merely continued to hug her future daughter with a smile on her face, much to Nagura's embarrassment and confusion.

 **There we go. Chapter done.**

 **I know things may be a bit boring at the moment, but I hope to get all of this out of the way soon. I also want to made things in more of a lighten mood, since I'm sure some of you are just sick of all the seriousness for the time being. I will see what I can do about that.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to stab a sandwich? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	67. Chapter 67

… **How long as it been since I last updated this story? Three months ago?**

 **I apologize for the lack of updates to this one, as I will admit the recent chapters, like how some of the recent reviews pointed out, is just nothing but drama at the moment. I thought I would get through this part of the story quickly and get back to the more humorous or action pack stuff, but apparently I got stuck because I wanted to show them trying to get pass their recent failure of saving people and from seeing the corrupted Grandeeney.**

 **However, I will try to no longer get stuck or procrastinate and get passed this drama part so we can get back into the more light hearten stuff and the action… even though I still need to get the remaining women to officially get together with Natsu still, but I think that will be easy for me.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Seven: Angelica and Marcel**

"Uh… how far are we heading from the camp?" Angelica asked the light blue haired woman who will one day give birth to her, who stopped walking as she looked around them.

"This should be a good spot for us to stop at. I don't want us going to far out from where the others are at so we don't get lost." Yukino replied back to short silver haired female.

The mother and future daughter duo weren't in any spectacular place or anything, they were still in the forest where they were all camping out, with the trees still surrounding them blocking out the night sky. By Yukino's request, she wanted to talk to her daughter she will one day have with Natsu in private, and so the Celestial Mage from Sabertooth and her future child went out into the woods to do just that.

"Don't worry mother," Angelica tried to assure her while puffing out her chest trying act all happy despite their recent failure earlier in the day, "With my great sense of smell, no matter how far we go out I can lead us back to the camp." She stated with a smile, though Yukino could tell it was a fake.

"Angelica…," Her quiet tone got the silver haired woman to widen her eyes in a bit of surprise from seeing the sudden serious yet concern look and tone the other female from Sabertooth had, "Listen… I know I may not be the best at when it comes to trying to assure or cheer someone up, but-."

She was cut off when Angelica lifted her hand up in a stop motion, as Angelica started to speak with a faltering smile on her face.

"Mom, look, I know you're worried, but I'm fine. We're all fine. Sure we may be down in the dumps right now, but this isn't the first time we have failed to save people, this isn't the first time we were unable to prevent something horrible from happening. It hurts yes it does, but we will get over it like we always do." Angelica tried to assure Yukino without worrying her, yet that seemed to have done little as the light blue haired woman across from her seemed even more concern and worried from what she just heard her and Natsu's future daughter just told her.

"Angelica, you're not fine, and that's not something you should be afraid to admit. There's no weakness in showing sorrow." Yukino tried to explain to her.

"Mom, I can assure you, I'm fine, and we will all be fine." Angelica once more tried to not make her younger mother worried, which didn't seem to work.

Yukino knew that what happened earlier was bothering and getting to Angelica, but the silver haired woman refused to show it, trying to keep it all in. Just like Natsu, a trait that their daughter got apparently from him, as he would try to lift everyone else's spirits up yet refuse to be a burden to everyone else.

"Angelica… the demon who lead the attack…," Yukino knew that this wasn't something Angelica would want to hear, but the Sabertooth Celestial Mage had to know why her daughter reacted to the Eredar's words earlier in that way, "He mentioned someone named Lucas-."

"Stop," Angelica cut her off once more, this time loosing her smile as both a sorrowful yet angry look appeared on her face, surprising Yukino from the other female's sudden seriousness, "Please… I… I don't want to be reminded of that… not again…" Angelica lost her angered expression as she turned away with a frown with a tear threatening to spill from one of her eyes.

Yukino, refusing to let her future daughter suffer through whatever was plaguing her, merely walked up to the silver haired future woman before pulling her into a hug, surprising Angelica as Yukino started to speak in a quiet yet comforting tone.

"Angelica, please tell me… I need to know what happened, I can't stand seeing you like this." Yukino whispered in a small yet comforting tone like a mother to her small child.

Despite her best attempts to resist this, seeing her mother speaking to her and trying to comfort her like this was all it took before more tears started to stream down her face, before Angelica then proceeded to hug back as she was now crying out loud, not caring who else may hear her as Yukino continued to try to comfort the now crying short silver haired woman.

"It's my fault!" Angleica cried out as the tears continued to pour from her eyes, "If I didn't leave the town that day, or if I had only brought him with me, he would still be alive! He wouldn't be dead!" She stuttered out while her eyes continued to work like a waterworks as she cried out.

Seeing her react this way got Yukino to shed a few tears herself, it was clear to her that whoever this Lucas guy was, he was someone who was really close to Angelica, someone who had most likely fell to the Legion back in the future.

"Shh… it's okay… it wasn't your fault, it wasn't your fault…" Yukino whispered in a motherly tone to her, trying to calm Angelica down.

No other words were spoken, as Yukino merely continued to let Angelica cry on her shoulder, a silent stance to let her know that she didn't mourn alone, to take as much time to let it all out as she needed.

'WITH KAMIKA AND MARCEL'

Kamika was lying on the ground, the grass slowly breezing due to the cool air despite the trees that surrounded her, as the black haired woman looked up at the night sky through a clearing of the leaves of the trees above her. A troubled look was on her face as she didn't move her eyes from the sky above her, lost in her own thoughts.

"There you are mother," Marcel's voice got her attention, as the Paper Blizzard Magic user turned her head to see her and Natsu's future son arriving before the black haired male stopped walking as he merely saw his mother lying on the ground, "For a moment I thought I lost track of you."

"Marcel," Kamika started to reply back, as her eyes connected to her future son's own brown colored ones, "Are you feeling alright?" She asked him, knowing that no doubt he and his siblings were all feeling down and probably angry at themselves for what happened earlier, then again everyone was probably feeling this, herself included.

"I should be the one asking you that mom." The Lighting-Fire Dragon Slayer replied as he walked by a nearby boulder before sitting on it, his eyes not leaving his mother.

Kamika didn't reply immediately as she merely looked back up at the nigh sky, as Marcel looked up to see the night and dark sky as well.

"You know mother," Marcel started to say, getting her attention once more as she looked back at her and Natsu's future son, "It's alright to feel angry you know from what happened earlier."

"…I have killed people as my job as an executioner, I have took down many criminals and evil-doers throughout my time serving my country. Yet all of these recent events may be the first time I actually witnessed first hand how monsters like that actually commit their monstrosities." Kamika told Marcel. Sure one can't really compare the Burning Legion to simple murderers or rapists or the like, but it doesn't change that it was one thing to hear about something horrible, it was another to actually witness it first hand and failing to stop it.

"I've grown used to it," Marcel started to say, as he looked back up at the night sky with a small frown on his face, "Ever since the Legion's first Invasion on our world when I was a little child, throughout my life I have seen horrors that even the most bravest of men and women would falter and fail to withstand against. From seeing entire nations and cities being wiped cleaned of life, from seeing people abandoning hope and joining the demons either for power or for the mere sake of survival, to people who may not join the Legion, but threw away their morals to commit heinous crimes like murder or rape, all because they believed that the end is going to come eventually by the demons." After all, why would someone try to follow laws and strive to do good if they believed that the world will end by the demons? If the end comes, might as well go out doing whatever they want regardless of how horrible the action may be.

Kamika couldn't help but wonder something as she looked at her and Natsu's future son, as the female Garou Knight spoke up once more.

"Did… did you or anyone else ever had to do something you wish you hadn't done? If the future end up being so bad, did you ever had to take an action you wish you didn't have done?" Kamika asked him, if such horrible things took place in the future, then did he, or did her future self or any of the others had to do acts that forced them to make hard decisions?

"Yes," Marcel answered without even wasting a second, as he stared directly at his mother as he went on to explain, "My brothers, my sisters, myself, you, father, our other mothers, and our aunts and uncles and others we know have made many hard choices for the survival of the rest of the world. Sometimes those choices got innocent people killed, so that many, many more could survive. In our eyes, it's better to sacrifice the minority if it means saving the majority. Men, women, children, many have died by either the demons, regional warlords that begun to pop up after the first Invasion, ordinary criminals, or even by our hands in order to save many more people."

That got Kamika to be surprised. She knew she shouldn't be, but it was hard for the woman to even think about killing innocent people for the sake of many more lives. The future was that bad that they had to make those decisions, all because of the demons of the Legion arriving on their world?

"…How… how do you manage to handle it?" Kamika questioned him, as she as of right now couldn't even fathom to imagine making a decision like that. Marcel looked back at her with his frown becoming a smile, albeit a small one.

"Because we all know that no matter what we do, we do it for the sake of the world and for those who continued to live on. We continue to strive and fight so we can have peace. We fight for those who have fallen who died in order to save our world. Will we always save everyone, no. Will we always win a battle, no. Will we have times when we are down, and wonder why do we even bother to keep on going, yes. But no matter what, we will continue to strive for a better and peaceful world, free of the demons of the Legion and of the other monsters that hurt those we care about. If we are to die, we would all rather die fighting for what we believed in and standing in defiance against the horrors that seek to bring an end to all we care about. That is what it means to keep on going." Marcel explained to his mother, who was surprised from all of his words he told her.

 _'If we die, father, we would rather have it on our feet, standing in defiance against the demons of the Legion! If we are to die then let us die with the thoughts that we would fall saving as many lives as we could! If we die, then let us die with you!'_ The voice of Daron rang through Marcel's mind, remembering during the Second Legion Invasion of their world when they were only around twelve to thirteen years told, convincing their father and mothers to allow them to take part in the war to help protect and save their world from the demonic war machine.

Kamika couldn't stop herself from smiling at her future son from his words. He was right, no matter what they all go through, they can never give up or back down, for no matter how many victories or losses they may have or gain, as long as they keep on going, then that was enough to help defend everything they care about.

 **Alright, hopefully the next chapter will wrap this drama stuff up then we can go check on other characters who are not around everyone else to see how they are doing. Yes I may be slow at getting through this, but sometimes patience is required after all.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Wow… I am AWFUL at keeping up with updates to this story. It's been like nearly three months now since I last updated. Though to be fair, I will say that I may take longer to update all of my stories from here on out. Reason being due to my oldest brother and my niece moved back in with us... I will admit it's a challenge for me to get used too. But yeah that's why.**

 **I need to work on updating more and better regardless I know, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. This time the scene will change over to elsewhere for a bit.**

 **Oh, by the way I have put up a new poll for this story. It will allow you guys to pick if I should leave this story a T rating or bump it up to M. I know I remember saying that I was fine with leaving it at T, but considering I thought the same for my other story "Protecting the Past" but people thought it needed to be M rated, so I'll let you all decide. The poll will be on top of my profile.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Eight: A Talk Between Demons**

"It looks like we're going to need to camp out for the night." Gildarts stated to the other four in the group, seeing how they were nowhere near a place of settlement for them to stay at.

"I agree. It would best if we rest for the night before continuing onward to Magnolia in the morning." Azazel agreed with the orange haired Ace of Fairy Tail.

It was night out still over the land of Fiore, and while far away from the five a certain large group of their siblings and the other Mages were already resting after getting over certain internal problems, the five here have yet to stop to call it a night. But seeing how dark it was and how they were in the middle of nowhere being in an opened plain field, it was best for them to finally stop to rest for the rest of the night.

"Do we have too?" Ariel questioned the black haired male. She didn't feel too tired yet, so why can't they keep going?

"I don't feel tired, so do we have too?" Uriel asked his fully demon brother. Like his twin sister, he wasn't feeling tired in the slightest. So why did they need to stop?

"Not all of us are as energetic as you both," Sayla replied calmly to the two dark purple haired twins. The black haired demon herself was feeling a bit exhausted from the traveling they were all doing so far, "So it's best that we camp here and wait until early morning to head out again."

"How early are we talking about here?" Ariel questioned the mother of Azazel with a tilt of her head.

"I would prefer if we were to get up and take off by sunrise." Azazel told the dark purple haired woman.

"Really, that early?" Gildarts questioned. Sure he figured early, but as early as that?

"Yes grandfather," Azazel replied back to the orange haired man, turning towards him as he went on, "We can't waste too much time being out and about. We need to head to Magnolia and hope that the rest of your guild can aid us with helping to find our brothers and sisters."

"I wouldn't be too worried about them," Uriel spoke up with a grin on his face, "They are strong. So wherever they are, I'm sure they are fine. Even if they ran into the demons I bet they would handle them no problem!" The dark purple haired young man stated to the others, confident that the others were fine even if they did make stupid decisions time to time.

"Yeah, that's right! They will be fine until we find them!" Ariel exclaimed also with confidence, knowing that nothing can easily take their siblings down.

"Still, we shouldn't waste too much time. Well wake up and leave by sunrise." Azazel told the others, wanting to reunite with their lost family members and find the Legion before it was too late.

"I'll go get some firewood then for a fire. It would be no good if we went to bed cold." Gildarts told the others.

And with that, the orange haired man went out away from their spot to do just that toward the nearby forest not to far from the opened up plain field they were all in. The man also hoped to find an animal for him to cook too. Sure they have some supplies on them from the last town they were at, but in his eyes nothing beat a freshly cooked meal out in the wild.

"Wait, we'll help!" Both Uriel and Arial shouted at once.

The two dark purple haired twins looked at one another with large grin on their faces.

"I bet I can collect more than you can!" Uriel challenged his twin sister, who chuckled as both turned to head into the nearby forest where Gildarts ran into.

"We'll see about that!" Arial exclaimed back at her twin brother, refusing to lose.

After those words were spoken the brother and sister then charged right after Gildarts into the forest a bit away from them, refusing to lose to the other to the challenge they've taken to one another.

That left only Azazal and Sayla alone in the spot in the open field. Sighing from his brother and sister's antics although he did so with a small smile, a bit amused by it, he turned around to look at the female Etherious who would one day give birth to him.

"I guess we'll just wait for them to come back with the wood." Azazel replied back to his mother with a small smile on his face.

Sayla merely nodded as she looked to see her and Natsu's future son going away to clear a spot for the others to put the wood at for them to set it ablaze for a bit to get them comfortable before they go to sleep. Another minute later and the Azazel did just that. With that out of the way he simply walked back a bit before sitting down onto the ground and leaning back to look up at the star filled sky with a small smile on his face.

The black haired female demon stayed silent for a moment as she looked to see Azazel's sight not leaving the night sky. Eventually, she couldn't stop herself from speaking up towards him.

"…You seem happy looking at the sky." Sayla spoke up, getting Azazel's attention for a moment as he turned his head towards her.

"Oh, it's something that I tend to like to do sometimes, especially when it's just both me and Lille star-gazing." Azazel stated to his mother, who blinked in confusion from the name he spoke.

"Lille?" Sayla questioned, not knowing who that was.

"She's my girlfriend." Azazel replied back to his mother with a smile, who blinked in slight surprise from hearing this.

"Your… girlfriend?" Sayla questioned him once more, not use to the human terms when it comes to these things.

"Yeah, we've been dating for over a year now. Though, we were great friends beforehand when we were younger." Azazel told her before he looked back up to the star filled night sky. He couldn't help but wonder how she was doing at the moment. There was no doubt she was probably worried about him, all the more reason to find the others and get home as fast as they can.

"Is she strong?" Sayla asked him. Since he seemed strong and powerful in his own right, it would make sense that the woman he considers his significant other was also strong too right?

Azazal looked back towards the sky again with his smile still present on his face before he went on to answer his mother's question.

"Yeah, she is. She's one of the top Mages in the nation of Enca. Before that though, she was just a girl who helped her family run their farm… until the Legion came that is." That last bit got Azazel to lose his smile as he looked down at the ground. Sayla noticed this before she spoke up once more.

"So she was made an orphan?" She asked him.

"Not entirely, her uncle is the only family she has left. They managed to escape along with the other survivors of the north side of Enca. So many have died that day…" Azazel trailed off with his frown still present on his face.

It was silent for a moment, before Sayla decided to ask something else once more.

"When did this happen?" She asked, wanting to learn more about this human girl who apparently dates her future son.

"It happened the same day the Legion attack all over the world. The first time we have seen those monsters as they laid waste to everything they attacked when we were young," Azazel told Sayla before he looked back up to the sky, though his frown was still present as memories popped into his head, "I was in Crocus when the Legion first appeared along with you and the rest of our family. The day started out normal, my brothers and sister and myself were in the park of the city with you and our other parents present. Then the sky became dark and foul Fel Energy filled the air. And before we knew it, everything went straight to hell. We managed to flee, but the city fell along with most of the city's population."

He could still remember like it was yesterday, then again that day would forever be a part of everyone who still lived. Who could forget the sky darkening as Infernals rained down from the sky, as portals opened up all over as hordes of demons poured through to slaughter everything in their way? That day forever changed Earthland and its surviving inhabitants, and definitely not for the better.

"I don't get it," Sayla responded back, grabbing Azazel's attention once more as he looked over towards the female Etherious. Sure this went off topic about her future son's girlfriend and more about the Burning Legion's first attack on the world but she wanted to know the answer to her question, "How could this Legion appear from nowhere? Surely they had to have found a way to the world somehow right?"

The black haired young man nodded in agreement towards the Etherious woman's words.

"A cult of people that called themselves the Black Council was the one responsible for opening the way for the Legion into our world. Far away from the rest of known civilizations, they managed to build a large device that opened the gateway for the demons to pour through and gain access to our world. And they were also the ones responsible for opening the way when the Legion invaded the second time as well. If you see any normal non demon beings on the Legion's side here on Earthland, they are no doubt part of the Black Council." Azazel informed his mother.

Sayla stayed silent as she registered this new information. So if she was getting this right, the demons first gained accessed to Earthland due to a crazed group of human followers learning and getting into contact with the Legion. Then said group managed to acquire the resources they needed to open a gateway for the demons to come through without the rest of the world knowing about it somehow. The black haired woman knew that humans were incompetent, but not knowing about something like that and being able to prevent it from happening was completely idiotic.

Then again, her future self would also be to blame for it now that she thought about it. Shaking her head from that thought, she looked back towards the black haired young man she would one day give birth to.

"So that's how it happened." Sayla replied back him, as he nodded.

"Correct, its all thank to those accursed people who hungered for power that the Legion managed to find a way back to Earthland in the first place. This is all the more reason for us to hurry and find the others and stop the demons before they can try to open a way for a full blown invasion of the world." Azazel told Sayla with a determined expression. He refused to allow the past be ruined and destroyed by the demons, not if he has anything to say about it.

Sayla was about to reply back to him once more before the familiar voices of Gildarts, Uriel and Arial were heard once more, getting them to turned around to see the three emerging from the nearby woods.

"I definitely have more than you do! How could you say you won?" Uriel asked his twin sister with a glare on his face.

"Are you kidding me? I have more than you do! Do you not know how to count?" Arial responded back, as Urial merely poke his tongue out at her in response.

 _'Can't they see they both have the same amount?'_ Gildarts thought to himself with a sweat drop, though it was a bit funny to see he would admit.

Seeing the other three returned, Sayla figured she would ask and learn more about what happened exactly in the future involving the demons and this group of humans who serve them later. Right now, she would help getting the campfire ready with the other four.

 **There we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
